L'équilibre des mondes : les survivants
by Julindy
Summary: L'équilibre était rompu, la fin inéluctable. Et malgré tout, ils étaient déterminé à se battre, et à changer le cours de l'histoire. Justice serait faite, pour les morts comme les vivants. Thanos paierait, ils s'en faisaient la promesse.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est avec beaucoup de bonheur et de fierté que je vous présente mon dernier projet en date : _"L'équilibre des mondes"_. L'idée m'est venue après avoir vue le film Infinity War, mais ce tome a été rédigé presque intégralement durant le NaNoWriMo 2018. Je profite de ce moment pour remercier tout le groupe Nano du Discord pour leur soutien dans ce projet, que ce soit la team writer ou la team cheerlader.**

**"_L'équilibre des mondes"_ va être une trilogie, dont le premier tome _"Les survivants"_ est d'ors et déjà rédigé. Chacun devrait faire environ une vingtaine de chapitres (très exactement dix-neuf pour celui-là). Le prologue que je vous propose aujourd'hui est flou, nébuleux au possible, mais j'espère qu'il saura suffisamment vous intriguer pour vous donner envie de lire la suite.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages comme l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les idées et l'histoire sont miennes.**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait suffi d'un claquement de doigts, juste un simple claquement de doigts. Un geste insignifiant, une fraction de seconde au milieu de cette éternité qui était la leur.

Un claquement de doigts, pour que le monde change à jamais.

Un claquement de doigts, pour que le la moitié de l'univers soit réduite en cendres.

Ils s'étaient bien battus pourtant ces héros, d'où qu'ils viennent, qui qu'ils soient. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils y avaient mis toutes leurs forces, leurs douleurs et leurs colères. Ils y avaient mis toute leur rage, leurs peurs et leurs regrets. Jusqu'au bout, ils avaient lutté. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ils avaient cru en cette victoire insensée.

Mais contre le Titan fou, ont-ils jamais eu la moindre chance ? Ce combat était perdu d'avance, bien avant qu'ils ne livrent bataille. Ils l'avaient perdu le jour où Thanos avait mis en marche son effroyable projet. Ou peut-être avant, quand Titan avait été ravagée par la famine et les guerres successives. Non, plus tôt encore, des siècles, des millénaires plus tôt, quand un bébé innocent était sorti du ventre de sa mère, ignorant du poids qui pèserait un jour sur ses épaules.

Le destin est une bête féroce et implacable, qui ne relâche jamais sa proie avant de l'avoir dévorée. Cœur, corps et âme. On fuit son destin, pour mieux tomber dans ses bras. On l'affronte, sans jamais pouvoir sortir vainqueur d'un tel combat. Dès le début, ils étaient perdants, soumis à des forces cosmiques qui les dépassaient, et contre lesquelles ils ne pouvaient lutter. Ils n'étaient que des pions sur le grand échiquier de l'univers. Le destin n'a que faire des individus, seul compte l'équilibre. Et aujourd'hui, parce que tel l'avait voulu le destin, ils avaient échoué.

Vraiment ? Était-ce un échec ? Ou n'était-ce là qu'un commencement ?

Quelque part sur Terre, là où se tinrent les derniers combats, les combattants se relèveront, déterminés à ne pas plier face à l'injustice de ce destin trop cruel.

Quelque part sur une planète déserte, là où se joua le sort de l'univers, les survivants se relèveront, déterminés à reprendre leur place dans la partie.

Quelque part dans l'au-delà, là où la vie même n'aurait plus due avoir d'importance, les morts se relèveront, déterminés à jouer un rôle dans l'inévitable combat à venir.

Quelque part à la frontière des mondes, là où il n'y a plus ni barrières ni limites, les disparus se relèveront, déterminés à se libérer du sort qu'on leur avait assigné.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement conscience de cette force qui les poussaient en avant. Certains la nommeraient colère, haine ou vengeance. D'autres l'appelleraient pardon, remords ou désespoir. D'autres enfin parleraient simplement de justice. Qu'importe leur motivation, tous étaient certains d'une chose : ils avaient perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. L'équilibre avait été rompu : à eux de le rétablir.

Le destin est une bête féroce et implacable, qui ne relâche jamais sa proie avant de l'avoir dévorée. Mais qui en est réellement la proie ?

* * *

**On se retrouve dans deux semaine (le 09/03) pour le premier chapitre !**


	2. Il était une fin

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après deux semaines d'attente, voici finalement le premier chapitre de cette histoire, faisant directement suite au film. Pour le moment, je pense rester assez crédible dans ce qu'il aurait effectivement pu se passer. C'est après que ça se complique ! (et c'est un euphémisme !)**

**Merci à Kaelyan pour sa review et à ceux qui ont mis l'histoire en favoris avec ce seul prologue. En espérant que ce chapitre vous donne raison !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

****.****

**Chapitre 1 : Il était une fin...**

****.****

* * *

Pendant quelques secondes, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit lointain des chants d'oiseaux et celui du vent dans les feuilles. Comme si l'univers tout entier retenait son souffle avant l'inévitable explosion. Le calme avant la tempête.

Puis il y eut des pleurs. Des cris. Des appels au secours. Davantage de larmes encore.

Mais Steve ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, n'appelait pas à l'aide. Il restait simplement assis là, sans bouger, sans parler, son esprit rejouant encore et encore les dernières secondes. Bucky. Bucky prononçant son nom, Bucky se délitant dans l'air en une infinité de petites particules noires, Bucky tombant en poussière sous ses yeux, Bucky disparaissant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Bucky…

La réalisation était trop brutale, et trop douloureuse. Il l'avait perdu. _Encore_. Comme si le destin se refusait à les laisser ensembles.

Il l'avait laissé tomber de ce train, et n'avait même pas cherché à récupérer son corps. A cause de lui, Bucky avait été pendant plus de soixante-dix ans le pantin d'Hydra, un assassin s'occupant de leur sale travail. Et quand ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés face à face, c'était dans des camps opposés, le Soldat de l'Hiver se tenant en lieu et place de son ami.

Mais après Washington, malgré l'espoir qui lui était enfin donné, il avait une nouvelle fois fait passer son devoir avant le reste. Avant _lui_. Il avait continué à œuvrer au sein des Avengers pour détruire les bases d'Hydra, puis mené des missions aux quatre coins du globe, ne se lançant sur la piste de son ami d'enfance que lorsque son emploi du temps surchargé lui en laissait le temps. Malgré l'aide et le soutien de Sam et Natasha, ses recherches avaient échoué, les unes après les autres. Il avait fallu les événements tragiques de Vienne pour qu'enfin il retrouve Bucky. Pas le Soldat de l'Hiver, Bucky. Ils s'étaient battus ensembles, côté à côte, tandis qu'il défendait Bucky envers et contre tous. Même contre un Iron Man devenu fou de rage, et à raison. Mais ce combat fratricide, c'était seulement pour le reperdre de nouveau quand il avait été mis en cryogénisation en Wakanda, soi-disant pour la sécurité de tous.

Pourtant, tout ce que Steve voyait, tout ce qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il l'avait abandonné une énième fois alors qu'il avait le plus besoin de lui. Et alors qu'il était enfin redevenu lui-même, qu'il pouvait enfin croire en un futur plus radieux, il avait amené Thanos et la guerre au Wakanda.

Et c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le Titan qu'ils avaient échoué. Sous ses yeux impuissants, Thanos avait claqué des doigts, puis disparu dans un éclair de lumière. C'est là que Bucky l'avait interpellé, avant de tomber en poussière. Juste après que Thanos ait claqué des doigts, avec le gant de l'infini, et les six pierres enfin réunies. Thanos, dont l'unique objectif avait été d'éradiquer la moitié de l'univers. Thanos, et Bucky qui avait disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il percuta, trop tard, tellement trop tard. La souffrance dans laquelle il était plongé se mua en compréhension, plus douloureuse encore, et l'horreur manqua de le submerger. Serrant les poings, il se releva, titubant à moitié. Un peu plus loin, Thor le regardait, une douleur sans nom dans les yeux de ce dieu que d'ordinaire rien n'arrêtait. Parce que lui avait compris, assurément. Lui savait depuis longtemps de quoi le Titan fou était capable. Il avait assisté au massacre des siens, luttant en vain, et avait vu son frère mourir de sa main. Évidemment qu'il avait compris. Steve aussi avait cru comprendre, quand Bruce leur avait raconté les horreurs perpétrées par ce monstre et ses sinistres desseins. Mais choisissant de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur, il avait préféré faire abstraction du sort qui les attendait s'ils échouaient.

Du sort qui attendait la moitié d'entre eux.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer maintenant. Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils avaient échoué. _Il_ avait échoué. Steve serra les poings plus fort, jusqu'à planter ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains et que le sang coule. Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée au poids de l'horreur et de la culpabilité. Plus loin, il vit le corps devenu gris de Vision, le crâne explosé comme un symbole de leur échec. L'absence de Wanda à ses côtés lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Combien avaient disparu comme Bucky et elle ? Combien s'étaient envolés, sans avoir eu la moindre chance de se battre ?

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Bruce arriver, l'armure Hulk-buster complètement défoncée faisant un bruit monstrueux à chacun de ses pas. War Machine apparu à son tour, laissant voir le visage soucieux de Rhodes. Puis ce fut l'étrange raton laveur que Thor avait ramené qui apparut, et l'absence de son ami l'arbre humanoïde à ses côtés expliquait sans nul doute ses épaules basses.

Natasha déboula à son tour dans la clairière, une angoisse telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. Mais il ne put rien faire pour la détromper, la laissant le dévisager silencieusement sans faire un geste. Que cherchait-elle sur son visage ? De l'assurance ? Il était loin d'être sûr de lui. Du courage ? Il s'en sentait étrangement démuni. Ou simplement du réconfort ? Il était incapable de le lui donner. Elle blêmit et porta une main à sa bouche, comme pour réprimer le cri qui lui montait aux lèvres. Il ne trouva pas la force de la rassurer, et préféra détourner la tête. Il n'était pas le seul. Autour de lui, nul ne semblait être capable de soutenir le regard des autres, mais sans pour autant se résoudre à partir.

Alors ils restaient là, silencieux, immobiles. Ils ne se regardaient pas en face et n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot, comme s'ils craignaient que cela ne rende la situation réelle.

Ce fut l'arrivée d'Okoye qui le tira de la torpeur où il était plongé. Les yeux brillants de larmes difficilement contenues, la générale ne prononça que quatre mots. Quatre mots, et leurs craintes et leur chagrin revêtant subitement un aspect concret.

« Le roi est mort. »

**oOoOo**

D'un signe de la tête, Steve remercia la jeune femme qui venait de terminer de bander son bras, et qui lui rendit son salut avant de se diriger vers un autre blessé. Bien sûr, il serait guéri rapidement grâce au sérum coulant dans ses veines, et d'ici deux ou trois jours tout au plus, plus rien n'y paraitrait. Mais en attendant, la blessure était suffisamment profonde pour qu'il préfère la panser.

Quittant le siège où il était assis, il commença à errer dans le couloir du palais. Ce dernier avait été changé en centre de commandement, et si une grande partie des combattants blessés avaient été rapatriés ici, il en arrivait encore. L'infirmerie était débordée, et les premiers soins s'effectuaient directement dans les couloirs, comme cela avait été le cas pour lui. Bruce devait probablement être quelque part, tentant d'aider à la mesure de ses moyens.

Malgré leur grande technologie, les hôpitaux de la ville ne pouvaient pas accueillir aussi soudainement tant de victimes. Nombre de personnes s'étaient volatilisées alors qu'elles conduisaient ou manipulaient des outils dangereux, créant de gigantesques accidents. Alors tandis que les Jabari indemnes ramenaient un à un les blessés au palais, ainsi que les dépouilles de ceux tombés au combat, les Dora Milaje menées par Ayo étaient descendues en ville afin de faire régner l'ordre et de dresser un premier bilan. Malheureusement, les échos qu'il en avait eu étaient peu rassurants. Hommes, femmes, enfants, nul n'avait été épargné, et les disparus se comptaient déjà par centaines.

Pendant ce temps, dans les étages supérieurs, Shuri – la reine Shuri désormais – s'entretenait avec M'Baku, Okoye et les chefs des tribus qui n'avaient pas disparu. C'est là qu'il se dirigeait. C'étaient les Avengers qui avaient amené la guerre au Wakanda, sur son idée qui plus est, et il comprendrait qu'ils ne soient plus les bienvenus. Mais il se sentait obligé de proposer leur aide, sous quelque forme que ce soit, et il savait pouvoir parler en leur nom à tous. Sa culpabilité n'était pas seulement sienne.

Il croisa Rhodes et Natasha qui discutaient à voix basse tandis qu'eux-mêmes se faisaient soigner. Cette dernière avait eu de la chance de ne s'en sortir qu'avec des blessures légères. Avec Wanda et Okoye, elle avait combattu Proxima Midnight, l'une des filles et lieutenants de Thanos, et réussit à l'éliminer. De ce qu'il avait entendu, le combat avait été rude, et c'était un petit miracle que les trois femmes s'en soient toutes sortit vivantes.

Comme ses amis ne l'avaient pas remarqué, il préféra les laisser à leur discussion et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Malgré son costume couvert de terre et de sang – dont bien peu était le sien – il était aisément reconnaissable et on le laissa passer et monter les étages. En revanche, une fois parvenu devant la porte menant à la salle du conseil, on le pria d'attendre, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Après tout, il restait un intru, et il aurait accepté sans broncher qu'on lui refuse tout bonnement l'entrée. Cependant, on vint rapidement le chercher, et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Étonnamment, la première chose qui le frappa fut la tenue de Shuri. Lui qui ne l'avait toujours vu porter que des tenues aux couleurs vives et résolument modernes était presque choqué de la voir vêtue d'une tenue traditionnelle wakandaise, camaïeu de noir et de gris. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux rouges encore bordés de larmes, mais tout son visage semblait vouloir rester impassible. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il remarqua la présence de Ramonda à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas que la femme avait survécu, et il s'en trouva soulagé. Si ça n'enlevait rien au chagrin de la perte de son frère, la jeune fille aurait au moins sa mère à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans son deuil. Mais ce fut également pour lui l'occasion de remarquer le peu de personnes présentes dans la pièce. Shuri et sa mère donc, ainsi qu'Okoye et M'Baku. Ne lui étaient inconnus que deux hommes, qu'il reconnut toutefois comme étant le chef de la tribu de la porte, et celui de la rivière.

Il s'inclina profondément devant Shuri, ce qui lui amena un petit sourire triste aux lèvres. La veille, il l'avait saluée d'un grand sourire et d'une brève accolade, ravie de la revoir en personne après plusieurs mois sans contact. Mais malgré son amitié pour la jeune fille – ou justement à cause d'elle – il ne pouvait pas ignorer son nouveau statut. C'est pourquoi, après avoir salué les autres personnes présentes, il se contenta de rester droit et silencieux, attendant qu'on lui adresse la parole.

« Capitaine Rogers, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. Comment vont vos coéquipiers ? Vos blessures ont-elles été soignées ? »

« Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude votre majesté. Moi et mes compagnons nous remettons correctement. Puis-je ajouter que c'est un réel plaisir de vous savoir indemne ? »

Shuri inclina légèrement la tête, et Steve l'imita. Il pensait sincèrement ces quelques mots, même s'il regrettait de devoir s'adresser à elle de manière aussi distante. Mettant finalement fin aux salutations protocolaires, elle lui désigna le siège à côté d'Okoye où il s'assit.

« Capitaine Rogers, j'avais l'intention de vous convoquer. Puisque vous êtes ici, pourriez-vous nous faire votre rapport sur la bataille, et plus précisément ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt ? Nous n'en avons jusqu'ici eu que peu d'échos, principalement grâce à Okoye. Mais si elle a combattu Thanos, elle-même n'est arrivée que tardivement à vos côtés, et les événements que nous traversons sont tellement graves que nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre zone d'ombre. »

C'était bien Shuri ça. Malgré le ton indéniablement sérieux et les mots soigneusement choisis, c'était toujours elle sous cette carapace, la jeune fille fonceuse qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et ce qu'elle ne disait pas, c'est qu'elle voulait savoir comment – et pourquoi – son frère avait perdu la vie. Lui comme des milliers d'autres.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Bucky. Bucky qu'il avait entrainé dans sa guerre, une qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Bucky tout juste remis de décennies de torture et de traumatisme, qu'il avait forcé à se battre et à faire couler davantage de sang. Bucky qui l'avait suivi pour le protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fait, pour finalement être le premier des deux à perdre la vie. Bucky, qui était mort à cause de lui. Parce qu'il avait _échoué_.

L'image de Bucky collée à ses rétines, il commença à raconter le sauvetage de Vision, le combat contre Thanos, et la façon dont son échec avait signé leur fin à tous.

**oOoOo**

La discussion dura près de deux heures avant que Ramonda ne raccompagne les différents chefs des tribus, le laissant seul avec Shuri et Okoye. Il allait pour s'éclipser à son tour quand la jeune reine lui fit signe de rester assis. Un échange de regard avec sa garde du corps et cette dernière s'éloigna, allant se poster près de la porte. A portée de vue, mais pas d'oreilles s'ils parlaient à voix basse. Et il ne comptait pas hausser la voix.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine que plus personne ne pouvait la voir, le masque si travaillé de Shuri sembla brusquement s'affaisser. Sous les traits impassibles de la reine se trouvait une jeune fille terrifiée, implorant en silence qu'on l'aide et qu'on la réconforte. Incapable de rester sans rien faire, Steve baissa à son tour le masque et lui prit les mains, les serrant avec force dans les siennes. Mais il ne dit rien, la laissant reprendre d'elle-même le contrôle de sa respiration qui s'était emballée. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, au rythme de ses sanglots difficilement réprimés et de son propre souffle erratique.

« Steve, » finit-elle par appeler à voix basse, le forçant à relever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé.

« Shuri, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

« J'ai appris pour… pour ton ami, » dit-elle avec tact. « Je suis désolée… »

« Et je suis désolé pour ton frère… »

Elle ne dit rien après, et lui non plus. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Par ces mots et la simple utilisation de leurs prénoms respectifs, ils se faisaient part de leur tristesse commune, bien plus que de simples condoléances ne pouvaient l'exprimer, se promettant muettement de rester présents l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne laisseraient pas la guerre et la mort briser les fragiles liens d'amitiés qui avaient commencés à se tisser entre eux. Pour Bucky, T'Challa, et pour tous les autres…

**oOoOo**

Laissant finalement les portes de la salle du conseil se refermer derrière lui, Steve pénétra dans l'ascenseur, méditant sur ce qui s'était dit lors de la réunion. Malgré son jeune âge, les chefs des tribus présents avaient reconnu l'engagement scientifique de Shuri, le discernement de ses décisions et l'importance de ses recherches pour le développement du pays. Il avait lui-même avait loué la jeune femme, souhaitant de tout cœur l'aider à assoir sa position. Mais il n'y avait eu aucune affabulation ou exagération dans ses propos. Après tout, elle était parvenue à mettre fin à des décennies de lourd conditionnement et de manipulation mentale.

Dire que Bucky n'aurait jamais la chance de profiter pleinement de la liberté qui lui avait été offerte…

Steve se figea brutalement, son souffle se bloquant dans sa poitrine. _Il n'en profiterait jamais._ Cette phrase avait traversé son esprit, telle une lame chauffée à blanc. C'est comme s'il acceptait brutalement l'idée que c'était réellement finit, idée qu'il s'était jusque-là efforcé d'ignorer. L'idée qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance et de happy-end. Qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

C'était finit. Il était mort.

Bien sûr il le savait déjà, l'avait compris. Comment ne pas le comprendre, il l'avait vu tomber en poussières. Mais il n'avait pas véritablement _réalisé_.

Et c'était là toute la douleur de la réalisation, brutale et implacable. Bucky était mort sous ses yeux, sans qu'il ne bouge d'un pouce. Il l'avait appelé, et lui n'avait su lui répondre. Bucky était mort, et il avait été incapable de la sauver. Il avait _échoué_.

Sans jamais avoir été claustrophobe, Steve se sentit soudainement oppressé par l'espace clos de la cabine, ayant l'impression tenace que les murs allaient se refermer sur lui. C'était stupide. Il réprima avec difficulté les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge, gardant sans savoir comme sa respiration sous contrôle. Il était le Captain. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Pas quand cela signifiait s'effondrer, et abandonner tout espoir et résilience.

Tel le miracle qu'il n'attendait pas, le tintement des portes automatiques le sortit brutalement du marasme émotionnel dans lequel il s'était enfoncé. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées morbides, il sortit de la cabine et s'efforça d'arborer un masque impassible. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait vu Natasha et Rhodes pour la dernière fois, tentant du même coup de reprendre le fil de ses pensées, interrompu par ce début de crise de panique. Il avait donc lui aussi loué Shuri, ce qui était parfaitement mérité. Par chance, tous semblaient prêts à soutenir la future reine, et à ne pas opposer de candidats lors du combat rituel. Il ne savait pas exactement en quoi cela consistait, mais au vu du soulagement manifeste de Shuri lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait à priori pas à combattre, cela devait être important.

Comme un peu plus tôt, le palais était grouillant de vie, soldats et médecins arpentant les couloirs à vive allure. Malgré leurs plaies pansées, certaines personnes restaient simplement assises par terre, trop endolories ou abattues pour simplement envisager de se relever. Attendant un dernier espoir, espérant sans trop y croire se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Steve en savait quelque chose. Il avait perdu Bucky dans ses rêves, encore et encore, pendant des années. Mais ça n'avait jamais fait aussi mal que cette fin au gout de cendres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne venant en sens inverse avant de la heurter. Il allait s'excuser, mais la personne l'enlaça fermement en sanglotant, ignorant la saleté et le sang sur son costume. Ou plutôt, elle s'accrocha à ses jambes en refusant de les lâcher, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Steve baissa les yeux. La personne en question n'était qu'une enfant, âgée de cinq ou six ans tout au plus. Incapable de la laisser et de simplement passer son chemin, il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'attira dans une éteinte un peu brusque. Mais qu'importe. En sentant les bras autour d'elle, la fillette laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur, et laissa couler les larmes trop longtemps retenues. Et Steve ? Steve pleura avec elle.

Il pleura pour toutes les vies perdues et injustement prises, pour ces drames qui déchiraient déjà des familles entières, pour ces enfants se retrouvant orphelin.

Il pleura pour son échec qui avait couté la vie à tant de personnes, pour la culpabilité qui le dévorait, pour le sang sur ses mains.

Dans les bras de cette petite fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, s'accrochant à elle autant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, il abandonna le masque du Captain, cessa d'être cet homme fort et inébranlable qu'on attendait qu'il soit.

Et pendant une minute, juste une petite minute, il pleura Bucky.

**oOoOo**

Mais la réalité reprit rapidement ses droits. Une femme – une tante, de ce qu'il avait compris – vint récupérer la petite fille, et il se trouva brutalement désœuvré, seul avec sa culpabilité. S'efforçant de la remiser dans un coin sombre de son esprit, il se redressa et essuya rapidement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, pas quand tant de choses dépendaient de lui et reposaient sur ses épaules. Pas quand il était le seul coupable de cette débâcle, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment arranger les choses.

Alors il fit ce qu'il put, avec les moyens du bord. Ne trouvant aucun de ses amis, il se rendit de son propre chef en ville. Grâce au super sérum coulant dans ses veines, il aida à dégager les victimes coincées sous les décombres. Il assista les médecins et les infirmiers présents. Il eut même à gérer les prémices d'une violente bagarre en usant de la force, avant que les Dora Milaje n'interviennent.

Il croisa brièvement Natasha, qui œuvrait de son côté aux mêmes tâches que lui. Elle lui adressa un bref sourire qu'il ne parvint pas à lui rendre, avant qu'elle ne se concentre à nouveau sur l'enfant à ses côtés qu'elle essayait de rassurer. Steve la regarda pendant de longues minutes avant de se détourner à son tour, recouvrant d'un drap le corps d'un homme retrouvé mort dans son véhicule.

Ce n'était pas un travail glorieux. Ce n'était pas digne de Captain America. Ce n'était pas digne des Avengers. Mais peu importe ce qu'on pouvait en dire, c'était toute l'aide dont ils avaient besoin à l'heure actuelle. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose pour l'instant.

**oOoOo**

Accoudé à un balcon du palais, Steve observait le paysage baigné par la lumière du soleil couchant. Les plaines du Wakanda étaient vides de toute forme de vie, et nul n'aurait pu imaginer les combats meurtriers qui s'y étaient tenus un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Après de longues heures d'effort, tous les blessés avaient finalement été ramenés au palais, ainsi que les dépouilles des guerriers morts au combat pour qu'elles soient brulées. Mais pour tous ceux tombés en poussière, nulle sépulture, crémation ou cérémonie. Il faudrait certainement plusieurs jours avant que la totalité des personnes disparues ne soient recensées, et le Wakanda était un petit pays, tant en termes de surface que d'habitants. Quand était-il ailleurs ? La Chine, l'Inde et leurs populations se comptant en centaine de millions ? Paris, Londres et Berlin, avec leurs flux constants de voyageurs et de touristes ?

Et New-York alors ? New-York, la ville de son enfance, avant qu'il ne la quitte pour le front. New-York, la ville qui ne dormait jamais, et qui avait accueilli ses insomnies après son réveil. New-York, qu'il avait fui après l'échec des accords de Sokovie. New-York, qui avait toujours été son seul foyer, même à l'autre bout de la planète. New-York, les Etats-Unis, et ses habitants toujours plus nombreux. Des gens qui avaient besoin d'aide. Les wakandais étaient forts : ils se relèveraient. Et avec Shuri, M'Baku et Okoye, le pays était entre de bonnes mains. Lui serait plus utile ailleurs.

Comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait, Rhodes fit son apparition. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter, ayant quitté rapidement quitter leur QG américain la veille – était-ce la veille seulement ? – avant d'être tout aussi rapidement happé par les combats ici, puis par les conséquences de ces derniers. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction, mais son regard s'attarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur les prothèses qui lui permettaient de marcher. Une conséquence de ses erreurs, une de plus, mais celle-ci aurait pu leur couter bien plus cher. Un prix considérable, qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de payer. Pour toute réponse, le colonel posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est du passé Captain, » dit-il. « J'avais fait mon choix, et encore aujourd'hui, je prendrais la même décision. Vous avez été un soldat vous aussi, vous savez ce que c'est… J'ai passé des années sur le front, à risquer ma vie pour mon pays, sachant pertinemment que chaque bataille pouvait être la dernière. Mais ce combat-ci, je l'ai choisi. »

« Il n'y aurait jamais dû y avoir de combat. »

« Ne dit-on pas qu'avec des si, on mettrait le monde en bouteille ? C'est vrai, il y avait sans doute d'autres façons de gérer les choses. »

Et même s'il n'y avait ni reproches, ni jugement dans sa voix, Steve ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Pendant ces mois de cavale, il avait largement eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait fait, et surtout, à tout ce qu'il avait _mal_ fait.

« Mais ce qui est fait est fait, » soupira finalement Rhodes. « Et je pense qu'actuellement, nous avons plus urgent à faire que de s'attarder sur des querelles datant de deux ans. »

Reconnaissant l'offre de paix pour ce qu'elle était, il saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra avec reconnaissance.

« Merci Rhodey, » lui dit-il, s'autorisant pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles à utiliser le surnom du militaire.

Pour tout réponse, Rhodes se contenta de lui sourire, avant de s'appuyer à son tour sur la rambarde. Ils restèrent là, contemplant silencieusement le coucher de soleil, mais incapable pour autant de mettre leur esprit au repos. Ils ne dirent rien non plus quand Natasha et Bruce vinrent les rejoindre, suivis peu de temps après par Thor et Rocket. Tous pensaient aux mêmes choses. Les gouvernements partout dans le monde, sans doute sur le point de s'effondrer. Les émeutes, qu'ils savaient inévitables dans ce genre de situation. Leur devoir, qui les enjoignait de se joindre au plus vite à la lutte. Les disparus, trop nombreux pour les compter. Leurs proches, dont ils ignoraient toujours le sort.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

C'est Natasha qui avait finalement pris la parole, mettant des mots sur la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Que restait-il donc à faire, alors que le monde s'effondrait autour d'eux ? Steve se tourna vers ses amis et esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis que la tragédie était survenue.

« On rentre à la maison. »

* * *

**Chaque chapitre aura un point de vue différent, ce qui me permettra de jongler avec le nombre conséquent de personnages. Toutefois, certains comme Steve et Tony reviendront un peu plus souvent que les autres.**

**On se retrouve le 23/03 pour le chapitre 2 !**


	3. A la frontière des mondes

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Avec un petit jour de retard, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il y a plusieurs éléments assez... étranges, voir incohérents. Mais comme je prend le point de vue des personnages, et qu'eux-mêmes ne sont pas vraiment au clair avec ce qu'il se passe... ça donne ça !**

**Merci à Annacat-13 pour sa review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2 : A la frontière des mondes**

**.**

* * *

_Il se souvient des Howlings Commandos, du train, de la mission, de Zola. De Steve, qu'il aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, et plus loin encore. Par-delà la mort s'il le fallait. _

_Il se souvient de sa main tendue vers lui, d'un dernier regard échangé, de la barre de métal qui lâche et de la chute. Longue, courte, il ne sait pas. Juste la chute. Le silence. Le froid et la mort._

_Il se souvient d'Hydra, de sa cellule, de la chaise, Morana. Un sourire lugubre. La torture. La solitude. Les souvenirs auxquels il s'accroche. Ses pensées, floues, indistinctes. Steve qui s'efface peu à peu de sa mémoire, et la brune toujours là. La mort comme seule compagne. Le sang et la mort._

_Il ne se souvient plus. Les années qui s'écoulent, Hail Hydra, Bucky disparu sous le soldat, toujours là, toujours seul. Un corps dénué d'âme. Les missions et la mort._

_ Alors c'est ça mourir ?_

**oOoOo**

Bucky se redressa brusquement, inspirant en toussant une large goulée d'air. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le regard de Steve posé sur lui. Steve et ses yeux bleus si soucieux, qui ne comprenait pas. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris. Mais en sentant son corps se déliter, la seule chose dont il avait été capable était de l'appeler. Pas dans l'espoir naïf qu'il le sauve – il avait instantanément su qu'il n'y aurait aucune issue – mais simplement pour croiser son regard, une dernière fois. Steve, qu'il semblait condamner à perdre et reperdre, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Même si celle-ci était un peu trop définitive à son gout.

Lentement, il leva ses mains devant son visage, celle de chair comme celle de métal. Parfaitement intactes toutes les deux, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le vibranium se parait de reflets mouvants à chaque geste, et sa peau était couturée de cicatrices qui n'avaient rien de récent. Et pourtant, il pouvait encore les sentir tomber en poussière. Ça n'avait même pas été douloureux. Quelques brèves secondes de panique, à un adieu plus bref encore, et puis le noir. La mort ? C'est ce qu'il avait cru. Mais sans mauvaise foi aucune, il se trouvait étrangement vivace pour quelqu'un de… mort…

Délaissant ses mains, il regarda autour de lui, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de faire. Aux alentours, le paysage semblait en perpétuel mouvement. Tantôt il croyait voir d'incroyables bâtiments dorés défiant les lois de la gravité, tantôt des forêts luxuriantes baignées de lumière. Mais il suffisait qu'il se détourne pour se croire au cœur d'un volcan, ou au milieu de plaines recouvertes de neige et de glace. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, mais cet endroit n'appartenait définitivement pas au monde des vivants.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il se releva, épousseta son pantalon en un geste machinal, et se dirigea vers les buildings typiquement américains sur sa droite. Ah non, voilà qu'il s'agissait d'un désert en fait…

**oOoOo**

Il erra pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité dans ce décor changeant, sans toutefois être capable de dire si cela faisait des heures ou des jours qu'il marchait. Le paysage était incroyable, qu'il s'agisse de montagnes enneigées, d'immenses cascades ou de fleurs colorées. Mais c'était tout aussi incroyablement vide : il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre trace de vie à part lui. Seul son entrainement en tant que soldat de l'hiver et un sang-froid pratiqué durant de longues décennies lui permettaient de garder un tant soit peu son calme. Il en avait connu des situations dangereuses, ou simplement étranges, mais jamais à ce point-là.

Il était sur le point de s'arrêter pour se reposer – et qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas réellement fatigué – quand il entendit une voix appeler. Une voix familière. Oubliant toute prudence, il se mit à courir en direction de la voix. Avait-il parcouru dix mètres ou bien cent ? Peu importe, il y était enfin.

« Steve ? Bucky ? Natasha ? » appelait-on. « Merde, Rhodes, Banner, Thor, quelqu'un ? »

« Sam ! » héla-t-il.

A son appel, Sam se tourna vers lui, visiblement interloqué, avant de lui adresser un large sourire et de venir vers lui. Dès que ce fut possible, il lui donna une accolade chaleureuse à laquelle il répondit, malgré son peu de gout pour les contacts humains. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était secrètement ravi de retrouver une connaissance familière.

Sam le relâcha finalement, mais ne s'éloigna guère. Bucky se retint difficilement de faire un pas en arrière. Définitivement, il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec certaines coutumes du vingt-et-unième siècle, dont l'habitude persistante des gens à envahir l'espace vital des autres. C'était un fait qu'il partageait avec Steve, même s'il fallait bien connaitre ce dernier pour s'en rendre compte. A vrai dire, il devait être le seul à avoir remarqué que malgré les années passées depuis sa décongélation, il continuait de se crisper à chaque fois qu'une personne trop tactile et ne faisant pas partie de son cercle d'amis proches se risquait à des contacts plus poussés que nécessaire. Déjà à l'époque, avec les fans hystériques de Captain America – et plus secondairement des Howlings Commandos en général – Steve était tellement mal à l'aise avec les groupies, et… _et stop Bucky, plus tard !_

Ayant laissé son esprit dériver, il se força à se recentrer son attention sur Sam. Son absence n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et il semblerait qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu.

« Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir ! Ça fait des jours que je suis ici et que je ne croise personne ! »

Connaissant la propension de Sam à l'exagération, il ne réagit pas à sa déclaration grandiloquente. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Car les secondes passaient, et il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une plaisanterie dans ses yeux, seulement une fatigue qui n'avait rien de physique.

« Sam, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il, tout à coup beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Trois jours, peut-être quatre… C'est dur à dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de nuit ici, ou quoi que ce soit d'équivalent… Pourquoi, tu es là depuis combien de temps toi ? »

« Quelques heures seulement. » Il regarda son poignet, cherchant davantage de précisions – et comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant, c'était un comble. « Environ huit heures d'après ma montre, pour peu qu'elle fonctionne correctement ici. »

Sam se figea, blême, et Bucky ne dit rien de plus. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ? Finalement, l'ancien militaire reprit contenance – quoi qu'il ait l'ait encore passablement ébranlé – et lâcha dans un souffle :

« Où avons-nous atterri ? »

**oOoOo**

Ils restèrent assis là pendant de longues minutes, qui leur semblèrent être des heures. Allez savoir ce qu'il en était dans ce monde ci ! Qu'y avait-il à faire, sinon à dire ? Ils avaient bien sûr échangé les dernières informations en leur possession, mais si leurs décès semblaient similaires et étaient survenus au même moment, ils n'avaient absolument rien à tirer de leur expérience dans ce monde étrange. Comme lui, Sam avait erré dans des paysages toujours plus variés, sans connaitre la fatigue, la faim ou la soif, ni croiser âme qui vive. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Alors ils restaient simplement là, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Et pendant ce temps, Bucky divaguait. S'accrochant à l'image de Steve, il essayait de concilier les différents souvenirs qu'il avait de lui. Toujours la même personne, mais des réminiscences et des sentiments qui divergeaient totalement. Le gringalet de Brooklyn, le grand Captain America à la tête des Howlings Commandos, une cible prioritaire à abattre. Sa mission… Dire qu'il avait failli tuer Steve. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas brutalement offert à ses coups, laissant échapper dans un souffle laborieux leur promesse de toujours… Sans cet éclair de génie – ou ce refus inavoué de le blesser, il devrait surement parler avec lui de ses pulsions suicidaires – Bucky ne savait ce qu'il se serait passé. Ou plutôt, il ne supportait pas de l'imaginer. Parce qu'il aurait tué Steve, sans le moindre état d'âme. Et il aurait passé le restant de ses jours à se détester pour ce geste, sans jamais savoir pourquoi.

_Et merde, le voilà encore reparti dans ses divagations…_

D'après Shuri, c'était le temps que son esprit s'accommode aux différentes vies qu'il avait vécue. La première évidemment, quand il était encore James Buchanan Barnes, mais également ses souvenirs en tant que Soldat de l'Hiver, et ceux de ces dernières années, plus récents et plus nets, alors qu'il redevenait peu à peu Bucky. C'étaient des milliers de petits fragments d'existence, qui devaient encore prendre la place qui leur revenait dans sa psyché. En d'autres termes, il était à moitié schizophrène tout en étant frappé d'amnésie partielle. La combinaison parfaite…

Ainsi, s'il devait en effet s'efforcer de faire correspondre les différents fragments en sa possession, il prenait à chaque fois le risque de se perdre dans ses souvenirs.

Ils auraient donc pu rester assis là plus longtemps encore s'ils n'avaient pas vu apparaitre au loin une silhouette féminine familière, accompagnée par le souverain du Wakanda, et trainant une foule de guerriers wakandais dans leur sillage. Le temps qu'ils se portent à leur niveau, l'arbre humanoïde qui avait combattu à leurs côtés les avaient rejoints, se tenant presque craintivement derrière Wanda. S'il savait que, de tous, c'était elle la plus dangereuse…

Après de brèves salutations empreintes de malaise, ils échangèrent à leur tour les informations en leur possession. Comme Bucky s'y attendait, ils s'étaient tous matérialisés ici sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, à des intervalles de temps très variés. T'Challa était visiblement le premier arrivé, étant ici depuis près d'une semaine, temps durant lesquels il avait peu à peu retrouvé ses guerriers. En revanche, Wanda était la dernière en date, apparue au maximum une heure plus tôt. Il n'y avait aucune logique là-dedans, c'était complètement fou ! La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun était la bataille contre Thanos à laquelle ils avaient tous participé.

Mais sa belle théorie s'effondra bien vite quand un petit garçon de six ans tout au plus se précipita dans les bras de l'un des guerriers en pleurant. L'homme – qui selon toute vraisemblance était son père – avait blêmit fortement, serrant le petit contre lui tout en implorant silencieusement son roi de lui apporter des réponses. Mais T'Challa ne lui répondait pas, ne le regardait même pas. Non, il contemplait en silence les dizaines, non, les centaines de personnes qui s'étaient peu à peu massées autour d'eux. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Son peuple.

Pourtant, c'est vers lui que le souverain du Wakanda se tourna. Pourquoi ? Il était un type aussi déglingué mentalement qu'il était possible de l'être, et même plus encore. Lui était un roi puissant et respecté, tant de son peuple que des dirigeants politiques des autres pays. Il ignorait ce que T'Challa cherchait dans ses yeux. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il était aussi perdu que chacun d'entre eux, sans doute même plus. Il ne savait même pas avec certitude qui il était, comment aurait-il pu dire à quelqu'un quoi faire ? Il voulait… que voulait-il exactement ? Il aurait voulu remonter le temps, que rien de tout ceci ne soit arrivé. Retourner dans sa hutte au Wakanda. Ne plus voir Steve ? Non. Retrouver le New-York des années trente, avant la guerre. Leur minuscule appartement à Brooklyn, qu'ils avaient partagé pendant quelques trop courtes années.

Bucky ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Et retint son souffle. Là, tout autour de lui se déployait le Brooklyn de sa jeunesse. Et malgré sa mémoire fluctuante, il savait avec certitude que tout était absolument identique. Les devantures colorées des échoppes, le claquement sec des pas pressés sur le pavé, l'odeur de pain chaud provenant de la boulangerie à l'angle, surpassée par les fumées des moteurs. Entre deux maisons se dessinaient les plus grands arbres du parc tout proche de leur domicile, où Steve aimait aller s'installer pour dessiner. Oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Ignorant les silhouettes floues des passants, sans visage ni substance, il fit quelques pas en avant. Il ressentait le besoin presque irrépressible de rentrer chez lui. A la _maison_. Il n'avait pas eu de foyer depuis… des années ? Des décennies ? Comment était-ce possible ? Peu importe, il devait juste retrouver Steve, lui demander pardon pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Pour avoir manqué de le _tuer_. Pour…

Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Sans y réfléchir davantage, il fit passer son assaillant par-dessus son épaule, le plaquant au sol tout en dégainant un couteau qu'il pointa sur sa gorge. L'action avait été immédiate, fruit d'un réflexe conditionné plus que d'une véritable réflexion. Pourtant, trois choses devinrent rapidement très claires pour lui. Brooklyn avait disparu. On ne l'agressait pas. Et quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas aucun couteau sur lui.

Bucky mit de longues, très longues secondes à se souvenir de _qui_ était l'individu sous lui, et surtout qu'il n'avait aucune foutue raison de menacer Sam. Rengainant son arme d'un geste fluide, il se redressa avant de tendre une main au para pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ce dernier l'accepta, pas rancunier pour deux sous, et lui donna même une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Peut-être devrait-il mettre au point certaines choses avec lui d'ailleurs : l'espace vital, les contacts humains, tout ça… Près d'eux, T'Challa, Wanda et l'arbre attendait avec circonspection – pour autant qu'un arbre puisse être circonspect – qu'il se remette de ce bref instant d'absence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » finit par lui demander le roi, tandis que l'ancien militaire faisait machinalement jouer son épaule douloureuse. Bucky envisagea un instant de s'excuser, mais préféra finalement se concentrer sur la question qu'on lui avait posé.

« Rien qui ne soit habituel, » répondit-il, sachant que le Wakandai était au courant de ses problèmes de mémoire. « Je me suis encore perdu dans mes souvenirs. Brooklyn cette fois-ci. »

« Le Brooklyn de ton enfance j'imagine ? » renchérit Sam.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. De quel autre Brooklyn pourrait-il bien se souvenir ? De ces buildings hideux qui avaient détruit les bâtiments de ses souvenirs ? Non merci. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps à New-York, uniquement le temps d'y effectuer ses contrats, et ces derniers n'avaient jamais pris plus de quelques jours. Mais il avait détesté cette ville grouillant de monde et de bruits, l'odeur abominable de tabac mêlé d'ordures et de pots d'échappements, et ces enseignes lumineuses aux néons agressifs. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ces maigres souvenirs qu'il chérissait secrètement, les seules traces d'un passé qui n'était pas entaché de sang. Et même si sa mémoire était revenue depuis, il gardait un dégout profond pour cette ville effroyable qui ne dormait jamais, et qui…

« James… » osa finalement l'interpeler Wanda, le sortant de ses pensées. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour l'appeler ainsi. Une fois certaine d'avoir son attention, elle reprit timidement. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais je crois bien que nous avons vu, l'espace de quelques secondes, ton Brooklyn. »

« Je s'appelle Groot, » appuya l'arbre, avec une sorte… d'approbation ? Mais sérieusement, d'où venait-il celui-là ?

« Bucky, » l'appela T'Challa d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. « A quoi as-tu pensé _exactement_ ? »

Le soldat se concentra, tentant de faire la part des choses entre ses pensées réelles, ses souvenirs, et les éléments qui flottaient à la frontière des deux.

« Assez ironiquement, et sans doute comme beaucoup de monde ici, j'aurais voulu avoir le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Mais pas seulement revenir au moment avant que Thanos ne nous attaque. Je voulais retourner au seul endroit où je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité, le seul que j'ai un jour considéré comme un véritable foyer : l'appartement que Steve et moi partagions à Brooklyn, avant que la guerre ne vienne nous trouver. »

T'Challa avait l'air songeur, et Wanda vaguement incrédule. En revanche, Sam semblait plus que prêt à le croire puisqu'il ferma les yeux, semblant visiblement se concentrer. Et cela fonctionna, car pendant une fraction de seconde, ils virent apparaitre des bâtiments alignés et des routes bétonnées. Une ville comme il en existait des milliers, mais que Bucky devinait être Washington. Cependant, dès que le para ouvrit les yeux – déconcentré par les exclamations joyeuses des enfants wakandais rassemblés un peu plus loin – les constructions s'émiettèrent comme du sable. Comme eux-mêmes s'étaient évaporés, réalisa-t-il alors avec un certain malaise. Pourtant, cette réussite de la part de Sam sembla rendre du courage à toutes les personnes présentes, qui à leur tour fermèrent les yeux. Bucky croisa le regard de T'Challa, qui lui adressa un signe de la tête.

Ils allaient avoir du travail…

**oOoOo**

Les heures suivantes furent passées à expérimenter les limites de ce monde. Se basant sur leurs souvenirs, les Wakandais – probablement aidés par la force du nombre – parvinrent peu à peu concrétiser l'image du Wakanda, jusqu'à ce que la jungle immatérielle devienne palpable. Avec un peu d'effort, tous – y compris les enfants – réussissaient à matérialiser des objets de la vie courante, des armes mais également de l'eau et de la nourriture. Toutefois, l'eau ne les désaltérait pas, les aliments n'avaient presque aucun gout, et les objets s'effritaient dès lors qu'on relâchait son emprise sur eux.

Sam avait essayé de faire venir son équipement de combat. Et s'il avait pendant un temps réussit à le matérialiser, et même à l'utiliser et à voler avec, les ailes étaient tombées en poussière dès qu'il s'était déconcentré, lui faisant faire une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres. Après quoi il s'était relevé sans la moindre égratignure, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

De son côté, Wanda avait essayé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. De ce qu'ils pouvaient en dire, ils lui venaient aussi naturellement que d'ordinaire et elle manipulait avec aisance ces gerbes d'étincelles rouges, mais était pourtant incapable de contrôler ou même de lire les esprits.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Quelques soient leurs essais ou leurs expériences, tous se concluaient par des résultats au mieux étranges, au pire contradictoires.

Définitivement, ce monde n'avait aucun sens, ne semblait répondre à aucune loi ou logique connue.

Ça promettait…

**oOoOo**

« M'sieur Wilson ? »

Bucky releva la tête en même temps que Sam. Il était certain de connaitre cette voix, bien qu'il soit incapable de lui associer un visage. De là à dire si ses souvenirs fluctuants en étaient la cause ou s'il s'agissait d'une personne qui lui était peu familière…

L'adolescent – parce qu'assurément, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans – était vêtu comme semblaient l'être tous les jeunes de cette époque : pantalon de survêtement, tee-shirt coloré à l'effigie d'un groupe quelconque et sweat à capuche. Cheveux châtains et les yeux noisette, le môme les regardait avec un espoir criant sur la figure, comme s'il espérait… quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'on l'aide ? Qu'on le reconnaisse ? Raté…

« On se connait gamin ? »

Sam avait froncé les sourcils, portant une main machinale à sa ceinture, quand bien même son holster soit vide. Dans ce monde étrange, on n'était jamais trop prudent, même envers un gosse qui semblait davantage paumé qu'autre chose.

« Oui… enfin, on ne s'est vu qu'une fois à l'aéroport, mais monsieur Stark m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

La mention de Stark aurait dû l'apaiser, mais elle ne fit que le crisper davantage. Leur dernière confrontation ne s'était pas bien terminée – c'était l'euphémisme du siècle ! – et il n'était pas certain que lui faire face maintenant soit une bonne idée. Toutefois, le môme paraissait seul, et nettement plus mal à l'aise qu'eux.

« L'aéroport ? » répéta Sam, visiblement perplexe.

Évidemment, Falcon s'était concentré sur l'information pertinente de la phrase. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sur le dézonage.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, si Bucky avait l'habitude des avions, Hydra utilisait habituellement de petits aéroports privés plus que les grands aéroports internationaux ouverts au grand public. De toute façon, il doutait que le gamin soit d'Hydra. Pas que l'organisation rechigne à embaucher des enfants. C'était relativement courant, même s'il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'optimisés. Le baron Strucker en avait fait une spécialité, avec les jumeaux Maximoff comme point d'orgue de son œuvre. Lui-même en savait quelques chose, le docteur Daniel Whitehall – ou le général Werner Reinhardt à une époque – avait mené un certain nombre d'expériences à ce sujet, y compris sur lui-même. Et évidemment, c'était…

_Bucky… _

_Pas. _

_Maintenant !_

Bref… La seule expérience récente et relativement marquante dans un aéroport remontait à deux ans, dans un aéroport en Allemagne. A Leipzig plus précisément, où s'était tenu le combat entre les Avengers. Un combat qui avait scellé la rupture de ce groupe soudé. Un combat qu'il avait malgré lui causé. Lui, plus que les accords de Sokovie ou un soi-disant conflit de longue date entre Captain America et Iron Man, comme l'avaient insinué les médias, bande de chacals. Mais puisqu'on parlait de ce combat…

« Spider-Man ? » essaya-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite. Le gamin hocha alors timidement la tête.

« Euh… Désolé ? » essaya-t-il de s'excuser.

Ce qui amenait Bucky à la seule question valable selon lui : mais bordel, comment avaient-ils pu se faire battre par ce môme ?

**oOoOo**

« Nous sommes donc ici, sans véritablement savoir comment ou pourquoi. Nous soupçonnons évidemment un rapport avec Thanos et les pierres, mais nous sommes à l'heure actuelle incapable d'en dire plus. »

T'Challa se tût, laissant le temps aux autres de digérer les informations qu'il venait de leur donner. Ils avaient dû reprendre leurs explications trois fois pour les terminer, d'abord pour le gosse, ensuite pour un groupe… d'alien ? venant de l'espace – il aurait tout vu ! – et amis avec l'arbre, et enfin pour un soi-disant sorcier terrien, qui par chance s'était contenter d'écouter en silence leurs éclaircissements. Heureusement, car Bucky n'aurait pas eu la patience d'expliquer pour la _quatrième_ fois la façon dont il avait « modelé » la réalité – ou du moins, ce qui semblait être la réalité de ce monde ci. N'importe quoi donc.

Voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, c'est finalement l'arbre – qui s'appelait Groot visiblement – qui posa une question à ses amis. Un arbre, qui parle à ses amis. Normal.

« Je s'appelle Groot ? »

Ou du moins, ce qui ressemblait à une question. Foutu alien. Et Steve n'apprécierait pas qu'il jure autant, mais…

« Nous étions sur Titan quand nous sommes… morts ? » répondit finalement la fille avec… des… antennes ?

« Titan ? » releva aussitôt Sam. « Comme le satellite de Saturne ? »

« Aussi, mais surtout comme la planète où est né cet enfoiré génocidaire violet, » lui répondit le seul humain de leur groupe. Enfin, humain… ça restait à voir… Depuis qu'il côtoyait des aliens, il s'attendait à tout.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement de votre côté ? » demanda T'Challa

« Idem que pour vous, » répondit une nouvelle fois l'homme. « On attendait Thanos et on a essayé de le tuer, mais nous avons échoué. Il a finalement récupéré la pierre du temps et s'est barré. »

Il y avait là quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas, mais Bucky n'insista. Il faisait confiance à son instinct, et celui-ci lui hurlait de laisser l'homme en paix. Pour le moment. Et son instinct lui avait trop souvent sauvé la vie pour qu'il prenne le risque de ne pas l'écouter. Plus d'une fois, c'est ce seul sixième sens qui lui avait permis d'accomplir ses missions et de revenir en un seul morceau, quand tant de fois il avait manqué de perdre la vie. Avec le recul, peut-être aurait-il mieux valut qu'il ne succombe. Lâcher prise. Abandonner. Ç'aurait été tellement plus simple, en effet… Mais il n'aurait alors jamais revu Steve, et cela il en était hors de question. Toutefois, Steve n'aurait-il pas préféré le savoir mort au combat et en paix, plutôt qu'avoir retrouvé l'assassin qu'il était devenu ? Et si…

Et si la question était de première importance pour lui, un dilemme insoluble auquel il ne trouvait aucune réponse satisfaisante – et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait – ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moment pour s'attarder là-dessus !

« Un résumé assez simpliste et concis de la situation, mais je suppose qu'il suffira pour le moment, » approuva avec un certain dédain le magicien, forçant Bucky à se réintéresser à lui. « Docteur Strange, » se présenta-t-il rapidement en voyant les regards curieux posés sur lui.

« Peter Quill, » se présenta du même coup l'autre, avant de désigner ses amis. « Et voici Mantis et Drax, puisque vous connaissez déjà Groot. Mais bref, après ça on a juste… attendu je suppose, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions en miettes et atterrissions ici. C'est où ici d'ailleurs ? »

Personne ne répondit, et la fausse assurance de Quill s'effaça. Ainsi, ils étaient aussi paumés qu'eux. Génial…

Ils s'entre-regardèrent silencieusement, plus ou moins effarés. Et si certains comme le gamin ne cachaient pas leur angoisse, nul ne pouvait prétendre être serein. Sauf le magicien éventuellement, ce Strange, au visage tellement impassible qu'il avait envie de le frapper. Ce fut Sam qui posa finalement la question que personne n'osait prononcer.

« Effectivement, la question de l'endroit où nous sommes me semble assez intéressante. Mais j'en ai une autre pour vous : si nous ne sommes plus vivants, mais pas vraiment morts pour autant… nous sommes quoi exactement ? »

* * *

**Alors, vous commencez à comprendre pourquoi je disais que ça allait se compliquer ? Et oui, j'ai également choisit de traiter le point de vue des "disparus", même si ces chapitres seront moins nombreux que ceux concernant les vivants. C'est d'ailleurs avec un vivant que nous allons enchainer pour le chapitre 3. Une petite idée ?**


	4. Seuls au monde

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, troisième chapitre, point de vue Tony. Je dois l'avouer, Tony est l'un de mes personnages préférés du MCU, et j'ai vraiment adoré écrire les chapitres de son point de vue.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 3 : Seuls au monde**

**.**

* * *

A genoux dans la poussière ocre de Titan, Tony s'efforçait de juguler tant bien que mal la vague de panique qui montait en lui. Sans grand succès jusqu'à présent. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait du mal à respirer, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur lancinante de son cœur.

_Parti._ C'était le seul mot qui résonnait dans son esprit, le seul qui semblait encore avoir un sens.

_Parti_. Un instant plus tôt, Peter était là devant lui, ses yeux brillant encore malgré les blessures et la défaite. Et une seconde après, il tombait dans ses bras, s'effritant entre ses mains sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

_Parti_. Il n'avait pas compris pour Mantis. Pas plus pour Drax. Mais il avait vu disparaitre Quill, puis Strange, et ses derniers mots l'avaient glacé. C'est là que Peter l'avait appelé, la peur transparaissant sur ses traits juvéniles, avant qu'il ne disparaisse à son tour.

_Parti_. Recroquevillé dans la poussière, il attendait avec une forme d'impatience morbide. Mais rien. Ni tremblements, ni spasmes, pas le moindre frémissement. Juste sa blessure à l'abdomen qui le brulait, et la sensation de plomb dans ses membres.

« Il l'a fait. »

Tony releva péniblement la tête, faisant face à Nebula, comme l'avaient appelée ces soi-disant Gardiens.

« Fait quoi au juste ? »

Sa voix était rauque, cassée. Avait-il pleuré, prié, crié ? Ce n'était pas digne d'un Stark. Mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'en avait absolument rien foutre des maximes à la con de son père, parce que le gamin venait de mourir à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été incapable de le protéger.

« Thanos. Il l'a fait, » répéta Nebula.

« Mais il a fait quoi bordel ? »

Qu'importe le fait qu'il perde son sang-froid, et toute dignité. Peter était mort, et tout ce que cette androïde trouvait à dire, c'étaient des platitudes complétement vides de sens ? Si elle ne lui sortait rien d'un peu plus concret que ça, il allait la buter.

Nebula se laissa à son tour tomber au sol dans un bruit métallique, faisant au passage tomber l'une des plaques de son dos. Elle n'y jeta pas un seul regard.

« Il a réussi. Je ne sais pas où était cachée la dernière pierre d'infinité, mais il l'a trouvé. Et avec les six gemmes en sa possession, il a pu mettre son plan à exécution : exterminer la moitié de l'univers. »

Lui savait pertinemment où était la dernière gemme d'infinité, et surtout qui l'avait en sa possession. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à Vision, et à la pierre de l'esprit enchâssée dans son front. Mais c'était difficile, quand il pensait aux gardiens et à Strange, tombés en poussière sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était impossible, quand Peter venait de mourir dans ses bras.

Alors il n'ajouta rien.

Et il pleura.

**oOoOo**

« Navrée… pour votre fils… »

Tony mit de longues secondes à comprendre que la question lui était adressée – stupide, à qui d'autre Nebula pourrait-elle parler ? – et plus encore à élaborer un semblant de réponse. Le simple fait de penser le nom de Peter lui donnait envie de pleurer des larmes amères, alors le prononcer…

« Peter ? » dit-il, s'étranglant presque sur le prénom douloureux. « Non, ce n'était pas mon fils. Je n'ai pas d'enfant à vrai dire. Pas d'épouse non plus d'ailleurs. Aucune famille. Mes parents sont morts il y a des années et je suis fils unique alors… »

Dit comme ça, c'était foutrement déprimant. Il avait toujours été seul. Sa famille, il se l'était faite avec du métal et des circuits imprimés. Il lui avait fallu attendre des années avant de trouver le courage de laisser entrer des personnes : Rhodey, Pepper, puis les Avengers. Pour quel résultat… Et alors qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais être capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un, il y avait eu Peter.

« Qui était-ce alors ? » lui demanda alors Nebula.

Tony ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Peter était un gosse avec des pouvoirs incroyables, se croyant investit d'une mission. « De grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités », voilà ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Et malgré ses efforts, Tony n'avait jamais pu le détromper, ou même le convaincre de lever un peu le pied, de prendre davantage soin de lui. Alors il l'avait pris sous son aile, lui construisant un nouveau costume que le gosse avait contemplé avec de véritables étoiles dans les yeux la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il lui avait fait une combinaison capable d'aller dans l'espace, avec de véritables pattes d'araignées. C'était juste une précaution. On ne sait jamais, avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières années : les Chitauris, Hydra, Ultron… ils devaient être prêts à tout. Il avait eu raison d'ailleurs, quand on voyait la façon dont ça avait tourné. Il avait gardé un œil sur lui des mois durant, chargeant Happy de le surveiller quand lui-même ne le pouvait pas, se maudissant parfois pour l'avoir fait combattre aux côtés des Avengers et dessiné une cible sur son front… Mais incapable de regretter de l'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie.

Car au-delà de son simple rôle de mentor, Tony s'était sentit investi d'une mission de protection envers le gamin. Rhodey s'était allègrement foutu de sa gueule d'ailleurs, arguant que le gosse était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux d'ailleurs, quand on voyait la façon magistrale dont il avait géré l'affaire autour du Vautour, quoi qu'il ait pu dire à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Comme Tony avait été fier de lui, ce jour-là… Et pourtant, le gosse avait décliné sa proposition d'intégrer les Avengers par la suite, se montrant bien plus mature que Tony ne l'était au même âge.

Qui était Peter, hein ? Que pouvait-il possiblement dire à propos de lui ? Qu'y avait-il qui ne soit pas important pour comprendre à quel point c'était un être incroyable : juste, généreux, aimant, et toujours si profondément altruiste.

Alors il lui dit tout ça. Tout, sans la moindre exception. Tout ce qu'il pensait du gamin, à quel point il était exceptionnel, et à quel point il comptait pour lui. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, qu'il mettait des mots sur ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment dit à personne, il en arriva à une terrible réalisation qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.

« En fait si, » conclut-il laborieusement. « C'était un peu mon fils, je crois. Et je ne lui ai jamais dit. »

**oOoOo**

Après ça, le silence fut encore plus difficile à rompre. Mais Nebula avait surmonté leur gêne mutuelle pour lui adresser la parole, alors il pouvait au moins faire l'effort de lui rendre la politesse. Ils seraient coincés ensembles sur cette foutue planète pendant un temps indéterminé, alors autant faire en sorte que la cohabitation se passe bien.

« C'était qui, cette Gamora ? Une proche ? »

Aurait-il frappé l'androïde bleue qu'elle aurait sans doute eu la même réaction. Elle blêmit – et d'où sérieusement une fille robot pouvait-elle pâlir ? – et elle pinça les lèvres. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses poings fermés, il eut tout d'un coup peur qu'elle ne le frappe. Étant donné son état de santé plus que déplorable et sa blessure qui continuait de suinter de sang malgré l'action des nanoparticules – pas bon du tout ça – il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre au moindre coup porté. Déjà que le combat avait semble-t-il déjà sérieusement amoindri son espérance de vie… Pourtant, de manière totalement inexplicable, elle finit par se relaxer – un peu, faut pas déconner non plus – et elle daigna lui répondre du bout des lèvres.

« C'est… _c'était_ ma sœur adoptive. »

Ah. Ça expliquait un paquet de chose donc. Dont l'apparence mécanique et son caractère paranoïaque et perpétuellement sur le qui-vive.

« Donc t'es toi aussi la fille adoptive de Thanos, non ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard, elle qui avait détourné les yeux après sa première question.

« Tu ne sais rien ! » lui cracha-t-elle à la figure, venimeuse.

Il pouvait comprendre, vraiment. Sauf qu'il avait absolument horreur qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, surtout pour lui asséner ce genre de vérités toutes faites. Lui, se faire dicter sa conduite ? Et puis quoi encore ?

« J'en sais assez, crois-moi. J'ai eu un peu de temps pour discuter avec ces soi-disant « Gardiens de la galaxie » avant que Thanos n'arrive. Assez longtemps pour me faire une opinion en tous cas. Toi et Gamora avait été adoptées alors que vous étiez encore relativement jeunes, comme Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight et tous ses autres sbires. Sauf que vous deux étiez humanoïdes… Enfin, plus humaines que les autres. Vous avez grandi ensembles, et il vous a forcé à vous battre l'une contre l'autre. Et forcément, dans ce genre de situations, il doit y avoir une gagnante… et une perdante. Vous n'étiez pas ses filles, mais ses outils. Des outils dont il s'est désintéressé dès lors qu'ils n'étaient plus utiles, ou qu'ils prenaient leur indépendance. »

« Quill n'aurait jamais pu te dire ça, » aboya-t-elle, la voix cassée, comme si elle avait trop hurlé. « Ni lui, ni aucun de ses compagnons d'ailleurs. »

« En effet, il ne m'a rien dit de tout ça, » lui confirma-t-il. Pas stupide la fille.

« Alors comment as-tu su ? »

Tony ne savait pas si elle allait se mettre à pleurer ou l'assommer. Finalement, il préférait peut-être qu'elle le frappe. Mieux valait ça qu'avoir à gérer une crise de larmes.

« Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous avez vécu exactement, et je ne compare absolument par nos expériences respectives. De nous deux, tu as surement eu le pire. Mais j'en connais quand même un rayon niveau figure paternelle merdique, et le mien n'était pas un tyran génocidaire. »

Heureusement, Nebula n'était apparemment pas du genre à pleurer, et encore moins devant un parfait inconnu – ce qui l'arrangeait pas mal, il devait l'avouer. Il se contenta de lui tapoter vaguement l'épaule en un geste maladroit de réconfort – et depuis quand faisait-il dans le social, merde ? – Et même si l'androïde se crispa à son contact, il se sentit extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à lui imposer ce contact malgré sa très visible réluctance. Toutefois, le mince sourire victorieux qui menaçait de s'afficher sur ses lèvres se mua en une vague grimace de dépit quand une petite pièce de l'épaule en question de détacha, tombant dans la poussière, et que tout le bras lui resta dans la main. Nebula devait toutefois y être habituée, puisqu'elle récupéra immédiatement son membre arraché et le reconnecta au reste de sa carcasse sans sourciller, vissant soigneusement le petit… écrou ? – ça ressemblait à un écrou en tous cas – qui maintenant l'ensemble en place.

Mais ce bricolage approximatif ne tint pas longtemps, et céda dès qu'elle essaya de se relever. Elle le remit en place une fois, puis une deuxième, et cessa de bouger. Mais une simple inspiration trop forte fit céder une autre attache – plus une vis pour le coup – et le bras gauche retomba une nouvelle fois au sol. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Nebula ne chercha pas à réparer son corps malmené. Elle resta simplement là, fixant ce qu'il restait de son bras. Cette partie d'elle, qui n'était pas vraiment sienne, pas tout à fait, et qui se mourait quand elle subsistait.

Et merde…

Sérieusement, combien de fois dans sa vie s'était-il dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre en pitié les autres ? Ou même éprouvé de la compassion pour autrui ? Certes, c'était encore l'une des leçons de vie merdiques d'Howard – une de plus – mais quand même. Surtout qu'ajouter à la culpabilité la commisération et la sympathie ne faisaient jamais bon ménage. Parce ne que mine de rien, il la trouvait vaguement sympathique cette alien bleue. Un peu. Par moments, quand elle-même faisait l'effort d'être supportable, et c'était déjà pas mal. Mais surtout, elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mieux qu'il n'aurait pu le croire.

Et non, il ne se sentait absolument pas coupable de l'avoir plongé dans cet état mutique en parlant de sa sœur. Absolument pas.

Mais qui espérait-il tromper, hein ?

« Allez, viens là, » finit-il par soupirer, se levant maladroitement pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'il osa poser de nouveau une main sur son épaule, sans doute un peu trop brutalement, il se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, un pied dans son dos et la figure dans le sable. Malheureusement pour lui et le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, il ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur en sentant sa blessure se rouvrir davantage. Il aurait pu être vexé de s'être fait battre en quelques dixième de secondes par une infirme s'il n'était pas plus préoccupé par le fait de respirer. Décidément, plus le temps passait, et plus son espérance de vie semblait vouloir diminuer. Joie…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui hurla-t-elle, renforçant sa poigne sur son épaule, et posant ce qui devait être un couteau contre sa gorge.

Qu'est ce qu'il disait…

« Je suis peut-être loin d'être un expert en ce qui concerne la biologie et l'anatomie humaine, alors ne parlons pas de celles aliens, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Et non, il n'était pas en train de recracher du sable. « Mais je suis plutôt bon avec les machines et tout ce qui est mécanique, alors je pensais jeter un coup d'œil à tout bras, voir si je peux y faire quelque chose. »

Bon, il n'y avait pas que ça qui déconnait, une large plaque de son torse n'était plus retenue que par une charnière à moitié explosée, et l'un de ses yeux – le bionique évidemment – sortait à moitié de son orbite. Mais il préférait ne pas trop se risquer là-dedans pour le moment. Il savait mieux que personne que la confiance se méritait, et après ce qu'il lui avait balancé, il n'était pas tout à fait certain de la mériter.

Après un temps qui lui sembla durer une éternité – mais qui, soyons honnête, ne dura que quelques secondes – il sentit l'arme être enlevée et le pied dégagé. Tant mieux, encore un peu et il tournait de l'œil. Toussant comme un asthmatique en pleine crise avec une double pneumonie, il se retourna sur le dos, haletant. Et le fait que sa main se couvre de postillons sanglants n'était pas inquiétant. Pas inquiétant _du tout_.

Espérance de vie réduite, tout ça…

Il eut la surprise de voir un bras bleu être tendu dans sa direction pour l'aider à se redresser. Mais passé le premier instant d'incertitude, il l'accepta avec gratitude. Pas qu'il ait d'autre choix à vrai dire, il ne pensait pas être capable de se relever seul.

Une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de son souffle et de ses mains, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'était pas en train de se vider de son sang, il se tourna de nouveau vers Nebula qui le regardait avec toute l'impassibilité dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

« Donc, est-ce que tu m'autorises à regarder là-dedans ? » dit-il en désignant son épaule, qui laissait apparaitre à nu un réseau de câbles et de connecteurs. « Sans outils, ce sera sans doute compliqué, mais on ne perd rien à essayer. »

Nebula semblait songeuse, comme si elle réfléchissait sérieusement à sa proposition. Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter de nouveaux – il était prêt à tous les argumentaires du monde pour tripatouiller de la technologie alien – elle le planta simplement là, s'éloignant d'un pas vif. Un instant choqué, il essaya de la suivre, mais il fut essoufflé au bout de trois pas. Alors courir pour la rattraper, même pas en rêve…

« Hey ! Attends-moi ! » essaya-t-il de l'appeler en désespoir de cause, mais elle contourna un renfoncement dans le sol sans se retourner, et disparut de sa vue

« Connasse… »

L'insulte était sortie naturellement, mais avec un manque certain de vigueur et de conviction. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas quelle mouche avait soudainement piqué l'androïde, mais il voulait croire qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser planter là et qu'elle allait revenir. Ou du moins, il l'espérait très fortement.

Il n'eut toutefois pas à attendre longtemps puisque Nebula revint rapidement, transportant avec son seul bras valide ce qui semblait être une sorte de boites à outils. Ou du moins, son équivalent galactique.

Bien, ils allaient finalement pouvoir avancer…

Elle la lui lâcha presque sur les genoux, et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Un robot n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air faible ou mal en point, mais c'est exactement l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Sans doute y avait-il plus à faire qu'une simple révision. Jetant un œil à ce qu'elle lui avait fourni, il remarqua avec étonnement que la grande majorité des outils étaient relativement similaires à ceux qu'il utilisait lui-même, ou du moins à ce que l'on pouvait trouver sur Terre. Tournevis, pinces, câbles, mini fer à souder… Au moins, cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

Poussant un soupir las, et grimaçant légèrement, il se positionna face à l'épaule de Nebula afin d'observer… et bien, d'observer l'intérieur de son corps. Dis comme ça, c'était carrément glauque. Est-ce que le fait qu'il trouve ça excitant faisait de lui un psychopathe ? Délicatement, il commença à dévisser du bout des doigts l'un des petits écrous afin d'avoir une meilleure vision de l'ensemble. Sous ses mains, il sentait Nebula trop crispée – était-ce vraiment étonnant sachant qu'il était littéralement en train de la démonter ? – mais elle allait devoir se détendre s'il voulait pouvoir faire son boulot correctement.

« Parle-moi de toi. »

« Quoi ? »

Nebula eut l'air surprise, et il y avait de quoi. Lui-même n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de faire sonner sa phrase ainsi.

« Je te demande pas de me raconter ta vie, » se reprit-il rapidement. « Parle-moi de toi… physiquement. J'ai besoin de comprendre ce que je vois, et t'es la meilleure source d'information à ma disposition actuellement. Tiens, par exemple : qu'est-ce que c'est comme métal qui est utilisé pour ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant son bras en morceaux. « Ça ressemble un peu à du titane, mais ça semble plus dense, et en même temps plus souple. »

« C'est du titanide, un matériau élaboré par les Titans, le peuple de Thanos. C'est très solide, et en même temps facile à utiliser du fait de sa ductilité. »

« Et le câblage ici ? » continua-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de refuser. « Ça ressemble à du simili cuivre, mais la conduction est bien meilleure, je me trompe ? »

Avec une réluctance manifeste, elle répondit avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté à ses questions. Mais en la voyant se détendre imperceptiblement en constatant qu'elle était en terrain connu, Tony ne put retenir un léger sourire. Nebula était plus calme et moins crispée, il comprenait mieux sa constitution et ce qu'il devait faire pour la réparer, et apprenait au passage plein de choses sur la technologie alien. Que rêvez de mieux ? Alors quand elle commença timidement à se confier sur la façon dont elle avait obtenu ses « améliorations » – et il mettait de sacrés guillemets là-dessus – il ne dit rien, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre quand les souvenirs se faisaient douloureux. Elle évoquait Thanos évidemment, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait ainsi modifié. Mais de plus en plus, elle parlait de Gamora. D'abord les combats qui les avaient opposées, amenant à ses reconstructions incessantes, mais peu à peu elle se confia plus librement sur les souvenirs qu'elles avaient en commun, et leur enfance entre les mains de ce monstre.

Tandis qu'il continuait de travailler, Tony se surpris à se sentir étrangement proche de cette femme, qui venait brutalement de perdre la personne la plus importante de son univers. Mais en l'écoutant parler, il comprenait également qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir avec tant de violences ces émotions destructrices. Dire qu'il avait dû traverser toute une partie du système solaire pour finalement trouver quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'était ce sentiment d'impuissance qui te labourait les tripes, et la culpabilité qui te bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur.

Après d'approximativement trois heures d'un travail difficile – approximativement, sa montre était cassée et ce foutu soleil ne semblait pas vouloir changer de position – il finit de remettre en place l'œil de Nebula, qui l'avait miraculeusement autorisé à y toucher. Très étrange d'ailleurs d'avoir un globe oculaire dans la main, aussi artificiel soit-il.

Contemplant son travail d'un œil critique, il ne put toutefois retenir un sourire satisfait.

« Superbe ! » Et lui-même n'était pas bien certain de savoir s'il parlait de la femme ou de sa mécanique. « Alien ou pas, aucune technologie ne me rés… »

Mais sa glorieuse tirade fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par une quinte de toux. Elles n'avaient pas cessé durant tout le temps où il avait travaillé, le forçant parfois à s'interrompre jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son souffle. Nebula ne l'interrompit pas, ne chercha pas non plus à le réconforter, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça. Il savait pertinemment que son état s'aggravait, et que ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant, loin de là. Pas comme s'il pouvait faire quelque chose à ce propos…

« Je peux… peut-être te donner un coup de main avec ça… »

Nebula avait l'air… foutrement mal à l'aise en lui disant ça, et étonnamment peu sure d'elle. Mauvais signe. Quant à ce que ce « ça » désignait… son regard sur la blessure qui était lentement mais surement en train de le tuer était suffisamment explicite pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

« Et comment compte tu faire ça exactement ? »

Il n'avait pas l'intention que ça sonne aussi sec. Il était juste parfaitement lucide, et savait pertinemment que sans bloc opératoire et soins d'urgence – et encore – il était bon pour y passer dans les prochaines heures, dans une agonie lente et douloureuse. Fort heureusement, elle ne le prit pas mal – à se demander comment était-ce simplement possible, étant donné son tempérament _calme_ et _modéré_.

« J'ai du matériel de premier secours compatible avec des humanoïdes que je suis allée récupérer sur mon vaisseau. D'où pensais-tu que venaient les outils ? » répliqua-t-elle avec hargne, tout malaise oublié.

S'il était initialement contrarié, Tony ne put retenir un léger sourire joueur. Il l'avait déjà constaté, mais Nebula était une femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Une adversaire de choix, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu se lancer dans une véritable joute verbale – Rhodey était bien trop tiède dans ses réparties, et il préférait filer droit avec Pepper. Cela faisait deux ans à vrai dire qu'il n'avait pu se laisser aller à ce genre de jeu. Depuis que St… et non, ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'aller sur ce terrain-là !

« Je crois pourtant me rappeler que tu t'étais crashée, » ironisa-t-il d'un ton incisif. « T'as pu récupérer quelque chose sur ton épave ? »

« J'ai volontairement visé Thanos afin de sauver vos pitoyables vies ! »

Donc il pouvait lui parler sur un ton dégueulasse, mais ne jamais, _jamais_ insulter son vaisseau ou ses capacités de pilote… Bon à savoir… Levant les yeux au ciel, il jugea toutefois plus prudent de ne pas insister.

« Si tu peux effectivement faire quelque chose, je ne serais pas contre, » reprit-il. « De toute façon, si je ne fais rien, je vais probablement crever sous peu. Alors compatible ou non avec les terriens, je crois que je ne perds rien à essayer. »

Nebula esquissa ce qui sembla être… un sourire ? en se rappelant cette même phrase qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt à son intention. Mais le sourire s'effaça aussi faite qu'il était apparu, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête avec sécheresse. Sur ses ordres, il s'allongea au sol, et s'efforça de ne pas – trop – bouger tandis qu'elle examinait la plaie. D'après son claquement de langue désapprobateur, ça ne devait pas être joli à voir. S'empêchant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, il fit ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était stressé : il commença à déblatérer des âneries. Et si Nebula le forçait à rester immobile à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait un peu trop, pas une fois elle ne le fit taire. Mieux, elle se montra sincèrement intéressé lorsqu'il lui parla davantage de Peter. Il parla également de Pepper et Rhodey, ses deux meilleurs amis. Par contre, il n'aborda pas le sujet de Steve et des Avengers pour le moment. Il avait déjà suffisamment à penser.

Nebula fut plus rapide que lui – allez comparer de la mécanique de précision à une séance de premier soin – et elle ne mit qu'une bonne demi-heure à le soigner. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette espèce de phaser, mais il avait stoppé l'hémorragie et refermé proprement sa plaie, ne laissant qu'une vilaine cicatrice, qui ne s'effacerait probablement jamais. Il le constatait avec un déplaisir certain, mais la technologie alien avait plusieurs décennies d'avances sur la médecine terrienne. Sur Terre, il y serrait immanquablement resté.

Savourant le plaisir simple de s'étirer sans avoir l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, il se tourna vers Nebula en souriant. Il aurait eu beaucoup de choses à lui dire, aussi alla-t-il au plus direct.

« Merci, » lui dit-il simplement.

Elle ne lui adressa qu'un bref signe de tête en retour, qu'il interpréta comme un remerciement. Et pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ils ne parlaient pas simplement d'aide médicale ou mécanique, mais bien d'avoir prêté à l'autre une oreille attentive.

Détournant les yeux avant que ça ne devienne gênant, Tony fit quelque pas, détaillant le paysage délabré qui s'offrait à eux. Carrément déprimant. Mais maintenant qu'il était relativement certain de survivre – du moins pour le moment – il ne put ignorer plus longtemps les éléments qu'il avait sciemment oblitéré jusqu'alors. Il était sur une autre planète, à plusieurs milliards de kilomètres de la Terre. Il n'avait pas d'eau, pas de nourriture, aucune communication externe et aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui. Rarement il avait été dans une situation aussi merdique.

« Et maintenant ? » finit-il par demander en désespoir de cause.

Son interlocutrice le fusilla du regard, supportant probablement mal d'être confrontée à sa propre impuissance, et s'éloigna plus loin, lui tournant franchement le dos. Lui-même, se sentant un peu faible – il avait perdu facilement un demi litre de sang – fut obligé de s'assoir, et la vit s'installer quelques mètres plus loin, refusant de le regarder.

Rectification. _Maintenant_, la situation était véritablement merdique.

Lui qui avait pensé mourir dans les prochaines heures… Visiblement, il semblerait que leur cohabitation forcée allait durer un peu plus longtemps que prévu finalement. Sans doute une ou deux éternités à vue de nez.

Absolument génial…

* * *

**J'aime beaucoup la relation entre Peter et Tony, et c'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer dans ce chapitre. Je pose aussi les bases des interactions entre Tony et Nebula, une relation qui n'était pas véritablement "prévue" au départ, mais qui s'est imposée d'elle-même à l'écriture. Ah oui, et ce n'est qu'un détail en comparaison, mais j'ai choisit de ne pas faire de Pepperony, car le couple ne me parle vraiment pas !**

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines ! Une idée du point de vue ? (Indice : c'est un "vivant" que l'on n'a pas encore vu !)**


	5. Et maintenant ?

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, on retourne sur Terre avec le quatrième chapitre, qui sera du point de vue de Natasha. C'est également l'occasion de faire un premier bilan : qui est en vie, qui a disparu ? Ayant écrit cette partie bien avant la publication des premières infos et bandes-annonce d'Endgame, il y a quelques différences.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 4 : Et maintenant ?**

**.**

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit, mais tous les Avengers étaient déjà réunis dans le hangar. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait passé une bonne nuit, pas plus elle que les autres. Elle avait essayé de joindre Clint, plusieurs fois, mais le téléphone avait sonné dans le vide. Elle voulait se persuader que les lignes étaient saturées et que les communications étaient brouillées, particulièrement vers l'international – allez savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du pays ! – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender sa disparition. Clint était son meilleur, et son plus vieil ami. Il était celui qui lui avait fait confiance, alors que le Shield voulait sa tête. Il était celui qui l'avait épaulé, quand le poids des secrets et des remords devenait trop lourd à porter. Il était celui qui l'avait aidé à se reconstruire, quand les plaies à vif de son passé l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Et si les Avengers étaient sa famille, Clint était le frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, qui restait à l'écart du groupe. Elle savait qu'il avait vu disparaitre Bucky sous ses yeux, et elle n'osait imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis ou des frères, ils étaient chacun une part essentielle de l'autre. De plus, si elle-même tremblait à l'idée de perdre Clint, elle avait encore cet espoir un peu fou de le retrouver. Steve n'en avait plus aucun. Après s'être perdus et retrouvés, encore et encore pendant des décennies, les voilà séparés de nouveau, et pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Elle avait lu le dossier de Steve alors qu'elle travaillait encore pour le Shield. Elle savait lire entre les lignes, et avait compris ce que le soldat n'avait jamais réellement verbalisé : le crash de la Valkyrie n'était pas un simple sacrifice pour le bien commun. C'était une tentative de suicide, une tentative qui aurait bien pu marcher sans le miracle qu'était le super sérum qui coulait dans ses veines. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de Captain America, potentielle recrue de l'Initiative Avengers dont elle devait étudier le profil psychologique. On parlait de Steve Rogers, l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Un ami qui venait de perdre la personne la plus importante de son existence. Alors ils devraient prendre le temps d'en parler… mais plus tard. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Shuri entra dans la pièce escortée par quelques Dora Milaje, dont Okoye qui semblait vouloir la suivre comme son ombre. La jeune reine non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi visiblement. Comment l'aurait-elle pu alors qu'elle venait subitement d'hériter d'un royaume en crise, elle qui n'avait jamais pensé monter un jour sur le trône. Sans doute n'avait-elle même pas pu pleurer réellement son frère, trop préoccupée par les affaires d'état qui déjà requéraient toute son attention. Natasha se sentit soudainement envahie d'une profonde bouffée de tendresse pour cette jeune fille qui en une fraction de seconde avait perdu son frère, son enfance et sa liberté.

Quittant le mur auquel il était adossé, Steve se dirigea vers la reine et s'inclina brièvement d'elle avant de prendre la parole.

« Votre majesté, je tiens une nouvelle fois à m'excuser pour avoir amené la guerre dans votre pays. Je parle en notre nom à tous en disant que… »

« Capitaine Rogers, » le coupa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Qu'importe l'endroit où vous étiez, le Titan fou vous aurait poursuivi afin d'obtenir la dernière gemme d'infinité qu'il convoitait. Les guerriers du Wakanda font partis des plus redoutables combattants de cette planète. Il fallait défendre cette pierre à tous prix, et ce prix était celui du sang. La seule chose que je regrette est que ces morts fussent veines, car nous avons échoués dans la mission que nous nous étions fixés. »

De là où elle était, Natasha la vit sourire tristement, un sourire loin d'être protocolaire que Steve lui rendit en plus brisé. C'était là le discours qu'on attendait d'une reine, mais dans chaque inspiration un peu tremblante, chaque sanglot réprimé, chaque faille de sa déclaration, elle entendait les fêlures d'un cœur meurtri par le chagrin.

« Ne pensez pas que nous fuyons les problèmes que nous avons causés. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, les wakandais sont forts, et se relèveront de cette tragédie. Nous pouvons être utiles ailleurs, plus que nous ne le serions ici. Toutefois, si jamais il devait y avoir un jugement ou un procès, sachez que nous répondrons présents, et feront face aux conséquences de nos actes. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Natasha ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Il y a deux ans, elle avait trahi ses amis, jouant dans les deux camps – signant très officiellement les accords de Sokovie, soutenant Tony et invitant T'Challa à les rejoindre, avant de retourner sa veste et de s'allier au Cap – avant de fuir sans faire face aux conséquences, comme l'avait si bien dit Steve à l'instant. Agent double un jour… Tony n'avait pas manqué de le lui envoyer à la figure une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au QG. Mais mis à part cette pique – amplement méritée soit dit en passant – il s'était contenté d'énoncer des faits, quand bien même il se sente trahit, à raison d'ailleurs. Et malgré tout, il l'avait prévenu pour les agents que Thaddeus Ross n'allait pas manquer de lancer sur ses traces. Deux ans de cavale plus tard, avec le recul nécessaire, elle avait été obligée de se rendre à l'évidence : ses actes étaient tout bonnement indéfendables.

Elle n'aurait probablement jamais la possibilité de faire des excuses à celui qui les méritaient le plus.

Après quelques échanges de plus, Steve s'inclina une nouvelles fois, signalant finalement leur départ. Ils l'imitèrent, et après de brèves salutations, ils le suivirent dans le Quinjet. Sans que quiconque ne songe à s'opposer à lui, le blond s'installa aux commandes, et Natasha s'arrogea le siège de copilote à ses côtés. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le salut franc et chaleureux que leur adressa Shuri tandis que le vaisseau décollait, avant que la distance ne la fasse disparaitre de son champ de vision. Elle tourna alors son regard vers l'horizon, et eut un léger sourire.

Oui, ils rentraient chez eux.

**oOoOo**

Entre le décalage horaire et la vitesse imbattable du Quinjet, il faisait encore nuit quand il se posèrent sur la piste d'atterrissage du quartier général. Malgré le peu de lumière, ils devinaient les ombres de ce décor familier. Rien n'avait changé. C'était étrange à dire, étant donné qu'ils avaient quitté le QG deux jours plus tôt. Mais avec le cataclysme qui s'était abattu sur eux, elle s'était presque attendue à trouver des ruines en lieu et place des édifices. Mais rien de nouveau sous la lune, et les bâtiments étaient toujours là, le gazon soigneusement entretenu et un Quinjet paré au départ. La moitié de l'univers avait disparu en une fraction de seconde, mais le monde continuait de tourner. Plus que jamais, elle se détesta pour faire partie de la moitié de ceux ayant eu la « chance » de survivre à ce massacre.

Steve s'étant figé à la descente du jet, c'est Rhodes qui – une fois n'est pas coutume – prit les devants, et l'ensemble du groupe le suivit. Après tout, voilà deux ans qu'ils n'avaient pas mis les pieds au QG, leur passage éclair ne comptant pas réellement. Rhodes par contre avait continué de venir ici – peut-être même à y habiter – et en l'absence de Tony, il était le plus à même de les accueillir ici.

Ils gagnèrent la salle commune, et s'éparpillèrent maladroitement dans la pièce tandis que Rhodes relançait les appareils qu'il avait éteint en partant. Thor, habituellement si tonitruant, alla silencieusement se servir à boire au bar. Steve resta sur place, silencieux et immobile. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué quand ils étaient revenus d'Écosse ; malgré l'assurance qu'il avait alors affichée face au Secrétaire d'Etat, c'était comme s'il ne se sentait pas assez légitime pour entrer ici. Bruce se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se massa les tempes, visiblement en proie à une violente migraine. Elle envisagea un instant de le rejoindre, mais elle n'aurait alors pas su quoi lui dire. Alors elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé opposé, s'efforçant de ne pas détailler le visage aux traits tirés du docteur. Seul Rocket faisait preuve d'enthousiasme envers la technologie terrienne, observant attentivement les écrans interactifs, mais elle devinait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un masque pour dissimuler sa propre peine.

Après quelques manipulations supplémentaires, Rhodes alla à son tour s'assoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'une voix désincarnée retentissait dans la pièce.

« Bon retour colonel Rhodes. A vous aussi docteur Banner. »

Vu la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, et connaissant la paranoïa de Stark, elle ne fut pas surprise de se sentir scannée sous toutes les coutures, elle comme ses camarades. En revanche, l'accueil chaleureux de Friday – pour autant qu'une IA puisse être chaleureuse – l'étonna bien plus.

« Mademoiselle Romanoff, capitaine Rogers, monsieur Odinson, soyez les bienvenus au quartier général des Avengers. »

Elle se tourna vers Rhodes, inquisitrice, mais ce fut Steve qui posa en premier la question.

« Je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchit, mais comment se fait-il que nous ayons pu pénétrer ici sans déclencher la moindre alarme ? Je me rappelle des procédures de sécurité pour le moins radicales que Tony a mis en place, et si je suis agréablement surpris de ne pas être considéré comme un ennemi, je m'attendais au moins à ce que nous soyons catalogués comme des intrus, » dit-il en la désignant, ainsi que lui-même.

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant ses dires. En trahissant une partie de ses amis, c'était sa famille toute entière et sa maison qu'elle avait perdue, et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé y remettre les pieds un jour.

« Tony n'a jamais changé vos statuts, » répondit Rhodes. « Je crois qu'il a demandé à Friday de le prévenir immédiatement si elle détectait votre présence, ou si elle trouvait la moindre information à votre sujet sur le net, mais il n'a jamais été question de vous empêcher de revenir si vous le désiriez. »

Ça c'était une surprise. Comme l'avait si bien dit Steve, elle s'attendait à se retrouver persona non grata et interdite de séjour. La situation étant ce qu'elle était, elle n'y avait pas pris garde l'autre fois, et Friday ne s'était alors pas manifesté.

« Colonel Rhodes, » reprit Friday, « je détecte une présence étrangère d'origine non-identifiée. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rocket, qui sans aucune gêne rangea dans sa poche le téléphone portable qu'il avait pris sur une table, surement pour l'étudier plus tard. Quelques sourires timides fleurirent sur les visages, et elle-même trouva l'air tout à coup beaucoup plus respirable.

« C'est bon Friday, rien à craindre de Rocket, c'est un ami. »

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le raton-laveur s'insurgeant du fait de ne _pas_ être considéré comme une menace – plutôt original comme complexe – tandis que les autres le regardaient s'énerver sans rien dire. Elle-même dû confesser avoir esquissé un petit sourire. Mais l'instant de légèreté passa aussi subitement qu'il était apparu quand Rhodey reprit la parole.

« Friday, quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? »

Et aussi simplement que ça, les visages se fermèrent de nouveau, et il lui semblait que le poids sur ses épaules était plus pesant qu'auparavant.

« Suite à un événement d'origine encore inconnue, il semblerait qu'une grande partie de la population mondiale se soit mystérieusement évaporée. S'il existe plusieurs vidéos amateurs de ce phénomène, on en ignore encore la cause. On ne recense aucun dénominateur commun entre les victimes, que ce soit en termes d'âge, de sexe, d'origine ethnique ou de catégorie socio-professionnelle. D'après les premières estimations chiffrées, au moins deux milliards de personnes ont disparu, mais on s'attend à ce que ces chiffres augmentent sous peu. »

Pendant que Friday parlait, de nombreuses informations étaient projetées sur les écrans, dont les fameuses vidéos. Et c'était terrible à dire, mais après y avoir assisté de leurs propres yeux, les images ne reflétaient rien de choquant. Juste une triste vérité. Ils étaient amers, déboussolés et démunies, mais pas horrifiés, contrairement à la grande majorité des personnes. Eux connaissaient très bien la cause de ce désastre, et savaient que les pertes humaines étaient bien plus élevées qu'annoncées : plus de trois milliards et demi de personnes avaient perdu la vie à cause de leur incompétence.

« Rapport de la situation aux États-Unis, » demanda Rhodes, et de nouvelles images apparurent.

« On dénombre déjà un taux de disparition supérieur à 37,6%. Les différents États semblent affectés de manière équivalente, proportionnellement à leur population. Les villes à forte densité de population comme New-York, Washington et Los Angeles sont particulièrement touchées par les conséquences de ces disparitions, et on dénombre un nombre important d'émeutes, une augmentation de 24,4% des pillages et un afflux constant de blessés dans les hôpitaux qui sont débordés. Parmi les victimes notables, on recense le président ainsi que les secrétaires d'état à la Sécurité intérieur et à la Défense. Le directeur du FBI et le chef de l'État-major font également partis des victimes. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, la situation passa de terrible à catastrophique. C'est quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement envisagé : que le gouvernement et les membres clés de la défense de ce pays aient pu disparaitre. Et pourtant, pour quelle raison auraient-ils été épargnés ? Aucune, bien sûr. Ils étaient tout aussi victimes que les autres, et ils devaient probablement en être de même dans les différents pays du monde. S'ils ne faisaient rien, ce serait bientôt l'anarchie. Et qu'importe s'ils n'étaient qu'une poignée, elle était incapable de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Ils se battraient, coute que coute. Tout pour oublier leur peine, et le rôle qu'ils avaient joués dans cette hécatombe.

« Et… et Tony ? »

Il y eut un silence encore plus pesant qu'auparavant, et Natasha elle-même retint son souffle, tendant le bâton pour se faire battre, et espérant contre tout logique l'impossible.

« Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de monsieur Stark depuis qu'il a quitté l'atmosphère terrestre à bord du vaisseau spatial ennemi, soit depuis cinquante-huit heures, trente-sept minutes et quinze secondes. »

Elle voulait garder espoir pourtant. C'était Tony Stark que diable, aussi agaçant qu'il était brillant, et ce n'était pas une distance se comptant en milliards de kilomètres qui allait l'empêcher de rentrer à la maison ! Elle voulait désespérément y croire, de toutes ses forces. Mais en voyant les visages de ses amis se fermer davantage, tandis qu'eux acceptaient l'inévitable, la flamme qu'elle voulait si forte s'éteignit en elle. Se battre, et espérer, elle le voulait tellement. Mais à quoi bon lutter en vain pour une cause perdue d'avance ? C'était un de plus, un parmi tant d'autres, un de ces amis dont il faudrait faire le deuil. Refuser d'accepter sa mort était prolonger des douleurs inutiles. Et malheureusement, ils avaient trop à faire pour s'y complaire.

**oOoOo**

Pour finir, Steve les avait envoyés se coucher. Ils disposaient encore de quelques heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, et ils auraient besoin de toute l'énergie pour faire face à ce qui s'annonçait. Mais rien à faire, Natasha se tournait encore et encore dans son lit, incapable de se calmer. Alors s'endormir, il ne fallait pas trop y compter.

Elle était en sécurité. Chez elle. Dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. Mais voilà, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas dormis ici, deux ans qu'elle ne se sentait en sécurité – réellement en sécurité s'entend – nulle part. Alors elle réapprenait ce sentiment, avec une appréhension familière. Il lui avait fallu près de trois mois la première fois pour qu'elle réussisse à dormir une nuit complète sans interruptions. Il lui en faudrait au moins autant cette fois-ci, si tant est que les cauchemars l'épargne.

Car dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait encore et encore les images des wakandais tombant en poussière sous ses yeux, ces cendres abominables avec lesquelles elle s'était étouffée, les cadavres qu'elle avait ramassés et le sang sur ses mains.

Agacée, elle se leva. Elle avait besoin de dormir, elle ne tenait que sur les nerfs, et elle savait pertinemment que c'était tout sauf un bon plan sur la durée. Elle envisagea un instant de gagner le gymnase. Peut-être que l'exercice physique – comme si elle ne s'était pas suffisamment dépensée ces derniers jours ! – lui permettrait de trouver le sommeil. Mais en passant dans le salon, elle vit la première – et la dernière – personne qu'elle souhaitait voir assise sur le canapé. Silencieusement, elle entra dans la pièce, et s'assit à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Il ne dit rien, ne leva même pas la tête. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu venir.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infini, il lui prit timidement la main. A son tour elle ne dit rien, se contentant de la presser silencieusement en retour. Et sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir, elle s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de Bruce.

**oOoOo**

« Natasha… Bruce… »

Péniblement, Natasha ouvrit les yeux. Par la grande baie vitrée, le soleil entrait à flots et l'éblouissait. Jetant un regard à l'horloge murale, elle constata malgré elle qu'il était déjà… huit heures passées ? Elle venait donc de dormir près de quatre heures sans interruptions, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible quand elle s'était couchée. Mais en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle vit celui à qui elle devait ce sommeil réparateur.

Bruce était toujours là, et n'avait pas lâché sa main. Elle aurait pu s'en offusquer, se sentir prisonnière… Mais elle détailla simplement son visage. Ses traits crispés par l'angoisse et la détresse s'étaient détendus, et les cernes profonds sous ses yeux étaient moins marqués. Ils n'avaient pas complètement disparu, et Natasha se doutait qu'ils ne le feraient pas avant un long moment, mais le voir si serein dans son sommeil avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Steve. Dans le couloir, elle entendait des pas, le blond les ayant réveillés avant leur arrivée. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et s'étira légèrement, lâchant à regret la main de Bruce. Comme si cela avait suffi à le sortir du sommeil, le docteur se réveilla à son tour en baillant, se frottant les yeux d'un air endormi. Natasha ne le regarda pas, pas après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer blottis contre l'autre. Peut-être par pudeur et retenue, après ces années d'éloignement. Peut-être simplement par respect pour ce deuil commun qui les frappait. Mais tandis qu'elle se levait du canapé, elle laissa sa main errer quelques secondes sur son épaule, une caresse amicale et reconnaissante. Car quoi qu'elle puisse vouloir – et elle-même n'était pas certaine de savoir quoi – c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner actuellement.

**oOoOo**

Après un petit déjeuner à l'ambiance pesante, ils gagnèrent la pièce qui leur servait de salle de réunion, et bien trop souvent de salle de crise. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte en premier, Natasha se sentit submergée par une vague de nostalgie. Ils avaient passé tellement d'heures dans cette pièce, à préparer les missions à venir, débriefer celles terminées, et régler un nombre plus important encore de situations de crise. Pourtant, jamais ils n'avaient eu à gérer une catastrophe de cette ampleur. L'invasion de Loki, Ultron, la Civil War, et même la lutte contre Thanos… Rien ne pouvait être comparé à la destruction de la moitié de l'univers…

Se rendant compte qu'elle empêchait les autres de rentrer dans la pièce, elle se décala rapidement et rejoignit le siège qui était non officiellement le sien. Avec surprise, elle vit Bruce venir s'assoir à côté d'elle. Et s'il ne la regardait pas, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa main, posée sur la table à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Les autres entrèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent autour de la table, Rocket allant quant à lui se percher sur un meuble en attendant que Steve n'arrive. Ce dernier n'avait pas mangé avec eux, passant coup de fil sur coup de fil pour essayer d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs proches. Le connaissant, il y avait probablement passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il arriva finalement cinq minutes plus tard et se tourna d'autorité vers Thor, au fond de la pièce.

« Thor, » appela-t-il, amenant l'attention du dieu sur lui. « J'ai contacté Jane, et lui est brièvement parlé. Elle va bien, tout comme son assistante Darcy, même si elles sont assez secouées. Malheureusement, le docteur Selvig fait partie des disparus. »

Thor eu un petit sourire las, soulagé de savoir que la jeune femme qui avait un temps été sa compagne soit sauve, ainsi que son amie, mais attristé d'apprendre qu'il n'en était pas de même pour leur collègue. Malheureusement, Natasha soupçonnait qu'ils devraient s'accoutumer à ces nouvelles en demi-teinte.

« J'ai eu un message via Friday d'Happy Hogan, le garde du corps et ami de Tony. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait nous être d'une quelconque utilité. Mais entre la disparition de Tony et maintenant le décès de Pepper, il va avoir pas mal de choses à gérer pour Stark Industries. »

Elle vit Rhodey blêmir et déglutir difficilement face à cette effroyable nouvelle. Elle-même ressentit un vif pincement au cœur. Elle avait sincèrement apprécié la rousse à l'époque où elle avait travaillé à ses côtés, même si elle était sous couverture. Elle l'avait côtoyé encore davantage par la suite en tant qu'Avengers. Mais ce n'était pas comparable avec Rhodes. Après Tony, Pepper. Lui venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis, disparus en l'espace de deux jours. Et pourtant il ne montra rien, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant d'afficher de nouveau un visage neutre. Sans doute les pleurerait-il plus tard, seul dans sa chambre. Ou peut-être attendrait-il que la situation s'arrange – pour peu qu'elle le puisse – avant de s'autoriser à faire son deuil. Il devait être fort. Ils devaient tous l'être.

« Bruce, j'ai réussi à avoir votre amie Betty Ross au téléphone, » continua Steve avec le même ton formel. Peut-être pour ne pas craquer, se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Sans doute même. « Elle va bien, même si elle est ébranlée. Toutefois, elle m'a confirmé la disparition de son père, que nous avait annoncé Friday tout à l'heure. Elle déjeunait avec lui lorsque… c'est arrivé… » conclut-il avec tact.

Bruce hocha la tête, acceptant ces nouvelles rassurantes. Natasha n'était pas jalouse. Elle savait que Betty avait été le premier amour du docteur Banner, et qu'il avait encore une grande tendresse pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le _droit_ d'être jalouse. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient ensembles…

« J'ai également pu avoir Scott Lang. Il ne m'a pas donné de détails, mais il était déjà en route quand je l'ai appelé, et il arrive aussi vite que possible. »

« Et sa fille ? » demanda alors Rhodes, semblant avoir réussi à reprendre pieds. Ou plus probablement, essayant de focaliser son attention sur autre que sur ses – leurs – amis décédés. « On en avait parlé, quand il est venu se rendre. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Cassandra ? »

Mais le silence de Steve voulait tout dire, et Rhodes se tût rapidement. A vrai dire, tous se turent en pensant à cette fillette qui venait injustement de perdre la vie. Natasha ne la connaissait pas, et était tout bonnement incapable de la décrire ou simplement de donner son prénom. Elle n'avait croisé Lang qu'une fois, et en se battant dans des camps opposés qui plus est. Mais c'était une autre disparition, une de plus, et elle se demandait combien de temps elle serait capable d'encaisser de pareilles nouvelles.

« Autre chose ? » finit par demande Bruce, voyant que le Captain n'embrayait pas sur la suite de son discours.

« Pas de nouvelle de Clint, » finit-il par lâcher, presque de but en blanc.

Ces derniers mots, il les avait prononcés d'une voix rauque, évitant de la regarder en face. Clint était aussi un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais là, Natasha s'en fichait des états d'âme de Steve. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que Clint manquait encore et toujours à l'appel et que l'espoir de le revoir s'effilochait un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'espoir, foutu espoir, maudit espoir auquel elle s'accrochait pourtant de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit ses mains trembler, ses yeux s'embuer inexplicablement. Stupide. Elle était plus forte que ça, elle pouvait y arriver. Faire face, tenir le coup, encore un peu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'effondrer, mais le simple fait de penser que Clint puisse être mort à l'heure actuelle…

Steve se racla la gorge, l'empêchant de craquer pour de bon, et elle remarqua simultanément deux choses : tout le monde la regardait, et Bruce avait pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle serra brièvement la main du brun en remerciement avant de la lâcher et de se tourner vers leur chef d'équipe. Ils échangèrent silencieusement un regard avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, la blonde de nouveau attentive. Oui, plus tard elle pleurerait. Plus tard.

« Je ne m'attarderai pas sur le bilan dont nous a fait part Friday hier, nous l'avons encore tous en tête. Entre la perte de personnalités d'importance stratégique, les multiples décès parmi la population et l'augmentation des pillages… Je me fiche de savoir que certains d'entre nous sont encore considérés comme des fugitifs, moi le premier. La situation est trop grave pour que nous puissions rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. »

« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ami Rogers ? » demanda finalement Thor, en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

« Nous allons devoir nous séparer afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible, et surtout le plus de domaines possibles : hôpitaux, forces de polices, gestion médiatique… Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour tout ce que nous avons à faire, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Et comment comptes-tu faire ça au juste ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rocket, qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment tout suivit… Mais primo, votre Terra est semble-t-il uniquement peuplée d'humanoïdes. Je fais quoi moi dans tout ça, moi ? Secundo, vous semblez avoir une réputation digne des pires ravageurs, c'est-à-dire persona non grata où que vous souhaitiez aller. D'où ma question : comment par les couilles de l'éternel allez-vous pouvoir agir au grand jour ? »

« Le directeur Fury et Maria Hill ne répondent pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Si leur disparition n'est pas officielle pour le moment, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les attendre. C'est pourquoi il va nous falloir un contact au gouvernement. Un contact haut placé. »

Natasha ne put retenir un léger sourire en coin – sincère qui plus est – en voyant briller une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de Steve. Elle était heureuse de le voir plaisanter de manière aussi légère et sur un sujet innocent. Que la plaisanterie se fasse aux dépends de quelqu'un d'autre n'était que du bonus.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà quelqu'un en tête, » dit-elle avec assurance.

Le sourire de Steve voulait tout dire.

**oOoOo**

« Eh bien, j'ai été surpris de recevoir votre appel, capitaine Rogers. Mais c'est une bonne surprise, assurément. Ravi de vous savoir en vie. »

« Plaisir partagé, » répondit Steve d'un ton égal. Mais pour Natasha qui le connaissait bien, elle savait qu'il était sincère, plus que sa neutralité de façade ne le laissait supposer.

« Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas appelé pour que nous échangions des civilités ? » reprit rapidement son interlocuteur.

« Non, en effet. Mes collègues et moi-même souhaitons vous aider à gérer cette situation de crise. Nous avons toutefois besoin d'un interlocuteur avec le gouvernement, quelqu'un nous prenant suffisamment au sérieux pour nous communiquer les informations nécessaires et nous permettre d'intervenir. »

« Suis-je cette personne ? »

« Nous l'espérons. »

Malgré ce petit badinage léger, Natasha pouvait lire la tension dans les épaules de Steve, même si elle doutait que quiconque autre qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Il en allait de même pour Rhodes qui était posté à ses côtés, soutien muet mais bel et bien présent.

« Nous avons beaucoup à discuter je crois, et en personne » finit par reprendre leur interlocuteur. « Je serai là dans une heure, est-ce que cela vous ira ? »

« Nous vous attendons, agent Ross. »

* * *

**Première ébauche de plan chez les Avengers, qui bien évidemment ne peuvent rester sans rien faire.**

**Concernant le Hulk Widow, j'avoue n'être pas trop fan de ce couple, et il ne sera très probablement jamais véritablement concrétisé. Mais je ne peux nier qu'il y a une véritable tendresse entre eux.**

**On se retrouve le 04/05 pour le prochain chapitre !**


	6. L'équilibre rompu

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, vous allez comprendre l'une des raisons pour laquelle cette fics est si compliquée ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus, vous devinerez rapidement de quel personnage il s'agit !**

**Merci à Tanutwo pour sa review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 5 : L'équilibre rompu**

**.**

* * *

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il marchait. Mais il marchait. Il ne savait pas d'où il venait, ni où il allait. Mais il marchait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, pas un souffle d'air, et rien autour de lui seule la lumière l'entourait. Mais il marchait. Il ne savait même pas qui il était. Mais il marchait.

Et puis soudainement, la lumière se para de couleurs aux échos familiers et de sons aux odeurs coutumières.

Un nourrisson à la peau bleue, avant qu'elle ne se pare du rose de la tromperie. Un homme dur et implacable, à l'œil unique et aux sourires rares. Une femme douce, maternelle, le visage irradiant de gentillesse et de bonté. Un jeune garçon blond, un peu braillard, les yeux brillant comme des étoiles. Le même garçon tenant le nourrisson dans ses bras, le regardant comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

Les images devinrent plus nettes, à mesure que les souvenirs se précisaient. Le bébé et le garçon grandirent, devenant enfants puis adolescents complices, aussi proches que deux frères pouvaient l'être. Pourtant, nulle fratrie n'était plus disparate. L'un blond comme les blés, l'autre aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Des yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été, et de la verdure des forêts. L'un était un guerrier révéré par ses pairs, l'autre était méprisé pour sa magie. L'un rassemblait les gens autour de lui quand l'autre se complaisait dans la solitude. Un tempérament excessif et une personnalité excentrique contre un caractère malicieux et une langue d'argent.

Les deux frères s'aimaient, il n'y avait là nul doute. Mais leurs caractères étaient trop dissemblables, et ne firent que les éloigner à mesure que les années passaient. Le poids trop lourd d'une royauté en devenir pesait sur leurs jeunes épaules, et l'évidente préférence d'un parent pour son ainé, ajoutée au mépris des autres pour le cadet, achevèrent de les séparer. Peu à peu, les dissensions remplacèrent les échanges de taquineries et de piques acérées. Les deux frères ne firent plus que se croiser dans ce palais qui était leur maison, vivant des moments semblables mais sans pour autant les partager. Ils doutèrent l'un de l'autre, se repoussant et s'abandonnant. Et pourtant ils s'aimaient, envers et contre tout, malgré les brimades, les disputes et les jalousies. Ils ne savaient simplement pas comment se le montrer.

Les souvenirs s'accélérèrent avec les années qui s'égrainaient, et devinrent un tourbillon coloré d'images, d'odeurs et de sons indistincts. Tandis qu'à chaque jour qui passait l'ainé faisait davantage preuve d'immaturité et se complaisait dans la lumière, le cadet murissait dans l'ombre sa colère et sa revanche. Ou était-ce un simple besoin de reconnaissance ?

Toujours est-il que le jour du couronnement de l'héritier arriva, et avec lui une déferlante d'événements que le plus jeune prince n'avait ni voulus ni prédits. L'expédition guerrière à Jotunheim, qui devait simplement révéler au grand jour le manque de discernement de son ainé, se transforma en un exil punitif sur Midgard. Il apprit l'horreur de sa véritable ascendance et fut propulsé sur le trône sans que quiconque ne daigne prendre le temps de lui expliquer comme une infamie telle que sa peau bleue pouvait être possible. Ce fut de cet instant charnière, véritable tournant dans ce destin imposé, que découlèrent les tragiques événements qui le mèneraient à sa fin. Les Nornes elles-mêmes retinrent leur souffle, attendant de voir ce que le petit prince allait faire de la toile qu'elles lui avaient tissée.

Le pouvoir au creux de ses mains l'amena à se battre contre son propre frère. Son frère, qui d'ailleurs ne lui était même pas lié par le sang. Mais si ces blessures n'avaient pas suffi, le rejet de son père l'acheva. Il tomba du pont arc-en-ciel, jusqu'à atterrir aux pieds du Titan fou. Blessé, mutilé, brisé, il céda à la torture physique et mentale ce qu'il n'avait jamais concédé à quiconque auparavant : son libre arbitre. A la tête d'une armée de chitauris, le sceptre – dont il ne faisait encore que deviner le pouvoir – à la main, il tenta d'envahir Midgard. Ou du moins, c'était là son ambition affichée. Lui voulait le Tesseract. Bien que Thanos se soit tût sur sa véritable nature, il avait rapidement compris que le cube cosmique abritait une gemme d'infinité. C'était là son salut, sa chance et sa rédemption. Peut-être aurait-il pu rentrer à Asgard en héros victorieux, possesseur de ce trésor tant convoité. Peut-être aurait-il simplement fui, profitant des pouvoirs inespérés de la pierre pour se terrer là où jamais le Titan fou ne le retrouverait. La chose n'était pas encore établie dans son esprit.

Mais c'était là sans compter sur son frère, encore et toujours lui, qui lui barra la route. Encore. Il le détesta, ce frère idiot qui ne voulait pas comprendre. Il le détesta, au moins autant qu'il l'avait aimé et admiré des siècles durant. Aidé de ses amis terriens, avec à leur tête cet homme fantasque et insolent à l'extravagante armure rouge, il fit cesser son invasion. Il aurait pu s'en réjouir – il ne portait guère Thanos dans son cœur – si cela n'avait pas signé la fin de ses envies de grandeurs.

Condamné par un jury partial – ah, la parole divine du saint père de toute chose ! – à la prison, il ne put compter que sur le seul soutien de sa mère, la seule qu'il n'avait pas renié en même temps que son sang impur. Mais même elle lui fut arrachée, ornant son âme à vif d'une énième cicatrice. C'est seulement quand Thor le sortit de sa cellule qu'il comprit réellement les enjeux du combat à venir. L'aether avait été retrouvé, et avec lui la gemme de de la réalité. Et son frère, cet imbécile ignorant, n'avait rien vu. Mais on aurait pu dire autant de lui. Il réalisait seulement avoir tenu dans ses mains la pierre de l'esprit. Trois gemmes avaient été retrouvées, émergeant dans de sinistres circonstances, au cœur de redoutables conflits où il avait joué son rôle. Un dessin encore vague se dessinait devant ses yeux, mais révélant déjà toute sa complexité. Seul l'objectif était clair, et il s'étonnait encore de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. Les six pierres d'infinités, tenues dans la main d'un seul homme : Thanos. Lui n'avait rien vu, obnubilé par sa soif de vengeance et les cauchemars qui le hantaient. Le menteur qu'on avait trompé pour mieux le manipuler, voilà qui était cocasse ! Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois, il s'en faisait le serment.

Il prit le trône d'Odin, le transportant sur Midgard, et régna à son tour sur Asgard, avec sagesse voulait-il croire. Veillant avec un soin jaloux sur le Tesseract, et guettant avec une impatience mâtinée d'appréhension l'émergence des trois dernières gemmes. Si Thanos mettait la main dessus, ce serait la fin de l'univers tel qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais il ne les vit jamais venir. Thor le démasqua, et il apprit coup sur coup l'existence de sa sœur et son envie de détruire Asgard. Ayant atterrit sur Sakaar, seule l'intervention de Thor – il le confessait avec stupéfaction – lui permit de quitter cette planète délabrée. Mais de retour sur Asgard, il se retrouva incapable d'abandonner son frère, et se joignit à sa lutte folle contre Hela. Déclenchant le Ragnarök, il empocha le Tesseract qui l'appelait avant de fuir le palais. On ne pouvait laisser une pierre d'infinité sans protection, pas quand le Titan fou ne rêvait que de mettre la main dessus. C'est ce qui le condamna.

Thanos retrouva leur vaisseau – avait-il un jour cesser de le surveiller ? – et la pierre violette sur son gant lui fit comprendre qu'il ne s'était que trop leurré sur la puissance du Titan. Il extermina sans pitié les asgardiens pris au piège. Une petite partie d'entre eux avait pu s'enfuir, mais il n'arrivait pas à y trouver le moindre réconfort. Pas quand Thor était à la merci de ce monstre. Thor, qu'il avait vénéré étant enfant. Thor, qu'il avait détesté de toutes ses forces étant adulte, mais sans jamais réussir à s'en persuader. Il marchanda, tenta ses ruses habituelles et ses manigances, fit intervenir le Hulk et tenta un énième coup de bluff. Sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il rendit le Tesseract à Thanos, la pierre hurlant dans son esprit, tandis que son frère lui faisait une nouvelle fois part de sa déception. Son frère qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait là, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il échangeait l'univers contre sa survie, qui ne l'avait jamais réellement compris, tout simplement. Et personne ne fut dupe de son prétendu serment d'allégeance, pas plus lui-même que les autres. Et tandis que la main du Titan se refermait sur sa gorge, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était qu'il avait échoué.

Tout une vie de mensonges, de blessures et de douleurs. Une vie qui venait brutalement de prendre fin.

**oOoOo**

Quand Loki ouvrit les yeux, il sut au plus profond de lui-même qu'il était mort. C'était étrange pour une première pensée, qui plus est lorsqu'on avait la sensation de s'extirper d'un profond sommeil. Mais il avait si souvent joué avec la mort par le passé qu'il la considérait presque comme une vieille amie. Une amie qu'il avait longtemps fuit, la narguant, la défiant, la frôlant sans jamais totalement se laisser aller à son étreinte. Une amie qui avait pourtant fini par l'avoir, après des siècles de lutte acharnée. C'était de bonne guerre, il ne l'avait que trop bravée.

Il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible cette fois ci. Pas de tours mémorables, pas de magie incroyable, et pas de résurrection miraculeuse. C'était presque un soulagement d'une certaine manière. Malgré sa détermination à ne jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse, préférant pour cela dissimuler ses humeurs derrière une façade soigneusement étudiée, il était lassé de ces guerres sans fin qui les déchiraient, lassé de se battre encore et encore pour un peu de bonheur, lassé de mentir sans cesse aux autres, mais surtout à lui-même. Oui, le dieu menteur fatigué de mentir. Ç'aurait pu être amusant, si sa vie entière n'était pas une gigantesque farce, bâtie à coups de mensonges et d'hypocrisies.

Il avait toujours porté un masque, dissimulant qui il était, _ce_ qu'il était. Il s'agissait simplement des multiples identités qu'il avait endossé tout au long de sa vie. Le petit frère de Thor, le fils d'Odin, le prince d'Asgard. Il avait été ce petit magicien décrié et méprisé par la cour. Il avait été l'envahisseur pour Midgard, l'ennemi à abattre à tous prix. Mensonges et hypocrisies, encore et toujours. Mais ce n'était là qu'un moyen dissimuler celui qui il était réellement. Et le dernier masque en date s'était brisé aux pieds de Thanos.

Mais surtout, Loki comprenait avec une certaine horreur que des années durant, il avait été aveugle. Sept ans, ce n'était rien dans la vie d'un dieu plusieurs fois millénaire. Mais en revoyant ces images, les souvenirs fugaces qu'il avait préféré oblitérer comme les détails auxquels il n'avait pas pris garde, il avait compris. Dès le début, il avait été impliqué dans l'émergence des pierres d'infinité, leur découverte par le commun des mortels, et ce de manière bien plus importante qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Il en avait eu trois d'entre elles à portée de main, et il n'avait pas été capable de comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Qu'il avait été naïf !

Le tesseract et la gemme de l'espace. Le sceptre et la gemme de l'esprit. L'aether et la gemme de la réalité. Thanos avait trouvé la gemme du pouvoir. Quatre gemmes avaient émergé des confins de l'univers, remontant à la surface. Quatre sur les six, et le Titan en avait déjà deux en sa possession. Par sa faute.

Dans son esprit, Loki rejoua la scène, encore et encore. Les dernières minutes de son existence défilaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait tendre le tesseract à Thanos, tenter bien vainement de le tuer, pour finalement mourir la gorge broyée. Aurait-il fait un autre choix, s'il avait connaissance du destin funeste qui l'attendait ? S'il avait su ce que ses décisions engendreraient ? Oh oui, il aurait fait exactement le même choix. Le moindre geste, le moindre mot aurait été identique. Sans remords ni hésitation, et toujours avec la même assurance factice et faussement bravache. Car en regardant ces images, Loki voyait également son frère pris au piège, à la merci du Titan. Et il n'y avait rien que Loki ne ferait pas pour son frère.

Une fois qu'il eut accepté ceci, il fut aisé pour lui de faire la paix avec le reste. Quoi qu'ait pu vouloir le destin de lui, tout s'était décidé en ces derniers instants, et nul n'aurait pu le convaincre d'agir autrement. Il ne pleurerait pas les asgardiens que Thanos avait exterminé dans sa folie meurtrière. Il ne plaindrait pas l'univers, qui connaitrait bientôt la colère de ce dieu autoproclamé. Les Nornes en avaient décidé ainsi, et il n'y a rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour y remédier.

Se ressaisissant, il se releva. Il en avait conclu avec certitude à sa mort, mais il n'en ignorait pas moins où il se trouvait. Il n'y aurait nul Walhalla pour lui, il le savait depuis des années et ne le regrettait même pas. Mais en ce cas, où donc se trouvait-il ? Il avait à de nombreuses reprises arpenté les plaines de Helheim, le royaume des morts. Et si ses toundras glacées et arides n'étaient qu'un fugitif aperçu matériel de cette dimension, elles n'étaient en rien comparable aux prairies verdoyantes qui l'entouraient. Loki tourna sur lui-même, observant prudemment le paysage d'un œil critique. Des collines herbeuses couvertes de fleurs odorantes, un ruisseau clapotant gaiement sur les galets et au loin, quelques montagnes couronnées de neige. Totalement indifférent à la beauté des lieux, qu'il aurait par ailleurs qualifiée de mièvre, le dieu ne se méfia que davantage de ce décor idyllique et faussement paisible. Pourtant, avait-il d'autre choix que d'avancer ? Mémorisant soigneusement son emplacement actuel ainsi que la direction qu'il empruntait, il se mit en route.

Il marcha.

Longtemps.

_Très_ longtemps.

Pour dire vrai, il passa des heures entières à errer, à prospecter dans ce décor plat, monocorde et uniforme. Collines verdoyantes et verdoyantes collines qu'il montait et descendait d'un même pas lent. Des fleurs outrageusement belles et colorées à l'odeur particulièrement puissante. Une forêt parfois, constituée de vieux chênes sans nul doute plusieurs fois centenaires et bien alignés, comme s'ils avaient planté de la main de l'homme.

Jusque-là, rien ne venait contrevenir sa première impression.

C'était parfait, merveilleux, paradisiaque.

C'était surtout ennuyeux à mourir – quelle ironie pour un être mort ! – Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser Thor aux mains de Thanos et s'enfuir, tout simplement ? Il commençait presque à regretter son sacrifice…

C'est donc avec déplaisir – pour ne pas dire un dégout – certain que Loki faisait l'amère expérience de la mortalité. Si c'était cela la mort, l'éternité promettait d'être longue…

**oOoOo**

Pourtant, après une durée indéterminée, vint finalement une altération dans cette uniformité pesante. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un simple bruit, les trilles légères d'un oiseau. Ç'aurait pu n'avoir aucune importance, si ce n'était pas là la première trace de vie qu'il entrapercevait. Rapidement suivirent des traces d'animaux et aux loin, un troupeau de Bilgesnipe qui prit rapidement la fuite à son approche. Pour le peu qu'il en savait, ç'aurait pu être une représentation métaphorique des campagnes asgardiennes, si ce paysage faussement bucolique n'était pas d'une telle niaiserie. Quoi qu'il pense des Ases et de ce peuple qui n'était pas le sien, il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne se complairait dans une telle fadeur.

Un aigle majestueux passa dans le ciel, le couvrant brièvement de son ombre. Il aurait pu ne pas s'en inquiéter – après tout, quel danger un futile volatile représentait-il pour un dieu tel que lui ? – s'il n'avait pas été aussitôt suivit d'un faucon. Un aigle et un faucon, deux oiseaux relativement communs pris séparément, mais qu'on ne voyait que très rarement ensembles. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réellement pousser sa réflexion, un écureuil surgit des hautes herbes et s'enfuit en courant. Pris d'un affreux soupçon, il se lança sur les traces du petit rongeur, courant presque quand il vit apparaitre un gigantesque frêne sur le haut d'une colline, comme sortit de nulle part. Usant allègrement de ses pouvoirs pour hâter sa course, il se stoppa pourtant brutalement quand il parvint en haut.

L'arbre était immense, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Haut de plusieurs arpents, son feuillage s'étendait sur des dizaines de mètres. D'immenses racines à l'écorce noueuse – trois pour être précis – sortaient du sol, sur lesquels étaient juchés deux dragons. L'un avait des écailles noires comme l'ébène au miroitement métallique, tandis que l'autre arborait une couleur rouge aux reflets mouvants semblables à des flammes. Nidhoog et Moin. L'aigle cuivré et le faucon couleur de bronze repérés plus tôt étaient perchés sur les immenses branches, ainsi que le fameux écureuil aux poils d'un roux flamboyant. Vidofnir, Vedrfolnir et ce nuisible de Ratastok. Un peu plus loin, broutant l'herbe grasse de la colline, un troupeau de cinq cerfs majestueux et d'un caprin. La chèvre Heidrun, accompagnant Dain, Durathror, Duneyr, Dvalin et Eikthyrnir.

Il était en présence d'Yggdrasil.

Le souffle court et le cœur au bord des lèvres, Loki se laissa tomber à genoux malgré lui, des larmes d'impuissance coulant sur ses joues. Car subjugué par cette splendeur sans nom, il n'avait pas pris garde à la terrible vérité : l'arbre se mourait. A son pied, la mousse soyeuse avait été remplacée par de la terre brunie, et de l'herbe sèche comme de la paille. Liseron et lierre grimpant s'étaient attachés à l'arbre, et l'ombre d'une moisissure persistante courait sur le flanc nord de tronc. Et si le feuillage de l'arbre était dense, les feuilles n'en commençaient pas moins à faner.

L'Yggdrasil, l'arbre monde supportant le poids de l'univers, se mourait. Loki était le dieu du mensonge et du chaos, et il tirait apanage et fierté de ce titre glorieux. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu souhaiter pareil sacrilège.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix brisée, sans le vouloir, mais incapable pour autant de le retenir.

Mais alors qu'il se pensait seul, ses mots trouvèrent un écho.

« L'équilibre a été rompu. »

Loki se mit instinctivement en garde, dague en main et magie prête à servir, n'ayant entendu personne arriver. Mais il se relaxa aussi soudainement qu'il s'était armé en reconnaissant son visiteur.

« Heimdall. »

**oOoOo**

Le gardien – si tant est que ce soit bien lui – avait refusé de répondre à ses questions, lui ordonnant simplement de le suivre. Le dieu aurait aisément pu refuser, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que la situation était bien plus préoccupante qu'il n'avait pu le penser. La vision de l'Yggdrasil mourant semblait incrustée sous ses paupières, et il ressentait le besoin irrépressible de comprendre ce à quoi c'était dû.

Les minutes passèrent tandis qu'ils marchaient, quoi qu'il soit incapable de dire combien exactement. Mais alors que sa maigre patience s'érodait furieusement et qu'il était sur le point d'interpeller une nouvelle fois son guide, le silence fut rompu par une fois familière, l'appelant par son prénom.

« Loki ! » s'exclama Frigga.

Aussitôt, le brun fut attiré dans une large embrassade, à laquelle il ne répondit que tardivement, et avec un certain malaise. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue… La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait ainsi serré dans ses bras, c'était avant le couronnement de Thor

« Frigga, » finit-il par la saluer du bout des lèvres, ne sachant trop comment l'appeler autrement.

Mais la femme se figea aussitôt, et se dégagea avec une certaine raideur. Pourtant, il n'y avait nulle colère sur son visage empreint de dignité, seulement une tristesse infinie.

« Ainsi, même dans la mort tu me refuses le titre de mère ? »

De la tristesse ? Non, c'était un abyme de souffrance qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Frigga, et que seule son masque de reine dissimulait. Mais lui la connaissait, et savait ce qu'elle lui dissimulait.

« Si vous n'êtes pas la femme qui m'a mis au monde, vous n'avez jamais cessé d'être ma mère. »

Les voilà ces mots qu'il avait longtemps pensés, et qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir. Pas le temps, pas le bon moment. Pas le courage non plus. Et pourtant, entre les mains du Titan fou, brisé par les tortures et la folie, c'était à son image et à celle de son frère qu'il s'était raccroché.

« Simplement, j'ai naturellement présupposé que vous ne voudriez d'un monstre comme engeance. »

« Quelle que soient la couleur de ta peau, tu seras toujours mon fils, Loki, » lui sourit-elle simplement, posant une main délicate sur sa joue. Et il ne s'éloigna pas non, ne rejeta pas son contact. Il ferma simplement les yeux, ignorant le monde autour de lui, et savourant cette caresse éphémère.

Il était à la maison.

**oOoOo**

Pourtant, la nature reprit rapidement ses droits et il s'éloigna, de nouveau sérieux. Heureusement, Frig… sa mère ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage.

« Que s'est-il donc passé ? » demanda-t-il. « J'ai vu l'arbre, et… »

« L'équilibre a été rompu. »

Loki se figea. Blêmit. Face à lui, sa mère lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Il se tourna alors avec réluctance, et fit face au Père de tout chose.

« Odin », salua-t-il sèchement, sa voix aussi froide que les terres hostiles qui l'avaient vu naitre.

« Loki, » répondit-il sur le même ton, quoi que moins sèche.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Odin n'avait pas eu l'outrecuidance de s'arroger un quelconque droit de paternité envers lui, et l'avait salué tout à fait formellement. Plus tard, il faudrait sans doute qu'ils discutent, et mettent les choses à plat. Mais plus tard. A priori, ils avaient toute l'éternité pour en discuter. Pour l'heure, ils avaient bien plus urgent à faire.

« C'est également ce qu'a dit Heimdall, » consentit-il donc à répondre du bout des lèvres. « Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Le Ragnarök n'est-il pas la fin naturelle à laquelle nous aspirons ? Déclin et renaissance, la fin d'un cycle, et le début d'une autre. Se mourant dans les flammes… »

« Renaitra le phœnix, oui, » finit Odin, complétant ainsi l'antique adage asgardien. « Mais il s'agit là d'une perversion contre nature, que les Nornes elles-mêmes n'ont semble-t-il pas vu venir. »

Loki ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à comprendre ce dont parlait l'Ase.

« Thanos, » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, Thanos, » lui confirma Odin. « Le Titan fou a rompu le fragile équilibre de l'univers. Il a mis la main sur les six gemmes d'infinité et grâce à elle, a exterminé d'un claquement de doigts la moitié de l'univers. Nombre des nôtre ont ainsi périt en une fraction de seconde. »

Malgré tout son sang-froid et sa bonne éducation, Loki ne put contenir un léger hoquet de stupeur. La moitié de l'univers… disparue ? Aussi aisément ? Enfant, il avait été bercé par de nombreuses histoires, dont celles des pierres de pouvoir. Il connaissait leur incommensurable puissance, et pouvait aisément imaginer les massacres à venir si le Titan les rassemblait toutes. Mais un geste d'une telle extrémité, d'une telle _finalité_ ? Non, jamais il n'aurait pu le concevoir. Comment quiconque pourrait-il le concevoir ? Il fallait être fou.

« Comment savez-vous tout cela ? » demanda-t-il finalement, mettant le doigt sur la seule chose qui l'avait dérangé dans son discours. « Et par ailleurs, comment saviez où me trouvez ? Rien n'aurait pu prédire ma mort. »

« A vrai dire… nous avons reçu une visite… »

A ces mots, Loki sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Le soleil sembla se voiler, et un vent glacial fit voler ses vêtements. En face de lui, il vit sa mère se figer, un cri d'horreur muet aux lèvres. Odin avait pâli, et même Heimdall s'était reculé d'un pas avec effroi.

Le brun se retourna lentement. A quelques pas de lui se tenait une mince silhouette encapuchonnée, vêtue d'un grand drap noir. Menaçante, elle tenait dans sa main squelettique une faux au fil aiguisé.

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il ne possédait pas, Loki se força à faire un pas en avant. Il savait qu'elle venait pour lui, et qu'il ne pourrait lui échapper. Une vielle amie n'est-ce pas ?

« Loki… »

La silhouette à la voix d'outre-tombe sembla se redresser, se faire plus grande, plus impressionnante. La capuche glissa, dévoilant un crâne aux orbites creuses, où brillait des flammes aveuglantes.

« Loki Laufeyson, fils d'Odin, prince d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, dieu du chaos et du feu, de la malice et de la discorde... »

La Mort lui sourit, et il pensa n'avoir jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant.

« … les Nornes n'en ont pas encore finit avec toi… »

* * *

**Et oui, je fais également intervenir les morts. A la base, c'était principalement pour pouvoir prendre en compte Loki (l'un de mes personnages préférés du MCU) dans mon histoire, mais c'est devenu un arc narratif à part entière, avec toutes les complications que ça entraine !**


	7. Tomber et se relever

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, retour sur Titan avec Nebula. Ce n'est pas l'un des personnages qui me parlait le plus initialement (comme l'ensemble des gardiens de manière générale) mais j'ai finalement pris du plaisir à décrire son point de vue.**

**Le titre est inspiré d'un citation de Confucius ******_: « La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute. » _****

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 6 : Tomber et se relever**

**.**

* * *

Nebula fut la première à réagir. Se forçant à se ressaisir, et oblitérant soigneusement de son esprit toutes pensées autres que la colère, elle se releva, ramenant l'attention de Stark sur elle. Mais ce dernier se contenta de rester assis là, la regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous devons partir, » dit-elle en désignant le ciel qui commençait vaguement à s'assombrir d'un mouvement de tête, agacée malgré elle de devoir souligner quelque chose d'aussi évident.

Mais eu lieu de la suivre bien gentiment – suivre n'était pas vraiment son style visiblement – il se contenta de vaguement hausser un sourcil.

« Et comment ? Le vaisseau sur lequel nous sommes arrivés s'est écrasé, et même si tu as pu y récupérer des fournitures médicales et des outils, le tien ne doit pas être dans un meilleur état après que tu ais décidé de prendre Thanos pour une piste d'atterrissage. »

Oh, elle le détestait déjà cet humain insupportable. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison, même si elle avait dit le contraire un peu plus tôt. S'efforçant de garder son calme, elle l'interrogea.

« Et les gardiens ? Quill, Mantis et Drax ? Ils sont venus avec le Milano, non ? »

Voyant une soudaine lueur d'intérêt apparaitre dans son regard, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Péniblement, Stark se leva à son tour. Même si elle l'avait soigné de son mieux, cet humain fragile était encore loin d'être vaillant. Mais malgré ses difficultés à se mouvoir, elle ne l'aida pas, devinant inconsciemment que toute aide serait malvenue.

Après quelques pas hésitants, il releva la tête et finit par désigner un point derrière elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Quill a dit qu'ils l'avaient dissimulés derrière l'une de ces constructions. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas été détruit par la pluie de météorites qu'a déclenché ce cinglé, il devrait toujours s'y trouver. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué. Réfrénant son envie de l'étrangler, Nebula le suivit en silence.

**oOoOo**

Pour le coup, l'indication de Quill manquait de précision. Il existait des dizaines de ces structures, et cet imbécile n'avait pas indiqué laquelle à Stark. Ce dernier aurait pu avoir oublié, mais elle était plus encline à blâmer l'autre dégénéré. Une chance pour lui qu'il soit mort, ou elle l'aurait frappé. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils finirent par trouver le vaisseau après deux heures de recherche – elle avait voulu accuser Stark de les ralentir, mais la seule fois où elle s'y était risquée, il lui avait vertement fait remarquer qu'elle-même perdait encore régulièrement des pièces. Imbécile. – Mais la mauvaise nouvelle était qu'une météorite – ou même plusieurs – s'était écrasée sur le vaisseau, rendant impossible l'idée même de l'utiliser pour quitter cette maudite planète.

Poussant un soupir las, Stark se dirigea vers la carcasse du vaisseau, voulant probablement voir ce qu'ils pouvaient en tirer. Il n'avait pas tort. Au moins auraient-ils des provisions en attendant qu'ils ne trouvent une autre solution, plus viable sur le long terme. Et ça viendrait. Elle trouvait toujours une solution.

Elle avait mené des missions pour son pseudo-père pendant des décennies, toujours couronnées de succès. Elle avait pisté sa sœur dans toute la galaxie pour le compte de Ronan. Elle avait manipulé les ravageurs pour les monter les uns contre les autres. Elle avait finalement traqué Thanos pour le tuer. Elle n'avait pas cédé à la torture, et était parvenue à s'échapper seule et à gagner Titan. Elle avait toujours trouvé dans la colère et la vengeance une source de motivation inépuisable Elle était une battante. Elle était une _gagnante_. Elle n'avait échoué qu'une seule et unique fois, un échec qui pourtant pesait bien lourd face à la liste infinie de ses victoires : elle regretterait toujours de s'être laissé capturé sur le Sanctuary – servant de point de pression contre Gamora – et de n'être pas arrivée à temps pour la sauver. Car elle pouvait accuser Thanos autant qu'elle le voulait, c'était à cause d'elle que sa sœur était morte.

Réprimant l'émotion qui montait en elle à cette idée – et depuis quand s'était-elle transformée en petite chose émotive ? – elle monta à son tour à bord de l'épave. Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'y connaissait pas particulièrement en technologie spatiale, Stark avait rapidement repéré la borne de communication. Il s'était débrouillé pour trouver des outils, et étaient actuellement en train de l'extraire, jurant copieusement quand les pièces refusaient de coulisser selon son bon désir.

Voyant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle le laissa à ses affaires et commença à vider les placards. Ils auraient besoin de vêtements et de nourritures dans les jours qui viendraient, mais aussi et surtout d'eau. Malheureusement, l'extracteur d'humidité était également hors-service, pour peu qu'il ait marché sur cette planète aride.

Nebula eut rapidement fait le tour, et se retrouva à faire les cent pas en entendant Stark continuer de pousser des cris stridents entre deux insultes terraniennes. Elle supporta durant approximativement trois minutes ce manège insupportable, avant que ses nerfs déjà malmenés ne finissent pas la lâcher.

« Faut-il que je m'en mêle ? » siffla-t-elle.

Après l'avoir vu réparer – relativement correctement, elle pouvait le dire – les pièces abimées qui la composait, l'estime qu'elle lui portait avait quelque peu augmentée. Ça, tout comme le fait qu'il ne le regardait pas comme une bête de foire, soutenait fermement son regard même lorsqu'elle s'énervait, sa franchise quand il s'adressait à elle, la compassion dénuée de pitié dans ses gestes, et… et tout ça était bien trop émotif pour elle.

Toujours est-il qu'elle lui faisait relativement conscience – tout était dans le relativement – pour récupérer cette console. C'est donc pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'extraire lui prenait tant de temps et de difficultés.

« Non, je gère, » grogna-t-il entre ses deux. « Il faut juste que j'arrive à défaire cette saloperie de câblage et… »

« Qu'est ce qui te prend autant de temps ? » insista-t-elle. « Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué d'extraire cette borne, non ? J'ai vu Quill et Rocket le faire en quelques minutes, lorsqu'ils ont eu à la réparer. »

« Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de déconnecter le routeur pour extraire la carte mère, afin de réinitialiser le système. La situation présente est bien plus complexe. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en haussa un sourcil, perplexe – même si elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

« Parce que ce vaisseau est HS, et que nous avons besoin de la console entière pour la redémarrer sur un autre générateur, comme celui du vaisseau alien sur lequel nous sommes arrivés, et dont les niveaux d'énergie sont probablement suffisant pour la faire repartir. Mais pour ça, je veux conserver intactes les données immatériels et le codage crypté multinumérique me permettant de communiquer à l'inter spatial, ainsi que l'enveloppe corporel servant de support à ladite communication. Sauf que les météorites ont défoncé la carlingue du vaisseau, causant un déplacement bilatéral des parois sub-transversales. La borne s'est enfoncée dans les plaques de métal, et j'ai besoin de la désincarcérer pour pouvoir accéder au câblage qui nous permettra de la relier au dit générateur, ainsi qu'à… »

Nebula avait décroché. Elle n'était pas novice dans ce domaine, mais visiblement loin d'être à son niveau. Comprenant qu'il savait réellement ce qu'il faisait – elle avait commencé à en douter – elle s'efforça de supporter en silence ses déblatérations inutiles, serrant les poings quand il se perdait dans ses invectives.

Au bout d'un ton qui lui parut infini, il finit toutefois par pousser ce qui devait être un cri de victoire, et il se retrouva avec la fameuse borne de communication entre les mains.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Fort heureusement, Stark n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. La rotation de Titan était extrêmement lente et le jour ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs heures encore, mais elle préférait qu'ils s'installent correctement pour la nuit avant qu'ils ne puissent plus y voir.

**oOoOo**

Il faisait nuit lorsque Nebula ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaitre l'endroit où elle se retrouvait, et encore moins à se remémorer les événements l'y ayant conduite. Elle ne put retenir un soupir, et se laissa aller sur le dos. Longtemps, elle avait été heureuse de pouvoir rêver, chérissant l'un de ces rares fragments d'humanité qui lui restait alors qu'elle devenait une machine avec les années. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait donné tout son corps restant pour ne pas avoir à revivre ses souvenirs.

La colère qu'elle avait soigneusement entretenue éveillée n'était plus. Ne restait plus alors que la peinte, le deuil et la tristesse.

« Difficile de dormir ? »

Elle se tourna sur la gauche, regardant l'humain. Stark était assis près du feu qu'ils avaient allumé en arrivant, ses bras encerclant ses genoux et contemplant les flammes d'un air mélancolique. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se risqua à le rejoindre, s'installant de l'autre côté du foyer et imitant inconsciemment sa position.

Ils avaient conclu qu'il ne servait à rien d'instaurer des tours de garde, étant peu probable que quiconque ne les trouve ici. Après avoir renoncé à s'occuper de la console à cause de l'heure tardive et de leur état de fatigue respectifs – devenu flagrant après que Stark ait manqué de s'électrocuter en ne faisant pas attention. Stupide créature – ils s'étaient allongés après un repas sommaire, arrosé de quelques précieuses gorgées d'eau. Sauf que Stark ne paraissait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. A vrai dire, il semblait n'avoir pas fermé l'œil.

« A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois Peter s'émietter sous mes doigts, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien d'autres de mes amis j'ai perdu en quelques minutes, » lui dit-il tout doucement, d'une voix brisée.

« Je n'ai pas d'amis pour qui m'inquiéter, » confia-t-elle à son tour après un instant d'hésitation. « Il n'y a toujours eu que Gamora qui ait eu de l'importance pour moi. »

Alors, d'une voix faible et malhabile, elle évoqua les rares souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait de sa sœur. Ce n'était rien comparé aux confessions ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Stark réparait ses circuits et sa carcasse métallique. Ce n'était alors qu'un moyen de noyer la douleur physique dans une douleur morale bien plus atroce, aidée en cela par les disjonctements de ses circuits imprimés. Là, elle se confiait volontairement. Trouvant un étrange réconfort dans ce partage de secrets, de rêves et de souvenirs, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve exsangue, vide de toute émotion, hormis une : la colère. Toujours brulante et venimeuse, qui couvait en son sein et attendait son heure.

« Je pense qu'elle a eu de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme toi, » finit par lui avouer Stark après un long silence. « Quelqu'un prêt à tout pour elle, pour la sauver et la protéger, envers et contre tout. »

Elle aurait pu s'offusquer. Les sentiments, c'était pour les faibles. Mais elle se retrouva étrangement touchée par ce compliment déguisé.

« N'avez-vous jamais eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur vous ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Elle avait longuement hésité avant de poser sa question. Si Stark lui avait à plusieurs reprises parlé du jeune Peter Parker, ainsi que de ses deux meilleurs amis – Pepper et Rhodey si elle avait bien retenu les noms, et elle savait que c'était le cas – jamais il n'avait évoqué une figure protectrice, pouvant faire figure de parent, de guide ou de mentor.

Pour tout réponse, elle eut droit à un soupir tremblant. Elle crut qu'il n'allait jamais se confier à elle, et s'en trouva étonnamment attristée.

« Mes parents ne se sont jamais réellement souciés de moi, autrement que par l'image que je renvoyais. Mon père en particulier s'est toujours appliqué à me faire comprendre que je ne serais jamais assez bien, que tout ce que je ferais ne serait jamais suffisant. Jarvis, leur majordome et celui qui m'a pour ainsi dire élevé, est mort deux mois avant eux alors que je n'avais que dix-sept ans. L'homme qui m'a pris sous son aile par la suite, un ami de mes parents, a essayé de me tuer pour s'approprier mon argent et mon entreprise. Alors tu comprendras que j'ai quelques problèmes avec la confiance. »

Elle pinça les lèvres, reconnaissant le bien-fondé de l'argument, et comprenant du même coup ce qu'il avait sous-entendu par « figure paternelle merdique ».

« Ainsi, il n'y a jamais eu personne qui soit réellement là pour toi, comme tu l'étais pour eux ? » insista-t-elle pourtant. Pourquoi ? Pour lui faire mal, autant qu'elle souffrait d'évoquer Gamora ? « C'est triste je trouve… »

« Il y avait quelqu'un, à une époque… »

Ce n'était qu'un soupir. Probablement n'était-elle-même pas sensée l'entendre. Mais elle l'entendit, et posa alors sur lui un regard curieux. Non pas en ressentant le besoin humain et trivial d'investir sa vie privée et de dévoiler ses secrets, mais simplement pour essayer de le comprendre. Voir au travers du masque qu'il arborait en permanence, comme lui-même avait percé le sien.

Et Stark sembla le comprendre, puisqu'après de longues hésitations il finit par se confier.

« Je fais… Je _faisais_ partie d'une équipe de super-héros, les Avengers. Des gens avec des pouvoirs, ou simplement des capacités hors-norme, et ensemble on protégeait la Terre, notre planète. On a même réussi à empêcher une invasion alien. Sans offense, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment, et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. « Le type à la tête du groupe s'appelait Steve Rogers. On n'avait absolument pas le même caractère à vrai dire. Lui était toujours si droit, si sérieux, et tellement respectueux des règles ! Rien à voir avec moi, tu as dû t'en rendre compte. On a eu pas mal d'accrochages au début, mais on a fini par s'entendre, et même à devenir amis. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Malgré ses dehors froids, il n'y aurait rien que Steve n'aurait pas fait pour ses amis, pour sa famille. Les Avengers était ma famille. Et elle a été détruite. »

Il ne sembla pas se rendre des quelques larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, mais Nebula les vit, elle.

« Nous avons eu des désaccords violents. Les Avengers commettaient de nombreux dégâts à chacune de leurs interventions, des victimes collatérales… Alors il y a deux ans, j'ai accepté de me soumettre à une plus haute autorité, à qui nous devrions répondre de nos actes. Lui non. C'était un problème énorme, mais nous n'avons même pas eu le temps d'en parler. Le meilleur ami d'enfance de Steve a refait surface, lobotomisé et en partie contrôle par une organisation terroriste. Bucky était le coupable évident, tout l'accusait, et nous nous sommes ligués les uns contre les autres : pour ou contre ces maudits accords, mais aussi et surtout soutenant ou accusant Bucky. J'ai finalement compris qu'il était innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait, et à quel point je m'étais leurré. J'ai certes du mal à reconnaitre mes erreurs, c'est pas vraiment mon genre, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter que les choses en restent là. Je voulais renouer le dialogue, arranger tant bien que mal les choses. Les accords, c'était tellement secondaire… Mais quand j'ai rejoint Steve et Bucky pour leur mission, j'ai appris que Bucky était celui qui avait tué mes parents. »

Nebula retint son souffle. Même si elle avait senti venir un incroyable retournement de situation, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille.

« J'ai… j'ai complètement pété les plombs. Je voulais lui foutre la raclée de sa vie, arroser le sol de son sang. Mais le tuer ? Non. Même au plus fort de ma colère, je savais qu'il avait été manipulé, qu'on lui avait lavé le cerveau… Mais j'avais besoin de lui faire payer, tu comprends ? Qu'il ait aussi mal que moi. Alors j'ai frappé, encore et encore. De toutes mes forces. Et tu sais qui s'est interposé ? Saint Steve. »

Ce n'était pas la colère que Nebula entendait dans sa voix, pas même la tristesse, quand bien même toutes deux soient présentes. C'était la trahison.

« Steve qui était déjà au courant et qui le défendait, encore et toujours. Il s'est battu à ses côtés, jusqu'à me mettre à terre. Il a… Il a failli me tuer. Ce n'est que par un miracle que je ne m'explique pas que le réacteur dans ma poitrine n'a pas explosé. Et alors que j'étais incapable de me relever, il m'a laissé au sol, emmenant Bucky et m'abandonnant derrière lui. Ça fait deux ans que je ne les ai pas vus. »

Cette fois, Stark pleurait ouvertement. Et à voir ses larmes, Nebula comprit qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fait le deuil de cette amitié, malgré les deux années écoulées.

« Je suis finalement rentré chez moi, j'ai réparé mon réacteur et mes armures. J'ai aidé Rhodey, qui avait été blessé lors des combats. Je me suis consacrée davantage à mon entreprise auprès de Pepper, et j'ai pris soin de Peter. Avant l'arrivée d'Ebony Maw, je n'avais pas ressorti mon armure : je faisais une différence d'une autre manière. Mais depuis ce jour-là, il n'y a plus d'Avengers. »

Après cela, il ne parla pas davantage, et Nebula ne l'y poussa pas. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle avait beaucoup à réfléchir.

Des décennies durant, elle avait vécu auprès de Thanos, dans l'ombre de Gamora. Obligées de se battre régulièrement l'une contre l'autre, chaque combat se concluait inévitablement par sa défaite. Et malgré l'amour qu'elle portait à sa grande sœur, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de concevoir de la rancœur à son égard. Comme Stark, Nebula n'était pas étrangère à la trahison, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à cet humain qui comme elle avait tout perdu, mais qui trouvait encore la force de se battre.

Mais pourtant, il existait une différence fondamentale entre eux. Ils avaient vécu les mêmes épreuves, avaient vécu la torture, le décès et la trahison d'être proches. Mais lui avait décidé de faire quelque chose de bien de sa vie, de se battre, de changer les choses. Elle ne recherchait que la vengeance.

Et Thanos paierait, d'une manière comme d'une autre. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

**oOoOo**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait toujours nuit. Ce serait probablement le cas durant de longues heures encore, mais elle avait suffisamment dormi. Ou, pour être plus exacte, elle n'arriverait pas à dormir davantage. Après la longue discussion avec Stark – ou plutôt Tony, comme il l'avait enjoint de l'appeler – elle avait passé de longues heures à resasser les souvenirs que leur discussion avait fait remonter à la surface. Au moins, cela avait semble-t-il apaiser St… Tony, car lui s'était rapidement endormi. C'était toujours ça de pris supposait-elle.

Sauf que ce n'était visiblement plus le cas, puisque ce qui l'avait réveillé était un crépitement persistant et des crachotements répétitifs. Se retournant laborieusement – et ne perdant heureusement aucune pièce au passage – elle fit face à l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. De là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait, mais les bruits étaient suffisamment parlant. Et si jamais ce n'avait pas été le cas, le voir installé au milieu des morceaux de tôle et de câblage en jurant contre cette « saleté de machine » laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

Se frottant les yeux – un réflexe humain qu'elle n'avait jamais perdu malgré l'inutilité du geste – elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu l'interroger, il la questionna immédiatement.

« Quelle est la planète la plus proche ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur, agacée de devoir spécifier quelque chose d'aussi évident. La fatigue et le désespoir avaient-ils finalement eu raison de son peu de matière grise, ou se moquait-il allègrement d'elle ? Heureusement pour leur survie – surtout la sienne à vrai dire – il reprit rapidement.

« Je veux dire, la plus proche est Saturne évidemment, puisque Titan est l'un de ses satellites. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait été habitée d'ailleurs, mais passons. Seulement, quelle est la planète peuplée la plus proche ? Ou du moins, que nous puissions contacter ? »

Nebula réfléchit rapidement. Il y a encore quelques années, elle ne connaissait pas bien ce recoin désert de la galaxie argentée, mais elle s'était intéressée à ce système stellaire après avoir pris la décision de traquer Thanos. Malheureusement, ce secteur de l'univers était extrêmement peu peuplé, et la planète à la technologie avancée la plus proche se situait à plusieurs années-lumière de distance. Ne restait qu'une solution, qui était loin de la réjouir.

« Bien que cela me répugne de l'admettre, je crois que Terra est notre meilleure option. Mais c'est une planète arriérée, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils aient les moyens de récupérer notre message. »

Elle s'attendit à l'inévitable explosion pour ce mépris flagrant envers sa planète natale, mais il se contente d'un haussement d'épaule, et d'un vague hochement de la tête. Réellement surprise, elle essaya de creuser un peu plus.

« Aucune plainte ? » ironisa-t-elle. « Aucune remarque ? Auriez-vous perdu de votre combativité, ou admettez-vous enfin la faiblesse de votre peuple ? »

C'était une large exagération. Stark n'était pas mal… pour un humain. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et pourtant, elle s'identifiait à ce petit humain au cœur de lumière – et dit comme cela, c'était affreusement sentimental – De même, le magicien avait eu l'air de savoir réellement se battre, tout comme le môme, Peter. Mais elle était étonnée, pour ne pas dire désappointée, de trouver Tony si peu émotif, lui qu'elle avait connu avec un caractère volcanique.

« Ce n'est simplement pas une surprise, » finit-il par soupirer après un long silence.

Il daigna finalement lâcher ses outils et ses tourner vers elle. Ce n'était pas tant la résignation ou la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux, mais la lassitude. Et cela lui fit peur. Elle carburait à la colère depuis de années, et savait que sa rage ne serait jamais apaisée avant d'avoir eu la tête de Thanos – ce qui malheureusement, n'était pas près d'arriver. C'était une brulure qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et lui donnait la force de se relever et de se battre, encore et encore. Mais elle savait pertinemment que si Stark se relâchait maintenait, si jamais il osait abandonner, l'abandonner elle… Elle resterait coincée ici. Bien qu'étant une androïde, elle était bien obligée de reconnaitre son savoir supérieur au sien en ce qui concernait les machines. Elle ne quitterait jamais Titan sans son aide, et ça, il en était hors de question. Elle avait une vengeance à accomplir.

« Ecoute-moi bien Stark ! »

« Tony, » corrigea-t-il, surement machinalement.

« Il est hors de question que tu baisses les bras maintenant, » continua-t-elle comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue, véritablement furieuse. « Je ne me suis pas amusé à perdre mon temps et mon énergie à te soigner pour tu te laisses dépérir ! Si tu veux crever, soit, je me ferais un plaisir de te trancher la gorge. Mais épargne-moi tes petites jérémiades minables ! »

Les bras croisés, l'homme attendait sagement qu'elle ne finisse sa diatribe furieuse. Constatant que ses mots ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, elle allait pour l'empoigner avec un hurlement de rage lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise car j'avais anticipé cette possibilité, et l'avait déterminé comme la plus probable. Malheureusement, tu as raison sur un point : la technologie terrienne n'est pas aussi avancée que la vôtre, et il sera compliqué d'entrer en contact avec la Terre, si tant est que nous parvenions à établir la ligne de communication. Quant à ce que nous soyons récupérés et rapatriés, c'est un problème pour plus tard, l'un de ceux dont je n'ai pas la solution pour le moment. Alors nous allons avancer un pas à la fois. »

Il désigna du bras la console sur laquelle il travaillait, et qui déjà ne ressemblait plus guère à celle qu'ils avaient récupéré dans le vaisseau de Quill. Mais combien de temps avait-il passé là-dessus exactement, ça la dépassait.

« Avec un peu de chance, nous devrions pouvoir utiliser cette machine pour envoyer notre message. Reste le problème du récepteur. La technologie Stark que j'ai mis au point est extrêmement fiable, sans doute la plus performante de la planète. Et l'endroit le mieux équipé au monde est sans aucun doute le QG des Avengers. S'il y a encore quelqu'un là-bas, ils répondront. De toute façon, s'il est encore vivant, c'est forcément là-bas qu'il se trouvera, » marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

« Il ? » relava-t-elle immédiatement. Tony lui avait parlé des Avengers bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas évoqué en détails les membres qui la composait. Excepté un bien sûr, mais il était impossible qu'il pense à celui-là. N'est-ce pas ?

« Il ? » répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Steve bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? »

« Steve ? » s'étonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Il semblerait qu'elle doive s'habituer à être surprise tant qu'elle vivrait en compagnie de cet étrange spécimen. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal au fond. « Le Steve Rogers dont tu m'as parlé. Celui qui a failli te tuer ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Poussant un soupir lourd de sens, il se détourna de nouveau, se reconcentrant sur la console de communication qu'il essayait de réparer. A un moment, il tâtonna maladroitement derrière lui à la recherche d'une pince, qu'elle lui tendit spontanément. De là, ils œuvrèrent ensemble autour de la machine, rassemblés autour de ce but commun, mais toujours sans échanger un mot.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il n'y eut rien d'autre que le silence entre eux, parfois troublé par les grésillements de la console de communication, le bruit des outils heurtant le métal, et les chocs sourds et répétés des météorites qui continuaient de heurter le sol par intermittences.

« Et tu penses qu'il répondra ? » finit-elle par demander à voix basse.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de spécifier qui était ce « il » dont elle parlait. Tony se tourna vers elle, et malgré la douleur dans ses yeux, son regard portait une assurance non feinte.

« Oui, » dit-il simplement. Et c'est ce ton si assuré qui ralluma le feu qui couvait en elle.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » cracha-t-elle d'un ton sec. « Après ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui… »

Elle ne continua pas, n'osant croire comment Tony pouvait-il encore faire confiance à cet homme qui l'avait brisé.

Sur les lèvres du brun joua un faible instant le fantôme d'un sourire, à la fois ironique et dépité, avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi subitement qu'il n'était apparu. Pourtant, sa voix était aussi ferme qu'il était possible de l'être.

« Parce ce que c'est Cap. Il viendra. »

* * *

**C'est le moment de préciser que je ne suis ni team Iron Mn ni team Cap en ce qui conerne Civil War, je pense que les deux ont incroyablement merdé. Mais comme ce sont les points de vue des personnages, ajouté au fait que les deux n'ont pas du tout la même façon d'y réagir... Mais nous auront largement le temps d'y revenir par la suite !**


	8. Les non-morts

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Aujourd'hui, on retourne auprès des disparus qui, comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, ont hérité du titre de "non-morts". Quelques réponses à vos questions sur cet endroit... et sans doute beaucoup d'autres à venir ! Enfin, c'est le point de vue de Peter Quill, pas l'un de mes personnages préférés (et de loin !) mais qui devrait pouvoir apporter un poil de légèreté.**

**Un énorme merci à Annacat-13, SoleilBreton et Griseldis pour leurs review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 7 : Les non-morts**

**.**

* * *

_« Effectivement, la question de l'endroit où nous sommes me semble assez intéressante. Mais j'en ai une autre pour vous : si nous ne sommes plus vivants, mais pas vraiment morts pour autant… nous sommes quoi exactement ? »_

Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si chacun prenait seulement conscience de leur dure réalité, et de la précarité de leur situation. Pas trop tôt. Ce fut finalement ce Strange qui, à défaut d'apporter une véritable solution, offrit au moins quelques éléments de réponse.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que nous sommes, même si j'en ai une petite idée, » commença-t-il. « Toutefois, je pense savoir où nous nous trouvons. Encore que « où » soit un terme des plus imprécis dans la situation présente. »

Aussitôt, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, pris d'un subit espoir. Y compris ceux de sa propre équipe, bande de traitres. Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit à leur situation.

« Et où sommes-nous donc, Monsieur je-sais-tout ? »

C'était puéril, mais Peter n'était pas du genre à s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, que ce soit un pseudo dieu de la foudre – l'enfant d'un ange et d'un pirate, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! – ou ce soi-disant spécialiste des arts mystiques, quoi que ce soit sensé dire. Et encore moins devant quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a encore quelques heures ! Même s'il devait reconnaitre que ses petits tours de passe-passe face à Thanos avaient été plutôt impressionnants.

Le magicien ignora son intervention – comme tous les autres d'ailleurs – et alla se planter en face de l'homme en noir à la tête de ce groupe hétéroclite, et qui semblait commander aux guerriers – badass, il pouvait le dire – qui les entouraient.

« Vous avez tous remarqué ce paysage mouvant, changeant sans cesse autour de nous. Nous pouvons le modeler à notre guise, mais dès que notre concentration s'effrite, il se dissout comme du sable entre nos doigts. La seule explication, c'est que nous sommes nulle part et partout à la fois. »

« Et en langage clair, ça veut dire ? »

Cette fois-ci, plusieurs visages se tournèrent vers lui, le plus souvent avec colère ou exaspération. Mais pas tous. C'était difficile de lire des émotions sur un visage d'écorce, mais il pouvait lire de l'étonnement dans les grands yeux de Groot, et une surprise plus flagrante encore sur le visage de l'innocente Mantis. Mais rien à faire, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de le faire réagir. Lui ou n'importe qui d'ailleurs, mais il avait besoin de frapper quelqu'un. Frapper, se défouler et oublier. Juste oublier une fraction de seconde qu'il n'avait pas pu _la_ sauver.

Mais le magicien avait une patience de malade – ou simplement l'habitude de gérer les types dans son genre, au choix – et l'ignora une fois de plus.

« Nous n'appartenons plus au monde physique, mais pour autant, nos âmes n'ont pas rejoint la dimension du repos. Nous sommes comme qui dirait coincé entre les deux. Ni vivants ni morts, condamnés à errer éternellement à la frontière des mondes si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen d'inverser le processus qui nous a amené ici. »

La gamin araignée avait violemment blêmit, Mantis avait plaquée une main contre ses lèvres pour retenir un cri, et le mec avec le bras en métal avait poussé un juron. Lui-même ne put nier avoir eu du mal à déglutir. Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le magicien leur assena le coup de grâce.

« Etant donné que ce processus nécessite les six pierres d'infinité, qui sont actuellement aux mains de Thanos dans une dimension hors de notre portée, je dirais en première approximation que nous sommes partis pour rester coincés ici un temps indéterminé. Un temps qui promet toutefois d'être long. »

**oOoOo**

Il y eut davantage de cris, de jurons, et même des pleurs. Lui avait un putain de mal de crâne, et voulait que les choses se calment. Mais visiblement, ici comme ailleurs, les gens étaient incapables de la fermer juste cinq minutes. Seul le magicien, encore et toujours lui, n'ajoutait rien au brouhaha ambiant. Après avoir lâché sa bombe, il s'était contenté de se détourner, allant s'assoir un peu plus loin. Il avait _vraiment_ envie de le frapper. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être ce qu'il allait faire.

Retroussant ses manches, Quill se dirigea d'un pas qu'il voulait volontaire vers le mage, ignorant les gens qu'il bousculait. Eux toutefois ne l'ignoraient pas, et le temps qu'il rejoigne le magicien, il y avait autour d'eux plusieurs personnes prêtes à assister au spectacle. Ou plus probablement à l'arrêter s'il allait trop loin. Mais il était hors de question de faire demi-tour désormais.

« Vous là, Strange ! » l'apostropha-t-il violemment. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est _Docteur_ Strange, » l'interrompit-il, mettant l'emphase sur son titre. Connard.

« Peu m'importe ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de balancer ce genre de choses comme ça, puis de vous contrefoutre de la réaction des gens ! »

« Que puis-je bien y faire ? » lui demanda-t-il, de ce même ton calme, plat et neutre. Insupportable.

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais bien que ça m'arrache la gueule de le dire, vous avez l'air d'en connaitre sur la dimension où nous sommes et… »

« C'est faux, » le coupa-t-il de nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

Non sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit encore ?

« C'est faux, » répéta-t-il. « Nous ne sommes pas dans une dimension, mais _entre_ deux dimensions. C'est là justement l'inédit, et toute la complexité de notre situation. »

Quill ne répondit pas. Le magicien ne répondit pas davantage, et les gens autour d'eux se turent également.

Quill serra les poings. Le magicien croisa les bras, arborant un air supérieur, et les gens autour d'eux se crispèrent dans l'attente de l'inévitable explosion.

Qui évidemment ne manqua pas.

Avec un cri de rage, il lança son poing en avant, dans l'intention plus qu'évidente de le lui écraser sur la gueule. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse seulement s'approcher, il fut happé dans une sorte de tourbillon de tissu rouge. Emmailloté dedans, son bras partit en arrière, comme possédé, avant de le trainer au sol sur plusieurs mètres.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de faire du ski nautique et d'avaler de la terre – et sérieux, qui avait choisi de « modéliser » un pays pareil bordel ? – il se releva en crachotant. Si Drax était totalement dépourvu du moindre sens de l'humour, qu'il ne le saurait même pas si Groot était en train de rire et que Mantis était trop gentille pour se moquer de lui, les autres étaient visiblement loin d'être aussi charitables. Il n'y avait pas de rire franc bien sûr. Des sourires, des regards en coin, quelques brefs gloussements. Le regard de l'araignée s'était éclairé, et même celui qui semblait être le chef de cette bande de guerriers avait rapidement esquissé un sourire.

Le magicien ne le pas regardait. Évidemment, c'était lui le responsable. Ou plutôt sa foutue cape, ce qui revenait au même. Sauf que cet enfoiré ne le regardait pas bordel ! Il allait de nouveau l'injurier quand il vit dans quelle direction se portait son regard. Se tournant légèrement, il vit un groupe de jeunes enfants, âgés de six ans tout au plus, le regardant en riant aux éclats. Certains le pointaient du doigts, d'autres encore mimait sa formidable cascade, mais tous avaient le visage rayonnant malgré leurs joues mouillées de larmes.

Et Peter compris. Certes, ce foutu ensorceleur avait très certainement voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, et avait allégrement profité de l'occasion pour le faire. Mais ce n'était pas _contre_ lui, à la base. C'était surtout _pour_ eux.

Alors, décidant de jouer le jeu, il fit mine de bouder pendant quelques secondes, avant de leur tirer la langue avec beaucoup de maturité. Aussitôt, des gloussements hystériques retentirent, et s'organisa alors – si on pouvait véritablement parler d'organisation – un véritable concours de grimaces. Quill était en train de se faire humilier par ces mômes – et comment arrivait-il à faire ça celui-là ? – avant d'être rejoint par le gamin… Enfin, l'autre Peter, le Spiderman, qui vint lui prêter main forte, suivi de près par la fille – Wade ? C'était un nom de fille ça ? – avant qu'ils ne soient timidement rejoints par Mantis, que les enfants accueillirent avec des cris d'enthousiasme. A vrai dire, le fait que ce soit une extra-terrestre semblait les enthousiasmer bien plus que ses tentatives – pitoyables – de grimaces.

Parfois, il sentait sur lui le regard de Strange – _Docteur Strange_, pardon – et il fut surpris de le sentir presque… approbateur. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Voir un sourire sur le visage de ces gosses valait bien le fait de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Au moins pendant ce temps, il ne pensait pas.

**oOoOo**

Mais ce bref temps ne dura pas. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de nuit dans ce lieu – dans l'entre-monde, il avait retenu la leçon merci bien – mais des parents soucieux vinrent finalement chercher leurs enfants pour les coucher, le remerciant au passage. Pas qu'il ait fait grand-chose, mais fallait être honnête, ça faisait toujours du bien à l'ego !

Époussetant ses fringues pleines de terre – ils avaient fini par mimer quelques combats, et avaient évidemment finis à terre – il tendit une main au gamin, qui lui était toujours au sol et tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de cette pause pour décompresser visiblement.

« Tu te débrouilles bien… Peter, c'est bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, c'est ça M'sieur. »

« Pas de m'sieur avec moi p'tit. Quill fera très bien l'affaire. »

Devisant tranquillement avec le môme – et ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne chose pour sa maturité qu'il s'entende si bien avec lui – il rejoignirent les autres qu'il qualifiait de « groupe décisionnaire » facile de voir qui menait la barque là-dedans. Ils avaient été rejoints, entre autres, par un black avec un cache-œil et une brunette plutôt sexy, mais à qui il ne valait mieux pas se frotter vu son air farouche. On l'introduisit ainsi à Nick Fury – ou plutôt, au Directeur Fury comme l'appelaient les autres terriens, parce que les titres semblaient être une foutue obsession sur cette planète maintenant – et à Maria Hill, avant que la discussion ne reprenne comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Si Strange a raison, et malheureusement il a l'air assez sûr de lui, notre sort ne dépend malheureusement pas de nous. Les pierres sont hors de notre portée, et nous sommes morts. »

« En vérité, nous ne sont pas morts, c'est plus… »

« …complexe que ça, on avait saisi l'idée ! » le coupa Quill. Mais son ton était loin d'être aussi mordant qu'auparavant. Pas amène – fallait pas non plus se foutre de la gueule du monde – mais moins sec. Et le sorcier sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il ne lui offrit pas un nouveau tour de grand-huit en cape magique.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas vivants pour autant, » reprit Fury comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, « et nos actions n'ont semble-t-il aucune conséquence sur le monde réel. »

« Que proposez-vous alors ? » l'interrogea alors l'ancien militaire – Wilson lui semblait-il.

« Le plus urgent est de nous rassembler. Sa majesté, » et il désigna alors le leader des guerriers africains, « a eu je pense la meilleure réaction possible. »

Parce que c'était un roi lui ? Il n'en avait pas franchement l'allure. Mais visiblement, il était le seul à s'en étonner, et les autres l'écoutaient avec attention. Ses antennes oscillant doucement au rythme de ses mots, Mantis semblait presque boire ses paroles. Chère Mantis, si aisément impressionnable.

« Nous devons absolument nous regrouper par communautés communiquant entre elles, et réunir un maximum de terriens, » poursuivit toutefois Fury. « Pour vous rejoindre, j'ai croisé un certain nombre de créatures d'origine non-humaine. Celles que j'ai rencontrées n'étaient pas agressives, plutôt tout aussi déboussolées que nous. Mais si la moitié de l'univers s'est réellement retrouvée dans cet entre-monde, nous devons être sur nos gardes. »

Là par contre, il avait un gros problème.

« Parce que c'est ça votre plan ? Se regrouper et attendre sagement ? Laissez-moi vous dire que c'est une belle idée de merde. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous allons faire, » continua Fury, sans même avoir l'air énervé. Le mec pourrait faire concurrence à Strange niveau sang-froid et zen attitude. « Notre compréhension de notre environnement n'est qu'imparfaite, et nous ne pouvons actuellement interférer avec le réel. Mais d'autres le pourront peut-être, ou du moins nous permettre de comprendre ce qui nous entoure. Bien que ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, Stark est un génie, et le docteur Banner est très doué dans son domaine d'expertise. Et il y en a d'autres : Hank Pym, Jane Foster et Erik Selvig, les professeurs Xavier et Richards, et même son altesse Shuri… Si la moitié des terriens est tombée en poussière, certaines de ces personnes également. Nous devons les retrouver, ils sont actuellement notre meilleure chance de sortir d'ici. »

Sauf que son problème n'avait toujours changé.

« Donc laissez-moi résumer : vous voulez vous regrouper, chercher des personnes dans un endroit qui semble incroyablement vaste et qui ne sont peut-être même pas là, puis finalement attendre ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : _ça_ c'est une idée franchement merdique ! »

« Parce que vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ? » lui rétorqua l'homme au bras métallique.

Et manque de bol, il n'avait absolument rien à répondre. Alors il fit tout bonnement demi-tour d'un pas furieux, suivi par son équipe. Mais bordel, c'étaient qui ces terriens qui se pensaient tout permis ? Franchement, la planète et les gens qui y vivaient s'étaient foutrement dégradés en trente ans !

Quand ils se furent suffisamment éloignés – ce n'était que quelques pas mais ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu être des kilomètres pour ce qu'il en savait – il se tourna vers son équipe, et plus particulièrement vers Groot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de votre côté ? Où est-ce que tu étais quand ça s'est produit ? »

Alors que Groot essayait de leur expliquer les horreurs qu'il avait lui-même vécues, les combats et la façon dont tout le monde était tombé en poussière autour de lui, Quill se rendit alors compte qu'en l'absence de Rocket, leur traducteur es spécial Groot, la communication était bien plus compliquée. Heureusement qu'ils avaient quelques années de vie commune derrière eux, ou ça aurait été mission impossible.

C'est donc après un long discours, laborieux et exclusivement composé de « Je s'appelle Groot » bien sûr – il en avait mal à la tête avant même que ça ne commence, et une terrible migraine quand ce fut terminé – ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à remettre en ordre les derniers événements.

« Laissez-moi résumer, » commença-t-il avec la sérieuse impression de se répéter, tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez – comme si ça allait apaiser ses maux de tête. « Après que notre mission sur Titan ait échoué et que le magicien ait donné la pierre du temps à Thanos, ce dernier s'est dirigé sur Terre pour récupérer la dernière gemme, la pierre de l'esprit, qui était ancrée dans le front d'un humanoïde à la peau rouge. De votre côté, Rocket et toi avez accompagné Thor sur Nidavellir, où il s'est fabriqué une nouvelle arme. Ensemble, vous avez rejoint la Terre, mais Thanos était déjà là, et vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêter. Il a récupéré la dernière pierre, puis claqué des doigts, et c'est là que nous avons tous commencé à nous désintégrer. J'ai tout bon ? »

« Je crois que tu as tout dit Peter, » finit par répondre Mantis, voyant que personne ne lui répondait. « Voulais-tu que nous rajoutions quelque chose ? »

« Non, » soupira-t-il. « Non, c'est juste que ce foutu cauchemar ressemble au pire lendemain de soirée de ma vie, et que j'ai jamais autant espéré avoir tort sur quelque chose… »

« Tu n'as pas tort Quill, tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, » lui asséna Drax avec un sérieux inébranlable.

« Je s'appelle Groot, » appuya également Groot.

« Très rassurant les gars, je vous remercie… »

Mais comme aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir développer le moindre sens de l'humour et surtout de second degré, tous arborèrent d'authentiques sourires. Bordel, ce que Gamora pouvait lui manquer dans ces moments-là ! Elle au moins savait ce qu'était l'ironie, et riait à ses blagues. Bon, il la soupçonnait de davantage rire à ses tentatives qu'aux plaisanteries en elles-mêmes, mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle était si belle quand elle riait. Son visage d'ordinaire impassible se détendait et s'éclairait, une lumière folle s'allumait dans ses yeux, et la courbe de son sourire s'allongeait. Et le son de son rire ! C'était incroyablement niais de dire une chose pareille, et indigne du coureur de jupons qu'il avait été à une époque qui plus est, mais il lui semblait n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau. Quand Gamora riait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Quoi qu'il soit en train de faire, il se tournait vers elle et la regardait, se repaissant de son image. Oh oui, elle était si belle sa Gamora. Si belle…

Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Comment accepter l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, parce que cet enfoiré l'avait tué ? C'était sa fille bordel ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

Mais comment lui pouvait-il s'en étonner, merde ? Il avait vu les corps des asgardiens flotter dans l'espace après qu'il ait détruit leur vaisseau, et Gamora lui avait à plusieurs reprises parlé des atrocités commises par son prétendu père. Elle lui avait demandé de la tuer pour une bonne raison ! Mais parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, ce monstre l'avait enlevé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander plus d'informations à Nebula, et il le regrettait autant qu'il en était soulagé. Était-elle morte rapidement, entre les mains de ce tyran ? Ou l'avait-il torturée des heures durant pour lui extirper des réponses à ses questions ? Elle était forte, Gamora, plus forte que quiconque. Et il savait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que de lui livrer des informations lui permettant de gagner sa vaste croisade contre l'univers. Et maintenant elle était morte.

Par sa faute…

« Quill ? »

Quittant brutalement le marasme de culpabilité et d'apitoiement dans lequel il se complaisait jusqu'à alors, il fut obligé de relever la tête à l'entende de son nom. Il fit alors face à ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde : de la pitié. Portant une main à ses joues, il fut surpris de les sentir mouillé. Cela lui fit un choc. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Pleurer réellement s'entend. Il réagissait toujours aux événements de manière excessive, privilégiant la colère à la tristesse. Sa réaction face à son paternel en était un bon exemple. Oui, il s'était senti trahi de voir que celui qui l'avait mis au monde et prétendait l'aimer était également celui qui avait tué sa mère. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il lui avait littéralement éclaté la gueule. Et après la mort de Yundu, celui-là seul qui aurait mérité le titre de « père » à ses yeux ? Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sur le vaisseau, comme un môme en pleine crise d'adolescence refusant d'accepter la réalité. Pleurer, c'était être lâche, c'était être faible. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Mais Gamora était morte, et le monde qu'il connaissait venait de voler en éclats. Qu'importe sa faiblesse, sa lâcheté et les regards de pitié des autres.

Peut-être que Gamora méritait ses larmes, elle…

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais vraiment su faire preuve de maturité, dans aucune situation. Même face à Ronan et à la probable fin du monde, il avait trouvé le moyen de déconner. Et face à Thanos ? Il avait perdu son sang-froid, réduisant à néant tous leurs efforts. C'était véritablement, entièrement et totalement de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait réagi comme un gamin et n'avait pas été foutu de se contenir. Gamora était morte, et lui avait tué la moitié de l'univers.

Peut-être que c'était davantage pour lui-même qu'il pleurait, au fond…

Et ça, ça avait quelque chose de vraiment déprimant…

« Quill ? » l'appela-t-on de nouveau.

Ignorant ses amis, il se retourna. C'était Peter qui était venu le voir, et probablement l'appelait depuis tout à l'heure. Dans la catégorie manque de maturité : ignorer les gens quand ils vous appellent, fait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda-t-il, essuyant rapidement ses yeux. Peter eu le tact de ne pas lui faire remarquer, ni même de le regarder avec compassion. Plus de maturité que lui le gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas certain que le plan du directeur Fury et des autres soit réellement la bonne solution, mais c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'options, non ? »

Définitivement plus mature. Sauf que…

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à me tourner les pouces. On ne peut rien faire de plus ? C'est lui qui le dit, » dit-il en désignant le magicien qui leur tournait le dos. « Ce monde… cet _entre-monde_ à forcément une fin, et je compte bien la trouver. »

Peter n'avait pas franchement l'air d'accord avec lui, mais il eut le bon gout de ne pas chercher à le faire changer d'avis. Brave gosse.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? » lui demanda-t-il, pris d'une inspiration subite. Après tout, il était sympa, et savait se battre : il ne serait pas un poids. Mais il se contenta de hocher négativement la tête.

« M'sieur Stark doit faire partie des survivants sur Titan s'il ne nous a pas suivi ici, alors je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui. Il trouvera forcément une solution pour retourner sur Terre. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à ma tante, ni à mes amis. Et… regrouper tous les terriens sera le meilleur moyen pour moi de les retrouver s'ils sont ici. »

Quill opina légèrement de la tête. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, même si sa famille à lui se résumait désormais à deux aliens et un arbre en pot.

« Bonne chance alors, » lui dit-il en lui tentant la main, que Peter serra.

« Bonne chance aussi. »

Il allait en avoir besoin.

**oOoOo**

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il errait dans ce paysage changeant. Plusieurs jours, au moins une semaine, peut-être même deux. C'était dur à dire, il n'y avait ni jour ni nuit, et le mouvement perpétuel du décor ne les aidait pas à se repérer. Ils n'avaient pas faim, pas soif, et n'étaient jamais fatigués. Alors ils ne faisaient que marcher, continuer, avancer. Tous les sujets de conversation avaient rapidement été épuisés, alors depuis ils se taisaient. Jamais Mantis, Drax ou Groot ne se plaignaient, ou ne remettaient en cause sa décision. Ils semblaient aussi éteints et amorphes que lui. Si la jeune femme avait essayé de lire ses émotions, elle n'y aurait vu que du découragement. Il était même incapable de dire s'ils avaient vraiment avancé, ou si ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus de son esprit. Perdu entre forêts et rivières, entre villes modernes et étendues désertes, il était incapable de se repérer. Incapable de comprendre.

Et ça le tuait.

Finalement, après une nouvelle durée indéterminée à marcher, et après avoir successivement arpenté un désert de sable, une chaine de montagne et une banquise gelée, il fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. S'ils ne ressentaient en effet pas le besoin physique de se reposer, moralement, il en était autrement.

Il était absolument exténué.

Il allait leur désigner un escarpement rocheux non loin de là où ils pourraient s'installer relativement confortablement, quand il vit miroiter au loin une ombre mouvante. Retrouvant subitement ses forces, il se mit à courir dans cette direction, immédiatement suivi par les autres. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire croisé personne durant leur expédition, les autres personnes s'évanouissant au loin aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus, semblant disparaitre avec le paysage.

Mais après quelques pas, la roche sous ses pieds se mua en sable, puis en terre. Une végétation luxuriante apparue et l'air sembla s'appesantir, alourdi par la moiteur tropicale. Une moiteur bien trop familière.

Et effectivement, ils finirent par déboucher sur une sorte de place, pleine de monde. Pleine de guerriers africains aux visages peints et aux regards sévères, les menaçant de leurs armes. Toutefois, T'Challa leur fit rapidement signe de baisser leurs armes, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau.

« Fini de vous plaindre ? » persifla le sergent Barnes.

« Vous vous joigniez à nous finalement ? » renchérit Wilson.

« J'aurais pourtant parié que vous reviendriez moins vite, » assura Hill.

Attendez… Finit de se plaindre ? Moins vite ? Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout…

« Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? » leur demanda gentiment Peter, inconscient de son trouble.

« Combien de temps nous sommes nous absentés ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, sans répondre aux questions qu'on lui avait posées. Il avait conscience que sa voix sonnait presque hystérique, mais il avait besoin d'une foutue réponse, et il la voulait _maintenant_ !

« Quelques heures, » lui répondit Wilson. « Cinq ou six tout au plus, pourquoi ? »

Bordel, mais où est-ce qu'ils avaient atterris ?

* * *

**Comme annoncé, quelques réponses et beaucoup de question !**** Car oui, cet endroit est vraiment, _vraiment_ très bizarre et complexe ! **

**Prochain chapitre, retour sur Terre avec les vivants, avec un personnage pas encore vu. Une idée ?**


	9. Contrecoup et conséquences (Partie 1)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, on retourne sur Terre, où les Avengers se retrouvent à gérer les conséquences du snap et de la disparition de la moitié de la population. Même si ce n'est pas le cœur de cette fic, c'est un aspect que j'avais à cœur de traiter. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 8 : Contrecoup et conséquences**

**.**

* * *

Comme prévu, Everett Ross arriva une heure plus tard au QG des Avengers. Mais il n'était pas seul.

« Clint ! »

Aussitôt, l'archer se retrouva avec une femme presque hystérique dans les bras. Il était rare que Natasha perde ainsi toute retenue. Pour être tout à fait exact, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Mais il n'avait rien à faire des regards des autres, et surtout pas ceux de l'agent à côté d'eux. Alors il passa tendrement une main dans ses cheveux, embrassant sa tempe et murmurant des mots doux à son oreille, tandis qu'elle sanglotait amèrement sur son épaule en jurant en russe.

Elle était là, dans ses bras. Elle était vivante, faite de chair, de sang et d'os. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, son souffle dans son cou, et sa chaleur tout contre lui. Vivante, tout simplement. Il inspira un grand coup, tentant de juguler ses propres émotions. Ses mains tremblaient et son souffle s'emballait tandis qu'il retenait ses propres larmes. C'était le contrecoup après ce drame qu'il ne savait comment gérer, après la panique et l'épouvante, après cette terreur sans nom. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

Clint vit rapidement Ross et les autres s'éclipser, voulant leur laisser le temps de se retrouver. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas ce temps justement. Lui ne l'avait pas en tous cas. Il voulait juste tenter d'appréhender ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il voulait juste essayer de comprendre ces événements auxquels il n'avait pas été confronté, et qu'il n'avait suivi qu'à travers les infos et la télévision. Il voulait juste avoir une putain de réponse à ses questions.

Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi sa femme et ses enfants étaient tombés en poussière sous ses yeux.

Alors doucement, il se détacha d'elle, sans pour autant la lâcher. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il vit ses grands yeux bleus rougis et ses joues trempées de larmes, et il ne put retenir la main venant les essuyer. Elle s'y appuya légèrement, sans toutefois détourner le regard. Elle était là.

Et il devait savoir.

« Nat… »

Il s'arrêta, presque surpris d'entendre les sanglots dans sa voix. Elle ne dit rien, n'essaya pas de parler ou de l'interrompre, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il déglutit péniblement, avant de reprendre.

« Nat… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Thanos… »

Elle inspira lourdement, semblant chercher ses mots. Et de la même manière qu'elle lui avait laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Clint se retrouva à retenir son propre souffle.

« Tu te rappelles du Tesseract ? Et de la pierre incrustée dans le front de Vision ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudainement, de manière parfaitement incongrue.

Clint ne put qu'hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ne pas le trahir.

« C'étaient deux gemmes d'infinités, des pierres au pouvoir surpuissant. Il en existe six : temps, espace, esprit, âme, pouvoir et réalité. Thanos, celui qui avait commandité l'invasion des Chitauris, les a toutes rassemblées. Et d'un claquement doigts, il a réduit la moitié de l'humanité en poussière. Et vraisemblablement la moitié de l'univers avec. »

C'était succinct comme résumé, bien trop bref et concis pour répondre aux centaines de questions qu'il avait. Mais l'horreur était là. L'horreur et l'impuissance.

Natasha reprit la parole, mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il sentait encore Laura s'émietter sous ses doigts, et la poussière sur ses lèvres. Il entendait encore les cris d'effroi de Lila, le hurlement d'épouvante de Cooper, et les pleurs de Nathaniel. Il se souvenait des cendres dans les lits des enfants, s'envolant par la fenêtre. Il se souvenait des heures passées roulé en boule sur le parquet, dans l'attente d'une mort qui ne venait pas.

« …lint… Clint… »

L'homme finit par relever la tête, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé. Il ignorait ce que laissait exactement transparaitre son regard, mais Natasha le vit et blêmit subitement.

« Laura ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, et elle ne put retenir un hoquet d'horreur.

« Coop' ? » balbutia Natasha. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de vomir, et lui-même n'en était pas loin. « Lila ? Nate ? »

Il ne dit rien. Les secondes passèrent, sans un bruit, sans un geste.

Et finalement il laissa échapper un terrible gémissement, telle une bête à l'agonie, et se laissa tomber à genoux. Et Natasha resta là, se laissant glisser au sol avec lui, le serrant avec force dans ses bras. Elle resta alors qu'elle pleurait aussi, des sanglots lourds et douloureux. Elle resta tandis qu'il laissait enfin s'échapper la douleur, hurlant à la mort.

Elle resta.

**oOoOo**

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus. Ils gagnèrent simplement la zone d'habitation de la base pour se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure et faire disparaitre les traces de leurs larmes. Ils étaient des espions. Ils étaient des _Avengers_. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se laisser aller.

Ils devaient se battre. Alors ils se battraient.

Qu'importe le fait qu'ils n'aient plus aucun espoir. Qu'importe le fait qu'il soit à moitié mort à l'intérieur.

Redevenus aussi impassibles que d'ordinaire, tels les agents expérimentés qu'ils étaient, ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de réunion, où Ross avait eu le temps de faire les présentations avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Lui-même prit rapidement le temps de saluer les autres qu'il n'avait pour la plupart pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis deux ans à vrai dire.

Il s'attarda tout particulièrement auprès de Scott, qui lui adressa un sourire brisé. Il ne lui demanda pas où était Cassie, ou comment elle allait. Le vide dans ses yeux, le même qu'il se savait arborer, était plus parlant que n'importe quel mot. Alors il lui serra la main, fort, à s'en broyer les phalanges. Se raccrochant désespérément à l'autre homme pour ne pas s'écrouler de nouveau, et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Scott. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre avec le temps, et s'étaient découverts identiques par bien des aspects.

Lui et l'homme-fourmi étaient en effet restés en contact après la Civil War qui avait divisée les Avengers. Et si l'équipe menée par Steve – et dont tous deux avaient fait partie – était devenue renégate, les deux hommes avaient fait le choix de se rendre, et passé un accord avec le gouvernement. Tous deux avaient des enfants, une famille, et n'avaient pu y renoncer contre une vie de fugitif.

Étonnamment, leur meilleur allié dans cette affaire avait été Stark. Tony avait en effet utilisé son influence – et son argent, très probablement – pour leur éviter la prison et leur permettre de rejoindre leur famille. Et s'ils étaient amis de longue date, jamais auparavant Clint n'avait été aussi reconnaissant envers lui.

Il était donc retourné à sa petite vie tranquille dans sa petite maison dans son petit bled paumé. Mais il n'avait jamais oublié que cette vie, c'était à Tony qu'il la devait. Ils avaient eu quelques contacts pendant ces deux ans. Rares, mais bel et bien présent. Clint n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de Cap, de Bucky, de ses parents ou des accords – il n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Le génie leur avait même rendu visite une fois, finissant par céder après que Clint le lui ait demandé à de multiples reprises. Et si Tony avait d'abord semblé mal à l'aise en leur présence, il était de certain de l'avoir vu loucher à quelques reprises sur Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel, dès lors que lui et son épouse avait le malheur de détourner le regard simultanément. De ce jour-là, Clint s'était plus ouvert à lui, lui avait parlé de sa vie de famille. En retour, Tony s'était confié – laborieusement et avec beaucoup de pudeur, mais quand même – à propos de Peter, le gosse araignée qu'il avait sous sa protection. Et si Tony n'avait jamais réellement mis de mots sur cette relation, Clint savait qu'il considérait Peter comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Qui savait où était le gosse maintenant ? Évaporé, comme des millions d'autres personnes ? Comme sa propre famille tombée en poussière.

Rapidement, il dut toutefois cesser de ressasser ses souvenirs, la main de Natasha sur son épaule. Affreusement conscient des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et sur celui de son ami ainsi que des regards des autres pesant sur eux, il essuya rapidement ses joues humides avant de s'assoir entre Nat et Scott, suppliant mentalement Steve de commencer cette foutue réunion. Fort heureusement, le Cap semblait être devenu télépathe en deux ans, puisqu'il attaqua sans tarder.

« Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas encore, je vous présente l'agent Everett Ross, » commença Steve, désignant l'homme debout à ses côtés. « Ancien agent de l'Air Force, il a travaillé pendant plusieurs années à l'anti-terrorisme et à la CIA, et est en poste depuis quelques mois maintenant au ministère de la défense. Il travaillait hier encore sous les ordres directs du Secrétaire d'Etat Thaddeus Ross. »

« Un sacré nombre de quiproquo en perspective j'imagine ! » s'amusa Rhodes, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. A vrai dire, tout semblait forcé chez lui, son sourire comme sa blague, mais Clint lui était reconnaissant d'essayer d'alléger un tant soit peu l'ambiance.

« Vous n'avez pas tort, » approuva l'agent Ross avec un bref sourire, jouant le jeu. « Toutefois, ce n'est pas la raison qui m'amène. Avec la disparition de Thaddeus, ainsi que de bon nombre de gradés militaires et de personnalités politiques, l'échelle hiérarchique a été entièrement bouleversée, et j'ai moi-même gagné en responsabilité. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir gagné au change. Par chance, le vice-président est en vie, et nous ne sommes pas complètement démunis. La situation est toutefois absolument catastrophique, la population panique et nous avons besoin de toute l'aide disponible. »

« Et nous vous apporterons cette aide avec grand plaisir ami Ross. Nous ne laisserons pas Midgard être détruite par de vaines querelles quand l'heure est si grave. »

Ross inclina profondément la tête en direction de Thor, le remerciant pour cette aide spontanément offerte. A vrai dire, lui-même se retenait de sauter dans les bras du dieu pour l'enlacer. Après les mauvaises nouvelles, qui semblaient terriblement plus nombreuses que les bonnes, il avait besoin de ce genre de bravade et de l'assurance du dieu de la foudre. Ce n'était qu'un masque de plus, car qui le connaissant pouvait manquer l'ombre dans son regard ? Mais ils en avaient besoin.

« J'ai mes entrées au Pentagone, ainsi qu'à la Maison Blanche, » reprit l'agent Ross. « Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est ce que vous comptez faire. »

« Si vous pouvez nous permettre de rencontrer le président, je pense que cela nous faciliterait grandement les choses, » lui répondit Steve. « Nous ne serons pas efficaces si nous ne pouvons agir au grand jour. Si les choses se déroulent comme je le souhaite, Rhodes pourrait ensuite vous accompagner au Pentagone, afin que nous puissions coordonner nos actions avec l'armée. La loi martiale va-t-elle est déclarée ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Après tout, l'armée elle-même est fortement désorientée. Mais l'état d'urgence a été décrétée, ou alors ça ne tardera pas, » lui répondit Everett. « Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? »

Tous les Avengers de longue date ne purent retenir un vague sourire en voyant une lassitude familière dans les yeux de Steve.

« Je n'échapperai pas à la conférence de presse n'est-ce pas ? »

**oOoOo**

Sitôt la réunion terminée, les préparatifs avaient été rapides. Rocket et Scott allaient rester au QG, l'un pour essayer de réparer le réseau et les systèmes de communication – pas sûr que sortir un raton-laveur qui parle en public soit une bonne idée – tandis que le second surveillerait pour eux les chaines de télévisions, les radios et tous les médias disponibles afin d'anticiper aux mieux les réactions des gens, et prévoir ainsi leurs propres actions. En revanche, le reste du groupe s'était rapidement équipé, à la fois de vêtements civils et de leur tenue de justicier.

C'est avec un plaisir mâtiné de regrets qu'il avait lui-même récupéré sa tenue de combat et son arc. Excepté avec les jouets de ses enfants, il n'avait pas tiré une flèche depuis deux ans. Cela faisait partit de l'accord qu'il avait passé avec le gouvernement à l'époque, ne plus avoir accès à aucune arme. Et il s'y était plié, acceptant les règles qu'on lui avait imposé comme il avait accepté le bracelet électronique à sa cheville. Mais il n'avait plus de famille à protéger aujourd'hui. Plus personne pour qui se rendre, renoncer à ses idéaux et baisser la tête.

Il ferait son devoir.

_Ils_ feraient leur devoir.

Avec une vitesse acquise par l'habitude, il s'était tous retrouvés dans le salon en moins de dix minutes. Un premier groupe composé de Steve, Natasha et Rhodes, accompagnés d'Everett Ross, avait aussitôt embraqué dans un Quinjet à destination de Washington. Pendant ce temps, Thor, Bruce et lui gèreraient la situation à New-York. Enfin, gérer… Ils étaient trois, pour une ville comprenant plusieurs millions d'habitants, et venant de connaitre la pire catastrophe de son histoire.

Tranquille…

**oOoOo**

Gérer, vraiment ? Quelle blague !

Clint essayait tant bien que mal de relativiser, mais c'était difficile.

Le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient venait de voler en éclat, de s'effriter, de tomber en cendres. La moitié de l'univers avait été détruite. La moitié de la population des États-Unis était morte. Le _président_ était mort. Partout, des pillages, des vols à main armée, des saccages, quand ce n'était pas des meurtres. Les blessés se comptaient par milliers, et les hôpitaux ne parvenaient plus à absorber l'afflux soudain de patients. C'était une catastrophe sans précédent.

Mais alors que Steve était actuellement à la Maison Blanche et discutait avec le vice-président, que Rhodey briefait les principaux chefs de l'État-major au Pentagone, que Bruce avait été propulsé médecin en chef de l'hôpital central de New-York, que Natasha avait rejoint un centre de commandement pour coordonner les services de polices et d'ambulance sur tout l'état et que Thor dégageait les rues en soulevant des voitures à main nues, Clint était dans un quartier paumé du Bronx à faire la circulation.

Définitivement, ils avaient un petit problème de proportion…

Bon, s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il était de mauvaise foi. Après un entretien avec le commissaire Gordon, le chef de la police de New-York – miraculeusement indemne, quoi que secoué – il s'était lui-même proposé pour patrouiller dans les rues avec ses hommes, aussitôt approuvé par Thor qui l'avait accompagné. Et si le dieu était effectivement parti dans les quartiers sud, et plus particulièrement dans le Queens où un building s'était effondré après le crash d'un avion, Clint était dans le nord.

Agissant à une plus petite échelle, lui et les hommes mis à sa disposition fouillaient un par un les immeubles alentour afin de sécuriser les lieux et de recenser les personnes à risque. Ils avaient déjà stoppé trois altercations, et été obligés d'escorter une ambulance que la population essayait de caillasser. Dans un logement délabré, ils avaient trouvé un nourrisson, seul dans son berceau. Ne trouvant aucuns papiers dans l'appartement, et faute de parents à contacter, un officier l'avait emmené dans l'hôpital le plus proche. Une boule au ventre, Clint avait également vu passer en courant une bande de jeunes enfants en guenille. Il s'attarda malgré lui sur ce petit garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux grand yeux clairs, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qui sait combien d'entre eux étaient désormais orphelins ? Mais malheureusement, il savait ne rien pouvoir être faire de plus pour l'instant.

Ce n'était même plus une catastrophe à ce niveau là – ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé ce stade. C'était juste une foutue Apocalypse en 3D avec son et lumière qui venait de leur passer dessus comme un char Patton.

C'est le bruit d'un klaxon qui le sortit – encore – de ses pensées lugubres. Reculant de quelques pas, il fit signe aux voitures venant de sa droite de circuler. Si Rocket – bénie soit la bestiole – avait réussi à rétablir le courant dans cette partie de la ville, les feux de circulations devaient encore être réactualisés et resynchronisés. Un travail de titan – quel jeu de mot abominable – quand on comptait le nombre de carrefours de la grosse pomme. Un travail qu'une personne seule, aussi brillante soit-elle – et il n'aurait jamais imaginé associer l'adjectif « brillant » à un raton-laveur, mais la vie était faite de surprise – ne pouvait réaliser seule.

Un bip sonore retentit dans son oreille droite, et il ouvrit rapidement le canal de communication de son oreillette.

« Clint ? » l'appela Scott dans l'oreillette. « Tu m'entends ? »

« Je te reçois cinq sur cinq, tu remercieras Rocket de ma part. »

« Ou est-ce que tu es ? » l'interrogea immédiatement Ant-Man, sans lui répondre. Ouch, ça ne sentait pas bon.

« A la limite du Bronx et de Manhattan, pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. A raison semble-t-il.

« Ramène tes fesses dans le sud, et magne toi surtout. »

N'attendant pas de compléments d'information, il réquisitionna rapidement le véhicule de l'un des policiers l'accompagnant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il filait à toute allure sur les boulevards, slalomant entre les carcasses des véhicules embouteillés. Quand il gagna une ligne droite relativement dégagé, il se permit de demander plus d'informations à Scott, qui jusque-là s'était contenté de le guider dans son oreillette, se servant des images satellites en temps réel que lui fournissait Friday pour lui indiquer le chemin le plus dégagé.

« Que se passe-t-il exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des émeutes. »

« Ce ne seront pas les premières, et probablement pas les dernières. »

« Sauf que là, on comptabilise plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui cassent les vitrines et détruisent les abribus, effrayant les rares passant présents. Une femme a été violemment prise à partie, et un homme qui a tenté de s'interposer a été poignardé. J'ai déjà contacté les services d'urgence, » compléta-t-il rapidement, anticipant sa question, « ils sont déjà sur place, tout comme la police. Mais ils ne sont qu'une quinzaine, et ils vont avoir besoin d'aide pour contenir la foule. »

« Parce qu'avoir seize personnes au lieu de quinze fera une formidable différence, n'est-ce pas ? » railla-t-il, usant instinctivement du sarcasme pour dissimuler l'angoisse qui lui tordait les tripes.

Scott ne répondit pas tout de suite. Vraiment pas bon _du tout_.

« Une personne quelconque, non, » finit-il par lâcher. « Mais la présence d'Hawkeye ? J'en suis certain. »

Clint ne put rien ajouter à cette déclaration d'une logique imparable. Alors il se tût, coupant son oreillette. Et appuya sur le champignon.

**oOoOo**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait dans le secteur que lui avait indiqué Scott. Mais de toute façon, aurait-il été plus vague dans ses indications qu'il aurait tout de même trouvé. Le quartier d'affaire… était en ruine. On se serait cru dans un film d'horreur en mode apocalypse zombie, ou un jeu vidéo du type horror survival.

Mais il ne put s'attarder rapidement sur le décor qui l'entourait, car il aperçut plus loin sur le boulevard une foule visiblement furieuse et totalement hors de contrôle. Garant son véhicule à la hâte, il claqua sa portière et se précipita vers le bâtiment le plus proche, un sac à la main. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé de cuir, carquois sur l'épaule et arc à la main. Un costume, et surtout une identité qu'il n'avait pas endossée depuis deux ans. Il s'était complu dans la peau de Clint Barton durant tout ce temps, savourant le plaisir simple de pouvoir rentrer chez lui chaque soir, dormir toutes les nuits avec sa femme, et l'embrasser chaque matin. Mais quoi qu'on puisse en dire, quoi qu'il se soit lui-même efforcé de penser, il n'avait jamais réellement cessé d'être un Avengers. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'être Hawkeye.

Alors il se faufila rapidement entre ces gens en train de hurler, esquivant d'un mouvement souple les attaques plus ou moins volontaires portées contre lui. Gagnant ce qui semblait être l'épicentre de cette masse furieuse, il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt, avant de charger d'un pas furieux. Casseurs, vandales, hooligans, tabassant un policier à terre. Le visage en sang, son uniforme déchiré, l'un de ses bras formait un angle absolument anormal. Plusieurs personnes s'acharnaient sur lui, et d'autres prenaient à partis les policiers restants. L'un d'entre eux, ceinturé par trois hommes, dû user avec violence de sa matraque pour se dégager. Mais s'il mit ses assaillants à terre, cela sembla réveiller davantage la fouler, qui se rua en avant.

Prenant le risque de sacrifier l'une de ses précieuses flèches explosives, il la décocha vers le haut, la laissant exploser une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Pour le coup, cela attira l'attention sur lui, resté relativement inaperçu jusqu'alors. Ignorant les murmures choqués, il grimpa sur la carcasse d'une voiture, qui avait emboutit un lampadaire. Plus loin, des policiers indemnes – ou plus probablement les moins grièvement blessés – aidaient leurs collègues à terre à se relever, pendant que l'un d'entre eux était au téléphone. Contactant le central pour demander des renforts, ou peut-être les secours afin d'obtenir une ambulance.

Voyant les regards se détourner de lui pour poser un regard presque soupçonneux se poser sur les officiers, il prit rapidement la parole. Et bordel, il détestait les discours pourtant. Presque autant que Steve, et ce n'était pas peu dire.

« Habitants de New-York, » déclama-t-il d'une voix forte. « Je sais que vous êtes désemparés, que vous essayez tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Que vous cherchez des responsables. Mais ces responsables ne sont pas là. Ce ne sont pas les gouvernements, les forces de l'ordre, ni aucun de vos concitoyens. La menace ayant éradiqué une partie de la population mondiale est venue de l'espace, et malgré nos efforts, n'a pu être contenue. »

Il se racla la gorge, affreusement conscient des dizaines de regard posés sur lui. Il détestait _vraiment_ ça.

« Je sais ce que vous traversez, » finit-il par poursuivre d'une voix rauque. Et non, il ne pleurerait pas. « Croyez-moi, je le sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous liguer les uns contre les autres. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de succomber à la haine et à la colère. Ce serait facile pourtant, mais nous ne pouvons pas. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les morts, nos familles et nos amis, tous ces proches que nous avons perdus, ne méritent pas qu'on tue des innocents en leur nom. »

Et en prononçant ces mots, Clint était affreusement conscient de tout ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. De tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, du véritable coupable désormais hors de leur portée, et du fait que la vengeance ne ramènerait ni Laura ni ses enfants. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant, il lui faudrait trouver en lui le courage de l'accepter.

Quelqu'un dans la foule applaudit.

**oOoOo**

L'émeute avait finalement été maitrisée. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, nombreux avaient été ceux à approuver ses propos, et plusieurs avaient même baissé les yeux face à ses accusations. Seuls une poignée d'irréductibles avaient essayé de rallumer la flamme chez leurs congénères, et avaient rapidement été embarqués par les policiers arrivés en renfort. Ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire actuellement.

Clint promena lentement son regard autour de lui. Il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de se balader dans New-York – l'inconvénient d'être une célébrité – mais le coin lui semblait étrangement familier. Il fit quelques pas, se promenant dans les rues, avant de se retrouver face à un restaurant. Mais pas n'importe quel type de restaurant : un shawarma. _Le_ shawarma. Clint avait l'impression d'entendre son cœur battre à ses tempes tandis qu'il entrait par la porte sortie de ses gonds. Rien n'avait changé. Le même papier-peint décoloré, les mêmes assiettes blanches soigneusement empilées sur les étagères, les mêmes tableaux hideux aux murs, le même comptoir de bois patiné, les mêmes tables rondes. Il se souvenait encore s'être assis là, sur cette chaise, et ceux qui allaient devenir des amis installés autour de lui. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu la force de parler, tout juste de mâcher. Ils étaient là, dans leurs costumes tachés de sang et de poussière, dans un petit restaurant bien propret et convenable, à manger des shawarmas en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il se souvenait encore de Nat, qui soutenait péniblement sa tête ; le pauvre Bruce dormait à moitié sur sa chaise, exténué par les actions de son hôte, et Tony lui… Tony… Tony, contrairement aux autres, ne reviendrait pas. Ils étaient cinq maintenant, et non plus six. Plus jamais six.

Il sortit en courant, ayant envie de vomir. Et se figea aussitôt. Évidemment, s'il était au restaurant, alors juste un peu plus au sud…

Un peu plus au sud, il pouvait apercevoir cette tour grandiose auréolée de lumière qui dépassait allègrement tous les autres gratte-ciels des environs, comme si elle voulait les narguer. Mais surtout, il ne pouvait manquer le gigantesque « A » de la tour Avengers, illuminé de ses néons et brillant de mille feux. La tour était intacte, parfaite et inaltérée, un refuge dans ce monde qui s'effondrait sur ses fondations.

Il se souvenait de l'époque où il était encore un Avengers, et où ils vivaient tous ici. Ils n'étaient encore que six à ce moment-là : Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Nat et lui. Ils avaient parcouru le monde pour lutter contre des terroristes, jugulé des menaces internationales avant qu'elles ne prennent de l'ampleur, et détruit une à une les bases d'Hydra. Mais c'est ici qu'ils revenaient invariablement. C'était dans cette tour qu'ils avaient appris d'abord à cohabiter, puis à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. Il avait vécu certains de plus beaux moments de sa vie ici, et savouré plusieurs de ses plus grands fou rire. Et s'il reconnaissait la magnificence du complexe construit par Tony en marge de la ville, ça n'avait jamais été réellement chez lui, pas comme cette tour l'avait été.

C'était sa maison, à une époque. Sa maison, et sa famille.

Sa famille de cœur qui n'existait plus, déchirée deux ans plus tôt à cause d'un foutu bout de papier.

Sa famille de sang, disparue en poussière en une fraction de seconde.

Dans un geste d'une atroce familiarité, il fit rouler son alliance sur son annulaire, la caressant du pouce. Et là, parmi les décombres fumants de ce qui était son ancienne vie, Clint laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

**Pour l'anecdote, je tiens à repréciser que tout ceci a été écrit bien avant Endgame, et donc que la mort de l'entièreté de la famille de Clint n'était pas avérée. Comme quoi, ce n'est pas seulement la faute de mon côté sadique amatrice de drama !**

**Prochain chapitre qui fait directement suite à celui-ci et est dans la même vaine, avec un point de vue encore inédit. Une idée ?**


	10. Contrecoup et conséquences (Partie 2)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Comme prévu, suite direct du chapitre précédent, où cette fois-ci on se dirige vers l'autre moitié des Avengers, présents à Washington, et la façon dont leur présence va devenir officielle.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 9 : Contrecoup et conséquences (Partie 2)**

**.**

* * *

Rhodes prit rapidement congé des généraux avec lesquels il venait de s'entretenir pendant plus de deux heures. Il enchainerait bientôt avec une autre réunion, mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement se trouver une télévision et assister à l'allocution de Steve.

Fort heureusement, le rendez-vous avec le vice-président dans la matinée s'était très bien passé. L'homme, soulagé de voir apparaitre de tels renforts en ces temps de crises, s'était empressé de lever toutes les condamnations pesant sur chacun des Avengers renégats. Y compris à titre posthume, pour certains d'entre eux : Sam, Wanda… Même Barnes avait été gracié, ce que Rhodey n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant. Quant à ce qu'en aurait pensé Tony, il était bien incapable de le dire…

Dans un entretien qui avait duré près d'une demi-heure, le vice-président Reyes, l'agent Ross, Steve, Natasha et lui avait discuté de la suite à donner à cette effroyable catastrophe. Le plan initial de Steve fut suivi à la lettre, et une fois certain que le Cap se débrouillerait très bien tout seul – et Dieu seul savait combien il avait horreur des journalistes, des courbettes et autres mondanités – il avait suivi Ross au Pentagone pour une réunion avec les membres de l'État-Major encore en vie.

Et étonnamment, ces hommes pourtant très expérimentés et tous plus âgés que lui s'étaient empressés de lui donner la parole, lui accordant une place de choix dans leur conseil et lui assurant que tous les moyens de l'armées américaines seraient mis à sa disposition afin de rétablir l'ordre. C'est un risque énorme qu'ils prenaient – tant de pouvoir dans les mains d'un seul homme ! – et jamais auparavant il n'avait eu autant de responsabilités. A l'époque où il servait encore dans l'armée, il avait toujours eu des généraux au-dessus de lui, malgré son grade important. Et même en tant qu'Avengers, s'il était comme chacun d'entre eux force de proposition, il ne s'était jamais imposé en leader. Il ne s'était même jamais sentit ainsi. Mais en voyant l'air effrayé de certains de ces militaires, eux qui pourtant n'étaient pas présents sur le champ de bataille où tout s'était joué, eux qui n'avaient pas vu le Titan réduire leur monde en cendres… Rhodey était tout autant légitime qu'eux, si ce n'est plus.

Arpentant les couloirs en évitant les jeunes officiers pressés, il bifurqua soudainement et pénétra dans une vaste pièce, qui devait sans doute être une salle de repos. De nombreuses personnes – pour ne pas dire toute celles présentes dans la pièce – étaient rassemblé autour de l'écran, accordant plus ou moins d'attention aux commentaires des journalistes dans l'expectative, trop occupés par leurs propres commérages. Sachant pertinemment ce qui se tramait, il alla s'appuyer contre l'un des murs du fond, s'assurant simplement de garder un angle de vue sur l'écran… ainsi qu'une voie de retraite en cas d'extrême urgence. Il était paranoïaque depuis des années, et la guerre n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce trait de caractère. C'était là son syndrome de stress post-traumatique à lui. Et s'il fallait bien le connaitre pour le déceler, il n'avait jamais réussi à s'en débarrasser totalement. Wilson l'avait aidé avec ça : entre ancien combattants, on se comprenait. Il l'avait accompagné plusieurs fois au foyer des vétérans où il travaillait – avant que n'interviennent les accords de Sokovie bien sûr ; il n'avait jamais osé y retourner après – et il y avait trouvé un certain réconfort. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru avant d'y aller.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais il savait que Tony était au courant. Le milliardaire ne lui en avait pourtant jamais parlé, ce dont l'ex-militaire lui était reconnaissant. Tony était peut-être son meilleur ami, mais il pouvait également être on ne peut plus envahissant, et empiéter fortement sur l'espace vital et la vie privée des gens. A fortiori si c'était des gens qu'il appréciait. Ou pire : _aimait_. Après toutes ces années, Rhodey ne savait toujours pas s'il devait s'estimer chanceux ou non de faire partie de cette dernière catégorie.

Mais bien évidemment, penser à ce qui était une blague familière entre eux l'amena à se remémorer avec mélancolie les souvenirs associés, et d'autres encore. Des bons et des moins bons – et non, il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de l'Afghanistan – des événements les plus marquants aux petites scènes de la vie quotidienne sans la moindre importance. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était une semaine plus tôt. Ils avaient diné avec Pepper, juste tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps. Ils s'étaient ensuite quittés sur une accolade, se promettant de s'appeler rapidement. Rhodey attendait toujours son coup de fil.

Fort heureusement pour lui, sa dignité et sa réputation, il ne pleura pas. Ou plutôt, il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller car soudain, le plateau de télévision où menaçait de s'écharper les journalistes disparut, laissant apparaitre l'image bien connue de la Maison Blanche. Et si tous attendaient de voir apparaitre le vice-président, c'est avec des hoquets de stupeur qu'ils accueillir l'image du glorieux Captain America dans tout sa splendeur.

Ainsi, il avait revêtu son ancien costume, celui qu'il avait porté pendant des années. Il en avait plusieurs exemplaires, et malgré le conflit les ayant opposés, Tony n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de vider sa chambre et détruire ses affaires. Ni celles de Steve, ni celles d'aucun des Avengers d'ailleurs. Les renégats comme les absents avaient retrouvé leur chambre dans le même état qu'ils l'avaient quitté. Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor et même Scott qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds au complexe – si on exceptait cette fois avec Sam dont tous avaient longuement entendu parler – avaient eu l'air étrangement choqués en reprenant possession de leurs appartements, et Rhodey s'était pris à regretter avec violence tout ce temps perdu en vaines querelles.

Cependant, il cessa rapidement ses élucubrations affligées – dépressives était plus juste – en voyant Steve prendre finalement la parole.

« Peuple des Etats-Unis, je suis Steve Rogers. Mais vous me connaissez mieux sous le nom de Captain America. »

Rhodes pouvait presque entendre les soupires et les balbutiements choqués des gens derrière leurs postes de télévision ou leur radio partout dans le pays. Il avait l'impression que tous les Etats-Unis s'étaient figés, dans l'attente de ses prochains mots, et cette idée totalement absurde le fit sourire malgré lui.

« Avant toute chose, je souhaite présenter mes plus sincères condoléances à toutes les personnes ayant perdu un proche dans cette tragédie. Malheureusement, je crois que nous sommes tous touchés par cet effroyable événement. »

Dans la pièce, plus personne ne parlait, plus personne ne _bougeait_, comme suspendus aux lèvres de Steve.

« Et même si ça ne ramènera pas les disparus, je pense que vous méritez quelques explications. »

Rhodey retint malgré lui son souffle. Voilà le moment qu'il attendait autant qu'il le redoutait : les explications. Car comment expliquer à ces gens ce qui s'était joué la veille, sur un autre continent ? Comment rationnaliser la perte des membres de leur famille ? Comme leur avouer leur échec ?

« Vous vous souvenez très certainement de l'invasion alien qui a frappé New-York en 2012. Seulement, alors que nous pensions que le dieu asgardien Loki était l'instigateur de cette invasion, il s'est avéré n'être qu'un pantin dans un dessein plus grand. L'homme derrière cette effroyable machination s'appelle Thanos. L'unique objectif de cet être abject est de sauver l'univers. Mais pour y parvenir, il n'a qu'une seule méthode : la purification par le feu et la mort. Malheureusement, après plusieurs années de quête, il est finalement parvenu à atteindre son objectif : la mort de la moitié de l'univers. »

Même Steve fut obligé de faire une pause, déglutissant difficilement. Et malgré son visage apparemment neutre, Rhodey pouvait lire la lassitude, et surtout un désespoir criant dans ses yeux.

« L'objet ayant permis aux Chitauris d'envahir notre dimension contenait une pierre stellaire, source d'une grande magie. Il en existe six dans tout l'univers, et rassemblés, elles offrent un son porteur un pouvoir presque sans limites. Malgré une lutte acharnée qui a été menée hier au Wakanda afin de protéger la dernière pierre en notre possession, nous avons été vaincus. Nous avons perdu. »

Après ça, il n'y eut plus qu'un silence, encore plus lourd et pesant. Il pouvait voir les larmes couler sur les visages, et il sentit ses propres yeux devenir humides. Même en sachant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus, il se sentait effroyablement coupable.

« La moitié de l'univers a été réduite en poussière. Et malheureusement, cela inclut également la moitié de notre planète. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire, je suis aussi impuissant que vous face à la mort des personnes qui me sont chères. » Et Rhodey était certain d'avoir vu passer le nom de Bucky sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. « Pourtant, nous ne devons pas céder à la panique. Nous devons rester calme. Et surtout, nous devons rester unis. J'ai appris cette leçon à la dure, et jamais aucune défaite n'a eu un goût aussi amer. Mais je suis certain d'une chose : si divisés nous tombons, ensemble nous nous relèverons. »

Et sur ces derniers mots lourds de sens, Steve adressa un dernier salut à la caméra, avant que l'écran ne devienne noir. Il ne sut pas qui, mais quelqu'un commença à applaudir, rapidement suivit par tous ceux présents, et Rhodey se retrouva à les imiter. Ce battement sourd et régulier avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et malgré les ténèbres, il se surprit à espérer revoir un jour la lumière.

**oOoOo**

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Comme il l'avait anticipé, il avait immédiatement été convoqué à une réunion de crise sitôt l'allocution de Steve terminée. Et une autre, puis encore une autre. A vrai dire, ils ne le libérèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, trop tard pour espérer rejoindre les autres sur le terrain. Foutus bureaucrates.

Agacée, il sortit son portable – heureusement qu'une partie des réseaux de communication avait été rétablie ! – et appela rapidement Natasha.

« Rhodes ? » décrocha-t-elle rapidement.

« Je viens de quitter le Pentagone, on m'a prêté un véhicule pour revenir en ville. Où est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« On s'est installé dans un petit hôtel déserté du centre-ville, je t'envoie les coordonnées exactes par sms. Steve vient seulement de rentrer, il a patrouillé toute la journée dans les rues pour essayer de rassurer tout le monde et donner un coup de main aux policiers et militaires présents en ville. »

« Effet de la conférence ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Plutôt positif. Scott nous a notifié une véritable diminution des émeutes, du moins dans les grandes villes. Particulièrement à New-York d'ailleurs, dont les habitant sont encore particulièrement choqués de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un peu plus de cinq ans. Mais dans les régions un peu moins peuplées, c'est plus compliqué. On ressence toujours un grand nombre de fusillades et de règlements de compte partout dans le pays. »

Opinant silencieusement aux mots de Natasha, il salua vaguement les soldats gardant les portes du complexe ultra sécurisé, et se dirigea vers le parking qu'on lui avait indiqué.

« Et les autres, comment ça se passe de leur côté ? Même si les gens se sont calmés à New-York, la situation ne doit pas être de tout repos pour autant, je me trompe ? »

« Malheureusement pour nous, tu as raison. Clint a eu du mal à stopper une gigantesque émeute à Manhattan. Heureusement que les gens ont encore un certain respect pour les Avengers, même pour les soi-disant traitres comme lui, ou je ne sais pas comment il s'en serait sorti. Bruce est submergé par les blessés, et ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Apparemment, il refuse de rentrer se reposer pour le moment. Thor a également trouvé de quoi s'occuper toute la journée, et aura surement de quoi faire des semaines durant à ce rythme. Mais il semble que voir le dieu de la foudre à l'œuvre est créé une émulsion, et de nombreux civils dans le Queens se sont joint à lui pour fouiller les décombre. Ils ont également été rejoints par Wong, qui leur a donné un coup de main. »

« Wong ? » releva-t-il tout en déverrouillant sa voiture.

« Tu te souviens du vaisseau descendu sur New-York il y a quatre jours ? Deux sorciers ont combattu aux côtés de Tony et de Peter Parker. »

Les dernières images qu'il avait de Tony. Un peu qu'il s'en souvenait !

« Oui, répondit-il simplement d'une voix plus sèche tandis qu'il déverrouillait sa voiture et s'installait au volant.

« L'un des sorciers a été enlevé, et Tony et Parker l'ont suivi, » embraya-t-elle rapidement après un temps de silence, consciente du malaise qu'avait causé sa question. « Il… L'autre est resté sur Terre, et est venu nous aider. »

Mais Rhodey n'était pas dupe, et ce n'était pas le simple fait de devoir prononcer le nom de Tony dans ce contexte qui la mettait dans cet état. La Veuve Noire était bien trop solide pour que cette simple évocation l'affecte à ce point.

« Natasha… Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment, et Rhodes serra les mains autour de son volant. A ce stade, ce n'était plus simplement de la paranoïa, mais bel et bien l'anticipation de quelque chose de réel qui allait l'atteindre qu'il le veuille ou non. Il retint son souffle, attendant que la russe ne lâche sa bombe.

« Docteur Strange, le sorcier qui a été enlevé, était le gardien de la pierre du temps. Il possédait apparemment des pouvoirs surpuissants, et avait la pleine maitrise de sa gemme. Or, nous savons que Thanos l'a récupéré avant de venir au Wakanda. Il a donc été vaincu. Et comme Tony et Peter étaient vraisemblablement avec lui… »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Qu'y avait-il à ajouter ?

Rien, absolument rien.

« Je suis désolée Rhodey. »

Elle avait raccroché depuis longtemps quand il cessa de pleurer.

**oOoOo**

Après une mauvaise nuit où ils n'avaient que peu dormi, Rhodey et les autres s'étaient rapidement remis au travail. Dans son armure de War Machine, il se promenait dans les rues, comme depuis le début de la journée. De nombreuses personne venait le voir. Pas pour demander des autographes, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement avant et avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Non, à chaque fois c'était des raisons plus prosaïques… et bien plus terribles… Un enfant perdu, ne retrouvant plus ses parents. Un vieillard gravement blessé, qu'il fallait emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital. Une femme enceinte, sur le point d'accoucher. Un père de famille, venant demander de l'aide pour libérer ses enfants coincés sous les décombres de leur immeuble. Une veuve éplorée et hystérique, à qui il fallut retirer le cadavre de son mari.

C'était un cauchemar, une horreur sans nom, et Rhodes peinait à mettre des mots dessus. Bien sûr, il avait été un soldat, puis un Avengers. Il connaissait les ravages que la guerre pouvait faire, et savait que les civils étaient souvent les victimes innocentes de ces conflits qui les dépassaient. Mais face à cette débâcle sans nom, l'humanité se révélait dans toute son horreur et sa déchéance.

A présent il était seul. Ce quartier de la ville avait été évacué, et nul n'était plus sensé s'y trouver. Un officier avait toutefois préféré y envoyer une unité de reconnaissance par précaution, et Rhodes avait saisi au vol cette occasion presque unique d'être un peu seul. Mais le paysage autour de lui n'allégeait nullement sa peine.

Vitres brisées, portes défoncées, mugs taguées. Nul n'aurait pu croire qu'à peine deux jours plus tôt, c'était l'une des avenues les plus cotées de la ville, et même de toute la côte est. Théâtres, salles de concert, restaurants, bar… L'un de ses grands boulevards où se croisaient lady endimanchées et touristes aux appareils photos

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une rue détruite, aux trottoirs défoncés recouverts de déchets. Et c'était malheureusement devenu la normalité pour nombre d'endroits sur Terre, et probablement sur chacune des planètes ayant subi l'impact de Thanos.

Il pensa alors à Tony, perdu dans l'espace – mort dans l'espace, parce qu'il fallait être réaliste. Il pensa également à Pepper, disparue en un claquement de doigts. Il pensa au fait qu'il était seul, à présent. Et il se sentit incroyablement mélancolique.

**oOoOo**

Après un dernier point avec Ross, Steve, Natasha et lui embarquèrent dans le Quinjet en fin de journée. L'agent quant à lui restait à Washington et leur servirait d'interlocuteur privilégié avec le gouvernement. Une bonne chose, et qui leur éviderait de perdre trop de temps en réunions diverses et toutes plus inutiles que les autres. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la légitimité offerte par le vice-président, ils devaient prévoir ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite, raison pour laquelle tout le monde retournait au QG.

Le voyage pris moins d'une demi-heure, et ils se posèrent rapidement sur la piste dégagée. Nul n'avait dit un mot pendant le trajet, et Rhodes n'avait pas l'intention d'être le premier à rompre ce silence pesant. Dans la salle de crise, personne ne parlait non plus. Il alla rapidement saluer Wong, le nouveau venu, avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil. Voyant que nul ne parlait, Scott se dévoua finalement pour commencer son rapport.

« Rocket a pu remettre en marche les différents réseaux de communication. Rétablissement d'Internet, de la 4G, des lignes téléphoniques… Grâce à ça, j'ai pu commencer à recenser précisément les dégâts, du moins au Etats-Unis. On a actuellement un pourcentage de désintégration que 43,5%, mais je ne doute pas que nous atteindrons prochainement les 50%. Simplement, ce chiffre pourrait être bien plus élevé. Avec tous les incidents s'étant déclarés peu après les disparitions, et les accidents immédiats causés par ces dernières, Friday projette une disparition totale de 61,44% de la population américaine. »

Rhodes eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac. Autant ? Autant de personnes mourraient actuellement sous les balles de leurs congénères, ou étaient décédées dans ces terribles accidents ferroviaires et aériens ? Comment était-ce simplement possible ?

« Et à l'international ? » demanda finalement Steve d'une voix blanche.

« On atteindra probablement un taux similaire dans la plupart des pays, même si aucun bilan n'a pu être dressé, » répondit Scott. « On a très peu de nouvelles pour l'instant, les informations ont du mal à circuler, et particulièrement outre-Atlantique. Rocket travaille actuellement sur le problème. »

« J'y arriverai, » assura aussitôt le raton laveur. « J'avais simplement oublié à quel point la technologie terranienne était foutrement arriérée ! » se moqua-t-il.

Et au lieu de se sentir vexé, Rhodey ne put retenir un léger sourire. Un raton-laveur – qui parlait évidemment – qui méprisait ouvertement leur technologie et leurs appareils de communications. Définitivement, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y faire ! Mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul, puisque divers sourires avaient fleuri sur les lèvres. Même Steve, s'il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, esquissa l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Même si celle de ce QG est quand même pas trop mal foutue… » continua Rocket. « Celui qui l'a créée est clairement moins stupide que vous autres. Qui est-ce ? »

Et aussi simplement que ça, les sourire retombèrent. Bordel, est-ce que ça cesserait un jour de faire mal ?

Après ça, tout le monde fit rapidement son rapport, et Steve leur indiqua à tous d'aller se coucher. En l'état actuel des choses, il ne servait à rien de s'acharner à régler des problèmes toujours plus nombreux qui ne feraient que s'entasser devant eux. Sans doute auraient-ils les idées plus claires le lendemain.

Très honnêtement, Rhodey en doutait…

**oOoOo**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Une alarme résonnait dans sa chambre, et probablement dans tout le centre. Attrapant l'arme qu'il gardait près de lui en toute circonstance – non, il n'était pas _si_ paranoïaque, simplement sur ses gardes – il se précipita dans le couloir sans prendre le temps de se changer ou même d'enfiler des chaussures. Alors que sa porte claquait contre le mur et qu'il se tenait prêt à mettre en joue quiconque se dresserait en travers de son chemin, il se retrouva avec un couteau plaqué contre la gorge. Couteau qui heureusement s'éloigna bien vite quand Natasha le reconnut. Reconnaissant le bruit familier d'un fusil que l'on arme, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, faisant face à Rocket. Arrivèrent à leur tour Bruce, avec dans les mains un pistolet qu'il savait appartenir à l'espionne russe, Wong, les mains illuminées de pouvoir, puis Thor, sa hache crépitant d'énergie à la main. Clint et Scott furent là dans la seconde suivante, également armés, et Steve fut le dernier à arriver, venant du salon avec son éternel bouclier à la main. Au vu de son air parfaitement réveillé, lui n'était probablement pas couché quand l'alarme s'était déclenchée. En parlant de l'alarme…

« Cap, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'interpellé haussa vaguement les épaules, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond, une habitude qu'ils n'avait jamais perdue quand il s'agissait de s'adresser à Jarvis ou à Friday.

« Friday, que signifie cette alarme ? Le Quartier Général est-il attaqué ? »

Malgré lui, sa main se crispa un peu plus sur son arme, et il vit les autres se tendre un peu plus. Paranoïa quand tu nous tiens…

« Il s'agit de la fréquence d'urgence, une ligne de communication prioritaire réservée aux Avengers. Jamais utilisée jusqu'à présent, tous les Avengers déclarés possèdent les codes d'indentification permettant de déclencher l'alerte et d'y répondre. »

Rhodey finit par relâcher son arme, comprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat, et il vit les autres en faire de même. Si ce n'était que ça alors…

« Damoiselle Friday, quel ami en détresse nous appelle ainsi à l'aide ? » demanda Thor.

« Je suis dans l'incapacité d'identifier le protocole utilisé pour se connecter à la fréquence d'urgence. »

Il y avait eu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde, et ce d'un ton presque… revêche, comme si l'IA était contrariée de ne pas pouvoir fournir de plus amples indications, et de sa propre incapacité à répondre à la question. Une fois de plus, Rhodey admirait la façon dont Tony avait réussi à créer une intelligence artificielle, au comportement si humain.

« Friday, comment puis-je y répondre ? »

Visiblement, Steve avait pris sa décision. En même temps, il était d'accord avec lui : malgré le protocole de communication inconnu, c'était probablement un de leur amis ou alliés. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait le moindre danger… Si ? Si, bien sûr que si, il y avait une chance que ce soit un piège. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Dans le cas où ce soit un véritable appel de détresse, pouvait-ils se risquer à ne pas répondre ?

« Vous pouvez utiliser l'une des consoles de communication, plus performantes que vos comlink, présentes dans le salon ou dans la salle de crise par exemple. »

Steve les regarda, mais visiblement personne ne semblait vouloir le détourner de cette idée. Parce qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui, ou parce qu'ils savaient que rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis ? Seul Bucky, et plus étrangement Tony, avaient le pouvoir de le résonner. _Avaient eu_ le pouvoir. Ça faisait mal, merde. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait réalisé, gardant l'espoir d'un autre scénario miracle du type « Afghanistan », s'aveuglant obstinément. Réaliserait-il un jour que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts, sans qu'il ne puisse leur dire au revoir ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas réaliser après tout…

Steve se dirigea alors vers la salle de crise – parce que c'était immanquablement une crise qui se profilait à l'horizon, qui que soit leur interlocuteur mystère – et tout le groupe suivit rapidement. Certains comme Bruce, qui avait visiblement eu la chance de s'endormir, se frottait les yeux en baillant. Mais malgré toute la fatigue du monde et le poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules, tous avaient l'air parfaitement alertes, anticipant malgré eux cette nouvelle perturbation à venir. Tout le monde s'éparpilla dans la salle, restant debout ou s'asseyant – se laissant tomber plutôt – sur les chaises. Rhodes fut de ceux-là, s'installant en grimaçant. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec ses prothèses depuis Thanos et le Wakanda, afin d'être prêt à réagir en toutes circonstances. Mais il avait toujours besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation le temps que la mécanique prodigieuse mise en place par Tony – et décidément, il en revenait invariablement à Tony – ne se mette en route.

Pendant ce temps, Steve avait allumé l'un des consoles et, suivant les instructions de Friday, avait fait cesser l'alarme résonnant dans tout le complexe et ouvert la ligne de communication. Il leur lança un regard, leur laissant à tous une dernière chance de le détourner de son idée fixe.

« Ici Steven Grant Rogers, identifiant KL509, répondant du quartier général des Avengers de New-York. Qui est à l'appareil ? »

Il y avait de la friture sur la ligne, des crachotements et des crépitements rendant totalement inaudible la voix de la personne qui tentait de les contacter… si tant est qu'il y est réellement quelqu'un à l'autre pour du fil.

« Ici Steve Rogers, identifiant KL509, QG Avengers, répondez… » répéta-t-il. « Steve Rogers, identifiant KL509, répondez… »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis davantage de grésillements. Comme si quelqu'un, à l'autre bout, essayait de stabiliser la communication, et d'obtenir une meilleure résolution… comme si…

_« Bordel, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre ta voix Capsicle ! »_

« Stark ? »

* * *

**MOUHAHAHA !**

**Oui, je suis très fière de cette fin de chapitre ! Ceux qui me connaissent un tant soit peu ne seront pas étonnés par le cliff, et pour les autres... ne vous plaignez pas trop, j'ai attendu le chapitre 9 pour faire une fin pas cool !**


	11. Allo la Terre, ici Titan

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après la fin sadique d'il y a deux semaines, vous avez de la chance : ce chapitre-ci suit directement le chapitre précédent. Si ce n'est pas génial ça ?**

**Deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Tony, premières "retrouvailles" avec Steve depuis Civil War, et approfondissement de ses pensées à ce sujet. On aura le point de vue de Steve là-dessus dans quelques chapitres, et la véritable confrontation entre eux en fin de tome. Je profite donc de l'occasion pour répéter que je ne suis ni team Iron Man, ni team Cap.**

**Merci à annacat-13 pour ses review !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 10 : Allo la Terre, ici Titan**

**.**

* * *

« Bordel, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre ta voix Capsicle ! »

_« Stark ? »_

La phrase était sortie malgré lui.

Ça faisait des heures que lui et Nebula essayaient tant bien que mal de réparer la radio, ou du moins l'équivalent galactique de la radio, pour pouvoir entrer en communication avec la Terre. Si longtemps à vrai dire que le soleil avait finalement commencé à se lever. Et pendant tout ce temps, il avait largement eu le temps de cogiter. Ce qu'il avait confié à Nebula un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, il ne s'était jamais réellement autorisé à le dire à quelqu'un. Rhodey en avait surement compris une grande partie, mais il était là, avait vu, vécu ce qui s'était passé. Tony n'avait pas eu à raconter, à mettre des mots sur cette trahison.

Oui, cette trahison. Parce que bordel, il en voulait toujours à Steve. Deux ans n'avaient pas suffi à faire table rase du passé. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il doutait d'être un jour capable de passer l'éponge, et surtout de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le fantôme des Accords et des révélations qui en avaient découlé flotterait toujours entre eux. Bien sûr, il lui pardonnerait. Un jour. Peut-être. _Plus tard._

Mais il n'oublierait pas, et surtout ça n'enlevait rien à sa douleur. Parce qu'il faisait confiance à Steve. Parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à avoir vu à travers la carapace du milliardaire arrogant et égocentrique. Parce qu'il était son ami. Parce qu'il était de sa famille. Les Avengers étaient sa famille, celle qu'il avait choisi, celle qu'il s'était construit. Et Steve l'avait fait voler en éclats. Steve et son pote Bucky… et lui aussi… Lui aussi avait eu sa part d'erreurs là-dedans, même s'il n'était pas réellement prêt à l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il restait toutefois persuadé que Steve aurait mieux fait de lui en parler, de tout lui dire en face, et ce dès le début. Il aurait pu faire face. Difficilement, mais il aurait pu accepter la situation. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que le sergent Barnes avait été manipulé par Hydra. Après avoir assisté de près à l'embrigadement des jumeaux Maximoff, il n'osait imaginer les conséquences de décennies de torture et de conditionnement. En se paraphrasant lui-même, il aurait surement écrasé son poing dans la parfaite dentition du soldat de l'hiver, lui faisant cracher quelques dents, et lui aurait sans doute hurlé dessus à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Mais après, ils auraient pu s'assoir et en discuter ensembles comme des adultes responsables.

Mais ça, c'était seulement si Steve avait jugé bon de lui faire confiance. Certes, il avait ses torts. Il aurait pu réagir autrement que par la colère. Il aurait pu choisir de remettre à plus tard l'inévitable discussion, le temps d'arrêter Zemo. Il aurait pu faire un effort de compréhension. Mais à la tristesse de ce deuil qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait s'était ajouté la douleur des révélations, et surtout le poids implacable de la trahison. On en revenait toujours au même point. Steve avait pris une décision de manière unilatérale, avec les conséquences que l'on connaissait.

D'une manière comme d'une autre, rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant.

Toutefois, en entendant la voix de Steve à travers l'appareil, ce n'était pas la colère qui était ressortie. Ce n'était pas la douleur non plus. C'était une forme étrange et presque désespérée de reconnaissance. Il était sur une planète déserte à des millions de kilomètres de la Terre, avec pour seule compagnie une alien bleue certes sympathique, qui comprenait étrangement bien ce qu'il vivait et ressentait, mais aussi et surtout assoiffée de vengeance. Tout ça alors que les personnes ayant combattu à ses côtés ainsi que son presque fils adoptif venaient de disparaitre en poussière sous ses yeux. Alors en cet instant, qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, qu'importe la rancœur et les souffrances, Tony lui était infiniment reconnaissant de répondre à son appel.

_« Stark ? »_ répéta-t-on finalement, et Tony se rendit compte qu'il était resté bien trop longtemps sans répondre.

« Surprise ? » essaya-t-il d'une voix faible, dans une pitoyable tentative de blague.

Et pourtant, cela fonctionna au-delà de ses espérances. Il entendit plusieurs rires à l'arrière-plan qu'il était incapable d'identifier, même s'il reconnut la voix profonde de Rhodey, et celle plus tonitruante de Thor. Mais surtout, il entendit le rire franc et clair de Steve, qui surpassait celui de tous les autres. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, ce son l'apaisa. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et ce son familier évoquait en lui des souvenirs heureux, ceux d'un passé pourtant révolu depuis longtemps.

« Avoue que je t'ai manqué, » poursuivit-il rapidement, usant instinctivement du tutoiement familier entre eux.

_« Plus que tu ne l'imagines. »_

Et c'est cette sincérité et cette confiance sans limite qui le toucha en plein cœur. Tout à coup, Tony se demanda si le Cap parlait toujours de cette nouvelle résurrection miraculeuse… Ou d'autre chose… Réflexion faite, il ne voulait pas savoir. Du moins, pas sans avoir toutes les cartes en mains, et en étant séparé par près d'un milliard et demi de kilomètres. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion tant qu'il ne serait pas assez près pour éventuellement pouvoir lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

Tony retint donc la pique narquoise qui lui montait aux lèvres, préférant se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il avait beau avoir une grande confiance en ses capacités, il ne savait pas combien de temps son bricolage de fortune allait tenir. Et si la console venait à surchauffer ou même à exploser, il doutait d'être capable de la remettre en état de marche une seconde fois.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai devant moi, alors je vais devoir faire vite, » reprit-il donc rapidement.

_« Je t'écoute, »_ répondit aussitôt Steve, toute trace de rire envolée. L'homme s'effaçait derrière le masque du captain, comme toujours. Mais Tony ne ferait aucune plaisanterie là-dessus cette fois-ci, parce que c'était justement du captain dont il avait besoin à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suppose que Thanos a gagné n'est-ce pas ? Il a arraché la dernière pierre dans le front de Vision ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant le regard soudainement curieux de Nebula posé sur lui. Rarement il avait autant souhaité avoir un peu d'intimité. Mais comme ce vœu était difficilement réalisable, il se contenta d'ignorer l'alien bleue et de se concentra sur la discussion.

_« Je… »_

Voilà qu'il laissait Steve sans voix. C'était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

_« Nous avons échoué, »_ finit-il pourtant par poursuivre après avoir déglutit difficilement. _« Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'arrêter, et… »_

« T'inquiète, » le rassura-t-il immédiatement – et pourquoi le rassurait-il bordel ? « On n'a pas davantage réussit… »

_« Ça ne me réconforte pas, mais c'est l'intention qui compte… je suppose… »_

« J'aurais un paquet de chose à dire sur le bienfondé des ''bonnes intentions'', » répliqua-t-il aussitôt, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses piques incisives. Le Cap tendait le bâton pour se faire battre à ce niveau-là !

_« Je veux bien le croire… »_

Après ça, le silence se fit plus tendu, et il fallut plusieurs secondes avant que Steve ne relance difficilement la conversation.

_« ''On'' ? »_ finit-il pourtant par relever.

« Moi, Peter et le magicien, Strange. Et un groupe de héros venus de l'espace qui s'appelleraient « Les Gardiens de la galaxie ». Je te dirais bien que c'est un nom à la con, mais on s'appelait « Les Vengeurs », alors bon… » expliqua-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, avec toute la subtilité qui était habituellement la sienne.

_« Ils vont bien ? »_ demanda alors une voix inconnue, se contrefichant visiblement de sa pitoyable tentative d'humour. _« Quill, Gamora, Drax et Mantis, ils vont bien ? Ils sont avec vous ? »_

Tony ne répondit pas. Et ce silence dû être suffisamment explicite, puisqu'il entendit un soupir ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot, et qui n'était certainement pas dû à la friture sur la ligne. Il échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Nebula, qui avec une moue agacée s'approcha finalement du micro. Tony lui laissa obligeamment la place, ne sachant comment annoncer à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas la perte de la totalité de son équipe. Il avait déjà donné de ce côté-là…

« Écoute Rocket… »

_« Toi ! »_ hurla alors l'homme d'une voix féroce en abandonnant toute tristesse, totalement hors de lui. _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là bordel ? Où sont les autres ? »_

« D'après toi ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec, plus sec qu'il ne l'avait été depuis les premières heures qu'ils avaient passées ensembles. « Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé ? »

_« J'en étais sûr ! »_ s'exclama-t-il dans un rire sardonique entrecoupé de crachotements. Ç'aurait pu être drôle, si ce cri ne reflétait pas une telle souffrance. _« Qu'as-tu manigancé encore ? Je suppose que tu as rejoint les rangs de ton meurtrier de père, encore ? C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont morts n'est-ce pas ? Comment Gamora pouvait-elle te faire encore confiance… »_

« Ils sont tombés en miettes ! » hurla finalement Nebula, relâchant sur le dénommé Rocket toute la pression qu'elle accumulait depuis des heures – des jours. « Que voulais-tu que je fasse, par le sang des Immortels ! »

_« Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! »_ s'écria-t-il, comme totalement indifférent à la douleur qui semblait pourtant ravager le corps de Nebula. _« Il y a toujours autre chose à faire ! Toi, tu te contentes toujours de baisser les bras ! »_

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'avez été foutus d'arrêter Thanos, bande d'incapables ! »

_« Mais d'après ce qu'a dit l'autre là, ce Stark, vous n'avez pas mieux réussit que nous sur ce plan-là, alors ferme- là ! »_

« Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si l'autre dégénéré avait gardé son putain de sang-froid ! »

_« Et tu n'as strictement rien à voir là-dedans n'est-ce pas ? »_ continua le dénommé Rocket, toujours aussi ironique. _« C'est toujours la faute de Thanos, hein ? Qu'a fait le grand méchant violet pour énerver Quill cette fois-ci ? »_

« Il a tué Gamora ! » explosa finalement Nebula. Et ce n'était pas dans la colère que l'on entendait dans sa voix, mais de la détresse.

Rocket se tût, et personne n'ajouta rien. Que pouvait-on possiblement ajouter ? Il ne connaissait pas Gamora, et n'en aurait probablement rien eu à foutre d'elle si elle n'était pas la sœur de son actuelle colocataire. Sauf que Gamora était morte, une autre victime innocente de ce fou génocidaire. Elle aussi avait une famille, des amis qui la pleurerait. Elle aussi était mort injustement quand eux respiraient encore. Et il leur faudrait vivre avec le poids de leur échec.

« Il n'y a plus que nous deux. Tous les autres sont également tombés en poussière en quelques secondes, » finit par reprendre Tony d'une voix basse. « Y compris Strange… et Peter… »

_« Tony, je suis… »_

« Plus tard, » le coupa-t-il d'un ton sec.

Non, il ne voulait pas de ses condoléances, ni celles d'aucun autre. Ça ne ferait que rendre plus concret cette mort atroce et déjà affreusement réelle.

« Et… de votre côté ? » se risque-t-il finalement à demander.

_« Beaucoup de disparus, »_ lui répondit Steve, confirmant son pressentiment ainsi que les sinistres prédictions de Nebula. _« Vision évidemment, mais également Wanda, Sam, T'Challa, les familles de Clint et Scott… Bucky… »_ ajouta-t-il avec hésitation, mais une souffrance manifeste.

Tony ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait honnêtement pas dire qu'il était attristé par le décès du sergent Barnes. S'il n'éprouvait plus de réelle colère à son encontre, il ne pouvait en toute honnêteté pas dire l'apprécier. Mais il estimait toutefois assez Steve – avait estimé plutôt – pour respecter sa peine et son deuil.

_« Tony, »_ l'appela alors Rhodey, prenant la parole pour la première fois. _« Pepper, elle est… »_

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, mais il n'y en avait nul besoin. A peine l'ex-militaire avait-il prononcé le nom de la première et meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu qu'il sût. Il sût, avec une conviction inébranlable, que Pepper faisait partie de ceux ayant si stupidement perdu la vie, en une fraction de seconde décisive.

« Personne n'est épargné de toute façon, » aboya-t-il avec une sorte de rire triste.

Et une nouvelle fois, personne ne répondit. Quelle surprise ! Mais des crachotements plus virulents provenant de la console de communication le forcèrent à reprendre ses esprits et à se concentrer sur les problèmes qu'ils pouvaient régler. Ils pleureraient les morts plus tard… si jamais ils étaient encore en vie pour ça…

« Nebula et moi sommes coincés sur Titan, » expliqua-t-il. « Le vaisseau qui m'a amené ici est inutilisable, et Nebula s'est crashé en atterrissant. »

Pour la peine, il se prit un violent coup de coude métallique dans les côtes. Mais en entendant un léger rire, un peu triste, provenant visiblement du dénommé Rocket, il ne parvint pas à le regretter.

« Pour sa défense, elle a écrasé le grand géant tout violet au passage, ce qui était plutôt cool à regarder, je dois l'avouer. »

Aucun sourire de la part de Nebula, il s'y attendait. En revanche, il la vit décrisper quelque peu le poing. Étant donné la situation et l'état de nerfs manifeste dans lequel ils étaient tous, il prenait plutôt ça comme un bon signe. Puis il se rappela que Nebula était un super assassin, élevée par Thanos, et très probablement capable de mettre la misère à n'importe qui, y compris Romanoff. Plutôt un _très_ bon signe.

Peut-être qu'il apprenait doucement mais surement à la connaitre…

« Bref, toujours est-il que nous ne pouvons pas quitter la planète. C'est pas vraiment comme si vous pouviez y faire quoi que ce soit, mais valait mieux vous prévenir je crois. »

_« Ami Stark, je crois pouvoir vous aider, »_ répondit aussitôt Thor avec un rare enthousiasme, presque déplacé. _« Grâce à Stormbreaker, l'arme qui m'a été faite pour remplacer la défunte Mjolnir, j'ai le pouvoir d'ouvrir le Bifrost. Néanmoins, je ne possède pas le don de vision comme Heimdall, l'ancien gardien du pont arc-en-ciel – que son âme repose en paix au Walhalla – et je ne peux atterrir directement sur Titan, que je ne connais que de nom. Néanmoins ce n'est pas là la seule possibilité. »_

Tony n'avait absolument rien compris. Il s'était certes intéressé à la mythologie nordique – un peu – quand il avait réalisé que l'un de ses nouveaux amis était un véritable dieu tout droit sorti des légendes. Mais de là à comprendre toutes ces allusions… De plus, la qualité du son semblait baisser de seconde en seconde, ne les aidant pas à comprendre le discours ampoulé du blond, et il ne savait combien de temps les réparations tiendraient encore.

A vrai dire, il n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose de son discours. Et croisant le regard de Nebula, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus tort d'espérer contre toute logique un dénouement plus heureux : il allait rentrer chez lui.

« Tu penses pouvoir nous sortir de là ? » demanda-t-il alors, ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler l'espoir soudain qui s'était emparé de lui.

_« Pour sûr ami Stark, »_ répondit-il avec le même enthousiasme. _« Mais il me faut pour cela… planète proche… vaisseau… plusieurs heures… »_

« Pardon Thor ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant du haut-parleur, les sourcils froncés. « Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? Thor ? »

Seul un bruit lancinant lui répondit.

**oOoOo**

Nebula et Tony restèrent un long moment autour de la console, avec l'espoir presque naïf de la voir se rallumer. Mais quand un panache de fumée noire s'échappa de l'appareil, ils furent bel et bien obligés de convenir que tout espoir de voir la communication se rétablir était vain.

Soupirant laborieusement – et Tony savoura le simple fait de ne presque pas souffrir à ce geste – Tony s'en éloigna, agitant une main négligente devant son nez pour dissiper les vapeurs. Il allait peut-être – _peut-être_ – pouvoir rentrer chez lui, si Thor trouvait réellement une solution. Donc s'il pouvait éviter de crever d'une intoxication au gaz carbonique, ça l'arrangerait pas mal.

Et même si Nebula avait été retouchée de partout – y compris au niveau des poumons, d'après ce qu'il avait vu en la réparant – elle l'imita rapidement, et ensembles ils rejoignirent le campement improvisé qu'ils avaient établis un peu plus loin dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Quand ils furent installés sur leurs couchettes de fortune, Tony pu finalement expliquer à Nebula ce qui l'inquiétait réellement.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si Thor pourra trouver une solution, et si celle-ci arrivera suffisamment rapidement pour nous sauver. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ceux qui pourraient nous tomber dessus à tout moment. Et à tout hasard, j'avancerai le nom de Thanos et de ses sbires. »

« Titan est une planète désertée depuis des millénaires, répondit Nebula, visiblement toujours aussi agacée de lui rappeler ce genre de faits, parfaitement triviaux pour elle. « Rien n'y pousse, rien n'y vit, et elle ne présente strictement aucun intérêt pour qui que ce soit. Nul poste avancé ou point de ravitaillement, et ce coin de l'espace est suffisamment désert pour que Titan ne présente strictement aucun avantage militaire pertinent. »

« Ça, je veux bien le croire. Personne de sain d'esprit n'irait volontairement s'enterrer sur Titan. Sauf que Thanos est tout sauf sain d'esprit, et que la communication avec la Terre n'était pas protégée. J'ai dû lever certains pares-feux afin de contourner les protocoles de sécurité du QG, qui n'était pas prévu pour recevoir une communication inter-espace. J'ai également dû booster le générateur et déployé les volet, diffusant sur un max de fréquence afin de multiplier les récepteurs possibles de manière exponentielle et optimiser la captation intra-fréquentielle, en jouant sur la propagation des ondes… »

« Stop ! » s'exclama Nebula, le coupant net dans son discours. « Qu'essayes-tu de dire exactement ? Et épargne-moi ton jargon scientifique, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir. »

Tony résista difficilement à l'envie de faire une blague sur le fait qu'une androïde ne parvienne pas à suivre ses explications, mais il se retint difficilement. Vraiment _très_ difficilement, et seulement parce qu'il savait qu'elle le poignarderait sans états d'âmes s'il l'énervait vraiment.

« Pour faire court, n'importe qui a pu se connecter sur notre fréquence d'appel et entendre notre message, pour peu qu'il ait le matériel adapté, » expliqua-t-il tentant de simplifier au maximum. « Et dans ledit message, nous avons clairement dit que nous étions sans défense et avec aucun moyen de quitter Titan. D'aucun pourrait juger que nous sommes des proies faciles. »

« Qu'ils viennent alors, » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. « Ils verront alors ce que la faible proie peut faire… »

« Nebula… » soupira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver. « Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous devrions instaurer des tours de garde. Il ne serait pas prudent que nous dormions tous les deux en même temps si n'importe qui peut nous tomber dessus. »

« Je prends le premier tour, » répondit-elle simplement.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, et se sentant lui-même fatigué après cette nuit presque blanche passée à bricoler, il hocha simplement la tête et alla s'allonger.

Il ne se sentit même pas partir.

**oOoOo**

Nebula le réveilla après un temps indéterminé. Quelques heures probablement, mais il était difficile d'être plus précis. Le soleil s'était finalement totalement levé, éclairant la ligne d'horizon, mais était encore loin d'avoir atteint son zénith. D'ici, Tony avait du mal à réaliser que ce soleil qui brillait au loin était le même soleil que celui qui éclairait sa planète natale. Dieu qu'elle semblait loin pourtant la Terre !

Si Thor faisait son taf, il la retrouverait dans quelques heures, sinon quelques jours. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire de plus à ce sujet, mais l'attente promettait d'être longue.

Adressant un signe de tête à Nebula, il alla s'installer au coin du feu tandis que la femme allait s'allonger à son tour, un peu plus loin. Pendant qu'il dormait, elle avait ramené du combustible, et il n'aurait qu'à en rajouter à intervalle réguliers dans le foyer pour éviter qu'il ne s'éteigne.

Mais rapidement, son regard se perdit dans les flammes. Lui qui abhorrait le fait de n'avoir rien à faire se retrouva à méditer bon gré mal gré, anticipant ce qu'il allait trouver sur Terre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler, mais la situation devait être putain de catastrophique avec le décès de la moitié de la population. Tous les services désorganisés, les personnalités importantes disparues – et merde, est-ce qu'ils avaient encore un gouvernement au moins ? – et probablement des émeutes et des tentatives de prise de pouvoir partout. Ils allaient avoir un boulot de dingue pour essayer d'endiguer tant bien que mal la situation. Et pour y parvenir, ils allaient devoir rassembler tous les Avengers encore en vie, ainsi que tous leurs alliés. Et lui-même allait donc devoir travailler avec Steve.

Il ne savait pas réellement comment il se sentait à ce sujet. Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes et bosser ensembles, sinon ils étaient juste foutus. Il était un grand garçon, et malgré l'envie presque viscérale de lui en foutre une, il devrait pouvoir se contenir… probablement. Le truc, c'est qu'il était incapable de prévoir comme il allait réagir. Malgré la meilleure volonté du monde, il savait qu'il pourrait partir au quart de tour si Steve prononçait les mots de trop. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient, mais dans l'état physique, psychologique et émotionnel dans lequel il se trouvait, il avait juste l'impression d'être une putain de grenade dégoupillée n'attendant qu'une cible adéquate. Et Rogers semblait tout désigné pour lui servir de punching-ball.

Mais tout ça, c'était la partie émergée de l'iceberg, ce qu'il avait compris sans vraiment l'accepter à la seconde même où il avait envisagé d'appeler le QG à l'aide. Mais il devrait également faire face à la population, tous ces gens ayant perdu un proche par sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter Thanos. Que ce soit un être millénaire et surpuissant n'y changeait rien : il avait échoué.

Il devrait sans doute faire un tour à Stark Industries. Avec Pepper disparue – décédée bordel ! – Happy devait être submergé de boulot, si seulement il était encore là. Ce n'était franchement pas la priorité, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner un ancien employé et réel ami alors qu'il avait surement besoin de lui.

Il devrait allez voir May, aussi. Se rendre dans le Queens. Il espérait qu'il pleuvrait, ce serait sans doute plus approprié qu'un grand soleil. Il devrait lui annoncer les yeux dans les yeux que son neveu était décédé et que lui, l'homme qui l'avait entrainé dans toute cette aventure de dingue, était encore en vie. Enfin, tout ceci si May Parker était encore en vie elle aussi.

Chienne de vie…

D'abord, il ne sut ce qui l'avait sorti de ce cercle vicieux de dépression et d'auto-apitoiement. Entendant un bruit étrange, il activa son réservoir à particule, prêt à riposter en une fraction de seconde. Il ne se ferait pas avoir une deuxième fois par cet enfoiré violet. Mais rien, pas un bruit. Maudissant sa paranoïa, il s'apprêtait à ranger l'arme qu'il avait instinctivement sortit, mais le bruit se répéta. Plus fort. Plus proche.

Il se retourna pour réveille Nebula, et se figea. Laissant choir du même coup son arme et sa mâchoire. Car c'était elle qui faisait ce bruit. Un son étrange ressemblant à un sanglot, mais comme enroué et amplifié tout à la fois par une caisse de résonance métallique. C'était logique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Vu la constitution de Nebula, il n'était pas étonnant que ses pleurs produisent un bruit étrange. Sauf qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qui pouvait mettre cette femme impassible dans cet état.

Il hésita un instant. Devait-il la réveiller ? D'une part, elle lui arracherait probablement les yeux pour l'avoir surprise dans un moment de faiblesse, et d'autre part, elle avait besoin de repos, quoi qu'elle puisse en dire. Mais un autre sanglot lui força rapidement la main. Tendant la main, il secoua son épaule, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il finit par la secouer comme un prunier, mais rien n'y faisait. Si c'était une sorte de mise à jour du système ou de veille prolongée totalement normale, elle allait l'entendre… Mais la voyant s'agiter de plus en plus, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux, il se risqua à lui donner une gifle absolument magistrale.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, essoufflé et les yeux perdus. Mal à l'aise, il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule – absolument pathétique – en attendant qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Tony n'aurait jamais cru voir Nebula aussi bouleversée. Il ne la connaissait que depuis une poignée d'heures – de jours peut-être, surement, probablement, allez savoir comme le temps s'écoulait ici ! – mais il s'était figuré que c'était une fille du genre dure à cuire, que rien ni personne n'ébranlait. Il avait visiblement tort.

Des larmes sombres coulaient sur ses joues bleues et ses traits toujours aussi crispés. Même le réveil brutal qu'il lui avait infligé ne semblait pas l'avoir sorti de son étrange transe.

Elle leva alors la tête vers lui, et il put lire dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir un jour : l'espoir.

« Gamora… »

* * *

**En raison de congés estivaux (plus communément appelés VACANCES !), le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le mois d'aout. Navrée du retard !**


	12. Quelques mots de l'au-delà

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous passez / avez passé de bonnes vacances, et je souhaite bon courage à ceux n'en ayant pas eu.**

**Je dois avouer que ce chapitre est, à mon sens, le moins bien réussi de cette fic. J'ai galéré à un point inimaginable à l'écrire, je m'y suis reprise à plusieurs fois pour le terminer, et même si je ne le déteste plu autant qu'avant, je suis loin d'en être véritablement satisfaite. Entre le personnage de Gamora avec qui je n'ai pas d'affinités particulières, les informations importantes que j'avais à faire passer et certaines idées qui sont les fondements de cette saga... en somme, un chapitre vraiment crucial pour faire avancer l'histoire !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 11 : Quelques mots de l'au-delà**

**.**

* * *

Gamora se réveilla en hurlant. Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à se maitriser – même s'il s'agissait davantage d'une question de survie – se retrouvait incapable de gérer la violence de ses émotions, et ne pouvait que les subir. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était la chute. Longue, si longue. Le vent dans ses cheveux, la neige tourbillonnant autour d'elle, et la gravité qui semblait se faire plus pesante à chaque instant. Cette fraction de seconde où elle avait senti chacun de ses os se briser en un millier de petits fragments, où le sang avait giclé en gerbes écarlates, avant la terrible inconscience et ce cri sortant du plus profond de ses entrailles.

Le cri mit de longues secondes à mourir sur ses lèvres. Pour autant, la terreur folle qui l'avait étreint n'avait pas pour autant relâché son emprise. Elle sentait encore cette douleur abominable, détruisant son corps, brisant son esprit. Elle sentait encore cette peur terrible, celle vous paralysant totalement l'âme, vous empêchant de réfléchir.

Elle se sentait encore mourir.

Était-ce donc cela la mort ? La violente douleur, la lumière aveuglante, un froid glacial et l'âme condamnée à errer éternellement dans ce néant vide de sens ?

Elle avait si froid…

Tremblant et claquant des dents, elle frictionna machinalement ses membres engourdis, sans même être surprise de les sentir indemnes sous ses doigts. Elle expira un souffle tremblant qui se mua en givre sur ses lèvres. C'était impossible, mais elle avait l'impression de sentir sur sa gorge la morsure implacable d'un animal féroce, qui ne relâcherait pas sa proie – elle – tant qu'elle n'en aurait pas extrait la dernière goutte d'essence vitale.

Mais cette morsure se mua en une prise féroce, l'étranglant et l'empêchant de respirer. Et alors qu'elle pensait se laisser aller à l'inconscience et à mourir, enfin, encore, la main squelettique desserra son emprise, seulement pour être aussitôt remplacée par une faux au fil aiguisé. Elle chercha désespérément de l'air, s'étrangla, s'étouffa, et sentit la lame mordre dans sa chair tandis que le sang coulait sur son cou et sa poitrine.

« Gamora, » susurra une voix rauque à son oreille. « Digne représentante des derniers Zen Whoberi, Gardienne de la galaxie, main armée du Titan Fou, sa joie et son cœur, sa perte et son destin… »

L'interpellée se figea devant la Mort, saisie d'une peur profonde et viscérale, à la fois primitive et animale.

« … les Nornes n'en ont pas encore finit avec toi… »

**oOoOo**

Ils étaient trois, faisant face à la mort silencieuse. A sa droite, un homme grand, pâle et mince, à l'air étrangement familier. Des cheveux de jais et les yeux d'un vert saisissant, il ne montrait pourtant pas la moindre crainte envers leur hôte impassible. A sa gauche, un homme plus grand encore, à la peau pourpre, vêtu d'une combinaison moulante et d'une cape. Si le premier demeurait fier et hautain – elle le soupçonnait d'être de haute naissance – le deuxième baissait la tête en un geste implicite de soumission. Il ne s'aplatissait pas non, ne s'humiliait pas. Il reconnaissait simplement le pouvoir absolu de l'être suprême en face d'eux, et s'y soumettait de bonne grâce.

Le silence dura, et dura encore. Et malgré son malaise grandissant, jamais Gamora ne serait la première à le rompre. Comment pourrait-elle, comment _oserait_-elle ? On ne défiait pas la Mort.

« L'équilibre a été rompu. Par votre faute. »

Toujours cette même voix rauque et sifflante qui lui retournait le cœur et lui donnait envie de s'agenouiller. Besoin partagée visiblement, puisque l'homme rouge plia le genou d'un geste souple, s'inclinant sans un mot. Mais avant qu'il ne dissimule son visage, elle avait brièvement vu sur ses traits la même peur qui avait saisi son cœur. Elle tint quelques secondes de plus sur ses jambes, mais une force irrépressible pesa sur ses épaules et elle tomba au sol, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, sans un bruit. En revanche, le dernier membre de leur trio maudit serra simplement les poings, qui s'illuminèrent bientôt de pouvoir. Un frisson coutumier parcouru son échine courbée tandis que des torsades vertes et dorées parcouraient l'air, comme une extension de la volonté même du sorcier.

« Thanos a rompu l'équilibre, par nous, » asséna-t-il alors d'une voix forte, se dégageant ainsi de toute responsabilité. Mais plus que tout, cette voix lui confirma ce qu'elle soupçonnait depuis qu'elle avait vu l'homme pour la première fois. Elle le connaissait oui, mais elle était tout bonnement incapable de dire d'où. D'où une certaine frustration, qui perçait à travers sa crainte.

« Mais jamais il n'aurait pu mettre la main sur les six pierres d'infinité si vous trois n'aviez pas échoué dans les missions qui vous ont été confiées. »

« Qui donc en a décidé ainsi ? Les Nornes ? Nul destin n'est gravé à jamais dans la pierre, il peut être changé pour peu que nous en ayons le pouvoir et la volonté. »

« Vous n'êtes que des pions sur le vaste échiquier de l'univers, des marionnettes indociles, inconsciente du poids de leurs actions et qui se pensent au-dessus des lois régissant ce monde et les autres. »

« L'Yggdrasil… »

« Silence ! »

Gamora retint son souffle, et même le brun se tût enfin, semblant lui-même comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Jamais une telle déchéance n'aurait été possible si tu avais pris soin de la pierre qui t'était échue. En te parjurant, tu as causé la perte de l'univers, et la dégénérescence de l'Yggdrasil. Par ta faute, Thanos a obtenu le tesseract et la pierre de l'espace. Tout n'a tenu qu'à un fil, à une décision bien mal choisie. Et c'est toi qui l'as prise. »

Le sorcier n'était plus là. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait contempler des images inaccessibles au commun des mortels. Réminiscence de sa vie perdue ou souvenirs de ses erreurs, elle n'en savait trop rien. Mais malgré son regard lointain, Gamora savait avec certitude qu'il ne regrettait rien : les choses auraient-elles été à refaire qu'il ne changerait rien. Elle ne savait si elle admirait sa détermination et son assurance, ou si elle devait se récrier devant pareille folie.

Mais son esprit engourdi par le froid et ce dilemme insoluble se figea pour de bon quand la Mort se tourna vers elle, semblant la fixer de ses orbites vides.

« Toi ! » finit-elle par l'interpeller, la désignant d'un doigt squelettique, et Gamora retint avec difficulté les vaines suppliques qui lui montaient aux lèvres. « Tu as sacrifié au nom d'un idéal et de faibles sentiments humains la moitié de l'univers. La succession incessante de tes décisions et de tes choix aura causé leur perte à tous. L'amour que tu portes à ta sœur, ta plus grande faiblesse, est celle qui nous aura été fatale. »

A genoux, Gamora sanglotait amèrement. Elle savait qu'elle avait échoué. A la seconde même où elle avait posé les pieds sur Vormir, elle avait su que c'était un mauvais plan, qu'il était impossible que cette expédition recèle une quelconque bonne issue. Et pourtant, le simple souvenir de Nebula dans cette chambre de torture l'avait poussé à avancer, à trahir ses idéaux et ses proches – et également la moitié de l'univers – pour la survie d'une seule et unique personne. Elle l'avait su. Et pourtant, elle avait choisi d'avancer, de continuer. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle non plus ne regrettait rien.

Les larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler, alors que la réalisation atteignait son esprit, se joignant à son effroyable culpabilité en une danse macabre. Elle n'aurait pas mieux fait, elle n'aurait rien changé. Si seulement elle en avait le pouvoir, elle recommencerait, encore et encore. Et elle devrait vivre – mourir – avec ce poids, toute l'éternité devant elle pour le regretter. Elle surprit sur elle le regard du sorcier. Malgré la rage froide qui l'habitait et que le sermon de la Mort n'avait fait que temporairement contrôlée, elle vit transparaitre dans ses yeux une certaine compréhension, comme s'il savait les choix qui avaient été les siens. Il ne compatissait pas, non. Mais malgré la haine viscérale qu'il semblait lui vouer et dont elle ignorait l'origine, il _comprenait_. Et en croisant son regard, elle se sentit un peu moins misérable.

« Toi, » conclut finalement la Mort, désignant le dernier homme, toujours agenouillé. « Ta seule et unique faute aura été de refuser la solution qui aurait permis à l'histoire de connaitre un dénouement favorable. Ton sacrifice aurait été le prix de cet avenir radieux. Et aujourd'hui te voilà bel et bien mort, sans qu'il n'y ait nulle différence dans l'ordre naturel des choses. »

L'homme sembla se décomposer à ces mots. A quoi songeait-il ? A sa faute ? A ceux qu'il avait quitté ? A ceux morts à cause de lui ? _A cause d'eux tous_ se morigéna-t-elle. Car ils étaient tous coupables.

« Par votre faute, les âmes déchues des victimes innocentes de ce massacre ne trouveront jamais le repos, » poursuivit néanmoins la Mort. « Nulle mort digne et salutaire, nulle âme se libérant des limites concrètes de son enveloppe charnelle. Ces âmes erreront éternellement dans le néant. »

Ils étaient trois. Trois victimes ou trois coupables, elle n'aurait su le dire avec certitude. Victimes d'un destin dont ils n'avaient pas conscience, coupable de n'avoir pas su le dompter. Trois personnes ayant fait leur choix. Mais en était-ce véritablement un ? Même en ayant toutes les cartes en mains – et les avaient-elles eues, consciemment ou non ? – elle aurait pris la même décision. _Ils_ auraient pris la même décision.

Ce n'était pas un choix : _ceci_ était le destin.

Après un silence lourd de sens, la Mort reprit sur le même ton, tout à la fois calme et accusateur.

« Vous étiez les agents du destin, et vous l'êtes toujours. Nulle réalité ou pouvoir ne vous en empêchera. Ni le temps ni l'espace n'ont d'emprise sur vous. Par-delà les frontières de l'esprit et de l'âme. Au-delà de la vie et de la mort. Vous étiez, vous êtes et vous serez encore les gardiens désignés par les Nornes et le destin. »

Et c'était un poids effrayant dont on les affublait, un fardeau dont elle ne voulait pas, dont elle n'avait jamais voulu. Mais avait-elle seulement son mot à dire ? Il y avait des choix, une unique décision, et un unique destin.

« Mais l'équilibre a été rompu, » répéta-t-elle encore une fois, comme un mantra funèbre. « Vous avez perdu l'Yggdrasil, et l'univers se meurt. Le futur et l'espoir que vous portiez en vous est presque révolu. »

« Mais il n'est pas encore perdu, » intervint pour la première fois l'homme rouge.

Gamora croisa alors son regard. Mais au-delà de la culpabilité qui l'accablait, elle y vit une détermination farouche, celle de rattraper ses torts, quels qu'ils soient. Tournant la tête à droite, elle détailla le mage qui n'avait pas davantage bougé. En revanche, elle vit dans ses yeux une lumière sauvage qui n'était pas là quelques instants plus tôt. Ne restait plus qu'elle semblait-il. Comme si elle pouvait prendre une autre décision que celle qui semblait s'imposer d'elle-même.

Carrant alors les épaules, elle releva la tête, et soutint pour la première fois le regard de la Mort. Et malgré les ombres dissimulant son visage, Gamora crut la voir lui adresser un sourire féroce.

« Comment pouvons-nous y remédier ? »

**oOoOo**

Après un temps qui leur parut infiniment long, la Mort se détourna dans une envolée de cape noire et s'éloigna rapidement, flottant au-dessus du sol comme la brume poussée par le vent. Un instant interloquée, Gamora se lança pourtant immédiatement sur ses traces. Un soupir plus tard, le sorcier la dépassa avec un air de mépris, la fusillant du regard. En revanche, l'homme à la peau rouge resta à son niveau. Non pas parce qu'il peinait à suivre le rythme soutenu qui leur était imposé – en pleine forme, il semblait au contraire pouvoir accélérer indéfiniment – mais simplement pour demeurer en sa compagnie. Voilà qui était nouveau, et inattendu.

« Vision, » finit-il par la saluer.

Vision ? Qu'est-ce que c'est _« Vision »_ ? De quoi lui parlait-il ?

Elle mit de longues secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son nom.

« Gamora, » haleta-t-elle difficilement. Et comment, alors même qu'elle était morte, pouvait-elle ainsi manquer d'air ?

Pourtant, elle accéléra encore, ne voulant pas se laisser distancer. Mais qu'importe combien elle puisse se hâter, ni elle ni aucun d'entre eux ne rattrapaient jamais la Mort.

Gamora courut pendant ce qui lui sembla être des jours entiers. Pendant ce qui fut des jours entiers. Mais malgré la fatigue, ses poumons en feu et ses jambes de plomb, pas une seconde elle n'envisagea de s'arrêter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Peut-être tout cela n'était-il qu'une vaste perte de temps. Peut-être couraient-ils en vain. Peut-être était-ce là leur punition pour avoir échoué. Une course infinie et sans fin. Éternelle.

Qu'importe. Elle n'échouerait pas cette fois-ci.

**oOoOo**

Des années durant, ils lui coururent après. Des années, vraiment ? Peut-être des siècles, a vrai dire. Plus probablement quelques heures, tout simplement.

Mais qu'importe le temps que dura cette course folle, qu'importe le fait qu'elle ne puisse le quantifier, il semblait se dérouler aussi uniformément que le sol sous leurs pieds.

Une éternité plus tard, ou peut-être deux, ils déboulèrent – toujours avec la même précipitation – sur une pente raide où poussait une herbe drue. Puisant dans ses ultimes limites pour ne pas s'effondrer, elle ne put néanmoins que tomber à genoux en haletant quand il se stoppèrent à l'aplomb d'une gigantesque falaise.

En contrebas de cet immense mur de pierre se trouvait une vaste plaine, qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Cela semblait n'être qu'une terre uniforme et aride, mais elle percevait parfois les ombres flous d'arbres verdoyants ou d'imposants bâtiments de marbre. Mais ces images n'étaient jamais que fugitives, tels des mirages trompeurs dans le désert. Semblant s'y promener aléatoirement, des silhouettes tout aussi transparentes et inconsistantes semblaient passer aléatoirement d'un décor un autre, fantômes perdus dans cet environnement uniforme. Mais pourtant, n'était-ce pas eux les morts ? Qui ces gens étaient-ils ?

« Les disparus, » leur dit simplement la Mort, ayant semble-t-il suivit le cours de ses pensées. Pouvait-elle lire dans son esprit ? Ça ne l'aurait pas davantage étonnée. « Voilà le sort, pire que la mort, auquel vos actes insensés les ont condamnés. »

Gamora croyait avoir compris ce dont il était question. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de pire que l'extermination de la moitié de l'univers en une fraction de seconde, par sa faute qui plus est ? Elle avait cru pouvoir vivre avec sa culpabilité, assumant ce choix qu'elle n'avait pas réellement eu. Mais en étant témoin de ce spectacle absolument déchirant, elle comprit soudainement l'étendu des conséquences de ses actes

« Nous sommes à un moment charnière de l'existence, qui déterminera le destin de tous. Vivants, morts et non-morts, tous sont liés à cet instant, et à ce choix qui est le vôtre. »

Une bourrasque de vent fit voler les robes noires et la capuche de la Mort, dévoilant son visage. Toujours à genoux, elle leva la tête vers elle. Un instant, elle y vit l'image d'une femme anormalement jeune, brune aux yeux verts, les traits mélancoliques et le regard triste. Mais Gamora cligna des yeux pour ne plus voir qu'un crâne blanc, poli par les ans.

La Mort avait-elle été vivante, avant ? Avait-elle eu une vie ? Avait-elle eu un choix à faire, ou n'était-ce là encore que ce destin qu'elle leur rabâchait, et auquel elle comme eux avait été soumise ?

Malgré la crainte qu'elle lui inspirait et qu'elle ne parvenait pas tout à fait réprouver, Gamora se surpris à ressentir de la pitié pour elle.

« L'Yggdrasil se meurt, mais vous pouvez le soigner. L'équilibre peut être rétabli. Les six gemmes d'infinité sont bien plus que de simples réservoirs de magie. Réunies, elles offrent à son porteur un pouvoir immense : détruire l'univers… ou ramener à la vie les âmes déchues. »

Bouche bée, son cœur mort tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Gamora cru qu'elle allait se trouver mal. Oubliée sa frayeur devant cet être immortel, oublié le froid qu'elle dégageait, oubliées ses jambes trop lourdes. Elle se releva, comme suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle devait savoir s'il lui restait un espoir d'arranger les choses, de rétablir l'équilibre, de se faire pardonner.

Elle devait s'il lui restait un espoir tout court.

« Les Nornes tisserandes sont sagesse et gardiennes de la destinée, mais certaines choses demeurent hors de leur portée. Néanmoins, les mortels doivent être prévenus de cette issue plus favorable qui leur est offerte, » approuva doucement la Mort, « et c'est vous qui serez les messagers de cette nouvelle. Vous, les gardiens qu'elles ont désignés. Même morts, vous avez encore la possibilité d'influer sur le monde réel. Il vous ait permis d'envoyer un message, un seul et unique message, à une personne qui vous est lié. Choisissez avec soin vos mots comme votre destinataire, car il n'y aura pas d'autre tentative. C'est votre dernière chance de faire ce qui est juste, et d'infléchir le destin pour peut-être permettre à l'équilibre d'être retrouvé. Prenez garde, et faites le bon choix. Je vous laisse une unité temporelle pour prendre votre décision. Après, il sera trop tard. »

« Ne nous est-il pas permis de contacter ceux qui sont en bas ? »

Gamora se tourna vers Vision, intriguée par sa question. Mais l'homme ne la regardait pas, pas plus que la Mort. Non, il regardait justement en contrebas, et plus particulièrement un groupe de personne en particulier, apparaissant et disparaissant tout à tour dans une forêt tropicale. Même le magicien s'était figé en les apercevant, et plus particulièrement en voyant un homme à la peau noire arborant un cache-œil. Mais si le regard de Vision semblait quant à lui se focaliser sur une jeune femme rousse assise dans un coin, à côté d'un homme au bras de métal, Gamora ressentit un violent coup au cœur en reconnaissant Peter non loin d'eux, accompagné de Drax, Groot et Mantis. Comment les amis de Vision pouvait-il avoir rejoint les siens, elle l'ignorait. Mais soudainement, tout ce qui lui importait était cette distance infranchissable entre eux. Elle se retrouva ainsi à attendre avec un mélange bouillonnant d'impatience et d'angoisse la réponse de la Mort.

« Non, » leur répondit-elle, d'une voix ferme et définitive. « Ils ne peuvent plus être mêlés aux affaires des vivants, pas plus qu'à celles des morts. Leur destin à tous repose entre vos mains. »

Et aussi soudainement qu'elle leur était apparu la première fois, elle s'évapora dans une bourrasque glacée.

Gamora resta longuement sur la falaise, contemplant sans s'en lasser son compagnon et leurs amis. Malgré les traits floutés de leur visage, elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse, de la langueur, et une lassitude qui n'y avait pas sa place. Jamais Peter n'avait à ce point semblé fatigué. Lui qui d'ordinaire mordait la vie à pleine dents, se laissait tout entier dominer par ses émotions, les plus violentes comme les plus futiles… Son âme semblait comme éteinte, le brasier l'alimentant réduit à l'état de braises à la chaleur vacillante. D'autres semblaient encore résolu, comme cet homme avec des ailes artificielles dont le cœur semblait battre plus fort à chaque vrille, ou encore celui au bras métallique, qui brillait d'une lueur froide. Et au contraire, il y avait cette fille, que Vision n'avait pas lâché des yeux. Si Peter était las, elle était presque aussi morte qu'eux. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à le dire à l'homme à ses côtés, préférant comme lui se complaire dans la solitude et souffrance causée par ses actes manqués.

Après un temps qui lui parut infini, mais qui en réalité ne devait être que l'une de ces « unité temporelle », la Mort revint, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait disparue. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde – ni à aucun d'ailleurs – et n'était pas soumise à ses lois.

Gamora se tourna alors vers elle, avec une assurance feinte qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

« Je vais le faire, » asséna-t-elle d'une voix forte et décidée.

Comment pourrait-elle avoir le moindre doute ? C'était une chance inespérée qui s'offrait à elle, une manière de redistribuer les cartes pour rendre plus juste ce combat trop inégal. Et si Peter était là en bas, au-delà de sa portée… La question du destinataire de son message ne se posait pas.

Comprenant sans mot dire ce que la Mort attendait d'elle, Gamora ferma les yeux lentement. Ne sachant trop ce qu'elle devait faire exactement, elle se concentra sur l'image de sa sœur dans son esprit. Pas la dernière image qu'elle avait d'elle, cette forme désarticulée dans la chambre de torture. Pas non plus l'androïde qui l'accompagnait depuis tant d'années, autant son alliée que son ennemie. Non, elle visualisa plutôt cette petite fille à la peau bleue avec qui elle avait grandi, sa meilleure amie autant que sa sœur, celle qui avait eu et aurait toujours la première place dans son cœur.

Elle ignorait si elle s'y prenait de la bonne manière, ou même s'il y avait réellement une marche à suivre. C'était la seule chance à sa disposition, et elle était déterminée à ne pas la manquer à cause d'une quelconque mauvaise pratique.

Et puis soudainement, il y eut comme un déclic, tell un cadenas que l'on déverrouille, et elle se sentit absorbée hors de son corps. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'avoir peur qu'un sentiment d'urgence s'emparât d'elle. Son temps était compté.

« Nebula, » appela-t-elle d'un ton pressant. Elle n'était pas certaine que sa sœur l'entende, mais elle n'avait pas le luxe d'attendre. « Nebula, écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais pas où tu es, ni comment tu vas. La seule chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que tu es vivante. Alors je t'en prie, écoute-moi. J'ignore si tu le sais déjà, mais Thanos à réunit les six pierres d'infinité et a du même coup exterminé la moitié de l'univers. Mais ils peuvent revenir, si vous parvenez à votre tour à rassembler les pierres. Le destin édicté par les Nornes n'est pas figé, vous pouvez encore tout arranger !»

Son ton était impérieux et ses mots implorants, semblant se bousculer dans sa bouche afin de sortir plus vite. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer une nouvelle fois ! Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle ait livré son message, elle s'efforça d'insister quelques secondes de plus, luttant contre la magie pour laisser échapper ces derniers mots qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

« Mais Nebula… Je suis morte, et je le resterai. Ni les pierres, ni aucune magie ne pourront me ramener. Mais tu dois te battre quand même, d'accord ? Pour moi, pour m'aider à réparer mes erreurs. Et sache… sache que je t'aime, d'accord ? »

Et c'était impossible, mais elle avait eu l'impression d'entendre un _« Je t'aime »_ murmuré en retour.

Quand Gamora rouvrit les yeux, Vision était penché au-dessus d'elle, la regardant d'un air soucieux. Encore secouée, les joues mouillées de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir versé, elle lui adressa un sourire fragile et accepta avec gratitude son aide pour se relever. A côté d'eux, le sorcier les regardait d'un œil méprisant, sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

Et plus loin, la Mort en personne semblait attendre. Attendre quoi ? Elle ? Ou de voir par-delà les frontières de ce monde si ses actes, ses mots avaient eu un impact ?

Par les dieux, elle voulait simplement réussir à faire une différence.

« Loki Laufeyson, le temps est venu pour toi d'accomplir à ton tour ton ultime mission. »

L'homme inclina légèrement la tête, comme à contre-cœur. Après un dernier regard noir dans sa direction, le sorcier s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, des volutes de magie semblèrent sourdre de sa peau, tourbillonnant et virevoltant, comme douées d'une vie propre. Fascinée par ce spectacle incroyable, Gamora mis de longue secondes à réaliser quel était le nom que la Mort avait donné au sorcier. Mais quand elle le saisit, elle eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Elle comprenait enfin l'impression de familiarité qui se dégageait de l'être devant elle. Ainsi donc c'était Loki, le dieu déchu d'Asgard. Jamais elle ne l'aurait reconnu. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était un regard bleu vitreux qu'elle avait croisé, triste reflet de la soumission totale d'un être que ni la torture ni la folie n'avait pu briser. Car elle ne se leurrait pas : contrairement à son père, elle savait que seule la puissante magie du sceptre était venue à bout de sa résistance.

Torture, meurtre, génocide… Nombreuses étaient les atrocités commises par son père adoptif, au nom de l'idéal corrompu qui était le sien. Nombreux étaient les crimes qu'elle avait commis pour lui. Nombreuses étaient les victimes de sa main qui n'obtiendraient jamais justice.

Un peu plus loin, Vision contemplait avec mélancolie les disparus dans la vallée. Des victimes, encore. Des innocents, encore. Elle aussi l'avait été, un jour, il y a longtemps.

Elle se demandait si Loki savait qu'elle avait été l'un de ses bourreaux.


	13. Si tu savais mon frère (Partie 1)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, nouveau chapitre d'un point de vue inconnu, j'ai nommé Thor ! Et autant j'ai détesté le chapitre précédent, autant j'ai beaucoup aimé celui-ci, moi qui n'ai pourtant pas beaucoup d'affinités avec le personnages de Thor. Mais comme pour Loki, c'est super intéressant de pouvoir se mettre dans la peau d'être millénaires, qui pensent et donc agissent différemment.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 12 : Si tu savais mon frère**

**.**

* * *

_« Thor ? » _appela leur ami._ « Est-ce… péter ?... hor ? »_

« Ami Stark ? » répéta Thor, incertain. « M'entendez-vous toujours ? »

Il fut violemment poussé sur le côté par l'ami Rogers, mais n'en prit pas ombrage en le voyant s'acharner sur la vile machine.

« Tony ? » s'écria-t-il. « Tony ! »

Seul un bruit étrange se fit entendre, fait de crissements et de crachotements. Voyant que leur unique moyen de communiquer avec leur ami disparu venait de malencontreusement rendre l'âme, le capitaine donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en poussant un cri de rage.

« Ça ne vient pas de nous, » lui dit Rocket à voix basse. « Il avait prévenu que ça ne tiendrait pas longtemps. S'il n'avait aucun vaisseau en état de marche à disposition, estimons-nous heureux qu'il ait réussit à nous joindre. C'était pas gagné… il est visiblement assez doué pour un terranien. »

Thor dévisagea avec attention son visage de fourrure. Lui-même était attristé d'apprendre le décès de ces gens l'ayant miraculeusement sauvé d'une mort certaine, mais sa peine n'était sans commune mesure avec celle du lapin, qui venait subitement d'apprendre la mort de son équipe toute entière. Pourtant, il ne montrait rien d'autre qu'une forte détermination, et Thor se sentit fier de combattre aux côtés d'un esprit guerrier tel que le sien.

« Thor, » l'interpella rapidement le colonel Rhodes, « peux-tu réellement aller chercher Tony sur Titan ? »

Il y avait un réel espoir dans sa voix, et le blond était heureux de ne point avoir à l'en détromper.

« Je le peux, en effet, » répondit-il, et c'est avec joie qu'il vit les épaules tendues du militaire se décontracter. « Mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Tony, si je peux facilement ouvrir le Bifröst, je ne peux me rendre qu'en des lieux que je connais déjà. Or, malgré ma longue vie, jamais je n'ai mis les pieds sur Titan, et je le regrette à présent. »

« Donc ? » le relança Natasha, voyant qu'il ne poursuivait pas.

« Je dois donc rejoindre une planète que je connais, si possible non loin de Titan, et y emprunter un vaisseau afin de me rendre physiquement sur la lune saturnienne. Nidavellir me semble être l'option la plus appropriée. Rocket, Groot et moi-même y avions laissé notre vaisseau et somme venus directement sur Midgard grâce au Bifröst. Ainsi, si les Nornes le souhaitent, il devrait toujours s'y trouver. »

« Dans combien de temps peux-tu partir ? » lui demanda Steve, crispé.

« Aussi tôt qu'il le faudra, » lui répondit-il, assuré.

« Alors va te préparer. »

Reconnaissant l'ordre pour ce qu'il était, il hocha finalement la tête et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre attitrée dans le complexe Avengers, quand bien même il n'y ait jamais passé beaucoup de temps. Il avait choisi de ne pas arborer son armure complète dans les rues de New-York, mais il en aurait besoin s'il souhaitait de nouveau s'aventurer dans les méandres obscurs de la galaxie. Du reste, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait de réels préparatifs à faire.

Il eut tout juste de boucler les attaches de sa cape qu'on s'invita dans sa chambre sans frapper. Ayant reconnu l'intru, il retint de justesse son geste instinctif de défense.

« Je viens avec toi, » lui lança simplement Rocket en s'appuyant contre un mur, les bras croisés.

« Non Rocket, » refusa-t-il fermement. « Ils ont encore besoin de ton aide ici. »

« Et de la tienne aussi, et pourtant tu pars quand même. »

Thor inclina brièvement la tête, reconnaissant implicitement la validité de l'argument, mais il n'y avait ici pas d'autre alternative.

« Je suis le seul capable d'ouvrir le Bifröst, je dois y aller, » maintint-il.

« Et c'est de mon vaisseau qu'on parle ! »

« Ne m'autoriseras-tu pas à utiliser ce vaisseau pour secourir mon ami ? »

Thor était étrangement déçu par ce manque de confiance. Fort heureusement, Rocket secoua négativement la tête et il en fut extrêmement soulagé.

« Le trajet entre Nidavellir et Titan va durer au moins une trentaine de ces heures terraniennes, et il faudra se relayer si on veut y arriver aussi rapidement que possible. Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, donc je viens avec toi, » lui asséna-t-il fermement.

Il se défièrent silencieusement du regard, Rocket aussi provoquant que possible et lui déniant clairement le droit de lui donner des ordres. Thor ne chercha pas à contenir le mince sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres.

« En ce cas tiens-toi prêt mon lapin : nous partons. »

**oOoOo**

Après de brefs aurevoirs avec ses amis, Thor invoqua le pouvoir du Bifröst, visualisant dans son esprit l'image de Nidavellir. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait sur la planète forge. S'il y faisait tout aussi sombre que lors de sa première venue, l'air semblait s'être réchauffé et recelait les fragrances du métal en fusion.

« C'est peut-être pratique, mais je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais, » haleta Rocket en toussant difficilement.

Ignorant ses plaintes, Thor se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'opposé de la grande forge, où il savait être stationné leur vaisseau. Il avait espéré saluer Eitri avant son départ, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du nain nulle part. Pourtant, les dieux savaient que l'arrivée du Bifröst était pour le moins voyante. Il réalisa alors avec mélancolie qu'il s'était lui aussi évaporé, comme tant d'autres avec lui. Peut-être la poussière qu'il foulait de ses pieds n'était pas là l'accumulation des ans, mais les cendres de son ami décédé ?

Réprimant non sans mal ces pensées lugubres, il hâta davantage le pas, sans se soucier une seule seconde de son nouveau compagnon de voyage. Il le suivrait bien sûr, aussi vite que le lui permettrait ses courtes jambes. Mais lui ne tolérerait pas plus longtemps de demeurer en ces lieux déserts, qui plus que nul autre lui évoquait les terribles deuils auxquels il était confronté.

Ainsi, il parvint au vaisseau bien avant Rocket, qui eut toutefois le bon gout de ne pas se plaindre. Sans doute avait-il lui-même constaté l'absence d'Eitri, et en avait-il tiré ses propres conclusions.

Laissant le lapin enregistrer leur destination et programmer leur plan de vol, Thor contempla silencieusement la planète qui rapetissait à mesure qu'ils s'en éloignaient. Nidavellir était morte bien des décennies auparavant, mais elle avait finalement rendu l'âme en ce triste jour. Il adressa alors à la Mort une prière silencieuse, la priant d'accueillir au Walhalla les âmes de ces guerriers ayant péri sous les mains de Thanos. Encore des innocents, tombés bien des mois, des années plus tôt, mais qui n'en étaient pas moins des victimes de la barbarie de cet être infâme. Et ils seraient vengés, chacun d'entre eux. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Sans doute ne reviendrait-il pas sur Nidavellir. Sans doute personne n'y reviendrait jamais. Les étoiles s'éteignaient pour que d'autres puissent renaître, car tel était le cycle sans fin du Ragnarök. Mais jamais Thor ne comprendrait les Nornes, qui avaient permis que pareille folie se produise.

**oOoOo**

Voilà près d'une quinzaine d'heures qu'ils avaient quitté Midgard en toute hâte. Il espérait que les choses se passent au mieux là-bas, sur cette planète chère à son cœur, et que ses amis se portent bien. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir continuer de lutter à leurs côtés, mais il savait sa mission actuelle tout aussi indispensable que la leur. Jamais il n'aurait pu laisser l'ami Stark, seul sur cette planète déserte et abandonnée des dieux, alors qu'il lui était si aisé de le secourir.

Avec le recul, il remerciait sincèrement Rocket d'avoir insisté pour l'accompagner. Depuis le début de leur longue épopée galactique, ils se relayaient toutes les six ou sept heures environ, permettant à l'autre de prendre un peu de repos. Malgré la fatigue accumulée qui commençait à peser sur ses paupières, il avouait n'avoir point dormi, trop préoccupé pour pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Mais il était agréable de simplement pouvoir fermer les yeux, sans avoir à se préoccuper des commandes, de la direction ou de potentiels ennemis voulant les assaillir.

C'était justement l'un de ses moments. Rocket était aux commandes, il n'y avait rien à signaler, et il pouvait se permettre de laisser ses pensées vagabonder au gré de ses envies. Malheureusement, elles le ramenaient inlassablement à la terrible succession de drames ayant eu lieu. Il revoyait encore le Sanctuary, ce terrible monstre noir, qui avait harponné leur vaisseau comme une vile créature l'aurait fait de sa proie. Thanos et ses misérables sbires, ces créatures qu'il osait appeler ses enfants, avaient allègrement massacré ce qui restait de son peuple, eux qui venaient d'échapper à la folie vengeresse d'Hela, sa diabolique sœur, et à la destruction d'Asgard par Surtur. Hommes, femmes, enfants, tous avaient été abattus comme l'on mènerait des Biglsnipes à l'abattoir. Il savait qu'une partie d'entre eux était parvenue à s'échapper sur les navettes de secours menés par Brunnhilde, la glorieuse Valkyrie aux côtés desquels il avait combattu sur Sakaar ainsi que sur Asgard. Mais combien des siens avaient ainsi pu échapper au massacre perpétré par ce démon ? Combien erraient ainsi dans les sombres méandres de la galaxie, seuls et sans défense ? Et combien d'autres encore avaient succombé à ce claquement de doigt dévastateur, ayant exterminé la moitié de l'univers ? Il était le roi d'un peuple, et non d'un pays. Mais quel peuple lui restait-il ?

Cet échec, pesant lourd sur sa conscience, n'était malheureusement que l'une des trop nombreuses erreurs qui avait commises en ces jours sombres. Il aurait dû viser la tête de Thanos, le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire, au lieu d'atteindre son bras. Il aurait dû se battre avec plus de vigueur encore, ne pas se laisser immobiliser par Ebony Maw. Il aurait dû écouter son frère, battre en retraite tandis qu'il en était encore temps, reculer pour mieux sauter, pour revenir plus fort et se battre. Il aurait dû soutenir Loki, et non le laisser seul porter le poids de leur destin commun. Il aurait dû le sauver.

Il ouvrit les yeux, bien trop conscient des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Et se figea, bouche bée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était là.

Il était pareil à ses souvenirs. Les cheveux noirs, plus sombre que la nuit. Ses yeux, telles deux jades polies par les âges, brillaient comme des étoiles. En revanche, il ne portait plus ces vêtements d'un bleu terne qui l'avaient longtemps habillé sur Sakaar, ayant à la place revêtue les soieries émeraude aux reflets moirés qui avaient toujours eu sa préférence. A sa ceinture était comme souvent passée une dague au tranchant effilé, et Thor savait avec une certitude inébranlable qu'il s'agissait de celle qu'il avait offert à son petit frère pour son millième anniversaire.

Son visage était fermé, ses traits tirés, et il avait l'air aussi impassible que d'ordinaire. Mais pour Thor qui le connaissait si bien – sans doute mieux que lui-même – il était aisé de voir le souci dans ses yeux, en une rare preuve d'affection à son égard. Thor avait toujours su que son frère l'aimait, malgré les trahisons et les douleurs qu'ils s'étaient autrefois mutuellement infligées. Mais il ressentait toujours cet étrange pincement au cœur en voyant de manière si manifeste l'amour qu'il lui portait et que d'ordinaire il préférait dissimuler.

C'était son frère, son petit frère, son Loki, aussi parfait et immuable qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Il était là, devant lui, une réplique plus fidèle que les souvenirs eux-mêmes.

Sauf que Loki était mort de la main du Titan fou, et il n'y avait nulle magie en ce monde qui puisse changer cette terrible vérité.

« Ainsi donc la folie me guette, » murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée avec un petit sourire triste, attirant sur lui l'attention de Rocket. « Mais c'est un bien faible prix à payer pour te revoir une dernière fois, mon frère. »

Et il l'aurait payé, encore et encore, simplement pour le revoir et avoir la chance de s'excuser auprès de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas compris, l'avait injurié alors qu'il tentait de sauver leurs deux vies. Parce qu'il n'avait réussi à le préserver, quand même dans la mort Loki était parvenu à le protéger.

« Thor… » appela l'animal à ses côtés, ayant de toute évidence ralentit l'allure du vaisseau et enclenché le pilotage automatique.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit-il, toujours aussi las. « De sombres souvenirs qui reviennent me hanter. »

« Ton frère, » dit-il, et ce n'était pas une question.

« Mon frère, » opina-t-il laborieusement.

« Non, je veux dire, moi aussi je vois ton frère. Alors soit nous sommes victimes d'une putain d'hallucination collective foutrement convaincante, soit d'une manière ou d'une autre il a réussi à apparaitre ici. Il était pas censé être mort ? »

Thor resta un instant immobile, n'osant croire ou réaliser le prodige auquel il faisait face. Par les Nornes, comment donc cela était-il possible ? Il avait vu Thanos lui broyer la nuque, se peau devenir si pâle, et ses yeux s'écarquiller une dernière fois avant de se voiler. Il avait serré contre lui son corps froid, pleuré sur sa poitrine désespérément immobile. Et le voilà pourtant, juste devant lui. Qu'importe la raison de ce miracle, Loki était là.

Le cœur empli d'allégresse, il se précipita sur son frère pour l'attirer dans une étreinte – et qu'importe la répugnance de Loki pour les contacts prolongés. Mais il ne fit que traverser cette ombre fugitive, sans parvenir à l'enlacer. Il se retourna. Son frère – mais était-ce vraiment lui ? – n'avait pas bougé, et il dû le contourner pour lui faire de nouveau face.

« Loki, » appela-t-il dans un souffle brisé, ne comprenant ce à quoi il assistait.

Seule le silence lui répondit, uniquement rompu par le souffle haletant de sa propre respiration.

« Je suis mort Thor, » finit pourtant par dire cette étrange matérialisation de son frère.

La voix de Loki était étrangement basse et faible, comme s'il n'entendait que l'écho lointain de ses mots. Et pourtant c'était la sienne, cette voix si tendrement chérie, et qu'il avait désespéré d'entendre de nouveau un jour.

« Je suis mort Thor, » répéta-t-il. « Pour de bon cette fois-ci, et rien ni personne ne me ramènera. »

« Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ? » souffla-t-il.

« Nulle magie n'est à l'œuvre ici. Je suis mort, mais je peux encore t'adresser un dernier message. »

« Est-ce l'une de tes perfidies Loki, ou simplement les élucubrations de mon cerveau rendu fou par la douleur ? Nul homme ne peut ainsi tromper la mort, communiquer à travers les mondes et revenir de l'au-delà. »

« Je suis là pourtant, et je te parle. Mais mon temps est compté, aussi je te somme de m'écouter sans attendre. »

Thor sourit tristement. Si Loki était capable d'une patience infinie, tellement plus que lui, il était également autoritaire et déterminé dès lors qu'il avait pris une décision. Quand il prenait cette voix, bien rares étaient les fois où Thor lui avait désobéi. Aussi, comme bien souvent auparavant, il inclina légèrement la tête en avant en signe d'obéissance, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un sourire nostalgique à ce geste familier.

« L'équilibre a été rompu, Thor. »

Et à voir la légère grimace qu'il arborait, cela semblait être une phrase qu'il avait longuement écouté et répété ces derniers temps, quelle que soit l'échelle temporelle dont ils parlaient.

« L'Yggdrasil se meurt, blessé à mort par les actes du Titan fou que nous ne sommes parvenus à arrêter. Il a réuni les six pierres d'infinité, et condamné la moitié de l'univers à un néant éternel. »

Thor détourna le regard. Si Loki ne l'accablait pas de reproches, il ne se sentait pas moins coupables des actes qui lui étaient reprochés. Tel était son poids et son fardeau, pour les ans et les siècles qui lui restaient à vivre.

« Mais il reste un espoir. Si à votre tour vous réussissez à vaincre notre ennemi et à réunir les pierres, vous serez alors capable de faire revenir ceux qui ont disparu. »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, n'osant croire en cet espoir qui lui était offert.

« Je l'ignore. C'est votre destin de rétablir l'équilibre, et c'était le mien de vous en avertir. Tout agent du destin que je sois, et il s'agit là du piètre sens de l'humour des Nornes, il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire. »

Puis, lui offrant une dernière salutation, il s'inclina et commença lentement à s'effacer. Thor sentit alors une vive frayeur saisir son cœur.

« Attends ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le temps sembla suspendre son court, et Thor craignit un instant que l'image de son frère ne s'efface pour de bon. Mais après un instant où elle sembla vaciller, elle se raffermit et ses traits gagnèrent de nouveau en netteté. Pour le coup, il avait l'air ennuyé de s'être fait interpeller aussi cavalièrement. Mais Thor ne manquerait pas cette unique chance de pouvoir lui offrir ses excuses.

« Je suis désolé Loki. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Rocket s'éclipser discrètement pour retourner aux commandes. Mais aurait-il eu un public que cela n'aurait rien changé. Il avait bien moins à perdre à parler qu'à se taire.

« Je suis tellement désolé Loki, » répéta-t-il. « J'étais borné, aveugle et ignorant. J'ai méprisé tes efforts, quand j'aurais dû te soutenir. Et malgré les injures dont je t'ai abreuvé, tu m'as sauvé. Mais à quel prix ? Ta mort n'a jamais été une option que j'ai considérée, a fortiori en paiement de la mienne. »

Il tomba à genoux, se soumettant sans broncher au regard froid de Loki, ainsi qu'à son jugement. Et il accepterait sa sentence, quelle qu'elle soit.

« Es-tu devenu faible et lâche, Thor Odinson, pour ainsi t'agenouiller devant un monstre tel que moi ? »

La voix de Loki claqua, sèche et percutante. Mais aussi glacé que soit son ton, il n'en était pas moins exempt de douleur. Et jamais Thor ne le laisserait se déprécier ainsi.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Loki. Quels que soient tes actes ou tes choix, ils ne font pas de toi un monstre. J'ai vu la vraie laideur de ce monde, et ta nature est toute autre. »

Thor cligna des yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit, c'est un Jotun qui lui faisait face, tout vêtu de vert. Mais qu'importe la vêture, et quand bien même il ne soit guère familier de ces anatomies étrangères, il reconnut les lignes coutumières de son frère. Et dans ses yeux d'un rouge sanglant, il y vit de la terreur, et une souffrance sans nom.

« Me renouvelleras-tu tes mots sous cette forme, fils d'Odin ? »

Et malgré le défi manifeste, Thor n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Quelle que soit la couleur de ta peau ou celle du sang coulant dans tes veines, tu es et demeurera toujours mon frère. »

Loki sembla chercher le mensonge dans ses yeux, aussi Thor s'offrit sans complexe à cette observation. Il n'avait rien à craindre de celle-ci, rarement il avait été aussi sincère. Ces mots qu'il avait longtemps souhaité prononcer sans jamais en trouver le courage, les voilà ainsi offerts sans contreparties. Et Loki sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il lui offrit un petit sourire, presque craintif. Mais ce fut la joie timide, tintée d'étonnement, qui fit le plus mal à Thor.

« Me méprises-tu autant mon frère, pour que tu doutes ainsi des sentiments que je te porte ? »

Loki parut surpris d'une pareille accusation, et Thor lui-même mit de longues secondes à réaliser qu'il avait réellement prononcé ces mots. Mais dès lors qu'il le réalisa, il ne parvint pas à les regretter. Il n'était pas pudique quand il s'agissait de ses émotions, au contraire de son frère. Il n'en avait jamais pris ombrage, sachant pertinemment que Loki l'aimait, à sa manière.

Mais il constatait avec tristesse que la foi qu'il portait en son cadet n'était pas réciproque. Avait-il été un si mauvais frère, pour que Loki doute si aisément de son amour ?

« J'ai éprouvé bien des choses à ton égard Thor. J'ai méprisé ta stupidité, ton aveuglement et ton entêtement. Mais toi ? Jamais. »

« Alors quoi ? Explique-moi, je t'en conjure ! Pour une fois dans ta vie… »

« Je suis mort Thor ! » le coupa-t-il sèchement.

« Rien qu'une fois, dis-le-moi… » continua-t-il, comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

Le silence suivant fut si long que Thor craignit qu'il ne soit jamais rompu. Et pourtant, au-delà même de toutes ses espérances, Loki se confia à lui.

« Je t'ai détesté, plus souvent que je ne le souhaiterais, » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans toutefois oser le regarder. « Je t'ai haï de toute la force de mon âme. Parfois, je me surprends encore à éprouver une vive colère à ton égard, pour tout le mépris et le dédain dont tu m'as abreuvé par le passé, me laissant dans l'ombre quand tu te prélassais dans la lumière. Mais quels que soient mes efforts, jamais je n'ai su t'être indifférent. »

Ce que Loki lui confiait-là n'était pas une découverte. Il n'avait que trop souvent vu la fureur dans ses yeux pour pouvoir seulement en douter.

« Tu veux savoir quels sont les sentiments que je te porte ? Alors soit. Tu as toujours été le centre de mon univers Thor. Que je t'aime ou que je te haïsse, jamais je n'ai su détourner mon regard de toi. Enfant tu étais mon modèle, adolescent mon confident, et adulte mon rival. Mais d'une manière comme d'une autre, tu as toujours été là. »

Comme Loki avait toujours été présent dans sa vie. Il n'imaginait pas un monde dans lequel il n'existerait pas. Et pourtant…

« J'ai choisi de te sauver, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Par ce geste, j'ai condamné des trillions d'êtres au néant. Et sais-tu ? Si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas la moindre seconde. Que le monde brûle ou vole en éclats, cela m'indiffère. Mais tu vis, et c'est là la seule chose qui compte pour moi. »

Thor était choqué, abasourdi par cette déclaration et cette preuve d'amour qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir. Et malgré la détermination du brun comme son manque évident de regret, Thor ne parvenait pas à l'en blâmer. Car s'il avait eu lui-même la moindre opportunité de sauver sa vie, fut-ce contre la sienne, il n'aurait pas hésité la moindre seconde.

« Continue, avance, bats-toi. Vis surtout. Et ne renonce jamais… mon frère… »

Ce furent les derniers mots que lui adressèrent Loki avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour de bon dans un nuage de brume.

**oOoOo**

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour juguler ses émotions à fleur de peau. Ces plaies encore à vif qu'il avait ignoré avec un soin presque maladif avaient été comme soupoudrées de gros sel. Mais il savait qu'il fallait en passer par là s'il souhaitait qu'elles guérissent. Pas qu'elles disparaissent, non. Ce seraient des cicatrices qu'il arborerait pendant encore bien des siècles, et même par-delà la mort. Mais il avait finalement fait le premier pas vers la guérison.

Séchant ses larmes, il alla finalement s'installer sur le siège de copilote aux côtés de Rocket. Manœuvrant habilement entre les astéroïdes, le raton-laveur prit toutefois le temps de poser une main compatissante sur son bras, sensible à son chagrin et le partageant sans aucun doute secrètement. Et aussi simplement que ça, le cœur de Thor s'en trouva allégé. Nul doute que le chemin serait encore long à parcourir. Mais si le pardon de Loki lui avait donné la force de se relever, c'était l'espoir qu'il lui avait apporté qui le poussait désormais en avant.

« Nous les ferons revenir Rocket, » dit-il d'une voix basse, ses yeux perdus dans la nuit sombre les entourant. « Quoi qu'il nous en coute, nos amis nous reviendront. »

_Quel qu'en soit le prix._

* * *

**Prochain chapitre, un point de vue inédit chez les non-morts. Une idée ?**


	14. Si tu savais mon frère (Partie 2)

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, Retour chez les non-morts, cela faisait un moment ! Peu de réponses sur ce qu'il se passe et advient d'eux, et au contraire les voilà avec un nouveau problème sur les bras. Mais je n'en dit pas plus !  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 13 : Si tu savais mon frère (Partie 2)**

**.**

* * *

Les jours passèrent, mais chacun d'entre eux lui semblait être des semaines entières. Mais était-ce seulement des jours, ou ses ressentis étaient-ils plus que de simples impressions ? Wanda l'ignorait, et était bien incapable de dire si cela lui importait vraiment. Elle avait cru pouvoir garder la tête haute, se battre et résister contre ce destin imposé. Mais comment tenir, quand il n'y avait plus aucun espoir ? Elle du moins n'en avait plus aucun.

Elle s'était impliquée au début, au moins autant que les autres, tentant de modéliser cet espace informe et fluctuant à son image. S'éloignant suffisamment des wakandais et de cette terre africaine qu'ils avaient matérialisée, elle avait réussi aux prix de nombreux efforts à modéliser son ancienne chambre au QG Avengers. Malgré le temps écoulé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté – plus de deux ans tout de même – ça n'avait jamais cessé d'être son refuge mental, les jours où la vie de fugitive lui pesait plus que d'ordinaire, et où le manque de ses amis – sa _famille_ – se faisait un poids dévastateur. Mais forcément, à s'égarer ainsi dans ses souvenirs sans maintenir sa prise sur eux, sa chambre s'était effritée. N'était plus resté qu'une photo sur le sol, avant qu'elle ne tombe également en poussière. Mais Wanda avait eu le temps d'y voir les Avengers au grand complet, apaisés, unis et souriants. L'une des rares fois, si ce n'est l'unique, où tous avaient été réunis. Manquait le docteur Banner évidemment – disparu après l'épisode avec Ultron – mais tous avaient fait le déplacement. Même Thor, toujours en vadrouille sur d'autre planètes, ainsi que le directeur Fury, qu'on ne voyait jamais beaucoup. Un souvenir heureux, l'une des plus heureux qu'il lui restait. Et dire que tout avait volé en éclats, et qu'ils n'auraient sans aucun doute jamais la chance de réparer ce qui avait été brisé.

Et pourtant, malgré le poids des remords et des regrets, elle s'était efforcée de rester positive – mais quels aspects positifs y avait-il à cette non mort ? Les souvenirs s'acharnaient sur ses barrières mentales, comme si son don se retournait contre elle. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait subi pareille torture, et pourtant elle avait subi un certain nombre d'expérimentations alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de Strucker. Elle repensait à Ultron, à Lagos, à la Civil War, au Raft. Elle repensait à la mort violente de ses parents, au sacrifice de Pietro, et à Vision qu'elle avait assassiné sans que cela ne suffise.

Elle avait quand même tenu bon, se raccrochant à sa raison et à l'espoir comme à la vie qu'elle n'avait plus. Jusqu'à la proverbiale goutte d'eau venant faire déborder un vase trop rempli. Pour elle, ce fut le retour étrangement rapide de Quill et de ses compagnons. Elle ne le connaissait pas – ni aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs, tout juste avait-elle combattu quelques instants aux côtés de Groot au Wakanda. Mais elle avait vu sa détermination, et approuvé son plan lorsque Peter Parker leur en avait fait part. Alors les voir revenir si tôt après leur départ, le désarroi sur leurs visages, et le désespoir presque criant dans les yeux de Quill… ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Littéralement. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de se relever, de continuer à se battre. A quoi bon ? Ils étaient prisonniers d'un monde – un _entre-monde_, le Docteur Strange avait été suffisamment clair à ce sujet – qui leur était totalement étranger et sur lequel ils n'avaient aucune prise. Dépressive et à bout de forces, son esprit vacillant à la limite de la folie, elle s'était laissée sombrer.

Alors Wanda regardait les jours passer, sans bouger, sans parler, ni même penser, se contentant simplement de subir. Sam avait bien essayé de lui faire rependre courage, Peter de la distraire, mais c'était peine perdue. James par contre n'avait pas insisté, la laissant en paix. Parfois, il venait simplement s'assoir à côté d'elle, et ensemble ils se flagellaient pour leurs fautes passées, le sang sur leurs mains, et pleuraient les êtres qui leur était chers.

C'était l'un de ces moments. Devant ses yeux dansaient les souvenirs flous d'une vie trop courte, et pourtant bien remplie. Là, ces jours passés à faire la manche avec Pietro, alors qu'ils étaient deux jeunes orphelins et n'avaient pas de quoi se nourrir. Ici, ce baiser qu'elle avait volé à Vision juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, lors de l'une de leurs nombreuses retrouvailles secrètes – cette fois-ci, c'était en Espagne. Et juste devant elle, son frère adulte qui lui souriait, lui assurant muettement qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Rien fait de mal… Comme elle aimerait le croire. Comme elle aimerait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, comme avant, la protégeant de la noirceur du monde et de celle de son propre cœur. Comme elle aimerait qu'il soit là, tout simplement.

Elle avait tellement froid.

« Serait-ce si mal de se laisser mourir ? »

Sa question lui avait échappée sans qu'elle ne le veuille, ressenti brut davantage que le fruit d'une véritable réflexion. Mais en prononçant ces mots, elle se rendit compte qu'elle les pensait réellement.

A côté d'elle, James la regardait, offusqué. Et il n'était pas le seul, puisque Sam et Hill – venant visiblement les chercher – la contemplaient, yeux écarquillés et bouche bée. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour choquer l'impassible Maria Hill, toujours si calme et sûre d'elle. Sous le poids de ces trois regards, elle rougit et détourna la tête. Pour tomber sur l'image de Pietro, encore. Son sourire, son visage et ses yeux, encore. Pietro, qui lui ne la jugeait pas. Qui l'avait toujours aimée et soutenue, quelques soient ses choix, ses fautes et ses erreurs. Alors elle releva la tête et les défia du regard, plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Parce que ce n'était pas à elle d'avoir honte.

« Serait-ce si mal de se laisser mourir ? » répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

« Et abandonner ? » s'insurgea James, sans que la colère ne parvienne à dissimuler totalement son horreur.

Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui s'était battu des mois, des années durant, simplement pour survivre et gagner le droit d'être enfin libre. Il était brave, il était déterminé. Il était un battant.

Elle n'était pas aussi forte que lui.

« Il n'y a aucun destin pour nous ici. Alors si notre unique alternative est une mort qui viendra un jour ou l'autre nous prendre, à quoi bon la repousser ? »

« Mais même si tu faisais partie de ceux ayant survécu, n'aurais-tu pas été, pour te citer, ''dans l'attente d'une mort qui viendra un jour ou l'autre'' ? » essaya d'argumenter Hill, troquant son incrédulité et son choc contre un argument bien pensé.

Et elle n'avait pas tort, dans la forme. Mais dans le fond… Wanda avait toujours eu cette impression de ne faire que survivre, et non réellement vivre. La mort de Pietro avait agrandi le trou dans sa poitrine. Et même si Vision avait réussi un temps à soigner ses blessures, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un pansement sur les plaies sanguinolentes de son âme, et elle savait que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil sans lui. Alors pourquoi continuer ?

Surprenant les gens autour d'elle, elle se releva. Malgré ce temps infini passé immobile, sans jamais se relever, ses jambes n'étaient pas engourdies, ni même faibles. Encore une preuve que ce monde sans queue ni tête n'avait aucune logique. Encore une preuve que cet état de non existence n'avait aucun sens. N'existaient que deux alternatives viables, et comme la vie lui semblait désormais être inaccessible, la mort était la seule issue qu'elle pouvait voir. Et mourir serait agréable, en si bonne compagnie…

Son regard ne s'attarda sur aucun d'entre eux. Ni James, Sam ou Hill, ni aucun de ceux qui les avaient rejoints entre temps. Non, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Pietro qui lui souriait toujours, l'invitant d'un geste de la main à le rejoindre.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle en avançant vers lui, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues tandis qu'elle arborait un sourire brisé. « J'ai essayé, je te le jure… Mais c'est juste trop… Je n'en peux plus… »

Elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de lui, mais elle n'osait franchir ces derniers pas, et finalement réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'une hallucination de plus de son cerveau malade.

« Tu dois tenir bon Wanda, » murmura son hallucination en la couvant d'un regard tendre, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

« Pietro, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, parce que c'était exactement _sa_ voix. Comme si la mort elle-même n'avait eu aucune emprise sur lui.

Ça y est, elle devenait complètement folle…

« Chut… cesse de pleurer petite étoile, » murmura-t-il en sokovien, et l'utilisation de ce surnom comme de sa langue maternelle la fit pleurer davantage. « Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. »

« Je ne sais plus comment me battre, » lui dit-elle, redevenant la petite fille qu'au fond elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

« Je serais toujours à tes côtés petite sœur, » dit-il en lui prenant la main, tandis qu'elle lui souriait en retour.

Et Wanda réalisa.

_En lui prenant la main ?_

Elle hurla. Parce qu'elle doutait déjà de sa santé mentale, mais voir cette image trop réelle de Pietro, entendre sa voix, et maintenant pouvoir être touchée de lui, c'était trop pour son esprit malmené et son âme à la dérive.

Aussitôt, les autres – jusque-là restés en arrière en la regardant d'un air circonspect – accoururent à ses côtés. Sam la fit assoir au sol, un peu brutalement peut-être, tandis que T'Challa réussissait difficilement à matérialiser une bouteille d'eau. James surveillait l'horizon comme s'il allait en surgir une menace, le directeur Fury aboyait des ordres à Hill et Strange la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Un peu plus loin, Peter faisait les cent pas et se rongeait les ongles, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard angoissé. Même les Gardiens avaient l'air concernés, et le gentil Groot la regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Touchée malgré elle par leur inquiétude, elle ne pouvait pourtant pas détacher son regard de Pietro, qui n'avait pas une seconde lâché sa main.

En vérité, elle se rendait compte à présent qu'il ne lui tenait pas _réellement_ la main. Tout juste sentait-elle une sensation de froid intense, là où il était censé la toucher. Mais elle le sentait par les dieux, elle le sentait ! Le monde se réduisit à cette engelure, tandis qu'elle se perdait dans son regard d'argent.

« Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? » demanda à voix basse Fury.

Mais même s'il parlait doucement et qu'elle voulait l'ignorer, lui comme tous les autres, elle entendit ses paroles, ainsi que les suivantes.

« Aucune idée, » répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. « Elle était là, s'est levée comme un zombie genre Walking Dead et a commencé à parler toute seule, avant de se mettre à hurler. »

« J'étais là Parker, merci, » lui répondit Fury, et Wanda aurait pu rire de la moue embarrassée du jeune garçon si elle n'était pas à ce point désintéressée de la situation.

« Peut-être qu'elle juste rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir finalement ? » tenta James. Et même s'il essayait d'avoir l'air indifférent, elle pouvait entendre rien qu'au son de sa voix que cette idée le mettait absolument hors de lui.

« Elle a vraiment dit ça ? » demanda Quill, la regardant d'un air vaguement réprobateur.

« Vous ne comprenez pas sa douleur, » la défendit timidement Mantis, et rien que pour ça, Wanda lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. « Elle souffre tellement… »

Mais si ses amis ne voyaient ni n'entendaient Pietro, lui les entendait visiblement. Et lorsqu'il eut compris ce que sous-entendait James, il vit immédiatement rouge, et lâcha du même coup sa main. A ce sentiment de perte, Wanda eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, et ne retint que difficilement son geste pour le rattraper.

« Wanda, est-ce vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Voulais-tu _mourir_ ? »

Tout à coup, son frère n'avait rien de rassurant, de chaleureux ou de protecteur. La flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux n'était plus protectrice, mais véritablement furieuse.

« Wanda, réponds-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Pietro se mettait rarement en colère, avant. Il pouvant être cinglant, méprisant ou ironique à souhait, mais l'emportement n'était pas dans sa nature. Cependant, à chaque fois que la colère avait pris le dessus – surtout pour des raisons aussi légitimes – elle n'avait pu que baisser la tête et se répandre platement en excuses. Cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception.

« C'est la seule solution, » lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, cherchant malgré elle à justifier ce terrible choix qu'elle avait fait, même sans en avoir conscience. Ce choix qui n'en était pas un.

Si proche. Si loin…

Pietro avait croisé les bras, battant nerveusement du pied sur le sol en la regardant d'un air dubitatif. Et c'est cette altitude d'exaspération manifeste qui l'énerva, la colère prenant presque insidieusement la place de la tristesse. Et quand il soupira, comme il l'aurait fait devant une gamine capricieuse, elle vit rouge.

« Wanda, écoute-moi… »

« Non, toi écoute-moi ! » le coupa-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, et elle-même se surpris par tant de force et de violence dans ses mots. « Nous sommes dans cet… cet entre-monde, depuis ce qui pourrait être des heures comme des années. Nous ne sommes pas morts, mais pas vivants pour autant. Nous avons échoué dans la mission que nous nous étions confiés. Vision est mort. _Tu_ es mort. Alors donne-moi une raison, juste une seule foutue bonne raison de continuer… »

Plus personne ne disait mot. Ni Pietro, ni aucun de ses amis ou membre quelconque de la foule s'étant peu à peu rassemblées autour d'eux. Et oui, d'eux. Car même s'ils ne voyaient pas Pietro, comment le pourraient-ils ? – et comment le pouvait-elle, tout simplement ? – il était aisé pour eux de voir en quel point de l'espace son regard se portait.

Le docteur Strange fut le premier – et le seul – à quitter l'anonymat de la foule, se portant à son niveau. S'il avait toujours l'air songeur alors qu'il la détaillait soigneusement, ses yeux brillaient également de curiosité.

« Que voyez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il la croyait.

C'était à peu près la seule conclusion à laquelle elle pouvait parvenir. Il la _croyait_. L'émotion manqua de lui couper les jambes, et seul le bras salutaire de Sam autour de sa taille la maintint debout.

« Wanda, que voyez-vous ? » répéta-t-il.

« Mon frère jumeau, Pietro, » répondit-elle, s'adressant pour la première fois à quelqu'un d'autre depuis l'apparition du susnommé. Mais lui la croyait, sans même savoir

« L'avez-vous quitté depuis longtemps ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Son frère est décédé il y a trois ans en Sokovie, » répondit à sa place le directeur Fury. « S'il s'agit bien de lui, ce qui reste encore à prouver, je pense que nous avons un nouveau problème sur les bras. »

Dans un geste d'une rare intimité, déplacé de la part d'un quasi inconnu et particulièrement gênant en public, Strange posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, semblant sonder son regard. La seule chose qui lui épargna ce qui serait probablement la baffe de sa vie – son frère avait toujours dit qu'elle avait une sacrée droite – fut la sensation presque euphorisante qui la traversa soudainement. Louchant légèrement, elle vit ses doigts s'illuminer, et des runes de pouvoir or et feu se peindre autour d'elle, tandis qu'une étrange lueur verte teintait son regard. Il utilisait sa magie pour voir en elle, comprit-elle alors. Lui au moins semblait ne pas avoir de problèmes à utilises ses dons, contrairement à elle.

L'examen, faute d'un mot plus juste, sembla durer quelques secondes. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermé, elle se rendit compte que la foule s'était dispersée et que seuls ses amis et alliés les plus proches étaient restés auprès d'eux. Et Pietro bien sûr. Pietro qui semblait fortement hésiter entre se morfondre ou agresser le magicien – serait-ce efficace, cela restait à déterminer. Au vu du regard qu'il lançait à ce dernier, il semblait toutefois avoir pris une décision.

« Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, » dit-elle aussitôt, s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

Si Strange ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil vaguement dédaigneux, Pietro sembla regagner un semblant de sang-froid. Et Dieu sait qu'elle-même était frigorifiée, ce qui ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il lui reprit la main. Mais elle n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de s'en dégager.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur Strange, tout comme chacune des personnes alentours. Elle pouvait sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, tandis que l'angoisse qu'elle avait un temps ignoré revenait. C'est vrai, Pietro était mort depuis plus de trois ans. Comment pouvait-elle le voir – car quoi qu'en dise Fury, elle était absolument certaine qu'il s'agissait de son frère – alors que les autres en étaient incapables ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Et avec ses doutes revenaient les souvenirs qu'elle avait tant bien que mal à réussit à éloigner jusqu'à présent. Pietro et elle jouant dans le jardin, Pietro et elle faisant les poubelles pour se nourrir, Pietro et elle se battant aux côtés des Avengers, Pietro et elle, encore et encore… Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression, et son rythme cardiaque était probablement en train de crever le plafond. Seule la présence fantomatique de son frère à ses côtés lui permettait de garder un semblant de contrôle.

Et quand Stephen Strange ouvrit la bouche, elle sut avec une inébranlable certitude que ses paroles allaient faire l'effet d'une bombe.

Elle n'imaginait même pas à quel point elle avait raison.

« Wanda est mourante. »

Il y eut un long silence, avant que n'éclate un véritable tollé. Les uns se répandaient en injures et diverses imprécations contre Strange – Quill semblant, encore une fois, sur le point d'en venir aux poings – tandis que d'autres la contemplaient simplement d'un air choqué. Pietro, qui avait lâché sa main et pointait un doigt furieux sur le magicien, était sans doute le plus vocal de tous, même si la rousse était la seule qui pouvait l'entendre. Timidement, Groot avait passé un bras en forme de branche autour de sa taille et lui adressait un sourire triste. Seule Wanda n'avait pas réagi, alors qu'elle était la première concernée. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle le savait déjà.

« Silence ! »

A ce cri – ordre – de T'Challa, tut le monde se tût. Y compris Fury, ce qui méritait tout de même d'être souligné.

« Bien que partageant l'avis de mes camarades sur votre propension au déclarations fracassante, ce n'est pas là le sujet qui nous intéresse. »

Elle respectait déjà T'Challa, mais il remontait encore dans son estime. Pietro, Quill, James et même Sam semblaient tous prêts à étriper Strange, mais lui restait d'un calme olympien.

« Docteur Strange, expliquez-vous, » lui demanda – ordonna-t-il. Et, sans aucune surprise, le sorcier obtempéra sans tarder. Nul n'aurait pu douter de la royauté du wakandais et de son autorité après ça.

« Quand Miss Maximoff vous a confié souhaiter mourir, elle a été étonnamment exacte. J'ignore exactement ce qui provoque la dégénérescence de ses cellules – je soupçonne un lien intrinsèque avec la déchéance simultanée de son âme – mais il semblerait qu'en s'étiolant et renonçant profondément et sincèrement à la volonté de vivre, elle s'éloigne de cet entre-monde où nous avons échoué. Par pour regagner le monde que nous avons quitté, comprenons-nous bien, mais pour accéder à la dimension du repos. Et si elle franchit le voile, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit un voyage sans retour. »

Cette fois-ci, pas de cris ou d'exclamations. C'était reposant d'une certaine façon. Mais plus que jamais, Wanda était totalement indifférente à leurs réactions.

Ainsi, elle se mourrait bel et bien. Étonnamment, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ainsi, cela ne serait plus très long, aussi simplement qu'elle renoncerait à se battre. Rien de bien compliqué jusque-là. Ce froid qui avait gelé son cœur et la consumait tout entière prendrait bientôt fin.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié un petit détail. Un tout petit, minuscule et insignifiant _détail_. Oh, trois fois rien : son frère.

Si tous les autres se taisaient et restaient immobiles, leurs regards navigants presque aléatoirement entre elle et le sorcier, Pietro lui poussaient des cris d'orfraies et agitait les bras en tous sens, s'égosillant sur le fait qu'elle était en train de mourir. Sauf que visiblement, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle _voulait_ mourir.

Elle soupira lentement, et ce mince nuage de brume se transforma en givre sur ses lèvres. Elle frotta machinalement ses bras, cherchant à se réchauffer. Comment pouvait-il faire si froid, n'était-elle pas morte ? – Non morte, merci bien. Mais presque morte d'après ce que pensait Strange, donc…

Et c'est alors qu'elle _la_ vit.

Wanda eut l'impression que son sang gelait littéralement dans ses veines. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, se pinça même discrètement le bras. Mais elle était toujours là, juste derrière James, Sam et tous les autres. Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne semblait la voir, pas même Pietro. Et Dieu savait qu'il était mort lui pourtant !

Elle venait pour elle, comprit-elle alors.

Timidement, elle fit un pas en avant. Le suivant fut plus ferme, plus décidé. Elle qui avait appelé la mort de ses vœux ne tremblerait pas maintenant que celle-ci lui tendait les bras.

« Wanda ! » l'appela pourtant Pietro, voulant l'empêcher de continuer.

Sois patient mon frère. Rien qu'une petite minute et je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras.

Le troisième pas fut décisif.

« Wanda ! » s'exclama férocement, se postant devant elle. Et bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire et qu'il lui serait aisé de le contourner – ou même de passer au travers de lui – elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant s'y résoudre. « Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'est question que de volonté ! » s'emporta son frère. « Alors promets-moi que tu vas résister, que tu vas te battre. »

Il la toisait d'un air furieux, la défiant de poursuivre son sinistre projet. Mais semblant comprendre que ses imprécations n'avaient aucun effet sur sa sœur, sa fausse bravade sembla fondre comme neige au soleil, et il la fixa d'un air implorant.

« Wanda, promets-le-moi, » la supplia-t-il alors.

Et jamais il n'avait supplié. Jamais. Face à lui, à sa détermination et à son désespoir, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, faisant naitre un sourire rayonnant sur son visage. Mais derrière eux se tenait toujours la Mort, qui lui souriait d'un air étrangement maternel. Et seule cette présence surnaturelle lui assurait qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité, et non d'un délire quelconque causé par ses pouvoirs.

Elle allait se battre, oui. Pour faire revenir tous ceux qui avaient injustement perdu la vie à cause de leur échec. Et quand ils auraient réussi, quand tout enfin serait achevé et l'équilibre rétablit, elle pourrait enfin mourir.

Ce n'était que partie remise…


	15. Un nouvel espoir

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Pardonnez-moi le délai de publication depuis le dernier chapitre, le rythme de master est très différent de celui de la licence, et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi ces derniers temps. Mais je vais m'appliquer à vous poster votre chapitre toutes les deux semaines.**

**Pour la petite info, je suis actuellement en train de préparer le Nano 2019 qui commence dans une dizaine de jours, et où j'espère pouvoir écrire la majorité de mon deuxième tome !**

**Aujourd'hui, deuxième chapitre du point de vue de Steve, qui va être l'occasion d'avoir son point de vue sur tout ce qui s'est passé lors de Civil War, et la façon dont il gère la situation actuelle. Je l'ai décrit comme abattu et à bout de forces, j'espère que ça ne sonnera pas trop OOC !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 14 : Un nouvel espoir**

**.**

* * *

Cela faisait cinq heures que Thor était parti pour Titan avec Rocket, autant dire une éternité plus tôt. D'après les estimations du raton laveur, il leur faudrait bien une trentaine d'heures pour rejoindre Titan depuis Nidavellir. Et ça, c'était uniquement s'ils n'avaient aucun problème sur le trajet, ce qui malheureusement n'était probablement qu'une utopie. Mais d'une manière comme d'une autre, ils ne seraient pas de retour avant le lendemain matin, au plus tôt. Sachant cela, Steve avait proposé à ses coéquipiers de prendre leur journée. Si certains comme Clint, Scott et Natasha avaient accepté avec reconnaissance et se reposaient actuellement dans leurs chambres – après tout, il faisait encore nuit – Bruce avait été incapable de prendre plus de deux heures de sommeil avant de repartir à l'hôpital, avec toutefois la promesse de revenir dans la soirée. Wong l'avait accompagné, lui épargnant un long trajet en voiture, mais n'était toujours pas revenu. Probablement avait-il trouvé de quoi s'occuper sur place. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'ils manquaient de travail…

Mais Steve était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Bien sûr, il connaissait ses propres limites – après s'être écroulé plus souvent qu'à son tour à la fin d'une bataille – et avait sagement essayé de dormir. Mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il croisait le regard de Bucky et le voyait se désintégrer devant lui.

Encore.

Et encore.

Incapable de se reposer, il avait rapidement quitté sa chambre. Pour autant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter le QG et à se rendre utile ailleurs, comme l'avaient fait Bruce et Wong. Il restait donc dans le salon, tantôt à faire les cent pas, tantôt avachi dans le canapé, rechignant à s'éloigner de la borne de communication.

C'était stupide. Quand bien même Tony aurait réussi à réparer leur radio et à envoyer un nouveau message, ou même à appeler à l'aide, il serait dans l'incapacité la plus totale d'agir. Qu'il s'agisse de Bucky ou de Tony, il se sentait affreusement impuissant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Cela remontait à son adolescence et à son corps rachitique, devant compter uniquement sur sa mère et sur Bucky, toujours lui, et incapable de les aider en retour.

Grâce à Erskine et à son sérum, il était devenu autonome, enfin capable d'intervenir autrement qu'en se prenant une raclée dans une ruelle, et faisait bouger les choses. Que ce soit au sein des Commandos Hurlants, ou des décennies plus tard parmi les Avengers, il avait le pouvoir d'agir selon ses convictions. Mais avec les accords de Sokovie, il avait perdu son contrôle de la situation qui lui avait spectaculairement explosé à la figure. Il s'était laissé porter par les événements, se contentant d'y réagir au lieu de les anticiper.

Il avait ses torts, il ne le niait pas, même si pour certain il avait mis longtemps à les accepter. Il était le leader des Avengers, et en tant que tel, il avait des comptes à rendre. Certes, ils avaient organisé des événements caritatifs pour aider les victimes collatérales. Tous les ans, le « Bal de New-York » célébrant tout à la fois l'invasion alien repoussée et l'unification de l'équipe était un franc succès. Mais est-ce qu'une poignée de dollar pouvait réellement compenser une vie perdue ? Bien sûr que non. Mais il était un soldat avant tout, et les pertes civiles faisaient malheureusement bien souvent partit de l'équation. C'était une fatalité et un drame, mais il l'avait depuis longtemps accepté. On ne survivait pas à la guerre sinon.

Étonnamment, c'était Wanda qui l'avait aidé à voir les choses autrement. Durant leur longue fuite de deux ans, ils avaient de nombreuses fois pris le temps de discuter ensembles. Et elle lui avait parlé de Tony, de la façon dont elle avait haï Stark pendant plus de quinze ans. Elle lui avait parlé de cette cohabitation froide et impersonnelle des débuts, qui s'était pourtant muée en une réelle amitié. Et surtout, elle lui avait parlé de la culpabilité de l'homme, et de la façon dont il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner les victimes innocentes que ses armes avaient faites.

Et à travers son regard, sa perception des choses, il avait mieux compris cet ami qu'il croyait pourtant connaitre, mais dont au final il ignorait tant de choses. Cette obsession de bien faire, et cette peur maladive de l'échec. Ce besoin compulsif, presque obsessionnel, de tout maitriser, de tout contrôler. Et surtout cette culpabilité qu'ils avaient en commun, et qui les dévorait de l'intérieur. Peut-être aurait-il dû parler avec lui. Il savait pourtant, après Ultron, que derrière cette façade assurée se cachait un homme fragile. Mais accaparé par ses propres deuils et le retour impromptue de Bucky, il en avait délaissé Tony. Pas que lui d'ailleurs : toute son équipe. Toute sa famille. Il les avait abandonnés depuis longtemps, quand eux aussi auraient eu besoin d'aide.

Parfois accompagné de Sam ou Natasha, mais plus généralement seul, il s'était lancé sur les traces du soldat de l'hiver. Il avait épluché les archives du Shield et celles d'Hydra, retraçant son parcours au fil des mois, des années et même des décennies qui avaient précédé. Jusqu'à ce fameux rapport de mission daté du 16 décembre 1991. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur une vidéo, rendant du même coup les faits absolument irréfutables. Il avait hurlé, frappé les murs et détruits les meubles de son appartement. Et il avait pleuré aussi. Pour Howard, pour Tony, pour lui aussi. Et surtout pour Bucky.

Et c'est justement pour Bucky qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il avait brulé le dossier, détruit la cassette, et continuer sa quête éperdue. C'était là sans doute sa plus terrible erreur : avoir sciemment mentit à Tony, en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait des arguments contre les accords, les décisions unilatérales de Tony, ce combat qu'ils avaient mené l'un contre l'autre, et même pour défendre Bucky. Chacun de ses actes était défendable, même si à présent il comprenait mieux le point de vue de son ami sur la question. Mais malgré les deux années écoulées, pas une fois il n'avait trouvé de justification à pareil mensonge. A pareille trahison.

Il savait que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Comment Tony pourrait-il le pardonner, quand lui-même en était incapable ? Ils allaient pourtant devoir travailler ensemble s'ils voulaient essayer de remettre les choses en ordre, et Steve n'était pas certain de son altitude ou même des propos qu'il devait tenir. Et pour cela, ils allaient devoir s'expliquer, rouvrir les blessures pour avoir une chance de recoller les morceaux.

Mais malgré le temps passé, il y avait une chose qu'il ne regrettait pas et pour laquelle il ne prononcerait jamais d'excuses, qu'importe les terribles conséquences qu'avait eu cette décision : il avait soutenu, et soutiendrait toujours Bucky, envers et contre tout. Quitte à tout perde : ses amis et sa famille, sa réputation et sa dignité, son honneur et sa fierté. Quitte à se perdre lui-même.

_Till the end of the line._

**oOoOo**

Il ignorait quand est-ce qu'il s'était assoupi. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dormi. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillé.

A vrai dire, Steve était un peu perdu. Se frottant les yeux en baillant lourdement – il était humain avant tout, ce que les gens avaient tendance à oublier – il se redressa dans son fauteuil et jeta automatiquement un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Neuf heures et douze minutes, ce qui lui faisait approximativement trois heures de sommeil, ou peut-être un peu moins. Pas si mal, compte tenu des circonstances. Toutefois, on ne pouvait décemment pas dire que son sommeil avait été serein.

C'était toujours les mêmes cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits depuis des années. Les cauchemars, ou plutôt les souvenirs familiers qui de jour comme de nuit ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Le train, et la chute. La Valkyrie, et la chute. Le froid, la glace, la solitude. La mort ? La vie. Sarah ébouriffant gentiment ses cheveux, Peggy qui lui souriait, Akna le couvant d'un œil tendre, les sourires moqueurs de Dugan et Jones, et Bucky qui lui hurlait de se battre. Le réveil et la solitude, encore. Les absents, et celle qui restait. La vie et la solitude, toujours. Mais la vie surtout.

Il s'ébroua mentalement en s'étirant, puis se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Même s'il se sentait parfaitement réveillé, si peu de temps après avoir émergé – et il remerciait pour ça le super sérum coulant dans ses veines – il voulait profiter de ces quelques minutes de calme avant le réveil de ses amis pour se préparer un café. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin en voyant l'appareil clignoter joyeusement, le liquide fumant déjà dans la cafetière. Sans doute Friday avait-elle mis en marche l'appareil dès lors qu'elle l'avait senti se réveiller. Mais alors qu'il s'en servait une tasse, son sourire se fit nostalgique et mélancolique en pensant à ses anciennes habitudes et à ce passé désormais révolu. Il avait mis longtemps à comprendre que Jarvis n'était pas un humain, mais une intelligence artificielle créée de toutes pièces par Tony. Encore aujourd'hui, même en ayant rattrapé le retard de ses décennies de congélation, il demeurait épaté par ce que des gens comme son ami – pouvait-il encore l'appeler ainsi ? – pouvait créer de leur main. Et pourtant, Jarvis et Friday en était la preuve, ainsi qu'Ultron. Et Thanos bien sûr. Tout ce que Thanos avait réalisé, d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Il soupira, préoccupé comme toujours par ses démons et ces mêmes idées qui lui revenaient incessamment en tête. La culpabilité était un fardeau qu'il portait depuis longtemps, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il s'allègerait. Saisissant sa tasse abandonnée sur le comptoir, il quitta la cuisine pour regagner le salon, où ne tarderaient pas à apparaitre les autres.

Sa tasse alla se fracasser au sol, mais il l'ignora totalement. Parce que devant lui se tenait Vision. Il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et Steve pouvait voir le canapé au travers de lui, mais Steve était absolument certain qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Ou du moins, il en aurait été absolument certain s'il n'avait pas tenu entre ses bras le cadavre gris de son ami.

Tout à coup méfiant, et craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle tentative de manipulation quelconque, il chercha du coin de l'œil le bouclier étoilé qu'il avait récupéré dans sa chambre et qu'il ne gardait jamais loin de lui. Comme il s'y attendait, celui-ci était appuyé contre le fauteuil où il s'était endormi. Mais quand il esquissa un pas dans cette direction, le regard de ce pseudo-Vision se porta automatiquement sur lui.

« Vision ? » appela-t-il, incertain.

« Captain, » lui répondit l'androïde en le saluant d'un geste de la tête atrocement familier qui ne manqua pas de lui briser le cœur. « Je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes sain et sauf. Nombreux sont ceux ayant brutalement perdu la vie, et je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas votre cas. »

Donc, ça ressemblait effectivement à ce qu'aurait pu dire Vision. Bon point. Sauf qu'il était quand même mort, alors il avait un certain nombre de questions, dont la première était…

« Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment _peux-tu_ être ici ? »

« J'ignore quels sont exactement les pouvoirs mis à l'œuvre ici pour me permettre de vous parler. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la Mort elle-même à fait plier les barrières métaphysiques du temps et de l'espace pour nous permettre de vous envoyer un dernier message. »

« Nous ? » releva immédiatement Steve.

« Le dieu asgardien Loki, une humanoïde dénommée Gamora, ainsi que moi-même. C'est par notre faute à tous les trois que l'univers fut perdu, et il nous est offert cette unique chance de réparer nos erreurs. »

Il n'y avait là aucun reproche dans la voix Vision. Au contraire, il prenait sur lui la responsabilité de leurs erreurs à tous, et des siennes en particulier. En tant qu'homme, et en tant que leader. Et Steve ne le laisserait pas porter cette culpabilité seul.

« C'était notre faute à tous si Thanos a réussi à atteindre son but. Pas celle d'une personne en particulier, qu'il s'agisse de Loki, de cette Gamora ou de toi. »

« Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit Captain, c'est là notre fardeau. Et pourtant, vous être les seuls à pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre rompu. »

Steve eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac, et le calme comme la façade assurée qu'il s'était efforcé de maintenir jusque-là volèrent en éclats.

« Ramener l'équilibre ? La moitié de l'univers a été réduite en cendres ! » s'écria-t-il finalement, perdant son si précieux sang-froid.

« J'ai vu les disparus, ils sont coincés dans un entre-monde, entre celui des vivants et celui des morts. Si vous parvenez à vaincre Thanos et à rassembler les six gemmes, vous pourrez les ramener. »

« Comment pouvons-nous accomplir un pareil prodige ? » demanda Steve, accablé par l'énormité de la tâche qui leur incombait.

« Je l'ignore. Mais si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le peut. »

Et sur ces mots, Vision commença lentement mais surement à s'effacer.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Steve, voulant le retenir. Mais son ami ne lui adressa qu'un simple geste de la main, et un sourire amical.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? »

Steve se retourna pour faire face à Natasha, qui le regardait avec des yeux ahuris – il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir d'appareil photographique avec lui. Derrière elle, Rhodey avait blêmit, et Clint et Scott se regardaient, l'air interloqués.

Donc, contrairement à ce qu'il avait presque espéré, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Ça allait être simple à expliquer ça…

**oOoOo**

Tout le monde le regardait, l'air totalement hébété. Mais il y avait de quoi. Steve avait immédiatement appelé Bruce pour que lui et Wong reviennent afin d'échapper à une double-explication. Utilisant soigneusement la petite dizaine de minutes de sursis qui lui était offerte, il avait invité ses amis à rejoindre la salle de crise, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient possiblement pas gérer ça en prenant leur petit déjeuner, entre le thé et les croissants.

Mais quand les deux hommes arrivèrent, il n'eut plus d'excuses pour repousser davantage l'explication, et dut faire face Natasha

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je me répète ma question : Steve, que s'est-il passé au juste ? »

Et quand elle prenait ce ton-là, il valait mieux obéir et filer droit. Nat lui rappelait Peggy quelquefois, mais tout particulièrement dans ces moments-là.

« Steve… » insista-t-elle d'un ton menaçant en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

« Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là, » commença-t-il, s'adressant directement à Bruce et Wong, « j'ai eu sorte… d'apparition. Un fantôme si vous voulez… »

« Steve… » s'inquiéta immédiatement le docteur qui semblait prêt à l'examiner sur le champ, doutant visiblement de sa santé mentale. Et Steve en aurait douté aussi, s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence des autres pour lui confirmer ce qu'il avait vu.

« Je ne rêvais pas, et ce n'était pas une hallucination, » contra-t-il, sentant venir l'inévitable opposition. « Clint et les autres l'ont vu également, même s'ils n'ont pas assisté à notre discussion. »

Bruce jeta un coup d'œil à l'espionne, assise juste en face de Steve, qui opina légèrement. Le bon docteur sembla alors se relaxer, et lui adressa une petite grimace d'excuses qu'il balaya d'un geste négligent de la main. Il comprenait ses réticences à admettre pareil phénomène. On parlait tout de même de fantômes !

« Mais si ce n'était pas un mirage de votre esprit Captain Rogers, qu'était-ce donc ? » l'interrogea Wong. « Je suis un sorcier de Kamar-Taj, spécialiste des arts mystiques, et j'ai accès aux archives du sanctuaire de New-York. Pourtant, jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'une quelconque résurrection avérée. »

« Friday, as-tu capté quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire ? » demanda alors Rhodey.

« Négatif colonel Rhodes. Est apparue une zone de turbulence au centre du salon, empêchant mes capteurs sensoriels d'en exploiter les données. Tous mes scans biométriques son inexploitables. Toutefois, j'ai en ma mémoire un enregistrement vidéo de la scène. Souhaitez-vous que je vous le projette ? »

« Vas-y Friday, » opina le militaire.

Les vitres donnant sur l'extérieur se tintèrent et les lumières baissèrent automatiquement, tandis qu'une représentation holographique du salon apparaissant au centre de la table. C'était étrange pour Steve, de se voir apparaitre ainsi en miniature, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à expliquer en détails la conversation parfaitement surréaliste qu'il avait eu avec Vision.

L'enregistrement en lui-même était rapide, et quelques minutes plus tard les projections holographiques disparurent sur l'entrée de Natasha, Clint, Scott et Rhodey dans la pièce. Le silence en revanche fut bien plus long, le temps que chacun prenne conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'ils avaient entendu et de l'opportunité incroyable qui leur était offerte. Et étonnamment, ce ne fut pas Natasha qui reprit la première ses esprit, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, mais bel et bien Clint.

« On peut les faire revenir ? »

Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas si étonnant finalement. A cause de leur échec, la moitié de l'univers était partie en poussière. Il avait perdu des proches, des amis. Il avait perdu Bucky, encore. Mais Clint avait perdu du même coup son épouse et ses trois enfants. Steve ignorait ce qui le faisait encore tenir debout. Le devoir ? La vengeance ? Il n'en était pas certain. Mais désormais, ce serait l'espoir qui les ferait tous avancer, lui compris. Toutefois, et il se détesta pour cela, il était obligé de tempérer les ardeurs de son ami, quand bien même se soit réduire son propre espoir en miettes.

« Il a dit que nous en avions la possibilité. Mais pour cela, nous devons retrouver Thanos et le vaincre. Et dans l'hypothèse plus qu'invraisemblable où nous réussissions à récupérer les six pierres d'infinité, il nous faudrait encore trouver le moyen d'inverser le processus. »

« Tu baisses les bras ? » demanda Natasha, blême.

Et ce semblait être son défaitisme apparent qui l'affligeait autant, bien plus que leurs si maigres chances de réussite. Mais ça, Steve ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il avait trop perdu pour espérer à nouveau, et parier leur destin à tous sur une idée de fou.

« Non, je ne baisse pas les bras, » soupira-t-il avec un abattement qui contredisait ses propos, passant une main lasse sur son visage. « Je dis juste que nos chances de réussite sont minces, et que nous n'avons actuellement pas les moyens ne nous y risquer. »

Au vu de son visage livide, Clint était sur le point de le frapper. Et visiblement, Scott était plus que prêt à lui donner un coup de main. Il pouvait comprendre leur colère : il venait juste de dire qu'ils ne feraient rien pour faire revenir leurs familles. Et Steve mettait aussi Bucky là-dedans, lui qui aurait plus que tout souhaité pouvoir foncer tête baisser là-dedans. Mais parce qu'il était le leader plus ou moins élu des Avengers, et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un garde la tête froide, il devait prendre cette décision. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser influencer par ses sentiments.

« Steve, explique-nous ce que tu sous-entends, » lui demanda Rhodey, cherchant visiblement à désamorcer la situation.

« Une foule de facteurs entre en ligne de compte. Pour poursuivre Thanos, nous allons devoir le poursuivre dans l'espace, ce qu'actuellement nous sommes incapables de faire. De plus, nous avons perdu contre Thanos quand nous avons essayé de le combattre, alors que nous étions relativement préparés et sur notre terrain. Nos forces sont moindres désormais. Comment parvenir à le tuer ? Enfin, si tant est que nous puissions réellement ramener ces gens grâce aux pierres, encore faudrait-il savoir comment le faire ! »

Il soupira de nouveau, navré de devoir leur asséner de telles vérités. Mais il ne leurrerait aucun d'entre eux avec des promesses mielleuses et des mensonges. Ils devaient tous avoir conscience de ce qui les attendait. Il avait bien conscience que c'était le désespoir, la colère et l'impuissance qui teintait ses mots, mais cela était toujours préférable à la désillusion qui serait inévitable.

« Cependant, nous devons également regarder la situation dans son ensemble. Si nous partons à la recherche de Thanos… que se passera-t-il ici en attendant ? Ce voyage durera des semaines, des mois, peut-être même des années pour ce que nous en savons. Mais là dehors, c'est un chaos sans nom ! Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner tous ces gens comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Nous n'avons que trop manqué à notre devoir par le passé pour leur faire défaut maintenant ! » finit-il par s'exclamer, tapant du poing sur la table.

Il n'avait pas cherché à culpabiliser ses amis, loin de là. En vérité, il s'agissait bien là de sa propre culpabilité qui parlait, qui hurlait plutôt. Tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, tous ces choix qui le hantaient, et les conséquences désastreuses qu'il ne parvenait plus à assumer. Il était si fatigué parfois. Mais malgré son envie folle d'envoyer valser ses responsabilités, il ne le pouvait pas. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, et il ne serait pas capable d'en supporter le poids une nouvelle fois.

« Pour l'heure, le plus raisonnable serait surement d'attendre que Thor et Rocket reviennent avec Tony et cette Nebula, » proposa doucement Natasha, et il détesta la compassion dans son regard. « Quel que soit notre plan d'action, ils sont tout aussi concernés que nous, et auront surement des options intéressantes à nous proposer. D'ici là… »

Elle haussa les épaules, se tournant vers lui. Qu'attendait-elle ? Des ordres ? Steve était juste épuisé, et voulait simplement pouvoir déposer son fardeau, rien qu'une minute.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus Steve Rogers, il avait renoncé à son anonymat – tout relatif qu'il soit – en faisant cette conférence de presse. Et si l'homme derrière le masque était à bout de force, préférant renoncer à l'espoir que de s'y laisser consumer, Captain America lui était fait de marbre et ne faiblissait pas.

Jamais.

« Pour l'heure, ça ne sert à rien de nous disperser. Quoi que nous décisions par la suite, nous allons avoir besoin de reprendre des forces. Alors prenez un peu de repos… ou allez aider quand même si vous en être incapable, » poursuivit-il, voyant Bruce prêt à le contredire. « Ce serait bien que certains se relaient pour travailler avec Friday, afin de poursuivre la remise en état des réseaux de communication et de continuer de collecter des données. Mais d'ici là, restez tous joignables, et je veux tout le monde de retour au QG à huit heures ce soir au plus tard. Peut-être que d'ici là, les choses nous sembleront moins sombres. »

Il aurait aimé pouvoir réellement croire ce qu'il disait.

Il aurait aimé être davantage comme le Captain en ce moment…

**oOoOo**

Après une dernière salutation, Steve raccrocha. Sitôt les autres dispersés, il avait appelé Ross afin de le mettre au courant des derniers rebondissements. Évidemment, l'agent avait été très heureux de savoir que Tony Stark était vivant et en route pour revenir sur Terre, et carrément extatique d'apprendre qu'il existait peut-être une possibilité de faire revenir tous les disparus. Mais Steve l'avait convaincu de ne rien dire à personne en ce qui concernait cette deuxième nouvelle. Cette information sensible était à prendre avec des pincettes, parfaitement hypothétique, et posait actuellement bien trop de problèmes pour risquer qu'elle soit dévoilée à quiconque. Mais au moins, l'agent était prévenu, et participerait au grand briefing qui réunirait tout le monde d'ici quelques jours.

Refermant derrière lui la porte de la salle de crise où il s'était isolé pour téléphoner, il manqua de heurter Natasha, qui l'avait attendu juste derrière.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait peur Steve ? »

Forcément, la super espionne arrivait parfaitement à lire en lui, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il y avait bien plus que les raisons qu'il avait avancées, quand bien même elles soient toutes vraies. Mais au-delà de ça, Natasha était sans doute l'une des personnes lui étant le plus proche, et il ne voulait pas avoir à lui mentir.

« Nous sommes complètement dépassés Nat. Des extra-terrestres, des pouvoirs magiques et maintenant des fantômes et une résurrection ? C'est absolument dément ! »

« Tout autant qu'un supersoldat venu des années 40 et resté congelé plus de soixante-dix ans dans la glace, un dieu nordique tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel ou un scientifique irradié aux rayons gamma et capable de transformer en gigantesque monstre vert. Depuis quand l'adjectif « normal » s'applique-t-il à nous ? »

« Je ne sais plus en quoi je dois croire, » soupira-t-il. « Qu'est ce qui te fait tenir, toi ? »

« L'espoir, quoi d'autre ? » lui dit-elle à voix basse. Et il aurait tellement voulu la croire, seulement…

« Je ne veux plus espérer en vain. »

« Ils pourraient quand même revenir, » insista-t-il pourtant, cherchant à le convaincre. « Tous, sans exceptions. Y compris Bucky. »

Et là était le problème justement. _Y compris Bucky_.

« Peut-être bien, oui. Mais à quel prix ? »

« Quel prix ne serais-tu pas prêt à payer pour lui ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Elle partit sans attendre qu'il ne lui réponde. Pas qu'il l'aurait fait, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se posait cette question. Et qu'importe le temps qu'il avait passé à y réfléchir, Steve n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse.


	16. Rencontres et retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui nouveau chapitre, d'un personnage inédit: Rocket. Autre personnage avec lequel je n'avais initialement pas trop d'empathie, ce chapitre s'est pourtant écrit relativement facilement.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 15 : Rencontres et retrouvailles**

**.**

* * *

Réveillé par la voix tonitruante de Thor – ce type était-il seulement capable de parler à voix basse ? – Rocket s'empressa de dissimuler les larmes qui avaient coulées malgré lui durant son sommeil. Il doutait pouvoir être convainquant, mais le grand blond ne fit aucun commentaire. Brave type.

Thor lui fit simplement un bref compte-rendu sur les six dernières heures qu'il avait passé à piloter – stupide, Rocket aurait parfaitement pu le lire sur les écrans, mais il le laissa faire. Il n'y avait eu aucun accrochage, aucune rencontre surprise avec un champs d'astéroïdes ou des types armés voulant les zigouiller. Bref, comme depuis le début de ce voyage, absolument rien à signaler. Rocket alla donc s'installer sur le siège du commandant après en avoir réglé au préalable la position – et il ne voulait aucun commentaire là-dessus !

C'était la troisième fois que Rocket prenait les commandes. Par chance, le voyage s'était déroulé tout à fait tranquillement – mis à part un _petit_ incident d'ordre fantomatique – et ils avaient pu parcourir la distance les séparant de Titan à toute vitesse. Dans moins de quatre heures, ils arriveraient à destination, ce qui était tout simplement incroyable. Avec Quill, ils finissaient immanquablement par attirer les ennuis à eux, même quand ils ne les cherchaient pas. Ça devait être le karma…

Il y a encore quelques heures, le simple fait de penser à son équipe lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'en si peu de temps, le changement serait aussi radical. Et pourtant, quand il pensait à eux à présent, ce n'était pas avec tristesse ou colère, mais avec détermination. Le frère du pirate slash ange slash dieu leur avait assuré qu'il serait possible de les faire revenir, eux comme tous les autres. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était des conneries, ou si c'était vraiment possible. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, toute idée était bonne à prendre, aussi fumeuse soit-elle.

C'est la raison pour laquelle il accéléra presque insidieusement au cours des minutes qui suivirent. Car plus vite ils auraient récupéré Stark et Nebula sur Titan, plus vite ils pourraient se lancer sur les traces de l'autre géant violet.

Rarement il avait anticipé avec autant de plaisir le fait de tuer quelqu'un.

**oOoOo**

Les très exactement quatre-vingt-treize minutes suivantes se déroulèrent dans un silence de plomb. Derrière lui, il savait que Thor ne dormait pas. A vrai dire, s'il avait longuement somnolé, le blond n'avait pas dormi une seule fois depuis qu'ils avaient décollé. Et après la visite de son frère… Eh bien, c'était devenu tout simplement mission impossible.

Rocket comprenait. Lui-même avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil ces derniers jours, et seule la fatigue intense, à la fois physique et nerveuse, avait fini par le faire plonger. Il n'était pas faible, simplement à la ramasse, comme tous les autres. Mais malgré toute la fatigue du monde, lui non plus n'aurait pas fermé l'œil après l'intervention quasi divine d'un type supposé mort revenu sous forme d'esprit frappeur. A fortiori quand il s'agissait de son frère psychotique. Dis comme ça, c'était juste foutrement irréaliste. Heureusement qu'il était plutôt certain de sa santé mentale, ou il aurait très sérieusement pu commencer à dérailler.

Alors pendant que Thor pilotait, il avait largement eu le temps de cogiter dans son coin. Car qui que soit ce Loki, et qu'importe sa fiabilité ou celle de la personne de qui il tenait ses informations, il leur avait offert l'espoir. Toutefois, incapable de leur dire exactement ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, c'était à eux de se débrouiller avec ça. Faites-les revenir : plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Donc Rocket réfléchissait à tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de concrétiser ce projet. Le seul avantage qu'il avait, c'était qu'il avait tenu la pierre de pouvoir entre ses mains – presque, Quill l'avait véritablement tenue, mais c'était tout comme – et avait ainsi une idée plus précise de sa puissance que bien d'autres personnes. Mais ce n'était qu'une sur les six. Et même s'il en avait été témoin, il avait encore du mal à appréhender la totalité du pouvoir des six pierres réunies. Alors comment les contrôler, les utiliser pour inverser le sort de Thanos ? Comment éviter de commettre la même atrocité que lui ? Il y avait là plus que quelques heures de recherches qui seraient nécessaires.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que les pierres qui entraient en ligne de compte. A présent, il avait une véritable question, et il était obligé de la poser à son compagnon d'infortune s'il souhaitait obtenir une réponse.

« Ce gant… qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? »

Thor soupira, la seule chose lui prouvant qu'il l'avait bel et bien entendu.

« Malheureusement, je l'ignore, » finit pourtant par lui répondre l'asgardien. « Longtemps, j'ai cru qu'il était en sécurité dans le coffre d'Odin, mon père. Je ne connaissais cet artefact que de nom – le gant de l'infini – mais j'ai toujours su qu'il recelait une grande puissance. Mais quand j'ai combattu récemment ma sœur Héla… »

« Mais vous être combien dans la famille ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« … elle a dit qu'elle-même avait voulu se l'approprier, mais que la relique que nous avions en notre possession n'était qu'une illusion, » continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Et Eitri nous a confirmé être celui à l'origine de la création de ce gantelet maudit. »

« Elle est fiable ta sœur ? » demanda-t-il, avant de souvenir d'un détail évoqué lors de leur première rencontre. « Attends, comme la sœur qui a essayé de te tuer et de détruire Asgard au passage, ou tu as plusieurs frangines ? »

« Malheureusement, il s'agit de la même personne. »

« Et t'es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Parce qu'elle ressemble davantage à une psychopathe qu'à une personne équilibrée ! Faut croire que c'est de famille ! »

Il pouvait parler, ce n'était pas comme si lui ou n'importe lequel de ses amis était franchement sain d'esprit…

« Si la haine et le désir de vengeance avaient pris possession de son cœur, elle connaissait les objets de pouvoirs. »

« Mais comment un simple gant permet-il à son porteur de maitriser tant de puissance ? Aussi bien forgé qu'il soit – je dois quand même reconnaitre qu'Eitri est doué, vu ce qu'il a fait avec ta hache – ça reste un bout de métal inerte ! »

« Cela mon ami, je l'ignore. »

Il n'avait qu'une chose à ajouter à cela.

« On n'est pas dans la merde… »

**oOoOo**

Le silence fut encore plus pesant après cela. Heureusement, à peine deux heures plus tard, Titan apparut sur les scanners. Immédiatement, Thor vint s'assoir sur un siège et boucla prudemment sa ceinture. Même s'il avait une grande confiance dans ses capacités de pilote, Rocket ne s'en vexa pas. Bon, presque pas. Mais il est vrai qu'un atterrissage sur une planète inconnue, à l'atmosphère et à la gravité particulière, n'était jamais totalement sans risque. Prenant garde aux différents satellites de la gigantesque planète et aux débris qui flottaient autour d'eux, ils n'évitèrent que de justesse un météore qui s'abattit en direction du sol, irrémédiablement attiré par l'attraction saturnienne. Sentant celle-ci peser lourdement sur le vaisseau, il enclencha les répulseurs bilatéraux afin de gagner en stabilité. S'ils pouvaient éviter de se crasher maintenant, ce serait appréciable.

Après un passage mouvementé de la stratosphère, ils parvinrent finalement dans l'atmosphère proprement dite de Titan. Et c'est là qu'ils furent confrontés à un autre problème. Aussi petit soit ce satellite, ce caillou merdique avait quand même une surface dépassant les huit-cent putains de millions de kilomètres carrés ! Comment étaient-ils supposés retrouver deux humanoïdes dans ce foutu désert ?

Il eut finalement un éclair de génie – et quoi qu'on en dise, ça lui arrivait bien plus souvent qu'à Quill – et démarra le balayage de la planète avec le scan thermique du vaisseau. Celui-ci était bien plus petit que leur vaisseau habituel – dire qu'ils avaient fracassé son beau vaisseau ! Un crime de plus sur l'ardoise de Thanos – mais était toutefois à la pointe de la technologie.

Rapidement, l'appareil détecta une source de chaleur importante, et une plus faible juste à côté. Cette dernière devait être Nebula, qui en tant qu'androïde dégageait évidemment moins de chaleur qu'un humain lambda. Il n'envisagea pas une seule seconde que l'un des deux puisse être mort, expliquant cette différence de température. Pas du tout. Absolument pas.

Et s'il s'empressa de rediriger le vaisseau dans cette direction, c'était uniquement pour retrouver au plus vite les deux exilés et leur permettre de rentrer.

Ils se posèrent non loin de leur emplacement, à la fois pour ne pas les effrayer – qui sait ce à quoi ils avaient été confrontés, et Nebula était déjà foutrement paranoïaque avant que les derniers événements ne surviennent – mais également parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se poser plus près sans risquer l'intégrité du vaisseau. Et même s'ils prévoyaient d'utiliser le Bifröst pour le voyage du retour et de gagner du temps – avait-il déjà dit que cette espèce de magie était carrément pratique ? – on ne savait jamais, ce vieux coucou pourrait toujours être utile.

Sautant presque hors de l'appareil, scan digital en main – et lourdement armé pour faire bonne mesure – il se dirigea dans la direction que lui indiquait l'appareil, Thor sur les talons. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'une de ces énormes structures à moitié effondrées, et qui d'après leur aérodynamisme devait flotter dans les airs, à l'époque où cette planète n'était pas abandonnée. A moitié encastrée dans l'une d'entre elle était enfoncé les restes d'un étrange vaisseau circulaire, qu'il supposa être celui par lequel Stark et ses compagnons – comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ? aucune idée – étaient arrivé. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y pénétrer qu'en sortit Nebula, tout aussi armée que lui, et celui qui devait être Stark, enveloppé d'une étrange armure mouvante rouge et or.

Le reconnaissant, l'androïde bleue baissa son arme, tandis que Stark adressait un sourire visiblement fatigué à Thor. Tu m'étonnes, entre le combat contre géant violet pas content et s'être coltiné seul Nebula pendant plusieurs jours, il y avait de quoi.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, » leur asséna-t-elle d'entrée de jeu, les regardant d'un air féroce

« Certaines choses ne changent pas on dirait ! » ricana-t-il. « Ravi de te revoir Nebula ! »

Mais malgré son sarcasme, il se surpris à en être effectivement heureux. Enfin, heureux n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus adéquat. Soulagé serait plus exact. Oui voilà, il était soulagé que Nebula soit là, vivante, et qu'elle n'ait pas disparu comme ses amis. Car s'il appréciait Thor et que les camarades du guerrier blond étaient également sympathiques et plutôt accueillants, Nebula était la première personne connue et familière qu'il revoyait depuis le drame.

Sauf que Thor ne connaissait pas Nebula lui, et prit tout à fait au pied de la lettre sa remarque mordante.

« Veuillez nous excuser demoiselle Nebula, nous avons fait aussi vite que nous le pouvions, » lui assura-t-il. « Mais malgré cela, et même si notre voyage fut exempt de retardements, la distance entre Nidavellir et Titan demeure longue à parcourir. »

« Nidavellir ? » releva aussitôt Stark, empêchant Nebula d'intervenir. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, car elle semblait hésiter entre la colère d'être traitée comme une demoiselle en détresse… et la colère pour une raison quelconque et non déterminée qui était par défaut son état habituel.

« Heimdall, le précédent gardien du Bifröst et un ami de longue date, est décédé lors de l'attaque de Thanos sur le vaisseau abritant les derniers rescapés de mon peuple. Contrairement à lui, je ne possède pas le don de vision, et je ne peux ouvrir le Bifröst qu'en des lieux en lesquels j'ai posé pied. Or, je ne connaissais Titan que de nom jusqu'alors, et j'ai dû nous transporter sur Nidavellir pour voyager par vaisseau jusqu'ici, au lieu de venir directement de Midgard. »

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda alors l'humain à voix basse.

Cela sembla être le signal, puisque les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, rentrant dans la carcasse du vaisseau pour discuter à leur aise. Lui-même carra les épaules, et se rapprocha de Nebula. Ils avaient eux-mêmes beaucoup à se dire. Entre autres, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Gamora. Pour les autres, il en avait malheureusement eu la triste démonstration. Tous ces terraniens sur le champ de bataille autour de lui, et Groot aussi… Mais Gamora n'était pas partie comme ça, elle. Nebula avait dit que Thanos l'avait tué, ce qui avait fait perdre à Quill son sang-froid. Nan sans blague, allez rester calme quand le tyran que vous essayez d'arrêter – et accessoirement votre presque beau-père – tuait votre petite copine. Gamora n'était qu'une amie – proche, mais rien d'autre qu'une amie – et pourtant il aurait très probablement perdu la tête. Alors Quill… Aussi débile ait été sa réaction – s'il n'avait pas eu les détails, il en connaissait la teneur – il la comprenait.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question que Nebula prit la parole la première.

« J'ai vu Gamora. »

Il voulut plaisanter – parce qu'elle pouvait voir les morts maintenant ? – sauf qu'elle avait l'air sérieuse. Trop sérieuse pour que ce soit un simple délire. Et de toute façon, Nebula était bien trop solide pour avoir sombré aussi aisément dans la folie à la mort de sa sœur. La colère et la vengeance, oui. Nebula était limite programmée pour réagir par la colère à quoi que ce soit pouvant la toucher ou même la blesser.

« J'ai vu Gamora, » répéta-t-elle avec plus de force. Mais pour le convaincre lui… ou se convaincre elle-même ?

« Reprends depuis le début, » finit-il par lui dire d'un ton encourageant, contenant son agacement.

« Je dormais quand j'ai eu cette espèce de vision, » commença-t-elle, avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Non, le véritable début. Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? Pendant que vous combattiez Thanos ? »

« Non, bien avant. Et c'est de ma faute. »

Abattue elle se laissa tomber sur une roche. Rocket ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'appréciait pas Nebula, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Pire, il se méfiait affreusement d'elle. Être simplement aimable avec elle lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts – les terraniens se souviendraient longtemps de la façon dont il avait monopolisé la console de communication pour la mépriser et l'injurier. Pas ce dont il était le plus fier, mais Nebula avait le don de lui faire perdre son calme. Alors la réconforter, ou pire : être _compatissant_ ? Même pas en rêve !

Heureusement pour lui, sa dignité et leur amour-propre respectif, elle se reprit rapidement et afficha de nouveau un air impassible.

« Thanos savait où était la pierre de la réalité, et attendait les autres sur Knowhere. A ce moment-là, il avait déjà la pierre de pouvoir et celle de l'espace. C'est là qu'il a capturé Gamora. »

« Capturé ? Alors peut-être était-elle encore en vie ! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris par cet espoir soudain qu'on lui offrait. Espoir qui fut rapidement réduit en miettes par Nebula.

« Non. Quand il est revenu sur le Sancturay, j'avais déjà été capturée. Thanos s'est servi de moi pour faire pression sur Gamora. Il m'a torturée, afin de la forcer à lui révéler où se trouvait la pierre de l'âme. »

« Elle savait ? » s'étonna-t-il, véritablement surpris. « Comment ? »

« Il y a longtemps, alors que nous travaillions encore pour lui, Thanos a lancé Gamora sur les traces de la pierre. Elle est revenue bredouille, et n'a survécut que de justesse à la punition qui a suivi. Malgré son métabolisme amélioré, elle est restée alitée pendant des mois. Mais récemment, elle m'a confié connaitre sa cachette, et avoir détruit tous les indices permettant d'y accéder. Et en me torturant, Thanos a eu accès à cette information, » dit-elle en désignant son œil bionique.

Rocket opina silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais su les limites de ses capacités, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. D'après ses estimations, Nebula était composé à environ 69% de métal et d'électronique. Que son œil recèle une caméra et un enregistreur ne l'étonnait même pas.

« Ils sont partis ensembles sur Vormir. Après cela, j'ai rapidement réussi à me libérer et à prévenir Mantis, avant de voler un vaisseau. Ses gardes sont d'une négligence absolument pathétique. Je savais que je ne les rattraperai pas, alors je voulais les intercepter sur Titan. Mais quand je suis arrivé, le combat avait déjà commencé. Je dois admettre qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal, ils ont même réussi à l'immobiliser. Mais j'ai vu qu'il avait la troisième gemme, et que Gamora n'était pas là. Je leur ai demandé où elle était… et cet imbécile de Quill a perdu la tête, et frappé Thanos. »

Rocket ne revint pas sur l'insulte dont elle avait gratifié Quill. A vrai dire, le comportement de l'humain ne le surprenait pas. Pas sûr qu'il aurait mieux fait d'ailleurs.

« Après ça, tout a dégénéré. Il s'est libéré, nous a mis hors-jeux un à un… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, mais un homme avec des pouvoirs magiques, Strange je crois, a fini par donner la pierre du temps à Thanos. Et quand il l'a eu en son pouvoir, il est simplement parti. Et nous sommes restés là, jusqu'à ce que tous ne tombent en poussière, excepté To… Stark et moi. »

Rocket ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vif pincement au cœur à ces mots. Nebula ne donnait aucun détail, mais il n'y en avait aucun besoin. Il avait vu ce que Thanos avait fait, et superposer le visage de Quill, Drax et Mantis à ceux qu'il avait vu se décomposer lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il voulait détester Nebula pour être toujours là quand ses amis avaient disparu, mais il voyait dans ses yeux la même douleur qu'il savait briller dans les siens.

« Et après ? » demanda-t-il après un long silence, voyant qu'elle ne continuait.

« Après… Stark et moi avons soigné nos blessures, récupéré ce que nous pouvions sur la carcasse du Milano et établit notre campement ici, tout en essayant de réparer la console. »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il, vaguement suspicieux. « Vous êtes restés coincés ici plusieurs jours pourtant ! »

« Le reste ne te concerne pas. »

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant ouvertement d'insister. Et pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il voulait insister. Mais il y avait une sorte de lassitude dans son regard. Autre chose que le deuil, trop semblable à cette colère qu'il voyait trop souvent briller dans ses yeux, mais en tellement plus déchirant.

Et pourtant, il devait revenir sur ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore expliqué.

« Et tu me dis avoir vu Gamora ? »

Et soudainement, son regard s'éclaira. Le changement était absolument saisissant.

« Ça ressemblait à un rêve, mais je sais que ce n'en était pas un, » déclara-t-elle férocement. « Elle était là, devant moi. Elle m'a parlé des Nornes, quoi qu'elles soient, du destin et des pierres. Elle m'a dit… Tu ne me croirais pas… »

« Essaye pour voir, tu pourrais être surprise ! » lui répondit-il tout aussi fermement, du tac au tac. Parce ce qu'elle lui disait était familier, et qu'il avait une petite idée de quel genre de « magie » était à l'œuvre ici.

« Elle a dit que si nous parvenions à rassembler les pierres, nous pourrons faire revenir tous ceux qui ont disparu. »

« Thor a également reçu la visite de son frère, qui lui a plus ou moins dit la même chose, » expliqua-t-il en retour.

« Alors c'est vrai…

« Nebula… N'oublie pas que Gamora est mort de la main de Thanos, » se sentit-il obligé de préciser, même s'il se détestait pour ça. « Quelles que soient nos chances de réussite, elle ne pourra pas revenir ! »

« Je le sais ! » s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse, avant de répéter d'une voix plus lasse. « Je le sais. »

Évidemment qu'elle le savait. Il répugnait à l'admettre, mais l'androïde était intelligente. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris ce qu'impliquait le message de Gamora, pour eux… et pour elle. Rocket ne trouva rien à ajouter. Que pouvait-il possiblement dire ? _« Toutes mes condoléances »_ ? Ça sonnait juste putain d'hypocrite. Alors il se tût, et ne dit rien. Ensembles ils ne dirent rien. Silencieux. Endeuillés. Et seuls, si seuls.

Et bordel, si ça continuait, il allait se tirer une balle.

Thor et son ami humain quittèrent finalement les entrailles du vaisseau, leur épargnant d'avoir à aller les chercher. Le dénommé Stark semblait tout à la fois accablé et ragaillardit par ce que lui avait dit le guerrier blond. On le serait pour moins que ça.

Bonne surprise, l'homme vint lui serrer la main. Rares étaient les personnes à le faire volontairement, s'arrêtant souvent à son apparence animale. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait demandé à être ainsi !

« Tony Stark, » se présenta-t-il. « Je suis un ami de Thor, et je bosse avec les autres d'Avengers que tu as dû rencontrer sur Terre. »

« Rocket, se présenta-t-il en retour. « Je suis… L'ami de Thor aussi je suppose, et je bosse avec l'autre bande de débiles aux côtés desquels tu as combattu. »

« De l'humour et de la répartie ? » s'étonna-t-il faussement, sourire narquois aux lèvres et haussant un sourcil. « On devrait bien s'entendre toi et moi ! »

« Ami Stark, » les interrompit Thor, l'empêchant de répliquer. Parce qu'effectivement, lui aussi trouvait cet humain assez amusant ! « Les choses sur Midgard vont de mal en pis, et il nous faut y retourner au plus tôt. Voilà trop longtemps que nous avons quitté votre Terre pour venir vous cherchez. »

Stark approuva d'un geste de la tête, avant de se tourner vers lui, puis vers Nebula.

« Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda l'homme à l'androïde.

Rocket croisa le regard de Nebula. Ils avaient tout perdu. Leur équipe, _leur famille_. Ils voulaient tous les deux les sauver, mais n'y parviendraient pas seuls. Alors qui que soient cette bande de bras-cassés, et même s'ils ne valaient pas ses abrutis à lui, ils représentaient actuellement leur meilleure chance de les faire revenir. De là, il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir.

« Nous venons avec vous. »

Il empoigna plus fermement son arme, et adressa un clin d'œil à l'humain.

« Allons botter le cul de Thanos. »

* * *

**Pour info, c'était le dernier chapitre que les vivants passeront séparés. Au chapitre 17, ce sera le Home Sweet Home et les retrouvailles tant attendues !**


	17. Je pense donc je suis

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Mais après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que c'est le point de vue de Loki ! D'un côté peu d'avancement, mais de l'autre c'est le moment de faire le point sur un certains nombre de détails et de théories ayant pu être avancées. Une nouvelles fois, beaucoup de questions et peu de réponses.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 16 : Je pense donc je suis**

**.**

* * *

Assis en tailleur, mains sur les genoux et paumes tournées vers le haut, Loki méditait. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, des millénaires plus tôt, il s'astreignait presque quotidiennement à cet exercice pourtant fastidieux. Mais c'était ainsi qu'il avait gagné son contrôle actuel sur son esprit et sa magie, et il serait bien sot de le négliger alors même qu'il était mort. Et Loki était tout sauf stupide.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il avait pu maintenir plus longtemps la connexion mentale avec son frère et interagir davantage avec lui, contrairement à ces pathétiques humanoïdes soumis à la volonté seule de la Mort. Toutefois, et malgré son orgueil, il était contraint de reconnaitre la toute-puissance de cette dernière et la façon dont ils lui étaient soumis, lui compris et quoi qu'il puisse en dire.

Mais à présent, tous les trois avaient accompli la mission qui leur avait été confiée et livré leur message. Or, la Mort n'avait pas refait son apparition depuis que le dernier membre de leur trio en avait terminé, les abandonnant sur ces falaises où elle les avait menés.

Les yeux mi-clos, Loki laissait errer son regard sur ce paysage sans cesse en mouvement, à la recherche d'une réponse que nul ne pouvait lui apporter. Son enveloppe physique était morte, et son âme lui avait survécu. Pourtant, s'il avait croisé l'âme de F… sa mère, d'Heimdall et d'Odin, il n'avait pour autant pas accédé au repos comme eux. Eux avaient semble-t-il accédé au Walhalla, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourquoi donc lui-même n'avait-il pas été condamné au Helheim et aux tourments éternels ? Pourquoi donc avait-il eu droit de revenir, d'influer encore sur ce destin tout-puissant, quand tant d'autres mouraient sans jamais pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le chemin du retour ? Et quel était donc ce titre de soi-disant « agent du destin » ? Quel rapport avec Thanos et l'Yggdrasil se mourant ?

Beaucoup de questions, et trop peu de réponses. Et les seuls pouvant l'aider s'étaient renfermé dans leur mutisme apathique.

Absolument pathétique…

« Qui êtes-vous exactement, et que faites-vous ici ? »

Sa voix avait claqué dans le silence, sèche et impériale. Cette Gamora, maudite soit-elle, releva la tête et le regarda, brutalement suspicieuse. Mais sa méfiance ne parvenait pas dissimuler la lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Parfait…

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« C'est pourtant simple : aucun d'entre nous n'est là par hasard, » dit-il en se relevant, époussetant d'un geste négligent son costume taché de poussière. « Agents du destin, pion des Nornes ou jouets d'une Mort miséricordieuse, peu m'importe les titres dont nous sommes affublés. Mais j'ai peine à croire que les fautes dont on nous accuse soient le fruit de simples élucubrations de divinités séniles. Aussi, je répète ma question : qu'avez-vous donc fait pour vous retrouver ici ? »

Loki, même s'il ne le montra pas – il était bien au-dessus de ça – ressentit un plaisir certain à la voir se décomposer. En revanche, l'homme à la peau pourpre se releva et vint lui faire face, sans monter la moindre once de respect ou de crainte. Insolent.

« Et vous donc, Loki d'Asgard, qu'avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver parmi nous ? »

Mieux que quiconque, Loki savait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un ennemi à l'image qu'il renvoyait ou à son apparente impassibilité. Trop concentré sur la femelle, il en avait négligé l'homme. Une erreur impardonnable, qu'il ne referait pas. A présent sur ses gardes, Loki arma ses poings. Mais l'homme ne sembla pas effrayé par ses mains illuminées de pouvoir, le regardant d'un même air impassible.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je me prénomme Vision et je viens de la Terre, que vous connaissez sous le nom de Midgard. Ou Terra, » ajouta-t-il à l'intention de leur compagne, mais sans jamais quitter le dieu des yeux. « Je suis né de la fusion des consciences d'Ultron et de Jarvis, grâce à la puissance de la gemme de l'esprit qui était jusqu'à il y peu incrustée dans mon front. Thanos me l'a finalement arrachée avant que mes camarades Avengers ne parviennent à la détruire, causant ma mort et l'extinction de la moitié de la population que nous connaissons tous. »

Voilà quelque chose auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, mais qui éclairait les choses sous un nouvel angle. Qui que soient les fameux « Ultron » et « Jarvis », il comprenait que ce Vision était une création purement artificielle. Il fit disparaitre sa magie, constatant que l'humanoïde ne semblait pas agressif. Mais loin de sous-estimer une nouvelle fois son potentiel adversaire – il était encore bien loin de le considérer comme un éventuel allié – il resta sur ses gardes.

« Pourquoi me dire cela ? » demanda-t-il toutefois.

« Parce que je n'ai rien à cacher. Vous l'avez dit, nous ne sommes pas là par hasard. Et malgré les airs que vous vous donnez, vous n'êtes en rien supérieur à nous, et tout aussi dépendant de ce destin qu'on nous a imposé. »

« Les pierres, » intervient alors la femme, attirant les regards sur elles. « Les pierres, voilà surement ce qui nous lie. »

Loki le regarda. Malgré la colère vengeresse qu'il éprouvait à son encontre, il se surprit à réfléchir très sérieusement à sa proposition. Cela serait assez cohérent, à vrai dire.

« Développez, » lui ordonna-t-il. « Quelle était votre lien avec les gemmes d'infinité ? »

Elle semblait sur le point de l'envoyer balader. Oh, qu'elle s'y essaie, il se ferait un plaisir de la recevoir. Sans doute prit-elle peur en le voyant ainsi, ou simplement était-elle douée d'un assez bon instinct de survie – comment aurait-elle survécut si longtemps sous les ordres du titan fou sinon ? – Mais toujours est-il qu'elle finit par se dégonfler, ses épaules s'affaissant, et elle se résolut à parler.

« Je savais où était cachée la pierre de l'âme, mais je l'ai caché à mon père. Seule ma sœur Nebula était au courant de ma trahison. Mais il l'a capturée et torturé, trouvant l'extrait vidéo caché dans son cerveau comme ultime preuve de ma traitrise. J'ai… J'ai choisi de conduire Thanos sur Vormir, où était cachée la pierre de l'âme, en échange de la vie de ma sœur. Mais la pierre nécessitait le sacrifice d'une personne aimée, alors il m'a jeté du haut de la falaise. Et il semblerait que ma mort ait été un sacrifice suffisant, puisqu'il a selon toute vraisemblance obtenu la gemme. »

Elle paraissait dégoutée. Pas tant pour les âmes innocentes qu'elle avait condamné au néant par ses actes – encore qu'elle semble toujours aussi affligée – mais surtout écœurée que son soi-disant père puisse éprouver de réels sentiments à son encontre, et l'ait pourtant tué sans états d'âmes. Loki le comprenait aisément. Odin disait l'aimer lui aussi, et l'avait pourtant livré à la vindicte populaire sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. Ayant également échoué entre les mains de ce monstre, il aurait presque pu compatir à sa détresse, comprenant mieux que quiconque l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu à ses côtés… s'il ne la haïssait pas autant.

Mais rapidement, elle se ressaisit et se tourna vers lui, ainsi que Vision. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, il ne put retenir un rire sarcastique.

« Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi ? » persifla-t-il. « Que je me confie également, que j'épanche mon cœur ? N'y comptez pas trop ! »

« Ce serait pourtant un juste retour des choses, » argumenta posément Vision.

« Si vous venez effectivement de Midgard et connaissez les Avengers, alors nul doute que vous avez entendu parler de mes ''exploits'', » lui dit-il sèchement, avant de se tourner vers la femelle. « Quant à vous… Ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas reconnue, ou que j'ai oublié les tortures que vous m'avez infligé. Si vous n'étiez pas déjà morte, c'est avec la plus grande délectation que je vous aurais tuée de ma main, après des heures d'un supplice à la cruauté sans égal. Mais si les Nornes n'ont semble-t-il pas voulu m'accorder cette satisfaction, c'est avec un plaisir certain que je me contenterai d'hanter à jamais votre éternité. »

La femme à la peau verte avait blêmi, et l'homme à la peau rouge – Vision – se plaça instinctivement devant elle, comme pour la soustraire à son regard. Loki souhaitait presque qu'il l'attaque, pour le simple plaisir de pouvoir enfin laisser jaillir sa magie et le voir mordre la poussière.

Ah, ces hommes tout puissants, pensant davantage avec leur muscle qu'avec leur cerveau. Comme il avait pris plaisir, pendant des siècles, à voir son frère essuyer le sol. Quoiqu'il semblerait que son frère se soit assagi avec les années, et soit devenu plus réfléchi. En soit, c'était une bonne chose. Il déplorait simplement que cet intellect nouvellement acquis ait été gagné sur Midgard. Si certains comme ce Stark – maudit soit son impertinence ! – ou ce scientifique se cachant derrière le Hulk – et avec qui il avait regrettablement dû frayer – étaient de toute évidence intelligents, ce n'en demeurait pas moins de misérables mortels.

Mais ce Vision, aussi artificiel soit-il, semblait toutefois appartenir à cette infime partie de la population midgardienne possédant un cerveau et s'en servant – presque regrettable qu'il soit mort – et ne le défia pas. Gardant sa magie son contrôle – et voilà exactement _pourquoi_ il méditait si souvent – il rendossa son masque, qui avait glissé une fraction de seconde pour laisser apparaitre sa colère.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, sans attendre de réponse.

Et ils le comprirent puisqu'ils ne dirent plus rien, et Loki s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais leur silence lui était égal, Vision et cette catin de Gamora lui avaient fourni toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Après ces quelques explications, la réponse était étonnamment lipide. Selon toute probabilité, ils étaient tous les trois liées à l'une des gemmes de l'infini : l'esprit pour Vision, l'âme pour Gamora, et l'espace pour lui-même. Cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Et s'il fallait rassembler les six pierres, nul doute que les six porteurs – dont eux-mêmes – seraient impliqués. Ne leur restait donc qu'à trouver les trois autres personnes concernées par l'une des pierres.

Mais ceci était potentiellement problématique. D'une part, il s'agissait d'identifier ces trois personnes – pour peu qu'elles aient déjà été désignées – et ensuite les trouver. Après tout, et qu'importe les pouvoirs que la Mort leur avait conférés, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins décédés, et n'avait qu'un impact limité sur les vivants comme sur les non-morts. De là, comment interagir avec eux ? C'était là un problème qu'il leur fallait résoudre de toute urgence s'ils voulaient pouvoir accéder au repos – tant est que ce soit possible dans son cas.

Il fut tiré de ses pensé par l'insupportable remue-ménage de Vision. Lui comme Gamora s'étaient installés un peu plus loin, discutant à voix basse et se perdant dans la contemplation des êtres qui leur était cher. Un coup d'œil avait suffi à Loki pour constater que Thor n'était pas présent. De là, il n'avait guère envie de faire face au Fury et aux Avengers. S'il ne les craignait pas le moins du monde, à fortiori alors qu'eux-mêmes n'étaient que fantômes immatériels, leur dernière rencontre avait été pour le moins… déplaisante…

Toujours est-il que l'humanoïde – il ne pouvait décemment pas le qualifier d'humain, même s'il en avait l'apparence – s'était relevé, s'avançant si près du bord que de minces morceaux de roches s'effritèrent, et firent une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Perché sur l'extrême pointe de la falaise, il se tourna alors vers eux, affichant un sourire qu'il aurait pu qualifier de déchirant s'il n'était pas à ce point désintéressé de cet individu. Sauf qu'apparemment, tandis qu'il était occupé à essayer de trouver une solution pour les sortir de là, Vision avait pris une décision qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaitre. Autant pour l'intelligence, il était actuellement en train de réviser son jugement…

« Nous sommes morts, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il de sa voix toujours neutre et impersonnelle. « Alors ceci n'aura d'autre effet que de me rapprocher des gens que j'aime. »

Et d'un mouvement ample, il se laissa basculer en arrière.

Gamora hurla, tandis que lui soupirait. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela… Haussant les yeux au ciel – ou ce qui s'apparentait au ciel en ce monde ci – il claque des doigts, et se téléporta au bas de la falaise, regardant avec un désintérêt profond l'humanoïde faire une chute de près de cent mètres. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la satisfaction de le voir s'écraser au sol dans une gerbe de sang, son corps heurtant simplement le sol avec un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme verte en faisait de même, criant si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'on l'égorgeait.

Absolument pathétique…

Oui, il se répétait, lui qui d'ordinaire maniait les mots avec une délicatesse rare – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait surnommé « langue d'argent ». Mais ici, l'adjectif « pathétique » semblait être plus adéquat pour désigner des deux pitoyables créatures dont il avait hérité comme compagnons. Voilà sans doute la véritable vengeance des Nornes, pire que l'Helheim, son néant et ses tourments, et cela ne le lui seyait guère.

Mais il n'eut pas davantage le temps de ruminer ses pensées à ce sujet que les deux susnommés s'aventurèrent dans la plaine, l'ignorant en un rare manque de respect. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se permettre de le leur faire payer. D'une part, leurs destins semblait inextricablement liés. Et d'autre part, s'il avait effectivement la main mise sur ses pouvoirs – la téléportation n'était que l'un de ses innombrables dons – ses sorts semblaient avoir étrangement peu de prise sur les corps fantomatiques dont ils étaient dotés, et encore moins sur les âmes. Et faute de prise, il la sentait bouillonner dans son sang, n'attendant que le moment où il pourrait enfin relâcher cette oppression.

Pour l'heure, il était contraint malgré lui de leur emboiter le bas. Il les suivit donc à bonne distance, ne pouvant s'empêcher de commenter avec dédain leurs vaines tentatives pour s'orienter et se diriger dans ce décor mouvant, sur lequel ils n'avaient pas plus d'emprise que les âmes perdues qui y erraient. Toutefois, Loki constata avec surprise – ce qu'il dissimula aisément – qu'il parvenait étonnamment bien à se diriger dans ce labyrinthe propre à conduire à la folie quiconque s'y perdait.

Ayant compris que Vision et Gamora ne lui laisseraient aucun répit tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé leurs amis – et pourquoi faire, puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas interagir avec eux, mais soit – il prit la décision de les guider dans cet enchevêtrement inextricable de chemins, de paysages et de possibles. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la sensation, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune prince, d'arpenter les branches de l'Yggdrasil et de passer en quelques pas d'un monde à l'autre. La magie pulsant dans ses veines, et cette incroyable sensation de liberté. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit libre d'ailleurs… Mais évoquer ces souvenirs dans son esprit l'amena inévitablement à songer à la triste vision de l'arbre mythique dont il avait été témoin ainsi qu'au sort qu'on semblait avoir déposé sur ses épaules, le ramenant ainsi à ses pensées moroses.

Durant les heures – même si ce n'était là qu'une notion abstraite et totalement illogique de leur temporalité appliquée à ce monde ci – qu'ils mirent à rejoindre leur objectif, ils croisèrent à de nombreuses reprises des personnes, tantôt incroyablement solides et réelles, quand d'autres n'étaient que des ombres floues et vagues. Les morts, appartenant à la même dimension qu'eux, et qui tentaient vainement d'accéder aux disparus ayant atterrit dans cet entre-monde sans aucun sens. Mais il ne croisa aucun asgardien – qu'ils soient d'un côté ou de l'autre de cette frontière invisible – et il s'en trouvait soulagé, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Finalement, le paysage cessa peu à peu de changer, laissant apparaitre une forêt tropicale, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu que dans les régions les plus septentrionales d'Alheim. Sans lui offrir le moindre remerciement pour l'aide qu'il leur avait gracieusement offerte, Gamora et Vision s'élancèrent vers un groupe de personnes un peu plus loin, unis dans un même objectif. Croisant les bras, Loki contempla avec amusement ce spectacle ridicule, se gaussant par avance de leur déconvenue future. Et pourtant, le fantôme d'une jeune fille rousse, enlacée par un mort au cheveux blanc, releva soudainement la tête en les entendant charger au pas de course, et blêmit furieusement en avisant de qui il s'agissait. Un instant circonspect, elle s'élança pourtant à son tour, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme pourpre qui s'était également stoppé. Ils ne se parlaient pas, et pourtant il était évident qu'ils se voyaient. Quelle était donc cette sorcellerie ?

Mais malgré cette stupeur et l'intérêt indéniable qu'il portait à cette situation inédite, il ne manqua pas le regard suspicieux d'un homme vêtu d'une tunique bleue et d'une cape rouge, très clairement posé sur lui – sur eux, devrait-il dire. Il échangea quelques mots avec les personnes à ses côtés, dont deux qu'il reconnaissait comme le directeur du SHIELD et son bras-droit. Mais même s'il le désigna ensuite du doigt, les regards des humains semblaient définitivement incapables de les percevoir. L'homme à la cape s'approcha finalement. C'aurait pu n'être qu'une coïncidence – une de plus – mais ce dernier s'immobilisa en face de lui, le regardant dans les yeux. Plus aucun doute n'était possible.

« Vous nous voyez, » assura-t-il alors. Ce n'était pas une question, mais l'humain opina tout de même. « Comment ? »

« Malheureusement je l'ignore. Les limites de cet endroit comme les lois qui le régissent sont confuses, et notre compréhension en est encore trouble. »

Loki le détailla plus soigneusement, intéressé par ses propos. Malgré sa visible confusion et un doute légitime, l'homme savait visiblement de quoi il parlait. Le sondant imperceptiblement, Loki comprit non sans déplaisir que l'homme maitrisait la magie. Ce n'était pas un don, flot de pouvoir inné coulant dans ses veines, comme c'était le cas pour lui-même. C'était davantage comme s'il avait appris la magie par lui-même, ce que trahissait une aura autour de lui, un halo que seul l'usage soutenu de sorts mystique pouvait causer. La source de ses pouvoirs provenait d'une autre dimension, quand Loki puisait sa force dans les forces cosmiques l'entourant. Toutefois, son essence vitale semblait également empreinte d'une magie tout à la fois familière et étrangère, se mêlant aux pouvoirs de l'homme et semblant vouloir se lier à sa propre magie. C'était tout à fait… surprenant.

Voilà un homme qui piquait sa curiosité, et qui s'avérait digne d'intérêt.

« Loki, » daigna-t-il donc se présenter.

« Stephen Strange, » le salua-t-il en retour. « Mais je sais qui vous êtes. Après tout, vos exactions à New-York ont fait la une des journaux à sensation des semaines durant. »

« Midgardien, » cracha alors le dieu en se renfrognant. Par l'œil d'Odin, pourquoi donc fallait-il que la seule personne civilisée et réfléchi ici vienne de cette planète misérable, abandonnée de tous ?

« En effet, » opina-t-il. « Toutefois, malgré vos actes douteux et les aprioris que vous avez sur moi, je crains que nous ne devions nous entraider. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna faussement Loki, stupéfait par une telle impudence. « Et en quoi aurai-je besoin de votre aide ? »

« Ne vous faites pas plus naïf que vous ne l'êtes, c'est un rôle qui ne vous sied guère. Mis à part Wanda, » dit-il en désignant la fille rousse remarquée un peu plus tôt, « qui peut voir les morts, je suis le seul capable d'interagir avec vous. »

« Et en quoi cela me serait-il utile ? »

« Je vais être plus précis. Contrairement à elle, je ne peux voir les personnes décédées, qu'elles me soient connues ou non. Je ne vois que trois personnes : Vision, cette femme à la peau verte, ainsi que vous-même. Et en ces temps troublés, je devine sans peine ce qui nous relie tous les quatre. »

Strange eut un petit sourire, tandis que Loki comprenait avec surprise ce que le sorcier sous-entendait. Par les Nornes, pourquoi _tout_ semblait vouloir le relier à Midgard, parmi toutes ces planètes qui peuplaient le cosmos ?

« Alors laissez-moi vous poser une seule question : qu'est-il advenu de la pierre d'infinité que vous aviez en votre possession ? »

**oOoOo**

Passée la fraction nécessaire à comprendre ce que ce Strange insinuait, Loki se résigna à aller chercher ses deux compagnons d'infortune – et l'infortune était pour lui, que cela soit dit une bonne fois pour toute. Fort heureusement, les deux énergumènes comprirent rapidement l'urgence et l'importance de la situation – les dieux soient loués – et avaient immédiatement rappliqué, même si Vision avait semble-t-il quitté son amie à contrecœur. Cette dernière avait également disparue, ainsi que tous les morts et les non-morts qui les entouraient. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les quatre, se regardant dans le blanc de l'œil, vêtements et cheveux agités par des bourrasques glacées.

Pris d'un horrible soupçon, le dieu guetta avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation malsaine l'apparition qui n'allait pas tarder. Et effectivement, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu échanger un mot, un froid qui lui était désormais familier envahit le cœur de Loki. A côtés de lui, la catin et Vision furent parcourus d'un frisson imperceptible pour un œil qui n'était pas attentif. Le sorcier se tourna vers lui, semblant comprendre que quelque chose se tramait.

Mais Loki l'ignora tout simplement, respirant à plein poumon. Il aimait le froid – la révélation de sa véritable nature avait au moins eu le mérite d'apporter une véritable explication à ce fait. Mais surtout, le mage s'imprégnait pleinement de la magie sauvage et destructrice qui emplissait l'air. Les fois précédentes, il avait été trop accaparé par cette apparition inattendue et ses propos qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de véritablement s'immerger dans cette puissance. Mais maintenant qu'il laissait sa magie aller à la rencontre de la sienne… il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui. C'était fougueux et indomptable, puissant et irascible, une flamme par laquelle il ne manquerait pas de se faire consumer si seulement il se laissait aller. Mais il ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain. C'était un combat enjoué, rieur, une étreinte et des mains qui se frôlent, se joignent et s'étreignent, un souffle avivant le brasier, avant qu'il n'explose en supernova hors de tout contrôle. Magie. Puissance. Destruction. Un cocktail dangereux et grisant. Après tout, son titre de dieu du chaos n'était pas usurpé.

Et puis soudainement, elle fut là. L'instant, qui avait semblé s'étirer infiniment en longueur, passa aussi soudainement que s'il avait fermé les yeux. Il rappela à lui les bribes de sa magie éparpillée, agacé malgré lui de s'être laissé distraire aussi aisément… mains ne parvenant pas à regretter cette formidable communion entre lui et la Mort.

Loki croisa un instant son regard. Au lieu des orbites creuses qu'il avait déjà entraperçu, il vit deux émeraudes surmontant une bouche sanglante à la moue mutine. Mais la Mort se détourna, son visage fantomatique disparaissant dans les ombres de sa capuche. En un geste prévisible, cette dernière se tourna vers le seul qui n'avait encore jamais posé ses yeux de mortels sur elle. Loki n'en fit pas grand cas. Si l'échange n'avait pas duré, Loki avait lu dans ses yeux. Il y avait vu le passé et l'avenir, fraction de seconde fugitive mais belle et bien présente. Il _savait_.

« Stephen Strange, maîtres des arts mystiques, vainqueur de Dormammu et gardien du sanctuaire… »

L'homme, malgré un courage indéniable, avait considérablement pâlit en voyant la Mort en personne s'adresser à lui. Mais Loki savait déjà ce que la Mort allait lui dire, lui confirmant ce qui était déjà plus que de simples soupçons.

« … les Nornes n'en ont pas encore finit avec toi… »

Il était lié à ces gens par la volonté des Nornes, maudites soient-elles, jusqu'à ce que l'équilibre soit rétabli et que l'arbre de vie renaisse de ses cendres. Le destin de l'univers reposait entre leurs mains : un androïde créé artificiellement sur Midgard, un sorcier originaire de cette même planète, la fille et bras armé du titan fou et lui-même, un dieu asgardien à l'ascendance Jotun maitrisant la magie. Une vaste fumisterie donc.

Immortels tout puissants, dans quoi avait-il été embarqué ?


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, peut-être l'un de mes chapitres préférés de cette fic. Pas tant pour le pdv de Tony (même si ça joue) mais surtout parce qu'il s'agit du retour de Tony sur Terre, et surtout de sa confrontation avec Steve. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'ils aient véritablement fait quelque chose de leurs retrouvailles dans Endgame, et pas seulement "on passe l'éponge parce qu'on a plus urgent à gérer". Vous allez donc pouvoir assister à ma version, écrite bien avant le film. **

**Très honnêtement, quand je dis que cette fic je l'écris avant tout pour moi, c'est pour ce genre de chapitres et de moments.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 17 : Home Sweet Home**

**.**

* * *

Tony fit un pas en avant, tanguant légèrement sur ses jambes. C'était la première fois qu'il empruntait le Bifröst, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que le voyage avait été mouvementé. Bref, mais mouvementé. Époussetant d'un geste machinal son épaule – comme si, à ce stade, ses vêtements pouvaient encore être sauvés – il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Nebula se poster à côté de lui.

« Alors c'est ça Terra. »

Il n'y avait pas de dédain dans sa voix, mais pas de curiosité pour autant. Non, sa voix était juste froide, neutre. Mais Tony avait appris à connaitre l'androïde bleue, au moins un peu, et il reconnut l'invitation à prendre la parole pour ce qu'elle était. D'un geste grandiloquent du bras, il désigna les bois environnant, l'héliport, le terrain d'entrainement, et plus loin le Quartier Général des Avengers qui dominait le tout. Pourtant, son ton était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« Bienvenue chez moi. »

Il était de retour.

**oOoOo**

Il leur fallut de longues minutes pour gagner le QG à proprement dit. Pas tant à cause de la distance, mais surtout parce que Tony avait insidieusement ralenti le pas, les autres se calant sur son rythme. Bien sûr, il savait ce à quoi il allait être confronté. En attendant les secours sur Titan, il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser et après, Thor lui avait donné des nouvelles plus détaillées. Mais entre les réflexions et les actes, il y avait un monde d'écart. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'angoissait le plus : confronter Rogers, ou constater de ses propres yeux l'absence de ceux qui avaient disparu.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, et la voix de Friday résonna dans les haut-parleurs. Si jamais quelqu'un n'avait pas été au courant de son retour, le voilà prévenu.

« Contente de vous revoir boss. »

A l'entente de la voix familière, un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, le distrayant un temps de ses pensées moroses.

« Patron, je détecte à vos côtés une présence étrangère d'origine non-identifiée. »

Comprenant qu'on parlait d'elle, Nebula haussa vaguement les sourcils. A ses côté, Rocket gloussa peu discrètement, le dissimulant derrière une quinte de toux quand la femme le fusilla du regard. Oh, il y avait là une histoire que Tony voulait entendre ! Mais plus tard. Pour toute réponse, il sourit davantage.

« Friday, voici Nebula. Enregistre-là en tant qu'invité, et attribue-lui une chambre. »

« Bien boss. Miss Nebula, soyez la bienvenue au quartier général des Avengers. »

La grimace de Nebula en se voyant qualifier de « Miss » lui amena un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ceci, couplé à ce retour à la normale après les aventures qu'il avait vécues lui mettait du baume au cœur. Pas de technologie alien bizarre, pas d'instruments étranges à l'utilité inconnue, juste la bonne vieille technologie terrienne qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. On pouvait dire de lui ce qu'on voulait, mais il tirait des leçons de ses erreurs.

Quelque peu rasséréné, il fit signe à Thor, Rocket et Nebula de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans se prier. Personne n'était venu à leur rencontre, devant probablement les attendre dans la salle commune. Toutefois, cette dernière était étrangement vide, et seule deux personnes patientaient, installées sur le canapé.

« Rhodey ! Bruce ! »

Leur tournant le dos, les deux hommes ne les avaient pas entendu entrer dans la pièce – ce qui était rare quand on était accompagné de Thor – et sursautèrent à l'interpellation. Mais aussitôt, un large sourire s'épanouit sur leurs visages, et Tony lui-même sentit la vague d'angoisse qui le menaçait s'apaiser quelque peu. Tout n'allait pas bien, loin de là. Mais revoir ses amis, et constater de ses propres yeux qu'ils étaient bel et bien en vie n'avait pas de prix. Il les avait entendus lors de la communication et il faisait confiance en Thor bien sûr, mais après avoir vu Peter et les autres se désintégrer sous ses yeux, il avait eu besoin de quelque chose de plus concret.

Lui qui avait horreur des contacts prolongés accueillit avec chaleur leur étreinte, et il sentit aux tremblements presque imperceptibles qui agitaient Rhodey qu'il n'avait sans doute pas espéré le revoir un jour. A vrai dire, en se lançant à la poursuite du vaisseau alien, et surtout en le laissant consciemment se diriger vers Titan sans chercher à l'en empêcher, il avait envisagé et surtout accepté l'idée que ce soit un voyage sans retour. Mais il était Tony putain de Stark, et il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'en sortir. Après l'enlèvement par des terroristes, un empoisonnement aux métaux lourds, des robots-tueurs, une invasion extraterrestre, de nouveau un terroriste avec des bombes, puis un robot – encore ! – cette fois-ci doté d'une intelligence artificielle qu'il avait créé lui-même, il avait survécu de justesse à un affrontement d'anthologie avec un Titan qui avait exterminé la moitié de l'univers. Effectivement, ça claquait pas mal sur le CV ! Il tenterait juste d'oublier que ledit Titan avait détruit la moitié de l'univers justement parce qu'il avait échoué.

Après ces effusions, ils se détacha d'eux, leur laissant saluer Thor et Rocket. Puis, tandis que Rhodey entamait la discussion avec Rocket, Bruce aperçut la jeune femme derrière le milliardaire et se dirigea vers elle, lui tendant la main en lui souriant timidement.

« Bruce Banner, » se présenta-t-il.

« Nebula, » répondit-il sèchement, serrant brièvement et à contre-cœur la main offerte.

« C'est… la première fois que vous venez sur Terre ? » demanda-t-il poliment, essayant péniblement d'assurer un semblant de conversation.

« Oui, » répondit simplement Nebula, parfaitement insensible à ses efforts. Ou peut-être qu'elle en était parfaitement consciente justement, et prenait un malin plaisir à l'enfoncer. Au vu de la lumière très discrète mais bel et bien présente dans ses yeux, c'était plus que possible.

Mais Bruce en était totalement inconscient, et lui jeta un regard éperdu. Voulant éviter que ce qui n'était encore qu'un jeu vaguement innocent ne finisse en pugilat si l'androïde s'en agaçait, Tony vola au secours de son ami, réprimant avec difficulté son rire en croisant le regard faussement exaspéré de Nebula.

« Nebula, si tu faisais le tour du complexe avec Thor et Rocket ? » lui proposa-t-il. « Tu peux aller partout, excepté dans les chambres des autres. Friday t'indiquera la tienne. »

Ce n'était pas une proposition, mais elle opina quand même et se dirigea sans attendre dans l'un des couloirs, forçant Thor et Rocket à partir à sa poursuite. Tony attendit quelques secondes de plus, mais l'écho de leurs pas s'évanouit rapidement. Ils étaient seuls.

« Bon, » commença-t-il en croisant les bras. « Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

**oOoOo**

Avant qu'ils ne parlent, Rhodey et Bruce voulaient qu'il avale quelque chose, ce en quoi ils n'avaient pas tort. S'il était encore tôt – à peine 8 heures du matin précisa-t-il mentalement après un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale – il était affamé. Après tout, même si les barres nutritives que lui avait fourni Nebula étaient nourrissantes, il rêvait de quelque chose de plus consistant. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de se préparer un sandwich comme il l'avait initialement prévu afin d'entrer au plus vite du sujet, il se lança dans la confection de pancakes. Ou plutôt, Bruce eut la gentillesse de lui faire cuire ses pancakes – après tout, il avait quand même réussi à rater une omelette, et être mourant n'était pas une excuse ! Mais la pile n'augmentait pas, Tony s'empressant de les badigeonner de confiture ou de chocolat avant de les engloutir les uns à la suite des autres. Et miraculeusement, Rhodey ne lui fit aucune remarque là-dessus. Surement parce qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes !

Pendant tout ce temps, ils n'évoquèrent pas une seule seconde les sujets qui fâchaient. Ils évoquèrent simplement les dernières années, Bruce ayant loupé pas mal de choses depuis qu'il était parti. En retour, le docteur leur raconta ses heures de gloires en tant que champion de l'arène – et définitivement, il imaginait parfaitement bien Hulk en gladiateur hyper badass !

Mais plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait espéré, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent installés au salon dans un silence pesant. Tony les dévisageait l'un après l'autre, attendant que l'un des deux ne commence, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir s'y résoudre. Évidemment, c'était pour sa pomme. Merci les gars, vraiment ! Il soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez pour juguler l'effroyable migraine qu'il sentait monter – et l'anti douleur que lui avait fait avaler de force Rhodey dès qu'il l'avait vu commencer à loucher n'avait pas encore fait effet.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » répéta-t-il alors.

Et il n'y avait rien cette fois-ci qui leur permettrait de retarder l'échéance. Ce fut Bruce qui commença, leur détaillant l'arrivée de Thanos sur le vaisseau asgardien, puis son atterrissage sur Terre que Tony connaissait déjà. Prenant la suite, celui-ci raconta son propre périple dans l'espace, la façon dont il avait libéré Strange avec l'aide de Peter – et sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé en disant son nom ! – puis le combat qui avait suivi sur Titan. Rhodey conclut sur le retour de Steve et des autres au QG, et les raisons les ayant menés au Wakanda. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attarda sur ce qui avait immédiatement suivit leur échec cuisant, et la désintégration de leurs proches. Ils se contentèrent de dresser un rapide bilan de leurs amis et familles disparus, chacun faignant d'ignorer les larmes dans les yeux des autres. Jamais Tony n'avait été si mauvais menteur, mais à ce stade, ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait encore quelque chose à foutre.

Seulement, évoquer ces fameux disparus força le génie à repenser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Nebula alors qu'ils attendaient les secours, et plus récemment avec Thor.

« A ce propos… »

Aussitôt, les deux autres lui accordèrent leur pleine attention. Rapidement, Tony leur expliqua les rêves et visions dont avait été témoins ses deux amis – Nebula n'était pas véritablement une amie, on en était même _très loin_, mais c'était tout comme – et ce qu'il en avait conclu. Ses yeux brillant d'excitation, Bruce lui confia que Steve avait reçu une visite similaire de Vision.

« Ainsi donc, nous pourrions véritablement faire revenir tous ceux qui ont disparu, » souffla le scientifique après que Tony se soit tût. « Je dois l'avouer, j'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. »

« Et moi donc, » soupira à son tour le militaire. « Mais si cette opportunité est réelle, je pense que c'est une chance à ne manquer. Mais nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter avec les autres. »

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là d'ailleurs ? » finit par demander Tony, posant la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début. Ou, s'il était un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, qui l'angoissait franchement. Mais le milliardaire était très doué pour se mentir à lui-même et se convaincre qu'il était simplement curieux.

_Mais bien sûr…_

« Steve s'est dit que ce serait plus simple pour toi de te laisser un peu d'espace. Vu comment vous vous êtes séparés… »

« C'est le cas de le dire… » marmonna Tony dans sa barbe.

« … il a jugé préférable de ne pas s'imposer dès ton retour, » poursuivit Rhodey sans sourciller. « Et avant que tu ne le demande, nous avons tous approuvé. Bruce et moi nous sommes proposés pour être le comité d'accueil. »

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Sont présents au QG Steve donc, » commença à compter Bruce, « Natasha, Clint, Scott et Wong, ainsi que Thor, Rocket, Nebula et nous bien sûr. Tu les verras tout à l'heure. »

« Tout à l'heure ? » souleva-t-il aussitôt, sentant venir le coup fourré. Mais Rhodey avait l'habitude du caractère borné et infernal de son meilleur ami et ne plia pas.

« Oui, tout à l'heure. Pour le moment tu vas te reposer, tu en as bien besoin. Tu ne voudrais pas affronter Steve avec la tête en vrac n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il, sentant bien évidemment venir les protestations.

Pour le coup, cela cloua le bec de Tony. C'était un coup bas ! Maudissant son traitre de meilleur ami – comment pouvait-il lui faire ça _à lui_ ? – il quitta les deux hommes en maugréant, s'efforçant de bien leur faire comprendre son mécontentement. Mais à peine fut il entré dans sa chambre qu'il s'écroula sur son lit, oubliant même cette douche dont il avait tant rêvé sur Titan pour se laisser happer par le sommeil.

**oOoOo**

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et le front moite de sueur. Réalisant finalement qu'il était dans sa chambre au complexe Avengers, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas en haletant. Mais si sa respiration finit rapidement par s'apaiser, il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

Il avait rêvé de Peter.

Peter et ses plaisanteries, et toutes ces références old-school que Tony avait si souvent feint de pas comprendre pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre les lui expliquer. Peter et les heures passées dans son atelier, les silences complices et les échanges de piques. Peter et la sensation exaltante de se battre à ses côtés, et l'angoisse qui lui tordait les entrailles à l'idée qu'il puisse y laisser la vie.

Le gosse dans ses bras, s'excusant d'avoir échoué – et tellement effrayé ! – avant de tomber en poussière…

« Monsieur, » appela doucement Friday, comme si elle hésitait à l'interrompre dans son chagrin. « Les Avengers se rassemblent au salon. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous vous laver et vous restaurer avant de les rejoindre ? »

La voix de l'IA était soucieuse, et Tony en fut étrangement touché. La remerciant à voix basse il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. S'il n'avait pas faim – tout juste contenait-il sa nausée à la simple idée d'avaler quoi que ce soit – il ne dirait pas non à une douche.

Ainsi, il laissa l'eau chaude laver ses blessures et noyer ses larmes, s'en retrouvant malgré lui apaisé. Il se séchât, s'habilla mécaniquement, avant de se retrouver devant le miroir. Les yeux rougis, le teint blafard et le visage fatigué, il avait une tête affreuse. Pourtant, il ne trouva pas le courage d'appliquer du maquillage pour cacher ses cernes, ou même de chausser une paire de lunettes de soleil pour dissimuler la lassitude de son regard. Il n'était plus temps de maintenir les apparences, et de jouer des faux semblants. Chercher à dissimuler la vérité ne ferait que la rendre plus douloureuse. Et pour que même lui s'en rende compte – et pire, l'admette – c'est que la situation était pire que catastrophique. _Nan sans blague…_

Alors il carra les épaules, souffla un grand coup et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Sans chercher à repousser plus que nécessaire l'inévitable, il ne s'attarda pas dans les couloirs et prit directement la direction du salon.

Comme le lui avait dit Friday, ils étaient tous là. Dans un canapé, Bruce et Natasha étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Silencieuse, la blonde – et depuis quand avait-elle changé de couleur de cheveux ? Ça ne lui allait pas du tout ! – avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, plus proches qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais permis de l'être. Assis autour de la table, Clint, Scott et Rhodey buvaient un café, se moquant gentiment de Rocket qui regardait sa propre tasse avec dégout, les moustaches frémissantes. Appuyé cotre un mur, un homme typé asiatique qui devait être Wong observait l'assistance avec attention. Au fond de la pièce Thor et Steve se discutaient à voix basse, visiblement soucieux et inquiets. Et Tony se détesta pour remarquer la ligne tendue de ses épaules ou les traits crispés de son visage. Et pire : pour éprouver de la sympathie. Parce que bordel, il comprenait.

Mais malgré cela, il ne put manquer l'absence de certains : Vision, Wanda, Sam, T'Challa… Pepper, et Peter…

Silencieusement, Nebula vint se glisser à ses côtés. Elle seule l'avait remarqué, et il ne savait s'il devait être soulagé ou non de cet ultime répit.

« Ainsi donc, ce sont eux les Avengers, » murmura-t-elle doucement, désignant d'un bref mouvement de tête les gens présents dans la pièce.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il sur le même ton. Pris par les retrouvailles avec ses amis, et ayant rapidement trouvé le sommeil, il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de la façon dont la femme avait pris ses marques, ou comment s'était passé sa rencontre avec les autres.

« Ils sont… tristes. Mais accueillants je suppose… »

Tony ne fit aucun commentaire sur son hésitation. Après tout, elle ne les rencontrait pas dans les bonnes conditions. Il y a quelques années, Clint aurait balancé quelques plaisanteries sur sa peau bleue en la comparant à un schtroumpf – à ses risques et périls – Thor lui aurait proposé avec un grand sourire d'aller descendre quelques pintes, et Steve aurait ouvert de grands yeux ébahis en se retrouvant face à une alien. Tellement de gâchis. Tellement de temps perdu…

« Ami Tony ! » s'exclama soudainement Thor, venant vers lui avec un large sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis heureux de vous voir en meilleure forme ! »

Cela eut pour effet de faire taire tout le monde, et tous les regards se posèrent aussitôt sur lui. _Génial Thor, merci…_ Il accueillit son étreinte avec retenue, mais le guerrier blond n'en prit pas ombrage. Bruce et Rhodey vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles – oui il avait bien dormi, merci maman ! – et Rocket vint rapidement la saluer. Et finalement, après un temps d'hésitation, le suivant fut Clint. L'archer se dandina un instant sur place en ignorant la main tendue, mal à l'aise, et comme Tony savait ce qu'il ressentait ! Quelle terrible pièce d'hypocrisie étaient-ils tous en train de jouer ! Mais il avait depuis bien longtemps pardonné à tête de piaf, et le génie ne le laisserait pas l'oublier. Avec un sourire triste, et abandonnant l'idée de lui serrer la main comme il l'avait un instant imaginé, il enlaça rapidement Clint, avant de réitérer le geste sur Scott qui s'était approché. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, lui qui d'ordinaire subissait les contacts plutôt que les initiant. Mais en voyant leurs regards perdus et vides, il s'était rappelé des mots de Steve. « Les familles de Clint et Scott » avait-il dit en évoquant les disparus, ce que lui avait reconfirmé Bruce quelques heures plus tôt. Et il ne voyait Laura et Hope nulle part, pas plus que Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel et Cassie. Sans doute pouvait-il ajouter Peter à cette liste pathétique, aucun d'eux n'y verrait d'inconvénient.

Deux pères de famille, ayant en une fraction de seconde perdu compagne et enfants. Et en croisant leurs regards, Tony sut au plus profond de lui-même que quelqu'un était en train de comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Ils n'auraient pas pitié de son chagrin, et de la façon ridicule et bien trop tardive dont il avait compris que le gamin était comme son fils. Non, ils ne le plaindraient pas. Et plus tard, ils se raconteraient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de ces gosses partis trop tôt en noyant leur chagrin dans l'alcool. Oui, plus tard. Tellement plus tard. Tellement trop tard…

Leur adressant un vague sourire las, il alla saluer la seule personne présente qui lui était inconnue – et effectivement, il s'agissait bien de Wong – avant de tourner son regard vers les derniers membres de son ancienne équipe.

La blonde – blonde non de dieu ! – s'était raidit, semblant sur ses gardes, mais il se contenta de la saluer avec distance. Même s'il lui avait pardonné – Peut-être. Plus ou moins – il avait encore du mal à avaler son subit retournement de veste.

Et finalement, ne resta plus que lui et Steve, séparés par quelques malheureux centimètres. Le soldat le dépassait toujours d'une bonne demie-tête, enrageant le milliardaire qui devait lever les yeux pour lui faire face. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y était pas habitué, et il était hors de question qu'il se dégonfle pour si peu !

« Rogers, » le salua-t-il froidement.

« Stark », lui répondit le Cap, tout aussi formel.

Après ça, le silence dura, plus long et pesant que tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Considérant qu'il avait sa bonne action du jour – c'est bien, comme ça le père noël ne l'oublierait pas cette année ! – il se détourna du glorieux Captain America pour faire face au reste de l'assemblée, qui semblait attendre avec crainte l'inévitable confrontation. Mais il était plus mature que ça – oui, ça lui arrivait – et il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Je crois qu'on a tous pas mal de chose à se dire, donc si on commençait ? » proposa-t-il.

En fait non : ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. Et pour preuve, il se dirigea sans attendre de réponse vers la salle de crise, Nebula allant pour lui emboiter le pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois mètres que _Saint Steve_ lui attrapait le bras pour le retenir.

« Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions en discuter ? » lui dit-il de ce ton si foutrement raisonnable. Qu'il avait envie de le frapper quand il lui parlait comme ça, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant !

« Il ne vaut mieux pas, non ! » répliqua-t-il immédiatement avec un rire sarcastique, se dégageant pour lui faire de nouveau face. « Surtout pour toi d'ailleurs ! »

« Tony, nous devrions… »

« Tais-toi ! » le coupa-t-il vivement. « Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom le jour où tu as failli me tuer. »

C'était un coup bas, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre… C'était bien connu : la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. Dans son dos, il entendit les autres s'étrangler, et le « Quoi ? » surpuissant de Rhodey. Ah oui, peut-être avait-il omis ce _léger_ détail lors de son récit.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! » s'exclama Steve. Et oh, serait-ce une fissure dans son foutu masque de perfection ?

« Et toi enfonçant ton bouclier dans mon réacteur ark, tu appelles ça comment ? »

Autant pour la maturité, que sa bonne conduite aille se faire foutre, il allait régler ses comptes et pas plus tard que maintenant.

« Tu avais arraché le bras de Bucky ! » lui rétorqua Steve, et la douleur que Tony vit dans ses yeux ne fit que raviver sa propre colère.

« Et nous y voilà ! » ricana-t-il d'un air mauvais, le cœur suintant de fiel. « Voilà que tu me sors l'argument « _Bucky_ » après quoi, trente secondes ? Tu veux la vérité ? Tu es lâche Steve, et incapable d'assumer tes choix et tes actes ! »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, certains essayaient de s'éclipser discrètement. Mais Tony en avait marre de se taire et de devoir tout dissimuler. Marre d'encaisser en silence, de feindre qu'il allait bien alors que la trahison de Steve le bouffait de l'intérieur depuis plus de deux ans. Il en avait ras le cul d'être le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire, et il était tant que tout le monde sache la vérité sur le si parfait Steve putain de Rogers.

« Restez-là ! » s'exclama-t-il donc à l'intention des autres, les figeant sur place. « Tu veux leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé Steve, ou est-ce que je dois le faire à ta place ? »

« Il n'y a probablement là rien qu'ils n'ignorent, » répondit-il d'un air assuré. Et pourtant, Tony pouvait voir le doute briller dans ses yeux : il le tenait, et le blond le savait.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

Il tourna carrément le dos au soldat pour venir se placer au centre de la pièce, littéralement au centre de tous les regards. Il aimait l'attention que pouvaient lui donner les autres avides de ses paroles, qu'il s'agisse de ses amis ou de journalistes. Avant plus qu'aujourd'hui certes, mais il savait toujours en jouer.

Il ne s'en priverait pas.

Il allait le _détruire_.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur les Accords, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accords pour oublier ce moment franchement déplaisant. »

« Pourquoi si silencieux tout à coup ? Peur de ce qu'ils apprendront ? » voulu contrattaquer immédiatement Steve, retournant ses arguments contre lui pour tenter de le désarçonner. Sauf que Tony n'avait rien à cacher de ce côté-là, _lui_.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement. « Je dis simplement que nous avons tous fait pas mal d'erreur à l'époque, des erreurs qui auraient surement pu être évités si nous avions simplement pris le temps de discuter comme les amis, la _famille_ que je pensais que nous étions. Mettre les Avengers sous les ordres directs de l'ONU n'était certainement pas un bon plan, que ce soit sur le court ou le long terme. Mais ne te méprends pas : je maintiens ce que j'ai dit à ce moment-là, et je pense toujours que nos actes devaient être encadrés. Si nous n'acceptons pas de limites, nous ne vallons pas mieux que ceux que nous combattons. »

Et jamais Tony ne s'était autant haï en voyant Steve blêmir à la mention de leur famille. Pourtant il continua, remuant allègrement le couteau dans la plaie. La plaie de qui, ça restait encore à voir.

« Mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous pas mal des Accords, même s'ils ont été le déclencheur d'un paquet d'autres trucs. Moi je veux revenir sur ce qui s'est passé en Sibérie. Pour ceux n'ayant pas suivi notre petit feuilleton, Barnes était innocent pour l'explosion de Vienne, alors j'ai décidé de les rejoindre lui et Rogers pour finir le boulot. Sauf que Zemo nous attendait, et avait tout manigancé. Il a exhumé un vieux rapport de mission d'Hydra. Puis il a lancé une vidéo, sur laquelle j'ai vu _Bucky_, » et oui, peut-être qu'il avait craché le prénom, « assassiner mes parents. Et quand j'ai demandé des explications – que je pense toujours mériter d'ailleurs – ce fut pour m'entendre dire par Steve qu'il était déjà au courant et avait volontairement choisi de ne pas m'en parler. Et donc, c'est là que j'ai effectivement pété les plombs. »

Les visages étaient livides, les regards alternant entre lui et son opposant, mélange étrange d'ahurissement, de colère et de souffrance.

Et Steve ? Steve, raide comme la justice, poings serrés et cœur brisé, son visage d'ordinaire impassible laissant transparaitre toute sa détresse en une rare impudeur.

Et Tony ? Tony qui jouissait de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, pour oublier rien qu'un instant qu'il avait mal à en crever.

« C'est là, et seulement là que nous nous sommes battus, que j'ai arraché le bras bionique de Barnes d'un coup de répulseur, et que Cap a manqué de me tuer. C'est là qu'une fois au sol, il est parti en me laissant seul, emmenant son _ami_ avec lui. C'est là que l'ai vu pour la dernière fois avant aujourd'hui. Était-ce là l'histoire que vous aviez entendue ? » demanda-t-il, prenant l'assemblée en témoin. Mais aucun d'eux ne pipait mot.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Steve, pointant un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

« Et maintenant, une seule putain de question, exactement la même qu'à l'époque d'ailleurs : pourquoi ? »

« Pour Bucky, » lui répondit-il tout simplement, et pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi convaincu bordel de merde ?

Tony craqua, lui qui jusqu'ici s'étaient efforcé de juguler sa colère et sa rancœur. Exactement comme il y a deux ans, la petite fraction de seconde avant que tout ne bascule et qu'il n'explose. Depuis son retour sur Terre, il avait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement. Et sans égards pour ses sentiments, Steve venait joyeusement d'y mettre le feu.

« Mais ne me parle pas de Bucky bordel ! » hurla-t-il finalement, laissant finalement éclater toute sa fureur et son ressentiment, jusqu'à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. « J'ai largement eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant deux ans, crois-moi. J'ai fini par admettre le meurtre de mes parents. Après tout, mon connard de père était sur la liste noire de bon nombre d'organisations criminelles de l'époque, dont Hydra, et ma mère était malheureusement au milieu de tout ça. »

Et c'était la stricte vérité, même s'il avait mis longtemps à s'en rendre compte. Même s'il avait mis plus de temps encore à l'accepter. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à prononcer ces mots.

« Le rôle de Barnes dans tout ça ? » poursuivit-il, plus fort encore. Pour cacher ses sanglots ? « On lui a lavé le cerveau merde, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ! J'ai vu ce qu'a fait Wanda sous les ordres de Strucker, et elle était même pas conditionnée, elle ! Alors oui, bien sûr que je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi, je voulais lui faire payer, je voulais qu'il ait _mal_. Mais je n'allais pas le tuer bordel ! J'aurais pu viser sa tête, et pas son putain de bras. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que ce serait le cas ? »

« Mais si ce ne sont pas les accords, tes parents ou Bucky, de quoi veux-tu parler alors ? » hurla alors Steve, perdant à son tour son sang-froid. A bout de souffle, de voix, d'espoir.

Tony se figea, sa colère retombant aussi soudainement qu'elle lui était venue. Aussi simplement que ça. De pâle, il devint livide, et pensa un instant se trouver mal. Il savait que tous pouvaient voir les larmes qui lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux, qui débordèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieuses mais bel et bien présentes. Il n'en avait rien faire. Pas… pas après _ça_…

« Après tout ce temps, tu n'as toujours pas compris ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle brisé.

Et Steve secoua légèrement la tête, quelques larmes roulant également sur son visage, triste miroir des siennes. Comme ils se ressemblaient, dans leur peine et leur souffrance. Il le détestait, pour tout ça. Et il l'aimait, pour tout le reste.

« Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il quitta la pièce, sous les regards hébétés des autres personnes présentes. Pas un ne chercha à le retenir. Tel un automate, il gagna sa chambre d'un pas raide, les pensées et les mots hurlés tourbillonnant dans sa tête en un fatras désordonné. Vienne, Leipzig et la Sibérie. Les accords et le meurtre de ses parents. Bucky. _Steve_.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, et il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais c'est aujourd'hui seulement qu'il le réalisait pleinement.

Porte close, Tony tomba à genoux, se laissant finalement aller à un chagrin salvateur.

Il allait enfin pouvoir faire son deuil.

* * *

**Je tiens un nouvelle fois à préciser qu'il ne s'agit là que du point du vue de Tony sur la situation (évidemment très agressif du coup), mais vous aurez un aperçu des pensées de Steve à ce sujet, puisque le chapitre 19 est de sont point de vue et fait directement suite à celui-là.**


	19. Plus jamais

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Après avoir réuni tout le monde sur Terre dans le dernier chapitre, on commence également à faire le point et à obtenir quelques éléments de réponse du côté des non-morts. Bon, à ce stade, certaines choses commençaient à être assez claires pour vous lecteurs, mais il faut bien que tout le monde (vivants, morts et non-morts) parviennent aux mêmes raisonnements et informations !  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 18 : Plus jamais**

**.**

* * *

Quelque chose leur échappait. C'était absolument incroyable que Bucky soit le seul à s'en rendre compte, mais c'était là un fait dont il était absolument certain : quelque chose leur échappait.

En soi, les choses étaient extraordinairement complexes. Si la question de leur statut – manque de statut, non statut, ces choses là – était déjà compliqué à gérer, voilà maintenant qu'ils avaient droit à l'intervention de personnes décédées. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les voyait, mais il faisait confiance à Wanda. Si elle était indéniablement dépressive – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le moindre doute sur la question – elle était encore tout à fait saine d'esprit. Enfin, presque saine d'esprit. En tous cas, elle n'était pas folle au point d'imaginer les fantômes de son frère et de Vision, et encore moins ceux de personnes qu'elle ne connaissaient même pas.

Mais le plus étrange était Strange – _ah ah, quel jeu de mot absolument minable_ – Apparemment, lui ne voyaient pas la multitude de fantômes les environnant et avec lesquels Wanda avait essayé de discuter après avoir pris connaissance de leur présence.

Non, le magicien ne voyait que trois personnes, et pas n'importe lesquelles. Vision d'abord, l'un des Avengers. Il le connaissait peu – l'une des rares fois où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, c'était dans des camps opposés pas génial pour créer des liens – mais il semblait être un type digne de confiance. Et puis, il pouvait apparemment soulever Mjolnir à l'époque, ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose. Ensuite, il y avait Gamora, une femme qui semblait être la petite copine de Quill, et que ce dernier leur avait décrit comme une humanoïde à la peau verte. _Sans déconner ?_ Et enfin Loki, l'homme ayant tenté de conquérir la Terre pour le compte de Thanos – il n'était bien sûr pas présent lors des événements de New-York, mais il s'était un peu renseigné – et dieu des mensonges tout droit sortie de la mythologie nordique. _Mais bien sûr…_

Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard si seul Strange – bon, et Wanda – les voyait, et seulement ces trois personnes. Qu'avaient-ils en commun ? Vision étaient une création humaine, quand les trois autres avaient vu le jour « naturellement ». L'androïde et Strange étaient terriens, mais c'était loin d'être le cas de Gamora et Loki. Ce dernier et Strange maitrisaient la magie, mais ce n'était à priori pas le cas de Gamora, et certainement pas celui de Vision.

Donc, tout comme ce monde de fou – entre-monde, il avait compris merci ! – cette situation n'avait absolument aucun sens. Et malheureusement, c'était quelque chose de plus en plus récurrent.

Mais comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà suffisamment confus, les choses s'étaient subitement compliqué quand Strange avait disparu, juste après avoir rejoint les fameuses « apparitions » – et il mettait de lourds guillemets là-dessus, faute d'un meilleur terme pour le moment. Dans le même temps, Wanda s'était mise à hurler en voyant également s'évaporer l'image de Vision, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire un mot. Certains essayaient de la calmer, quand d'autres débattaient encore de la véracité de ces hallucinations – et honnêtement, il les comprenait. Qui pouvait croire à ça, merde ? – cherchant encore et toujours à savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais en un mot comme en cent, c'était un bordel sans nom – et Steve lui passerait un savon s'il l'entendait parler comme ça, lui qui avait horreur du moindre juron. Une fois, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, il avait refusé de lui parler pendant deux jours entiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse auprès de l'un de ses camarades de classe. Mais c'est lui qui avait commencé ! Ce petit con de Johnny avait insulté son Stevie, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?

_Bref…_

Tout ça pour dire que lui s'était rapidement éloigné : il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Car malgré ce… ce bordel, oui ! – car en plus de jurer il se répétait. Il faisait de son mieux ! – il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose de plus que le simple fait de voir des personnes apparaitre et disparaitre aléatoirement. Quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose d'important, de capital même, et qu'il _devait_ savoir. Sa mémoire lui jouait encore trop souvent des tours pour qu'il puisse se permettre d'ignorer ce sentiment d'urgence et d'inquiétude qui lui prenait le cœur.

Pensif, il ramassa un bout de bois – définitivement très réaliste cette forêt – et commença à esquisse un schéma sur le sol de terre battue. Ecrire l'avait toujours aidé à structurer ses pensées, même si ce n'était là qu'un schéma grossier. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en dessin, contrairement à Steve. Lui était un véritable artiste, aussi bien capable de représenter un paysage que de faire un portait incroyablement réaliste d'une personne en face de lui. Dans leur jeunesse, Bucky s'était souvent retrouvé à jouer les modèles pour lui. Parfois volontairement, en prenant la pose, mais le blond se contentait le plus souvent de l'observer à la dérobée et de redessiner ses traits sur le papier. Bucky n'avait jamais compris cette obsession, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Voir les yeux de Steve briller alors qu'il pensait le regarder avec discrétion – ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! – valait bien la peine de se faire plus aveugle qu'il ne l'était réellement.

_Et bordel, était-il simplement incapable de la fermer ?_

Bref, à son esquisse s'ajoutaient des annotations et des remarques, tant en russe qu'en anglais – et rien à faire, il avait toujours du mal à considérer cette dernière comme sa langue maternelle. Il écrivait ses hypothèses, les barrant et les corrigeant, le fruit de ses réflexions se mêlant à des élucubrations qu'il démontait les unes après les autres.

Sentant quelqu'un approcher et se pencher pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, il se crispa, retenant l'envie violente de se défendre – comprendre « le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire ». Mais il ne s'agissait que de Sam et le para le salua silencieusement, retenant visiblement son accolade. Bien. Il semblerait que leur discussion ait porté ses fruits.

Ils restèrent donc là, silencieux, l'ancien parachutiste observant son ami continuer ses gribouillages informes, ne faisant aucun commentaire sus ses maigres talents en dessin. Brave type.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Sam désignait les quatre ovales qu'il avait dessiné. Bucky réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait des seuls symboles qu'il n'avait pas raturé ou effacé, et surtout qu'ils étaient situés en dessous de chacun des noms des quatre concernés.

Il avait trouvé un lien.

Il ignorait ce que l'autre homme vit sur son visage, mais Sam se releva précipitamment et s'en alla en courant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait accompagné par tout le petit groupe qui s'était retrouvé et agrandit au fil des jours. Ainsi il comprenait désormais des scientifiques qu'il ne connaissait pas – Selvig, Pym et Van Dyne de ce qu'il avait retenu – mais également l'agent Carter qui leur avait donné un coup de main en Allemagne, ou encore Pepper Potts comme il l'avait entendu être appelée, et qu'il savait être la meilleure amie de Stark. Autant dire qu'il avait jusqu'ici évité la rousse avec application.

Fury, qui avait plus ou moins prit l'ascendant sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes – n'en déplaise à Thaddeus Ross, également présent – fut le premier à l'interroger.

« Wilson dit que vous avez trouvé quelque chose. »

Et si ce n'était pas une question, il ne lui ordonnait pas moins de s'expliquer. Connard. Mais si Bucky avait horreur de se faire donner des ordres, il reconnaissait toutefois que la situation était pressante. Alors il ferait avec. _Pour cette fois_. Et Fury sembla comprendre le comprendre, puisqu'il inclina brièvement la tête à son intention. C'était sans doute cette compréhension rapide qui l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps. Ils allaient sans doute devoir travailler ensemble, et Steve tenait l'homme en estime, malgré ses secrets et ses mensonges. Mais Bucky ne serait pas l'un de ses gentils petits soldats Avengers. Plus jamais il ne se soumettrait à quelqu'un.

« Lui ? » s'étonna faussement le Secrétaire Ross, tout à la fois méprisant et condescendant.

Bucky serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine de les lui foutre sur la gueule. Ross se croyait infiniment supérieur aux autres – et en particulier à lui – et ne manquait pas de le faire savoir. En outre, si Fury bénéficiait du soutien des Avengers qui le respectaient sincèrement, ce n'était pas le cas de Ross, que tous ne semblaient supporter que par obligation depuis son arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Et si cela n'avait pas été suffisant, ses seuls actes il y a deux ans à propos des Accords auraient suffi à l'inscrire définitivement sur la liste noire de Bucky. Mais il n'y avait pas que Ross, il y avait tous les autres qui attendaient également une réponse. Aussi Bucky finit par obtempérer à contre-cœur, le fusillant du regard.

« Les pierres, » expliqua-t-il. « Nous avons atterrit ici à cause des pierres, mais il y a plus que cela. »

« Expliquez-vous, » aboya le politicien, implacable.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. D'un geste si vif que personne ne le vit, il dégaina l'un des couteaux qu'il portait en permanence sur lui. Plaquant le Secrétaire d'Etat contre un mur qu'il avait matérialisé sans y penser, il pointa sa lame sur sa gorge. Autour d'eux, tous s'étaient tus. A vrai dire, ils ne semblaient même plus respirer. Bucky se pencha vers l'homme, si près qu'il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de peur palpable qu'il dégageait.

« Ne vous avisez plus _jamais_ de me parler sur ce ton, » le menaça-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Il accentua davantage sa prise, prenant un plaisir malsain à le voir chercher désespérément de l'air, ses jambes battant pitoyablement.

« Barnes, » l'interpella finalement Fury.

Ce n'était pas une menace, mais un avertissement. Et pour ce que ça valait, l'ex soldat de l'hiver se demandait s'il était véritablement prêt à obtempérer. Il n'avait que peu apprécié les interventions de l'homme, qui avait pris une part active dans la chute des Avengers. Les Accords, Leipzig, la Sibérie… rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si l'homme les avait laissés tranquille ! Bien sûr, c'était également la faute de Zemo, et que dire de sa propre culpabilité ? Mais sans ces politiques qui prenaient les hommes pour des pions, leur arrachant leur libre arbitre et tuant dans l'œuf toute idée de rébellion ou même d'indépendance… Ross était exactement comme Pierce. Que l'un bosse pour le gouvernement et l'autre pour Hydra ne faisait strictement aucune différence pour lui. Les deux s'étaient servi de lui. Plus jamais il ne permettrait que ça recommence.

« Bucky, » l'appela à son tour Sam. Et le para semblait… inquiet ?

Après quelques secondes supplémentaire, Bucky laissa brutalement tomber l'homme, réduit à une masse tremblante et haletante. Du même coup, la tension ambiante sembla s'apaiser, et ceux qui avaient dégainé leurs armes les rangèrent une fois certains qu'il avait retrouvé son sang-froid. Évidemment qu'ils s'étaient préparés à le neutraliser, même ses amis, et Bucky ne leur en voulait même pas. Après les tortures et le lavage de cerveau que lui avait infligé Hydra, c'était presque rassurant de savoir qu'il y aurait des personnes pour l'arrêter s'il allait trop loin. Plus jamais il ne tuerait des innocents, ou ne blesserait les gens auxquels il tenait. Il avait presque tué Steve sur l'héliporteur. Et si cette ancienne promesse n'avait pas miraculeusement résonné en lui, s'il ne s'était pas arrêté … Il ne se le serait jamais pardonné…

Il secoua brièvement la tête, écartant ces souvenirs fantôme. S'il revivait fréquemment des passages entiers de son passé proche ou lointain, et ce souvenir en particulier, ça n'avait jamais cessé de faire mal. Encore plus quand Steve était concerné, ce qui était presque toujours le cas. Espérant que personne n'ait surpris cet instant de faiblesse, il se tourna vers le Secrétaire d'Etat, toujours au sol. Aussitôt, une bouffée de rage l'envahit, qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de juguler. Il règlerait ses comptes plus tard. Mais avant, une petite mise au point s'imposait.

« Selon Strange, nous ne pouvons pas mourir tant que nous sommes ici. Mais parlez-moi encore une seule fois sur ce ton et je vous assure que nous aurons l'occasion de vérifier cette théorie. Suis-je clair ? »

Ross hocha péniblement la tête, incapable de parler et l'air clairement effrayé. Au moins le message était passé.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, T'Challa fut finalement le premier à reprendre la parole.

« Tu disais donc avoir trouvé quelque chose à propos des pierres. »

S'efforçant de rassembler se idées, Bucky désigna le schéma au sol, partiellement piétiné par le groupe.

« On se demandait pourquoi Strange voyait uniquement Vision, Gamora et Loki, ce qui pouvait les relier tous les quatre. Et comme à chaque foutue fois depuis le début de cette histoire, la réponse est ''les pierres'', » soupira-t-il.

Mais en voyant les regards dubitatifs, voir même vitreux pour certains, il comprit qu'il allait devoir être un peu plus précis. Il détestait prendre la parole, devoir expliquer. Habituellement, c'était lui qui recevait le briefing, et certainement pas l'inverse. On lui donnait une mission, des ordres, et il n'avait pas à y réfléchir. Il exécutait, tout simplement. Bien sûr, il ne regrettait pas Hydra. Comment le pourrait-il ? L'organisation avait fait de lui un monstre sans âme à leurs ordres. Il avait menti, trahi, volé, tué pour eux. Seule l'intervention presque miraculeuse de Steve lui avait permis de sortir de cette spirale infernale de haine et d'autodestruction.

« Barnes ? » l'appela alors T'Challa.

« Oui, les pierres, » se reprit-il alors, brutalement éjecté de ses souvenirs, et s'efforçant tant bien que mal d'ignorer son mal de tête. Il commença alors à énumérer. « Vision avait la pierre de l'esprit incrustée dans le front, et Strange était le gardien de la pierre du temps, de cela nous sommes sûrs. Ensuite, d'après ce que j'ai suivi, Loki a utilisé le tesseract contenant la pierre de l'espace pour ouvrir le portail sur New-York il y a cinq ans. Et enfin, d'après le récit de Quill, Gamora était la seule à connaitre la localisation de la pierre de l'âme. Quatre personnes et quatre pierres. Tout ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, si ? »

Certains comme ces pseudos gardiens de la galaxie ou le gamin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir davantage compris – normal, quel âge avait-il lorsque Loki avait envahi New-York ? Douze ans ? Treize peut-être ? C'était qu'un gosse – mais d'autres en revanche avaient l'air d'approuver ses propos. Fury, Hill, T'Challa et même Carter, Potts et Sam… Ross lui se massait toujours la gorge, et Bucky en tirait un plaisir certain.

Il avait donc effectivement trouvé un lien. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, c'était rassurant de voir que ses capacités de réflexion étaient toujours opérationnelles. C'était déjà ça de pris…

« Il a raison. »

Tout se retournèrent pour faire face à Strange, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu arriver, pas même lui. Il semblait… bien, en aussi bonne santé que le permettait leur état. A vrai dire, il n'y avait aucune véritable différence entre maintenant et le moment où il les avait quittés, si ce n'est la lueur de détermination qui brillait désormais dans ses yeux. Et il ne devait pas être le seul à l'avoir vu, puisque tous l'entourèrent avec impatience, y compris Quill.

« Mais il y a plus, » reprit alors Strange d'un ton ferme. « Notre non-mort n'est en rien définitive. Il nous est possible d'annuler le geste de Thanos, et de revenir. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, Bucky eut l'impression que son monde venait de voler en éclats. Bien sûr, le but de toutes ces recherches, de comprendre cet entre-monde, c'était de pouvoir remédier au problème et rentrer chez eux. Et mais apprendre comme ça, de but en blanc, qu'il s'agissait d'une possibilité tout ce qu'il y a de plus réelle…

Avec quelques secondes d'un silence éberlué, il y eut des cris de joie et des exclamations surprises. Et même si Bucky se maitrisait, il n'en partageait pas moins leur allégresse. Pour preuve, il accepta même l'étreinte joyeuse de Sam, Wanda lui serra brièvement la main sans qu'il ne la retire, et il ne dit rien à la tape amicale – autrement dit, le coup de poing – de Drax sur son épaule. Peut-être qu'il faisait des progrès en ce qui concernait la sociabilisation ? Steve serait fier de lui.

« D'où tenez-vous ces informations ? » lui demanda finalement Fury après quelques instants de liesse, ramenant aussitôt le calme.

« C'est la Mort qui me l'a dit. »

Après ça, le silence fut incroyablement pesant, contrastant d'autant plus avec la joie qu'il l'avait précédé. Avant que cet imbécile de Quill ne le brise de façon spectaculaire, éclatant d'un rire sarcastique.

« Ça ressemble à une punchline au rabais d'un navet de série B. »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Bucky préférait mourir que d'avouer être d'accord avec lui. Il se contenta donc de croiser les bras, défiant ouvertement le sorcier. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se soucier des regards franchement dubitatifs posés sur lui, puisqu'il regardait autour de lui, semblant chercher quelqu'un. A ses côtés, Wanda expira un souffle tremblant, regardant sans ciller un point fixe derrière l'épaule du sorcier. Ah. Ils étaient revenus donc. Et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir compris visiblement, puisque T'Challa s'était avancé vers le magicien et que Quill regardait autour de lui comme un fou, cherchant probablement à voir sa copine. Ça promettait…

« Il sont là n'est-ce pas ? Vision, Gamora et Loki ? » demanda le wakandai. Pour tout réponse, Strange hocha la tête. « Alors vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous aider. Nous avons compris grâce à Barnes que vous étiez tous reliés d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'une des pierres d'infinités. Mais savez-vous qui sont ceux associés aux pierres de pouvoir et de réalité ? »

« Malheureusement non, » répondit-il aussitôt, sans prendre la peine de consulter ses camarades. « Nous avons quelques pistes, des idées, mais rien de concret. Et nous devons absolument réunir les pierres et leurs porteurs pour que nous puissions contrecarrer le sort qui nous est échu. »

Strange ne leur disait pas tout. C'était évident, à la façon dont ses poings s'étaient crispés à la mention de leur sort commun. Pourtant, Bucky ne ressentait étrangement aucune mauvaise intention de sa part. Mais il allait quand même le surveiller, juste au cas où. Il ne gâcherait pas sa chance de revoir Steve à cause de lui.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour cela ? » lui demanda alors T'Challa.

Et Bucky respectait d'autant plus ce roi tout puissant, qui pourtant n'hésitait pas à demander conseil à autrui dans les moments de doutes. Il foudroya alors Ross du regard, qui pour l'heure se tenait sagement en retrait. Pas comme certains qui se croyaient tout permis, simplement parce qu'ils étaient ceux ayant soi-disant le pouvoir. Le Secrétaire d'Etat découvrait pour la première fois la sensation d'être la proie, et Bucky se délectait d'en être le chasseur.

_La ferme !_

Encore une fois. Encore. Ces maudites résurgences n'avaient-elles pas de fin ? Jugulant tant bien que mal la colère et l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, repoussant plus loin encore la migraine qui battait à ses tempes, il s'efforça en hâte de reprendre la suite de la conversation, les autres ne l'ayant évidemment pas attendu pour poursuivre.

« … leurs porteurs, faute d'un meilleur terme, » disait Strange. « Or, nous ne savons pas si les personnes en question sont mortes, vivantes, ou également condamnées à ce néant. »

« Et dans l'hypothèse où nous parvenions à réussir ces six personnes, qu'adviendra—t-il de nous ? » demanda Sharon Carter, prenant pour la première fois la parole. « Que devrons-nous faire ? »

Le sorcier se tourna, échangea quelques mots à voix basses avec ces personnes qu'il ne voyait pas. C'était… incroyablement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir les voir ou les entendre. Il enviait presque Wanda pour le coup. Mais quand il la vit pleurer à chaudes larmes en contemplant ce qui devait être Vision, il se corrigea. Surmontant sa répugnance des contacts physique, il lui posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule, comme pour l'assurer de son soutien et de sa présence. Brièvement, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire brisé, avant de se détourner à nouveau. Mais Bucky savait que son message silencieux avait été entendu, et c'est plus sereinement qu'il se recentra sur la discussion et plus particulièrement sur Strange.

« Pour le moment, nous n'en savons rien, aucun d'entre nous, » reprit ce dernier. « Mais c'est la seule théorie que nous avons. Nous devons trouver ces personnes, ainsi que les pierres. »

« Pour les personnes, je veux bien, » l'interrompit à son tour Sam. « Mais les pierres sont totalement hors de notre portée ! »

« Vous avez bien dit que nous somme entre deux mondes n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors l'un des scientifiques – Selvig ou Pym, il ne savait plus lequel des deux était-ce. Pour tout réponse, le magicien hocha la tête. Ça devait être une habitude chez lui. « Peut-être que nous pouvons nous rapprocher de notre monde, suffisamment du moins pour y intervenir, ou au moins communiquer avec ceux qui y sont. »

Là, Bucky devait admettre qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il était question. Se « rapprocher » de leur monde ? Qu'entendait-il par-là ? Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul à être perdu, loin de là, et seuls les autres scientifiques du groupe semblait comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Vous voulez jouer sur la dimension quantique qui relie les mondes ? » expliqua l'autre scientifique. Ou plutôt, n'expliqua absolument rien l'autre scientifique. « Hank, c'est risqué et extrêmement dangereux ce que tu nous proposes là. Le tunnel quantique n'est pas une technologie fiable, et encore loin d'être au point. Sans compter le monde où nous trouvons, qui ne répond peut-être même pas aux mêmes règles que notre monde. »

« Hope et Hank ont pourtant réussit à mettre au point ce tunnel quantique pour venir me chercher, » l'interrompit alors la femme. Jean ? Non, Janet. « J'ai survécu au vide quantique pendant plus de trente ans, et l'énergie de cet entre-monde y est très semblable. Je pense que nous nous trouvons justement dans le champ quantique, quoiqu'à une autre échelle. Et de plus, nous connaissons quelqu'un qui se trouvait justement à l'intersection de ce champ extra dimensionnel et de notre propre réalité. »

« Ava, » murmura alors celle qui semblait être leur fille – Hope donc – avant que ses parents n'approuvent avec enthousiasme. Quoi que ''Ava'' veuille dire d'ailleurs.

« Oui, Ava, » approuva la femme. « Sa mutation a été causée par une expérience qui a mal tourné, mais nous devrions pouvoir nous en servir afin de trouver un moyen d'interagir avec notre dimension. Je pense que c'est faisable. »

« Pour cela, nous allons devoir… »

Bucky s'éloigna un peu, se désintéressant de la suite de la conversation. Après tout, c'était loin, très loin d'être son domaine d'expertise – physique quantique et mécanique des fluides, et puis quoi encore ? – et il ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité. Il faisait confiance – autant que faire se peut – aux personnes présentes. Ils trouveraient une solution. Ils _devaient_ trouver une solution.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait besoin de solitude et surtout de silence. En quelques minutes à peine, il s'était perdu plusieurs fois dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, se remémorant sa vie passée plutôt que ce concentrant sur la discussion en cours, le laissant avec une migraine douloureuse qui martelait son crâne. Et d'une certaine façon, cela l'effrayait, même s'il ne l'aurait sans doute avoué à personne. Hormis Steve, bien sûr. Steve était sans doute l'exception désignée à chacun des règles qu'il s'était imposé. Mais Steve n'était pas là, alors…

Shuri l'avait prévenu que ce serait compliqué, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour aligner ses pensées, faire le tri dans ses mémoires. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais tout à fait. Mais dans cet entre-monde, son état se dégradait de plus en plus, ce qu'elle n'avait bien entendu pas anticipé. Comme elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais le pire, c'est que ces réminiscences, aussi douloureuses soient-elles, n'étaient rien comparées à ses hallucinations, dont il ne lui avait même pas parlé. Pas plus qu'à Steve d'ailleurs. C'était sans doute le seul secret qu'il avait gardé pour lui. Et pourquoi ? Ne pas passer pour un cas désespéré ? Possible. Peut-être aussi pour garder pour lui la seule amie qui n'a jamais été que sienne, et qui malgré les atrocités commises avait toujours été à ses côtés sans le juger, y compris entre les mains d'Hydra. Il ne blâmait pas Steve pour son absence, il était heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu à endurer pareille souffrance. Mais Morana était là, elle. Et malgré les lavages de cerveaux successif et le conditionnement infligé, il s'était sentit moins seul grâce à elle. Un point d'ancrage, le seul élément stable de sa vie, quand ses souvenirs et même son identité lui échappaient.

Il y eut un souffle d'air, et quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Les cheveux noirs, la peau pâle et les yeux verts, grande et mince, éthérée. Morana. Il avait cru qu'il ne la reverrait pas, et pourtant elle se matérialisait aussi facilement que d'ordinaire dans cet entre-monde sans queue ni tête. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue plus tôt ? Peut-être lut-elle ses pensées – surement même. Après tout, n'était-elle pas une création de son esprit ? – et elle répondit calmement.

« J'avais à faire. »

Comment quelqu'un qui n'existait pas réellement pouvait-il avoir autre chose à faire, cela le dépassait. Mais malgré cette étrangeté, une de plus à ajouter à son compte, il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Bien sûr, il appréciait sincèrement certaines des personnes présentes, parmi lesquelles Sam et T'Challa, et même Wanda. Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient coincés ici qu'il ne se sentait pas aussi seul. Parce qu'elle était là, même si elle n'existait pas.

« Tu n'es pas fou Bucky. »

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter. Après tout, se faire rassurer par son hallucination n'était probablement pas du meilleur augure pour sa santé mentale. Peut-être aurait-il dû parler de Morana à quelqu'un, à Shuri, ou au moins à Steve. Peut-être que les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Alors il s'en faisait la promesse. S'il rentrait – _quand_ il rentrerait – il lui en parlerait. De Morana, et de tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas osé lui dire, donc ce qu'il avait gardé enfermé. Apaisé tant par ce serment que par sa simple présence, il prit la main fantomatique de Morana, et elle lui adressa un sourire tranchant, tout à la fois réconfortant et menaçant.

Apaisé, l'esprit enfin clair, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

**S'agissant du dernier chapitre publié avant le 25, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux Noël à tous !**


	20. Nous sommes en guerre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voici finalement le dernier chapitre de cette fic (même s'il reste un épilogue après). **

**Comme promis, il s'agit du point de vue de Steve, qui revient entre autres sur sa confrontations avec Tony. J'en profite donc pour rappeler une dernière fois que je ne suis ni team Iron Man, ni teamp Cap. C'est simplement que ce dernier a naturellement tendance à tout prendre sur lui, quand Tony va tout aussi naturellement accuser Steve. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me range du côté de Tony !  
**

**On a également l'apparition de personnages et d'événements mentionnés dans la série "Les Agents du SHIELD" (Spéciale dédicace à ma Kae !). Vous retrouverez un * dans le texte, avec quelques compléments en fin de chapitre pour ceux qui veulent comprendre plus facilement de quoi on parle.**

**Donc pour la dernière fois de l'année, enjoy !**

* * *

**.  
**

**Chapitre 19 : Nous sommes en guerre**

**.**

* * *

Sous le choc, Steve regarda Tony quitter la pièce sans rien trouver à ajouter. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? Il n'osait pas croiser le regard des autres. Furieux, Rhodey semblait vouloir se retenir de lui en mettre une – alors Tony ne lui avait véritablement rien dit ? – et la peau de Bruce avait pris une teinte verte sinistre. Même Natasha le regardait, bouche bée, et il en fallait beaucoup pour surprendre la remarquable espionne.

Et pourtant il devait se reprendre. Être irréprochable, et ne pas laisser voir son trouble – et qui croyait-il duper, sérieusement ? – Il était Captain America, aussi peu digne de ce titre soit-il en cet instant. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne _pouvait_ pas craquer. Alors aussi assurément que possible, il essuya les larmes qu'il avait laissé échapper malgré lui et serra les poings, jugulant une vague de nausée.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile d'épiloguer là-dessus pour le moment, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il souhaitait ferme, tout en sachant que cela ne pouvait possiblement pas être le cas. C'était même étonnant qu'il arrive simplement à parler, étant donné la boule persistante qu'il avait dans la gorge. « Nous avons plus urgent à régler, à savoir cette histoire de gemmes d'infinité, ainsi que la possibilité de faire revenir ceux qui ont disparu. Toutefois, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de remettre cette discussion à demain. Nous allons demander à Ross de venir en personne, et je verrais avec Friday si nous pouvons obtenir une ligne sécurisée avec le Wakanda pour communiquer avec la reine Shuri. Si vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre, c'est le moment de les contacter. Je vous veux tous à neuf heures tapantes en salle de crise. D'ici là, vous avez quartier libre. »

Puis, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir ou de l'interrompre, il quitta la pièce à grands pas. Pour être tout à fait franc, il fuit cette pièce et le poids du regard des autres. C'est essoufflé qu'il gagna sa chambre, et qu'il claqua la porte derrière lui en un rare accès de violence. Pourtant, même une fois certain d'être seul, il ne parvint pas à retrouver son calme. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa vision était brouillée, et son souffle haletant lui rappelait terriblement ses pires crises d'asthme. C'était stupide. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis qu'il avait reçu le super-sérum, des décennies plus tôt. Mais si la sensation d'étouffement n'était que le fruit de son esprit agité, la détresse et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait étaient bien réelles, elles.

Il savait qu'il avait blessé Tony, bien sûr qu'il le savait. Comment aurait-il pu simplement en douter ? Mais voir la douleur, pire, l'incompréhension sur son visage… Il aurait préféré qu'il le frappe. Qu'il hurle, dès le début. Qu'il le haïsse, répugne à simplement le toucher. N'importe quelle réaction aurait mieux fallut que le vide abyssal de ses yeux.

Et lui n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien trouvé à répondre qui ne soit le prénom de Bucky. Rien qui ne puisse être une justification, du moins aux yeux du milliardaire. Et pourtant, Steve n'en avait aucune autre à lui offrir. Peut-être était-ça qui le faisait paniquer, qui le faisait souffrir. Ça, et le fait qu'il ne regrette absolument rien. Bien sûr, il regrettait la façon dont les choses avaient tourné, les conflits les ayant séparés, les batailles les ayant presque tués. Mais il ne parvenait pas à regretter ses gestes ou ses choix. Peut-être préviendrait-il Tony, cette fois-ci. Mais tout le reste… Et c'était sans doute cette triste lucidité qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Tony avait raison, il était lâche. Lâche et incapable de faire face, aux autres comme à ses fautes. Condamné à répéter les mêmes erreurs, encore et en encore. Il avait perdu Tony il y a deux ans, quelque part en Sibérie. Il avait perdu Peggy au même moment, après avoir manqué soixante-dix ans de sa vie. Il avait perdu Bucky il y a plus longtemps encore, parce qu'il avait échoué. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais ?

Abattu, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et prenant de larges inspirations. Peut-être plus une crise d'angoisse qu'une crise d'asthme finalement. Et contre ça, nul super-sérum, juste lui contre ses vieux démons nommés culpabilité et remords.

Il n'entendit pas la forte de sa chambre être ouverte sans un bruit, puis refermée tout aussi silencieusement. Il n'entendit pas son visiteur s'approcher de lui à pas lents, puis s'assoir à ses côtés. En revanche, il entendit avec une netteté affolante les murmures réconfortants à son oreille, et savoura avec reconnaissance la main faisant des cercles tranquilles dans son dos. Qu'il était loin le glorieux Captain America ! Mais qui que soit celui qui était ainsi venu en ami, Steve savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé.

Au bout de longues minutes de ce traitement, il finit par se calmer, et essuya d'une main encore quelque peu tremblante les larmes ayant coulé. Encore. _Si faible…_ Il se tourna alors vers son ami, qu'il avait fini par reconnaitre.

« Que fais-tu là, Clint ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

« J'étais venu voir comment tu allais. »

Clint se souciait de lui, c'était un fait établi qu'il ne remettait pas en cause. Mais dès les premiers temps de leur cohabitation à la tour Avengers, ils avaient tous appris à laisser les autres en paix quand ils allaient s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, jamais Clint n'aurait rompu cette règle tacite entre eux sous le simple prétexte de « prendre de ses nouvelles ». Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire exactement ? » répéta-t-il alors un peu plus fermement, appuyant sur le dernier mot. L'archer soupira.

« Je deviens rouillé si je ne suis même plus capable de te mentir, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en détournant les yeux, et Steve ne put retenir un sourire, quoique tinté d'amertume. Peut-être que Clint se rouillait, effectivement. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui avait finalement perdu sa naïveté, désillusionné face à la dure réalité de ce monde moderne.

Mais son sourire s'éteignit aussi subitement qu'il était apparu et Clint soupira, comme fatigué de ce rôle qu'il avait lui-même essayé de jouer. Pourtant, il se tourna aussitôt vers lui, étonnamment résolu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Steve ? »

Le blond soupira en retour, passant une main malhabile dans ses cheveux.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise Clint ? Qu'y a-t-il à ajouter ? »

« J'ai eu la version de Tony, maintenant je veux la tienne. »

Steve haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'archer était on ne peut plus sérieux. Perdant instantanément son faux air de défi – comme s'il était d'un quelconque effet – il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Sauf que le brun n'avait visiblement pas l'air prêt à partir, et encore moins à le laisser en paix. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, il le relança.

« Les Accords… je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'il y avait du bon et du moins bon, et les tords sont clairement partagés. On a tous incroyablement merdé, à un moment ou à un autre. Toi et Tony, mais moi aussi, comme Nat, Wanda, Rhodey… »

« J'aurais dû… »

« Oui, tu aurais dû. Et nous aussi. Nous aurions tous dû faire les choses autrement. Mais tu vois, moi je m'en fous des Accords, Tony a au moins raison sur ce point. Alors dis-moi qu'on s'est pas battu pour ça. Qu'on ne s'est pas entredéchiré pour ça. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment on a pu en arriver là. »

« A vrai dire, je sais ne sais même pas comment les choses ont pu dégénérer à ce point, » laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle. « Je voulais simplement protéger Bucky. Quand j'ai su qu'il avait tué les parents de Tony, j'ai d'abord refusé d'y croire… avant de voir la vidéo… Je ne pouvais pas laisser quiconque savoir, eux moins que quiconque. Ça les aurait anéantis. Alors j'ai fait disparaitre la bande. Je me disais qu'ainsi, j'avais une chance de recoller les morceaux. J'étais tellement naïf… »

Il exhala un rire tremblant et secoua la tête, désabusé. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que cette décision se retournerait contre lui, contre eux ? Ça le dépassait…

« Mais les Accords sont arrivés, et tout s'est enchainé tellement vite… » reprit-il. « On s'est retrouvé tous les trois en Sibérie, traquant Zemo. Et cette vidéo que je pensais oubliée a ressurgi. Et exactement comme je l'avais craint, ça les a détruits. Bien sûr que je comprends la peine et la colère de Tony, et sans doute encore plus aujourd'hui qu'à l'époque ! Mais quand j'ai vu le visage de Bucky… Ce n'était pas de l'étonnement ou de l'horreur qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, mais de la résignation. J'ignore quand, mais il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait fait, et il a porté seul ce fardeau pendant des mois. J'ai… j'ai échoué à le protéger, sur toute la ligne. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Pas encore. Alors oui, nous nous sommes battus. Oui, Tony a arraché le bras bionique de Bucky, et oui, j'ai enfoncé mon bouclier dans son réacteur ark pour le neutraliser. Mais comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Comment en suis-je arrivé à presque tuer un ami pour en sauver un autre ? Je suis incapable de te le dire. Même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Il y avait Tony qui nous menaçait, Bucky à terre, _en sang_, et soudain c'était juste trop à supporter. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre une nouvelle fois, à cause de mes erreurs… »

Après ça, il n'y eut plus que le silence, uniquement troublé par sa respiration haletante. Peut-être avait-il hurlé plus que parlé. Comme beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, il était incapable d'en être sûr.

Mais pourtant, Steve se sentait presque bien. Presque. Ou plutôt, il se sentait épuisé. Complètement vidé. Parler à son ami, devoir véritablement poser des mots sur toutes les erreurs, toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises… ça lui avait fait du bien, plus qu'il ne l'aurait escompté.

« Je prétends pas comprendre, » finit par lui répondre Clint après un long moment, l'air quelque peu perdu. « Bordel, je sais même pas si quelqu'un le peut. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : parles-en avec Tony. Seuls, sans aucun d'entre nous à épier la moindre de vos réactions. Répète-lui ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il m'écoutera ? » dit-il, désabusé. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tony ne revient pas sur ses décisions. Et s'il a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi… »

« Il mérite de savoir… »

Sur ces mots, Clint lui tapa brièvement sur l'épaule en signe de soutien, puis reparti aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Steve se laissa tomber sur le lit, mains derrière la tête et fixant un point invisible sur le plafond. Lui parler, hein ? Voilà qui promettait…

Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre…

**oOoOo**

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque Steve se réveilla. En soi, c'était une heure parfaitement indue pour se lever, mais il se surpris lui-même en comprenant qu'il avait dormi près de huit heures. Entre la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours et la confrontation avec Tony qui l'avait épuisé nerveusement et émotionnellement, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il finisse par craquer, aussi résistant soit-il.

Mais le corps reposé et l'esprit enfin clair, il chassa rapidement ces pensées parasites. Oui, il devrait discuter avec Tony, c'était même primordial. Mais plus tard. Dans quelques heures, tout le monde serait réuni en salle de crise, et il devait avoir un plan d'action clairement défini.

Se levant rapidement, faisant fi de son bref étourdissement, il alla prendre une douche et se prépara rapidement. Et même si cela l'étonnait toujours autant que ses affaires soient restées à leur place malgré les deux années écoulées, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même les livres et les papiers amoncelés sur son bureau n'avaient pas bougé. Il contempla d'un air nostalgique ses anciens carnets à dessin. Dessus il le savait, il avait griffonné les visages de tous ses amis. Parfois il s'agissait d'esquisses réalisées hâtivement, simplement pour fixer sur le papier un sourire, une expression. D'autres fois, il s'agissait de portraits infiniment plus détaillés, fruits de nombreuses heures de travail. S'il reconnaissait l'utilité de la photographie et ses indéniables atouts, elle ne pouvait se substituer totalement au dessin. Et pourtant, lui qui même sur le front trouvait toujours quelques minutes pour esquisser sur un morceau de papier déchiré les traits de ses compagnons d'arme, voilà deux ans qu'il n'avait pas touché un crayon. Encore quelque chose à ajouter à la longue, trop longue liste de tout ce qu'il avait abandonné derrière lui. Pour Bucky.

Maitrisant tant bien que mal un haut-le-cœur, Steve se força à se reprendre et quitta sa chambre d'un pas raide, sans jeter un coup d'œil supplémentaire aux visages de papier qu'il savait le fixer. _Le juger_. Traversant le salon en toute hâte, il gagna la salle de réunion et claqua la porte derrière lui.

**oOoOo**

Il ne vit pas les heures passer, et c'est Natasha qui le sortit de ses pensées. Elle ne lui demanda rien, ne fit aucun commentaire sur les feuilles couvertes d'écritures et de ratures, se contentant de lui tendre une tasse de café qu'il accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Tout le monde est levé, et les derniers invités ont commencé à arriver, » lui dit-elle.

« De qui parle-t-on exactement ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Il est vrai qu'après avoir rapidement fuit la salle commune la veille, il n'avait pas demandé qui allait les rejoindre. Il n'avait même pas contacté Ross d'ailleurs, comme il l'avait initialement prévu.

« Rhodey a prévenu l'agent Ross après ton départ, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé, » lui répondit aussitôt l'espionne, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « En revanche, Scott a contacté le docteur Bill Foster. Ce dernier est un ancien collègue d'Hank Pym, et il a travaillé sur la dimension quantique. Quoi que ça veuille dire exactement, il pourrait nous être utile. Stark a également passé plusieurs coups de fil, même s'il ne nous a pas dit à qui. Enfin, nous avons Jane et Darcy qui sont arrivées, et qui attendent avec les autres dans le salon. »

Steve hocha la tête, remerciant l'espionne pour ce compte rendu succinct.

« Dis-leur de venir, nous allons rapidement commencer. »

La russe opina à son tour et quitta la pièce, laissant à Steve le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Mais rapidement, les premiers entrèrent dans la pièce, à savoir Clint, Scott et celui qui devait être le docteur Foster. Il serra la main à chacun d'entre eux, se présentant ainsi au scientifique. Le reste de l'équipe suivit rapidement ainsi que leurs invités imprévus, Darcy pendue au bras du dieu avec qui elle discutait gaiement. Si l'excentrique jeune femme se contenta de lui adresser un grand geste de la main, Jane en revanche vint directement le voir et l'étreignit rapidement. Ils s'étaient peu côtoyés, mais Steve avait toujours apprécié sa fraicheur, son naturel et sa détermination. Elle lui rappelait Peggy par certains aspects.

Il savait que la chercheuse avait rompu avec Thor peu de temps après la Civil War. Et même si le dieu avait visiblement parfaitement compris que l'humaine ne supportait plus ses longues absences et que tous deux étaient restés en bons termes, Steve regrettait néanmoins de ne pas avoir été présent pour eux. Une conséquence de ses actes, encore une, une de plus. C'était une liste sans fin…

Mais rapidement il se détourna d'elle quand Tony fit son apparition dans la pièce, encadré par Bruce et Rhodey, Nebula juste derrière eux. Steve cru qu'il allait tout bonnement l'ignorer – ce que tout le monde semblait penser d'ailleurs – aussi fut-il surpris quand le milliardaire vint se planter face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux.

« J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire, » lui asséna Tony d'une voix rauque, brisée. Surement avait-il pleuré. « Pour l'heure, nous avons plus important à gérer. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir – pour lui dire quoi ? – Tony alla s'assoir à l'autre bout de la salle de réunion, de manière à ce qu'ils soient installés de part et d'autre de l'immense table. Carrant les épaules, refusant de montrer la douleur que lui provoquait ce rejet amplement mérité, il alla s'installer à son tour. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, la voix de Friday résonna dans les hauts parleurs.

« L'agent Ross vient de se présenter à l'entrée du complexe. Il est accompagné de deux agents du SHIELD. Dois-je les faire entrer ? »

« Hydra ? » laissa échapper Steve, tout à coup méfiant.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Natasha et Clint, tous deux ayant travaillé pour l'agence de renseignement.

« Toute l'organisation n'était pas corrompue par Hydra, » répondit la russe à l'interrogation muette. « Après le démantèlement de l'agence en 2013, plusieurs membres du SHIELD se sont rassemblés et ont continué à œuvrer dans l'ombre, sous les ordres d'un nouveau directeur. Je sais qu'ils ont brièvement refait surface de manière officielle après les accords de Sokovie, avant d'être tout aussi rapidement désavoués l'année dernière. Mais aussi hors-la-loi soit-il, le SHIELD n'est pas mort, c'est une certitude. Cependant, j'ignore qui est à la tête du SHIELD à l'heure actuelle et si nous pouvons lui faire confiance. »

« Ces agents sont-ils fiables ? » demanda Rhodey. Et Steve pardonnait tout à fait sa paranoïa au militaire, quand on savait qu'elle l'avait maintenu en vie si longtemps.

« Je suppose, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je pense que Ross sait s'entourer. Et si jamais ces espions s'avéraient jouer double ou triple jeu… je suppose que nous pourrions régler ça rapidement… »

Steve médita quelques secondes ces informations. De ce point de vue là… Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à Tony, pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Après tout, il restait le véritable propriétaire des lieux, et était bien plus légitime que lui à donner des ordres à l'IA. Mais il n'y avait rien que de la neutralité sur le visage du milliardaire. Se forçant à se détourner de lui, il interrogea brièvement Natasha et Clint du regard, qui tous deux hochèrent brièvement la tête.

« Friday, fait les entrer. Nous allons les attendre pour commencer. »

« Bien capitaine Rogers. »

Après ça, personne ne reprit vraiment la parole. Il y eut quelques échanges à voix basse, réactions à cette brève discussion et questions pour ceux n'ayant jamais eu de véritables contacts avec le SHIELD. Steve ne dit rien, promenant son regard sur l'assemblée. Les deux espions s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, intégrant Scott à leur conversation, tandis que Bruce et Rhodey discutaient dans le fond avec Wong. Tony ne se mêlait pas à eux, pianotant distraitement sur l'un de ses Starkpad en lui tournant le dos. Mais Steve connaissait suffisamment le génie pour savoir qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'ignorer.

Il ignorait ce qu'il vit sur sa tablette, mais Tony se figea brutalement avant de blêmir, le poing serré. Il se leva brutalement, envoyant valser sa chaise au sol, ce qui attira l'attention de tous. Mais le brun ne semblait pas les voir, puisqu'il traversait la pièce d'un pas furieux. Steve s'était levé à son tour, prêt à se prendre un coup de poing – quoi qu'il ignore pourquoi cette fois-ci – mais le milliardaire passa à côté de lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Steve n'eut pas le temps de le suivre que la porte s'ouvrit face à Tony, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Le premier à passer la porte fut Ross, qui vint directement lui serrer la main, et Steve lui rendit son salut sans même s'en rendre compte. Après lui était entrée une femme typée asiatique, portant le même genre d'équipement que Natasha, et dont le premier réflexe avait été de scanner la pièce, son regard s'arrêtant brièvement sur les caméras et les différentes issues. Bel et bien une espionne donc. Mais derrière eux… Derrière eux il y avait…

C'était impossible…

« Phil… »

C'était Clint qui avait laissé échapper le prénom d'une voix tremblante. Steve tourna brièvement la tête vers lui. L'archer avait les larmes aux yeux, et Nat était devenue incroyablement pâle. Ainsi, même eux ne savaient pas.

Mais son regard revient immédiatement se poser sur l'agent qui leur faisait face. Costume impeccable, sourire en coin, une lueur espiègle brillant dans ses yeux, comme s'il était ravi de l'excellent tour qu'il leur jouait. Mais surtout, il était exactement le même que six ans plus tôt, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il demeurait toutefois silencieux, semblant attendre les inévitables réactions.

« Agent Coulson… » souffla-t-il, malgré lui, avant d'être coupé.

« Bordel, je vais tuer Fury ! »

Ça en revanche, c'était Tony qui, mâchoire serrée, n'avait pas desserré les poings. A vrai dire, il semblait même sur le point d'exploser, et aurait probablement arraché la tête de l'ancien directeur du SHIELD si seulement il avait été présent.

« N'en veuillez pas trop à Fury, » dit finalement l'agent après un silence qui lui parut interminable.

Et c'était exactement la même voix. Les sons, les modulations, même ce petit ton malicieux que ne dissimulait pas totalement son sérieux. C'était lui, sans aucun doute. Ça ne pouvait être que lui !

« A sa décharge, » poursuivit-il, « je suis réellement mort. »

Steve recula d'un pas – c'était plus fort que lui – geste qui fut heureusement camouflé par le mouvement de recul similaire de tous ceux présents, y compris l'agent Ross. Mort ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Bien sûr, ils vivaient dans un monde qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de son enfance, et il pensait rêver plus souvent qu'à son tour. Il se rappelait encore ce qu'il avait dit à Natasha – et était-ce seulement l'avant-veille ?

_« Des extra-terrestres, des pouvoirs magiques et maintenant des fantômes et une résurrection ? »_

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être si proche de la vérité…

Mais il y avait plus étonnant encore. Après une surprise toute naturelle, c'était l'horreur qui s'était peinte sur les visages de Natasha et Clint, et non pas la joie ou la stupéfaction comme il s'y serrait attendu.

« Tahiti ? » demanda la russe d'un air effarée. Mais quoi que cela puisse signifier, Coulson hocha la tête, et elle parut se trouver mal. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Clint, qui semblait sur le point de vomir.

« C'est un petit coin de paradis. » *****

Steve regarda Tony, qui venait de parler, ne comprenant pas le sens de la remarque. Et encore moins la tristesse infinie dans ses yeux, qui avait remplacé la colère. Bien sûr que Tahiti devait être une île magnifique, il s'en doutait sans jamais y avoir mis les pieds. Mais il savait, sans en avoir aucune preuve, qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, caché derrière cette phrase. Et il devait avoir visé juste, puisque les quatre espions présents dans la pièce regardaient le milliardaire avec surprise.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » l'interrogea la femme dont il ignorait toujours le nom, tout à coup méfiante.

« C'est moi qui ai conçu la grande majorité des protocoles de sécurité du SHIELD, alors bien sûr que je connais le projet Tahiti, d'autant plus que ça concernait initialement les Avengers. Simplement, vu les effets secondaires, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être un jour appliqué. »

Le génie passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air mal à l'aise. Toutefois, le masque de confiance et d'arrogance qu'il arborait généralement refit surface sitôt qu'il comprit que ses réactions étaient scrutées par tous. Mais même s'il s'efforçait d'avoir aussi confiant et impassible que d'ordinaire, il ne parvint pas totalement à faire disparaitre son sourire, ni l'affection dans ses yeux. Surprenant tout le monde, et Coulson le premier, il franchit le dernier mètre les séparant et étreignit brièvement l'ancien agent.

« Content de vous revoir agent. »

Après cela, ce fut la débandade. Tout le monde se leva d'un bond et vint entourer l'agent Coulson, lui parler ou le serrer dans ses bras. Thor lui balança une vigoureuse claque dans le dos, Nat avait abandonné sa retenue habituelle pour l'enlacer, et Darcy pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en arborant un énorme sourire.

Et Steve ? Steve n'en menait pas bien large. Bien sûr, il était soulagé, heureux même de voir que l'agent Coulson était vivant et en bonne santé. L'agent avait été d'une aide précieuse après qu'il soit sorti de son long coma, et il était le premier qu'il avait pu considérer un tant soit peu comme un ami, malgré la brièveté du temps durant lequel ils s'étaient côtoyés. Sans lui, il serait peut-être devenu fou. Surement même, à ressasser sans cesse ses souvenirs et tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Tous _ceux_ qu'il avait perdu. Encore. Et encore.

Et face à ce miracle qu'il n'attendait plus, Steve se prit à espérer de nouveau. Il devait y croire. Il voulait y croire. Sinon, que leur restait-il ?

« Il n'y a guère d'espoir. »

Steve ne sursauta pas, quand bien même il n'ait pas entendu Ross s'approcher. Lentement, il promena son regard sur la vingtaine de personne qui était rassemblée dans la pièce. Joie, colère, soulagement, détermination, souffrance. Ils étaient brisés, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais dans leurs yeux brillaient la vie.

« Un espoir de fou, » dit Tony avec un reniflement moqueur, s'incrustant sans complexe dans cette discussion qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Le brun ne le regardait pas en face, mais qu'importe : il lui parlait, sans colère ni animosité. Selon Steve, c'était déjà un énorme progrès.

« L'espoir est la base de toute les rebellions, » reprit Ross, citant ce qui devait être une devise quelconque. Quant à savoir si c'était celle du FBI ou de la CIA…

« Ce n'est pas une rébellion, non, » le contredit-il pourtant.

Il fit quelques pas avant de se retourner. Les conversations s'étaient tues et les regards portés sur eux, attiré par leur conversation, ou plus surement par l'explosion qui ne venait pas. Alors Steve leur sourit, avec toute sa haine et sa douleur, avec tous les doutes qui l'habitaient et tout l'espoir qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Nous sommes en guerre. »

* * *

*** Attention, Spoilers série "Les Agents du SHIELD" saison 1 : Le projet "Tahiti" avait pour objectif de ramener les Avengers à la vie s'ils devaient mourir au combat. Mais tous les cobayes sont devenus fous, et le projet a été abandonné. Lorsque Coulson est mort, tué par Loki dans Avengers, Fury va utiliser le protocole Tahiti sur lui. Pour qu'il ne devienne pas fou, il va faire modifier sa mémoire : Coulson aura ainsi l'impression d'avoir passé plusieurs mois en convalescence à Tahiti. La phrase "C'est un petit coin de paradis" est ce qu'il répétait mécaniquement à quiconque lui demandait des nouvelles de l'île et de ses congés.**


	21. Epilogue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

****Voici donc l'épilogue de "_Les survivants_", premier tome de la série "_L'équilibre des mondes_", reprise du prologue précédent tout autant que préparant le suivant. ****

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Il avait suffi d'un claquement de doigts, juste un simple claquement de doigts. Un geste insignifiant, une fraction de seconde au milieu de cette éternité qui était la leur.

Un claquement de doigts, pour que le monde change à jamais.

Un claquement de doigts, pour que le la moitié de l'univers soit réduite en cendre.

Mais les secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis, devenant les minutes qui s'étaient muées en heures, avant qu'à leur tour elles ne cèdent la place aux jours. Sans lutte et sans heurts, sans trêve ni repos. Inexorablement. Courir après ce temps qui leur était compté, et qui filait déjà entre leurs doigts engourdis comme autant de grains de sable. Telle était la malédiction des Nornes tissant tapisserie, entremêlant la vie et la mort dans un seul but. Car le destin n'a que faire des individus, seul compte l'équilibre.

Et désormais, l'échiquier était en place, les joueurs en positions et les pions alignés. Tels les rouages d'une immense machinerie, les pièces se mettaient doucement en branle, traçant leur voie en un cheminement inéluctable.

Pour le meilleur ou le pire, cela restait encore à voir.

C'était un espoir de fou que leur avaient donné les Nornes, dans leur ultime tentative de contrecarrer ce destin qu'elles n'avaient su prévoir. Et fou, ils l'étaient. Fou étaient ceux qui allaient se battre, envers et contre tout. Comme si la vie n'avait aucun sens, comme si la mort elle-même n'avait aucune importance.

Tous étaient certains d'une chose : ils avaient perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. L'équilibre avait été rompu : à eux de le rétablir.

Ils allaient se battre, tous, une dernière fois. Le destin est une bête féroce et implacable, qui ne relâche jamais sa proie avant de l'avoir dévorée. Ils seraient consumés avant d'abandonner, s'y accrocheraient comme des forcenés. Ils dompteraient la bête, ou seraient dévorés. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Pas pour eux.

Et si cela devait se finir dans les flammes… alors ils bruleraient tous ensembles.

* * *

****Le tome 2 n'étant actuellement pas terminé, je vais attendre d'en terminer au point le premier jet avant de passer à la publication, ce qui devrait prendre quelques mois. Dans tous les cas, je posterai un chapitre "Annonce" à la suite de cet épilogue pour vous tenir informer.****

**Merci à celles et ceux qui ont suivi et commenté ce premier tome. Je vous embrasse, et on se retrouve dans quelques mois !**

**Julindy**


End file.
